Sealed Fate
by DarkManedFox
Summary: [Pre-canon/Ancient Egypt/Darkfic][Primordial Chronicles] Zorc's sealing came with a price. Upon death,Atem will be sealed in the Puzzle. Now he must live his life and heal Egypt's wounds from the attack. But will he live long enough? Invaders are making their move.
1. Sealed Fate 1

**********__****Disclaimer:  
****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

**Reality Check (Please always keep this in mind when reading every chapter of every story):  
**Stories are just stories... they are not real and are only for your imagination so DON'T apply into reality anything unreal, wrong, stupid, dangerous, and badly prejudiced... (duh!).

**Author's notes (*):  
***Please refer to my profile if you have any questions regarding anything about the entire story (from first chapter to last, from writing style to ideas...anything)... If the answers are not in my profile, then send me a message...

(don't hesitate... I don't bite...^v^)

***Hello ya'll...here's the fic that won by a landslide of votes... and I know...I know... Many stories on how Atem was sealed in the Puzzle have been made...but just give this a chance...and please be warned. It's gonna be the most violent and disturbing of all my fics put together... and there will be cliffys (but not as much as MW...hehehe)... I know my past fics lacked a bit of... descriptive creativity. They were all too direct... not much figurative words to add to the stories' flavor. But this one will be different, this one will be more expressive than the ones I wrote in the past.**

"**Demonic Voice"**

* * *

**The Sealing**

The sky was an ebony darkness. Uncontrollable lightning sped through it like crawling vines clawing onto anything it can grasp. Each flash towards the ground shook the earth and left gaping holes in its wake.

Another blast, another force so powerful that it sent what was left of the Egyptian army scattering in many directions either from the impact of the blast or from the overwhelming fear that was threatening to conquer them.

Ashes fell from the sky like rain. Lightning and flaming boulders continued to bombard the battered kingdom mercilessly. Earthquakes continued to shake the surface, shattering the ground, and taking down any standing structure.

A cold chilling laugh echoed throughout the apocalyptic night as the demon savored his last stretch towards victory. He let out another laugh as he summoned a dark ball of energy and blasted it towards Ancient Egypt's last standing defense...The Pharaoh of Egypt himself

"**You are a fool, Pharaoh"** Zorc boomed as he watched the already injured pharaoh get hurtled towards a rock from the shock of the attack. **"You will never defeat me..."** He laughed again.

Pharaoh Atem struggled to his feet, only to fall down on his knees. The once brilliant clothing and adornments, only reserved for royalty, were now dull and tattered. His handsome face and entire form was marred with injuries and blood. The natural, vibrant, and highly unusual tricolored hair was now dull and stained with blood and filth. His gorgeous amethyst eyes, an unusual color for a human being, often a breathtaking sight for anyone to gaze into its depths, were dull and pained, reflecting all the hardships he had to endure in his young life.

He looked around, saddened upon noting the defeated state of his kingdom.

The mighty walls of Egypt lay in rubble. Smoke and raging fire consumed the houses of his people. The admirable architecture lay in the ground, broken. The crops and livestock, Egypt's food supply, lay burned and useless. The land was raised and broken like a pile of shattered vases. Bodies were everywhere, screams filled the air while explosions and crashing debris further doomed his already battered kingdom.

His heart fell when he noted the still forms of his companions, either dead or unconscious from the demon's overwhelming power.

He closed his eyes as he struggled against his tears. The memories of how his loyal priests fell one by one because of the fact that they risked their lives for him made his heart ache further.

A chilling laugh made him snap his eyes open to gaze at the entire cause of such devastation.

"**You know..."** Zorc sneered as he narrowed his grotesque eyes. **"You just got what you deserve...for resisting me..." **He then readied himself to fire another dark energy ball at the poor king.

Atem continued taking deep breaths as he watched the death ball forming in the demon's claws. He then gazed behind him. His heart became so heavy as he absorbed the crushing sight. _I'm sorry..._ _I have no choice..._ With his eyes tightly shut, he turned away from the remnants of his kingdom. He balled his hands in tight fists while tears fell from his closed eyes. _There's only one way to end this... _He slowly opened his eyes as he struggled to his feet. He watched as the demon's fiery blast was now taking shape.

He took a deep breath and held his arms in front of him. _For the people... _He then closed his eyes. His body then started emitting a tricolored aura.

"**What?"** The demon snarled in surprise, eyes widening in shock.

The petrified forms of the three Egyptian Gods behind the demon were engulfed in respective lights of blue, gold, and scarlet. The forms then disappeared into the lights. The three lights then shot towards the pharaoh, who continued to glow fiercely.

Atem then snapped his eyes open and swiped his right hand over his left. Immediately after the gesture, a tri colored spinning ring of light emitted from him, encircling him horizontally. It then emitted a powerful white light that started expanding until it incarcerated the demon in the same spinning ring of lights.

The Puzzle around his neck started glowing. It then levitated off its master's neck and flew in between the encircled beings.

"**What do you think you're doing?"** Zorc gasped as he struggled against the ring of light that had now locked him, binding him, making his dark energy ball fizzle out.

"I know my limits, monster..." Atem stated calmly, the aura around him growing more vibrant. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I can't destroy you..." He paused for a while when he heard the demon's distinct chuckle. He then snapped his eyes open and faced the demon confidently. "But I can imprison you..."

Zorc narrowed his eyes before throwing back his monstrous head in a fit of laughter **"Are you really that willing to give such a sacrifice" **He growled. He then smirked when he noticed the pharaoh fidget uncomfortably. **"To save your pathetic kind from me?...you are not even completely one of them" **He then advanced on the tiny form of the king in front of him. **"Even if you are willing to give such a sacrifice...how can you be sure that what you will give will be strong enough to seal me?"**

Atem closed his eyes and let out an amused chuckle much to the demon's bemusement. "Simple..." He then opened his eyes and raised his Dia Diankh clad arm.. "I'm going to sacrifice..." He took a deep breath. "MYSELF"

The demon's eyes widened in shock. **"YOU WOULDN'T" **He then struggled against the ring of light that was now tightly pressing against him.

"UPON MY DEATH... MY SOUL SHALL BE SEALED IN THE PUZZLE ALONG WITH THE LORD OF DARKNESS AND ITS REALM... TO KEEP THE SHADOWS FROM ENGULFING THE WORLD IN ITS EVIL" Atem bellowed, his voice thundering against the gale noise of the sudden wind that whipped around them, incarcerating them in the eye of its gigantic tornado form.

The demon roared as he felt himself being pulled into the spinning puzzle at the center. **"YOU'LL PAY"** He roared as he eyed the pharaoh menacingly. He then stretched his gigantic claw out, trying to grab the small king.

"...I SACRIFICE MY BA, KA, AND REN..." Atem called. "TO SEAL THE EVIL FORCE UNWITTINGLY UNLEASHED" He then held his hand out. "BEGONE"

With that cry, the vortex was pulled into the eye of the puzzle, along with the demon.

The lightning immediately ceased the moment the demon was imprisoned. The dark shadowy clouds faded into murky purple mists, revealing the clear blue sky it swallowed. The sun's rays slowly illuminated the battered kingdom, revealing to the Pharaoh its highly critical state in a far more clear and painful view.

Atem sighed. He then limped towards the puzzle that lay on the ground, picking it up and gazing at the unusual lights radiating from it.

The Millenium Puzzle's eye was blinking as it struggled to contain the evil force within.

Atem sighed again, his exhaustion threatening to send him into a world of unconsciousness. _My item alone can't seal in the demon and its realm for long..._

"MY PHARAOH"

The Pharaoh slowly spun around the moment he heard the angelic but worried voice of his childhood friend. His eyes softened as he watched Mana and Priest Seto rushing towards him. "Mana...Seto..." His legs gave way as extreme exhaustion and all his injuries took its toll.

Before he hit the ground, two pairs of hands caught him and gently supported him to his feet.

"My Pr-I mean- My King...you did it..." Mana gasped as she gently hugged her best friend, careful not to offend his injuries.

"We did it..." Atem gasped weakly as gazed at Mana and his cousin. "Together..."

Sudden cheers and happy calls made the trio snap their heads towards the battered kingdom.

The survivors of the horrible battle were all gathered in front of the battered kingdom. They were cheering and crying out in joy as they celebrated the triumph over Zorc Necrophades. They gladly welcomed the sun's rays as they cheered and thanked their brave king and his allies.

Mana and Seto slowly led their injured king towards the cheering people, intent on letting him rest after the ordeal.

The people immediately gave way as the trio passed, paying their genuine respects and expressing their gratitude in many forms.

Atem sighed as he watched the palace looming over them as they neared it. It was battered and scarred from the epic battle against the darkness but it was not completely destroyed and reduced to rubble like its surroundings

He closed his eyes.

_Finally..._

_It's over..._

But this was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:  
****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever....

***Hehe...sorry for the long update. Alright. Like MW, this story will be updated every other day (unless there will be problems or such.....)**

* * *

**Recovery**

"Finally..." Atem gasped as he was gently laid on his bed smothered with the finest Egyptian cotton. "It's over....." He looked towards his balcony. Upon noting the rising smoke and the smell of the epic battle's aftermath, he let out an exhausted sigh. With their defenses reduced to rubble and the houses of his people left as useless debris, he was starting to worry whether the damages to the kingdom will ever be repaired as fast as time would allow. A soft hand that touched his shoulder had paused his stress. He turned around, giving his attention to the owner of the soothing hand. "Mana....." He gasped when he saw his beloved childhood friend's angelic face peering at him.

"I knew you could do it, My Pri-- I mean Pharaoh...." Mana exclaimed, preventing herself from jumping onto her friend and giving him a massive hug. "I knew you could destroy that demon...."

Her statements were much more comforting than fine silk, but at the same time, as distressing as a bed of nails. Atem wanted to believe that every word she said was true...but he knew that he could not let his wishes come across his fate.

Mana noticed how the anxiety was creeping up her friend's features. Gently squeezing his shoulder, she emphasized her concern. "....what's the matter, Pharaoh???" Her face shined with the kind of brightness that she often used to remind her friend of the things he should be happy about. "You just defeated Zorc...you destroyed him... the kingdom gonna be safe from his wrath now thanks to you.... He's---"

"I didn't destroy him, Mana...." Atem interjected quietly, much to the mage's confusion.

The Pharaoh's voice may have been soft and barely louder than a whisper but both Mana and even the High Priest Seto who was simply resting his back onto the entrance of his king's bedchambers heard him loud and clear.

"What do you mean???" Mana whispered anxiously, fear enveloping her heart by each ticking minute her friend stayed silent. "....please...."

"My Pharaoh....." Seto gasped as he neared his bedridden king. Fear and concern were widening his eyes as he realized what his king had done to himself. "Please.....tell me you didn't...." He held his breath as he waited for Atem to answer.

"I'm sorry, Seto...." Atem stated as he bowed his head low. "I had no choice....." He looked up, tears glistening in his tired eyes. "There was no other way....."

"What do you mean???" Mana asked in panic, glancing from Seto and then to Atem. "What are you talking about???" Tears immediately gushed out of her eyes as she grasped Atem's hands into her own and held them near her heart. "Ate-- My Pharaoh.....what's going on??? What did you do???"

"I had no choice, Mana...." Atem sighed grievously. "If I did not do what I did....He would have destroyed all humanity....."

Mana was becoming highly alarmed when she noticed the grievous tones her friend and his cousin were using. Her heart twisted in fear as the tension in the atmosphere destroyed the recent peaceful ambiance. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT???? WHAT DID YOU DO???" Her grip on Atem tightened. "My king...please tell me....what did you do???" She pleaded.

Atem just stared at her, unable to bring himself to tell her what he knew would probably crush her. Torn between two painful choices, he struggled to find less direct words for his inevitable act. However, he knew that whether he told Mana or not.....it was all going to result in the same thing; hurting the one who mattered so much to him. He bit his lip and turned to his cousin, plea evident in his dark amethyst eyes.

Seto sighed sympathetically. He placed a hand on Mana's shoulder. "Mana...." He began. "Our king....." He gazed at his Pharaoh. Upon receiving the reassuring nod, he continued. "He used....the..." He took a deep breath. "Forbidden Heka....."

"WHAT???" Mana shrieked. She then shook her head in disbelief. "That's a lie....that's a lie..." She then turned pleadingly to her royal friend. "Please have mercy, my king....tell me that that's a lie...."

Atem took a deep breath and shook his head. "He's telling the truth, Mana....." He looked away, unable to bear the pain of seeing such a valuable friend get hurt. "Upon my death.....my soul will be sealed in the Puzzle in exchange for Zorc's imprisonment....My...my name and my memories that could lead to it.....will be sealed within my Ka since my name.....is the key to....Zorc's prison...."

"What about your Ka???" Mana choked out. "Your Ka is the most powerful Ka there is....."

Atem sighed ruefully. "I still have not learned how to unleash my Ka's true power......" He looked down. "My mother..... was gone..... before I was even of age and my father....left.....before he could teach me......" Two drops of tears fell onto his linen blanket. He then looked up after the droplets escaped his eyes. "and as you know.....they are the only ones who knew of my Ka's true potential...."

"Ate-- Pharaoh....." Mana stated sadly, her grip on him loosened as she looked away, heartbroken.

"Mana...." Atem gasped. He then gazed at Seto who immediately understood the silent order and left the two alone. The moment the priest left, Atem resumed his gaze on Mana, saddened as she had her back turned on him. He took hold of her hand, his thumb caressing her fingers. "I did not mean to hurt you....please believe me....If there was any other way, I would not have sealed my fate...." He then struggled up on his elbows. "Please Mana....I honestly did---"

"Why didn't you tell me???" Mana whispered, her voice cracking from holding in her sobs. "Why didn't you tell me that you had that option in mind???"

"Because...." Atem replied gently. He then grasped Mana's hand with both his own. "I did not want you to get hurt....."

To his surprise, Mana snapped her head towards him, revealing just how devastated she was.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW??? ALL BECAUSE YOU DID NOT TELL ME..." She dashed out of the room, covering her face as she hid her tears...

"MANA" Atem yelled. He tried to get up but his legs refused to carry his weight. "Mana..."He whimpered.

A large yet gentle hand touched his shoulder in a comforting manner. Atem looked up to see his cousin sitting at the edge of his bed where Mana had previously been. The high priest's expression may be stoic but he recognized the concerned glint in those deep blue eyes.

"I'm an idiot...." Atem sighed as he turned away from his cousin and rested his chin on his folded arms.

His cousin just sighed. "Just give her some time, Sire. She was just being swallowed by her grief...."

"That's just it..." Atem stated ruefully "She's devastated....." He sighed. "I didn't tell her because I did not want her to get hurt...but now...." He gazed at his cousin. "Seto what should I do??? I don't want her to be in so much pain.....I tried so hard to prevent it but she still ended up getting hurt..."

"Like I said....." Seto started as he stood up and headed for the doorway of the king's bedchambers. "She just needs some time to accept it....."

"There's another thing I think I have not told you yet...." Atem called weakly, catching his cousin's attention.

Seto spun around and immediately neared his cousin's side, preparing himself for news that he knew would shock him further.

The great ball of fire raised itself slowly off the horizon, about to go through its daily routine. Its light rays illuminated the battered city of the Ancient Egyptians. What used to be the simple yet elegant houses were mostly reduced to a pile of rubble, riverbanks lush with vegetation now turned to withered reeds, and lives that were simple and happy now reduced into mere memories of the past. Smoke continued to rise out of the houses still engulfed in raging flames.

The Ancient Egyptians worked together to rebuild their shattered homes and heal their devastated lives. They combed through the remains of their home, salvaging what they could, and helping each other go through the process of recovery.

Unbeknownst to the Egyptians, the secluded shores at the edge of their homeland hosted the intruding arrival of more than a dozen ships with the ivory skinned riders intent on gaining power. The billowing smoke from the battered kingdom, shrunk by the distance, was like a beacon of opportunity to the invaders' eyes.

"Great Emperor...." One ivory skinned man clad in gray armor stated to a regally dressed man with short brown hair tainted with the gray of age and topped with a golden crown, a face embraced by his neatly shaped brown beard, ivory skin clad in the finest of golden armors, and narrowed azure eyes brimming with greed. "It looks like the storm has passed...." He added as he observed the skies. "I have never seen the skies so dark before...."

The Emperor smirked. "Then that proves that now is the perfect time..." He cleared his throat as he prepared to announce their purpose."MEN" He called as he took the reins of his steed from one of his many soldiers. "PREPARE THE STEEDS...."He turned to face the source of the smoke. "Looks like our target has fallen beforehand" He chuckled. "Our great deities have taken down the kingdom rumored to be unbeatable...."

A young man with flowing brown hair topped with a small golden crown, azure eyes much like the king's, ivory skin protected in an elegant silver armor, and a face sporting newly grown facial hair approached the king. "Father, it seems that tragedy has struck Egypt..." He stated as he and the other soldiers eyed the shattered earth wearily. "What if the disaster took their riches with it??? and...." He gulped. "Father, the tragedy looks recent...... it's not safe.....there might be an aftershock...."

"Since when has that stopped us, son???" The Emperor asked as he jumped atop his steed. Holding out a rope, he showed the young man the emblems of his conquests; a bunch of preserved heads topped with many different crowns and missing the rest of their bodies held together. "I intend on adding the famed Pharaoh of Egypt to my collection.....that is if he is still alive......" He watched the rising smoke. "even if they no longer have any riches.....we can still obtain their land and have the survivors as our slaves" He cleared his throat.

"MEN.....WE CAME HERE TO ADD EGYPT TO OUR GROWING EMPIRE...."

His men cheered.

"WE SHALL NOT TURN OUR BACKS ON THE OPPORTUNITY OUR GODS HAVE PROVIDED" He added determinedly

The cheers became louder.

"NOTHING AND NO ONE SHALL STAND IN OUR WAY" He then urged his horse forward

The cheers became louder than the sea's roar. The men then galloped and marched after their leader towards their target.....Ancient Egypt.

* * *

***Can you guess what empire is planning to invade Egypt??? Here's a clue.....this is a great empire known to have made many conquests, conquered many lands, and enjoyed bloody battles......**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:  
****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories with said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever....

* * *

**The Invasion**

"Is Mana alright, Seto???"

"You should be more worried about yourself, My king...."

Atem just sighed as he slowly made his way to the throne room with an occasional limp in his steps. He was determined to find his friend; determined to make sure she was in no pain, making him ignore his own condition.

The guards were very weary. They kept a concerned eye on their limping king, fearing that he might collapse any moment as he made his way down what remained of the grand staircase of the palace. Seto was the most concerned of the lot. He cautiously walked right beside his king, ready to grasp his cousin's small shoulders even with the slightest wobble in his slow strides.

"My Pharaoh..." Seto stated almost in a reprimanding tone as he grabbed Atem when the latter almost lost balance. "Please.....you are still recovering." He sighed. "Don't push yourself too hard...."

Atem gazed into his cousin's azure eyes. "Seto..... my people need me.... The entire kingdom suffered because of that demon...." He looked away. "The kingdom is purely defenseless..... We have to bring ourselves up from our fall to prevent any outside attacks as soon as possible....." He took a deep breath. "And..... I just want to make sure that Mana's alright......."

Seto closed his eyes and sighed. He was about to speak up when thundering horses and frightened screams were elicited from the outside walls, loud enough to be heard by the entire palace.

"WHAT'S GOING ON??" Atem roared as he saw a group of guards frantically making their way toward them.

"My..... Pharaoh..." The first guard breathed out as he reached his king, stooping in front of him from both respect and exhaustion. "You have to get out of here....." He straightened up and pointed to the gigantic palace doors that were now being barricaded by the soldiers. "The Romans just invaded the kingdom....They are ransacking the land as we speak...."

Atem's eyes widened. "Romans???" He asked in disbelief.

The bright ball of fire that was about to hide beneath the horizon illuminated the dreadful scene with its golden rays, making the battered kingdom cast long creeping shadows as if trying to crawl away from further suffering. The air that almost lost the stains of smoke and darkness caused by the demonic assault mere hours ago was now tainted once more with pitch black smoke and flaring sparks as the kingdom suffered another brutal assault.

The frightened screams were drowned by manly roars as the invaders cried their battle cry. They continued their assault on the already battered kingdom. The cries of horses and the sounds of hooves making contact with the scorched and shattered soil became wilder and louder as they neared the architectural symbol of the Pharaoh's kingdom. They further destroyed any remaining standing structure of the Egyptians as they passed, roaring in determined triumph as they mercilessly overwhelmed the Ancient Egyptians who tried to stop them, run away from them, or even just unfortunately being in the way.

The invading army was continuously going onward, stomping, slashing, burning, and crushing anything and anyone within their way and wide reach. Burning ruins and many more dead bodies trailed in their wake, adding to the destruction already caused beforehand.

There was a short pause before a booming voice roared. "PHARAOH...... SURRENDER YOURSELF..... FATE IS AGAINST YOU. WE INTEND ON SHOWING NO MERCY. WE SHALL TAKE YOU AND YOUR PEOPLE AS OUR SLAVES. THERE WILL BE NO NEGOTIATIONS.....WE CAME HERE TO CLAIM EGYPT FOR ROME"

There was a thundering crash as a strong weight was forced upon the barricaded doors of the palace. The doors shook from the impact but still stood strong as the Pharaoh's soldiers scampered to block out the intruders.

"I DO NOT THINK THIS WILL HOLD" Hasik, the captain of the guards, shouted. He turned towards his king, panic evident in his eyes. "MY LIEGE, YOU HAVE TO LEAVE....."

Atem frowned. He's the King of all Egypt, descendant of Amun-Re; hiding from his enemies like a coward was never an option. Also, he did not want to leave his people at the enemy's mercy. He was about to insist on staying when a strong force in the form of a slender yet muscular arm snaked around his waist. Before he knew it, the force had pulled him away into a retreat. He looked up at the owner of the offending arm. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???"

"The captain of the guards is right, My Pharaoh" Priest Seto answered as he dashed through the corridors with his cousin gently secured in his one arm grip. "Our defenses are still down.....The invaders will easily overwhelm us...." He turned a corner opening into the now eerily silent palace garden. "The only thing we can do now is to get you to safety....."

"But...." Atem started as he tried to wriggle out of his cousin's strong grip. "The people.......I can't just abandon them......."

"My Liege, please be reasonable....." Seto stated as he rounded another corner. "You are still weak from Zorc's onslaught. Those invaders did not want any negotiation. They are well aware of our state, well aware of the fact that all of us are still weakened by the recent attack of the darkness, and well aware that they can now overpower us easily without the need for negotiations."

"But what about Mana??" Atem questioned worriedly.

"I'm sure we'll find her along the way...." Seto answered.

"I suppose you're right...." Atem sighed dejectedly as he looked back to see the now indigo sky tainted with blood red lights, flaring sparks of fire, and thick black smoke.

The sounds of crashing debris and the frightened screams were becoming wilder and far more fearful but the sounds remained muted to a certain mage who hid herself in an underground haven beneath the hall of the Pharaohs. The very structure and location of her hiding place drowned and chased away any form of noise from beyond the palace walls. The underground cave like walls enclosed an almost ethereal oasis. A magnificent pond was the center piece of the small yet amazing utopia.

Mana sat at the edge of the haven's pond. Her head was buried in her knees she tucked in and enclosed in her arms. Faint whimpering sobs came from her as she poured out her emotions.

The beautiful underground realm was revealed to her by Atem. The young prince-now-pharaoh was told by his father of the location. His father also told him that he should only let the people he trusted the most know of the calm utopia.

"Oh....Atem....." Mana moaned.

A sudden crash, like thick wood smashed to bits by something powerful, reverberated somewhere above and snapped her out of her grief. The cave walls shivered from the impact but remained motionless after a while but what she heard instantly after the one large crash made her heart race in fear.

More crashes mixed with clangs of metal making fierce contact, all together with throat-ripping screams and cries.......

Then there was another deathly crash that came from the side, like a stone wall being blown to bits. It then brought with it many dreadful sounds that further shook the underground walls of the haven.

"What's going on???" Mana asked herself nervously. She rested her gaze on the entrance of the haven. "Atem must be in trouble...." She dashed for the entrance, pushing the needed stone to reopen the path sealed by the cave walls. The moment she stepped out of the passageway, what she saw froze her in shock.

Black smoke and raging fire were consuming her surroundings. The once beautiful palace gardens were on fire. The walls that enclosed the royal palace were reduced to rubble, letting her see the horrid scene playing in front of her .

Her fellows were struggling against some foreign soldiers who were binding them and dragging them from their homes. Due to the fact that they were still weakened by Zorc's onslaught, the Ancient Egyptians were easily overwhelmed by the invaders. Most of the fathers were easily subdued and taken as they tried to defend their families. The women and little children were being taken in the most cruel of ways. The pleas and cries of the Ancient Egyptians fell to deaf ears as the soldiers were binding their hands, leashing their necks, and dragging them around like animals, forcing them into a life of slavery.

The Egyptian soldiers fell one by one as the foreigners took advantage of their exhausted state. The cruel invaders killed some of the Egyptian men and bound the ones they subdued without the need to end their lives, sentencing them to a life of misery.

Mana covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Before she could even think of what to do, a strong arm grabbed her from behind and another yanked her hair backwards. She gasped and struggled.

"You are not going anywhere, pretty one...." A rough voice whispered in her ear. "You are gonna be my personal slave....." Without warning, he slid his rough hand between her legs, making her scream further.

"NO" Mana screamed as the foreign soldier forced her to the ground, trapping her beneath him as he started kissing her wildly. Desperate to be free, she kicked, punched, and flailed as much as she could, trying to push back her captor. Unfortunately, the man easily overwhelmed her using his sheer strength and size to pin her arms to the ground, rendering her helpless. "PLEASE DON'T" She screamed as she found herself immobile.

The man slapped her across the face. "SHUT UP WOMAN......." His eyes glowered menacingly. "YOU ARE MY SLAVE NOW....YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO FIGHT ME" He hissed as he grabbed Mana's right hand and forced it down his front.

Mana flinched and closed her eyes as the cruel man forced her fingers to touch something so foreign to her. "No.......no......" She moaned as she tried to pry her fingers away from the man's strong grasp, tears streamed down her eyes as she struggled against what the man was trying to do.

"Oh yes...." The man sighed disgustingly as he released Mana's hand.

Mana tried to reach for her staff but was restrained by the man once more.

"Time to have some fun..." The man sneered as he started ripping Mana's skirt.

Mana struggled and screamed. She did what she could to prevent what she feared would happen as she felt something hard slowly touching her. "Please....." She sobbed. "Please don't....."

The man licked his tongue hungrily. He was about to thrust into the young mage when.....

"MANA"

The piercing baritone call boomed through the other dreadful sounds. Both Mana and the man snapped their heads toward the direction of the call. Before anything else could be done, a spear pierced the man's head, killing him instantly. He lifelessly slumped atop his victim who immediately struggled to push his corpse off of herself.

Mana was panting as she wrapped her arms around herself. Closing her eyes, she silently wept as the knowledge of almost losing her innocence to a ruthless and disgusting man frightened her. Her weeping prevented her from noticing the two figures approaching her. She was startled when she felt two familiar hands grasp her shoulders.

"Mana....." She heard the deep voice say once more in such worry while the hands shook her. "Mana...are you alright???....please talk to me....."

Mana struggled to open her eyes.

Atem was directly in front of her, face etched with worry. Both his hands were locked onto her shoulders as he held her steady from her shivers. Behind the young king was his loyal cousin who was standing over them protectively while clutching a brown sack..

"Atem...." Mana gasped, forgetting the mindset title she was required to use when addressing him. She flung herself towards her friend, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank goodness you're alright.....I...I---"

"It's alright......" Atem whispered as he wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace, closing his eyes as the fragrance of her hair played with his nose. As he draped his cape over his traumatized friend, he eyed the dead offender with a gaze that spelled doom to anyone who was within its path. "He's gone now....he won't hurt you......" He slowly pushed her away from himself, keeping his gentle but firm grasp on her shoulders while gazing into her deep emerald eyes. "I won't let anyone hurt you....."

Mana gazed at him, trust evident in her features. "Thank...you...."

"We have to move...." Seto stated quickly as he watched the chaos all around them. "We can't let them---"

"THERE HE IS" A foreign soldier screamed upon entering the now broken walls that once sealed the palace from the outside. He was pointing his rough finger at Atem. "HE MUST BE THE PHARAOH"

"Oh no..." Atem whispered fearfully

"LET'S GO...NOW" Seto roared as he pushed Mana and Atem ahead of him as they ran from the increasing number of invaders chasing them.

Making sure that Mana's hand was firmly secured in his grasp, Atem led the retreat. The surroundings turned into speeding blurs as they ran with all their might. They dashed through the now burning palace, praying that they were losing the invaders. The trio turned a corner, only to have their hopes crushed by the dead end it presented....

* * *

***Hehe.........Congrats to those who guessed it right (was it really that obvious??).....With their love for gladiatorial fights and their reputation as one of the most powerful civilizations, I simply thought that the Romans would be the perfect antagonists for this story......and the great emperor here..... is an ancient fiction version of Emperor Nero......so you get the idea on how the Romans will be in this story........BTW I've got nothing against this civilization, so don't take the antagonistic status I've given them seriously. This is just a fic after all......**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:  
****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever....

* * *

**Taken **

The towering stone wall had a statue of the great Amun-Re engraved on it. Hieroglyphs adorned the sun god's background, depicting his majesty. It would have been magnificent to behold if it did not trap the trio in their doom.

The trio stared desperately at the towering wall before them. Their eyes widened in shock and fear when they heard the pattering of many footsteps and the characteristic sounds emitted by the invaders. They looked back to see the nearing shadows of the soldiers against the opposite wall of the corridor.

"Now what???" Mana choked out desperately.

Atem scanned the area, hoping to find at least a bit of hope. His eyes widened upon picking up an idea.

The sun god was positioned in the characteristic Egyptian pose. His left foot was in front of the other, providing a small and ambiguous space behind both legs.

He quickly stepped forward, much to his companions' confusion, and peered at the space in between the statue's legs. He smiled upon seeing a space big enough for them to hide.

"My Liege...." Seto started in confusion. "What are---"

"---In here..." Atem interjected as he turned to them while pointing through the statue's legs..

Mana and Seto approached him and gazed at the hiding place he found for them.

"But....." Mana started. "It can only fit two people..."

"I'll stay, my Liege..." Seto stated immediately. "You and Mana must hide---"

"No....." Atem stated firmly. It was a painful decision but he knew he had to do this, to give himself to the enemy, to sacrifice himself for the sake of his kingdom and the ones he deeply cared for. "The invaders will not stop until they have me......I'll stay..." He then gazed at Mana. "You two must hide...."

"No..." Mana half cried

"You can't....." Seto gasped in shock...

"It is the only way...." Atem started. "Seto, if you stay behind and hand yourself over, the invaders will take you. If you fight, they will kill you. Either way, they will still continue to look for me....Your sacrifice will be in vain." He clenched his fist. "I'll stay......Those invaders aim for my...." He gulped as he struggled to push the thought of death out of his head.… "capture...... They will stop once they have me, giving you the chance to complete the ritual......" He stared in fear at the nearing shadows. "Hide now..." He urged as he helped Mana atop the ledge that housed the statue's feet.

"But....." Mana started through tears. "What about you???"

"I'll handle myself......" Atem stated.... _I hope.... _He turned to his cousin. "Seto---"

"My Liege...." Seto started. "I will not leave you...."

"Seto please....." Atem stated in a begging tone.

"What kind of priest would I be if I abandon my king??" Seto stated exasperatedly. "And you are not just any king.....you are my cousin....." He furrowed his brow. "I am not going to turn my back on you...." He looked back at the nearing shadows. "I will not let those barbarians capture and torture you"

"Seto....." Atem stated urgently as the length of the shadows shifted, signaling the nearing soldiers. He frowned and stood tall despite his small size, imposing his authority. "As your king, I command you to hide....." He bit his lip. He rarely used his authority to impose orders upon others, especially the ones he was so close with.

Mana stared at Atem with wide eyes overflowing with tears. She bit her lip to stop herself from letting out her cries that could give them away. "No......" Was the only thing she could come up with.....

Seto stood there in shock. He felt as though a flat wooden board was smashed into his face. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist in such a hesitant way. "Yes.....My Pharaoh...."

Atem's features softened as he watched Seto throwing the brown sack into the hiding place as he climbed up the ledge. "Thank you, Seto...." He whispered as his two companions struggled to fit in the hiding place.

Seto gave one last look at his cousin before turning away.

Atem noted how watery Seto's eyes were. Closing his eyes as tight as he could, he wished that there was another way, but his fate did not allow it _…. I'm so sorry...... _He turned his back on the hiding place and faced the corridor, ready to face what he believed was the inevitable...... _But this is the only way......._

The corridor he was in, which was once brilliant and elegant, was now extremely dull and tainted with soot. Fire still blazed about. He faced the only opening of the corridor he was in. It led to another corridor perpendicular to where he was.

_Well....._Atem thought as he watched the nearing shadows of the enemy soldiers shifting further as the owners approached. _This is it....._

No matter how brave the Pharaoh's act was, fear still had an iron grip on him. The screams and desperate cries for help all together with the sound of crashing debris and raging fire were slowly diminishing his last hopes for his people.

He had heard of how the Romans would torture a king of a kingdom they had conquered. He heard how they forced him through all sorts of humiliation and pain that was a thousand times worse than what his now conquered people would be forced through all together. He started imagining the painful brutality that awaited him at the hands of the enemy. Images of death, torture, and humiliation flashed before him, making him shake in fear. He shook all those away, telling himself that letting the enemy lay hands on him was the only way for the ritual to be complete......the only way for all of humanity to be saved from the demon that threatened destruction not too long ago.....the only way for the invaders to stop.....

_Father....._Atem thought as he looked up, tears leaking down his eyes upon remembering his father's dream of a peaceful future for their kingdom._..._ _Forgive me......_

"Atem....."

His line of thought was snapped by the gentle call. He quickly struggled to hide his tears as he turned to face his childhood friend. "Mana...." He gasped as he neared his friend who was poking herself out of her hiding place. "Please...stay inside...."

"What's gonna happen???" Mana whimpered as she clutched his hand.

Atem looked down. He himself did not know what would be his fate once the enemy has laid hands on him. He cringed upon images of brutal death, torture, and humiliation continued to flash through his mind. He took a deep breath as he gazed at his friend's eyes, softening a bit upon receiving the natural calming emerald of her friend's gaze. "I do not know, Mana......"

"Atem....." Mana choked. She could not bear the thought of her friend suffering any further. She has been a witness to all the hardships of his young life. She never imagined anyone to be put through so much and still remain so strong. "It's not fair---" She was cut off when Atem placed a finger to her lips.

"Mana...." Atem whispered urgently as he eyed the nearing shadows behind him. "You must hide.....the enemy is approaching....."

Mana started sobbing as she refused to let go of Atem. "I love you......."

Atem's eyes widened at the revelation. She had been his best friend for so long he could remember, she was the only one who could make him laugh and have fun like a child, and she was the only one who he could be comfortable just being himself. He trusted her with everything, protected her from harm, and secretly loved her with all his being. For so long, he had been hiding his feelings for her, showing it through various forms of protection, trust, and care that was just reserved for her......He could not help but feel such bliss despite their dire situation when he now knew that she felt the same way. "I love you too...." He replied as leaned in to kiss her.

Everything slowed down as they quickly relished their moment. Both temporarily ignored the oncoming doom that threatened them all. It would have been a fantastic experience for both of them, if it was not something that symbolized their painful parting.

They broke away quickly. "Now hide..... please....." Atem whispered as he gently pushed Mana back into her hiding place. "I would not want them to capture you too......"

Mana shut her watery eyes as she curled up deep inside her hiding place.

Atem sighed as he took one last look at both his companions before turning his back on them. He took a deep breath and strode away from the statue. Stopping at the mouth of the corridor, he looked down, preparing himself for what most people feared.

He could still hear the desperate cries of his people against the roaring flames and crashes. He could hear the slicing and slashing of the enemy's weapons beyond the walls. The palace, his home, was slowly being torn apart by fire and the brute force of the onslaught. He prayed that it would not collapse atop his companions. The blazing inferno caused by chaos was slowly consuming his surroundings, making him sweat from the intense heat they conjured.

_Why??? _He thought as he stood amidst the destruction. _Why must this happen to me????._ _First the demon....now this.....Father never had it this bad......._

The sound of nearing footsteps drew closer. The fierce call of the enemy was becoming louder. The clanging of battle armor became more distinct. The dreadful noises were like poison to the young Pharaoh's ears. His heart raced whenever the sounds became wilder and louder. His eyes were dull and pained as he was tormented by the horrors that awaited him at the hands of the enemy.

Atem took a deep breath. His tears continued to stream down his face as every muscle screamed for him to escape. _For.......the people._

"Hello there.....Pharaoh..." A deep and cruel voice whispered in front of him. "The Roman Emperor would like to meet you....."

Atem barely had time to look up before he was grabbed by many rough pairs of hands and bound with thick ropes.

The ebony darkness that the Egyptians thought would bring peace after their torment at the hands of the demon turned into another realm of nightmare. The night sky was tainted with blood red as fire continued to consume the already crushed kingdom. Smoke had blocked out the moon and the stars from the once Egyptian territory.

The invaders continued their brutal assault. They continued to ravage the kingdom, taking the surviving Egyptians as their slaves. They mercilessly bound their hands behind their backs and leashed their necks. Despite the pleas from their captives, they continued to drag them, separate them from their loved ones, and beat them.

Amidst the chaos, the Roman Emperor stood proudly atop a dune. His short, dark brown hair swayed in the wind as he stroked his beard. His azure eyes were deeply focused on his soldiers who were gathering their captives in one place.

"Father....." The Roman prince stated as he neared the full grown man. "The soldiers have taken everything of value that was spared by the fire....."

"Excellent....." The Emperor stated proudly as he turned around and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Now inform the captain to head back for the ships......" He gazed at the Egyptian captives and the pile of loot. "and make sure that no one else takes our prize....."

"Yes Father....." The young man stated. He left to follow his father's orders.

The Emperor resumed his gaze on their newly conquered territory. His eyes narrowed as he saw the Roman general together with some soldiers nearing him.

"Great Emperor....." The Roman general stated while bowing in front of the Emperor. "We have captured the Pharaoh of Egypt....."

The Emperor's eyes brightened with sadism. He never expected the Pharaoh to be alive "Good...good...." He smiled a malicious smile. "Bring him to me...."

The soldiers first looked at each other before parting to let their fellows drag their royal captive.

Atem was harshly being pulled by the thick rope wound around his neck like a leash. With his hands tied behind his back and his arms squeezed onto his sides by ropes as thick as garter snakes, plus a dozen men, more than twice his size surrounding and tugging at the ropes binding him, there was no possible escape. His eyes were hopelessly dull as he trudged along, waiting for the humiliating and painful torture to start. He could hear the hopeless cries of his people and the gallant cheers of the invaders as they watched him being dragged in front of the invading king.

The Emperor's eyes widened in shock as he watched the small Pharaoh pushed down the ground, forced to kneel in front of him. "You are the Pharaoh???" He asked in disbelief "I pictured you to be bigger" He grabbed a fistful of Atem's hair. "I heard you have a rather uniquely colored hair.....I did not believe it at first but now I see it...." He pulled on the Pharaoh's hair, forcing Atem to face him, making him open his mouth in further surprise.

"WHAT'S THIS???" The Emperor roared in shock as he threw Atem back, making the pharaoh yelp. He shot a disbelieving glare at the bound Egyptians to his right. "THE GREAT PHARAOH OF EGYPT....." He stared at Atem in disbelief. "IS NOTHING MORE THAN A CHILD......" He started laughing. "IT IS NO WONDER WHY YOU HAVE FALLEN........" He chuckled. "YOU LET A CHILD LED YOU......."

The invaders started mocking and laughing. They taunted and tormented their prisoners while the emperor continued to mock the pharaoh's age.

"LOOK" The Emperor cried in mock surprise as he grabbed Atem's hair with one hand and roughly stroked the young Pharaoh's smooth face with the other. "HE HAS NOT EVEN GROWN A BEARD" He gazed at his son who was nearing him. "AND HE BARELY LOOKS OLDER THAN MY ONLY BOY, GATUS......"

Atem winced as he felt himself being pulled to his feet. He looked up to gaze at the face of the Roman prince.

The Prince of Rome stared back at the bound pharaoh, shock evident in his azure eyes. His brown locks were whipping his face, but he paid no heed as he stooped down to gaze into the Pharaoh's pained eyes. He then straightened up, staring in shock at his smirking father then back at the captive king. "Him???" He asked in disbelief while pointing a finger at the bound Pharaoh. He gazed at his father. "He's the king of Egypt who is said to be powerful???" He suppressed a laugh. "He is barely even a man....." He added as he stroked his newly grown facial hair.

Atem simply bowed his head as he endured the harsh insults the invaders continued to lash out. He expected it to happen and he knew that this was just a small taste of the horrors that were awaiting him since he was now a captive king, a slave to the invaders.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:  
****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever....

* * *

**The Torture Begins**

No more screams were heard. No more clashing of metal against metal pierced the night. Only the cracking sounds of the flames were audible as the Romans now left the Egyptian Palace to its fiery fate.

The Palace was now empty save for two who were still gripped by grief.

"Mana....." Seto whispered as he took a careful peek from his hiding place, praying with all his heart that his hunch was right. "The coast is clear....." He slowly emerged from his hiding place upon confirming his belief. "The Romans have left....." He stretched out his hand to help the young mage out. "Now is the time to go...." His eyes softened upon noting the state of the mage.

Mana had her face buried in her knees as she curled up in fetal position. Soft sobs escaped her as pain made its way through her heart. With so much lost, it was no wonder why she was terribly devastated. Seeing the one she grew up with and cared for being taken away as a slave and about to be put through torturous ordeals tore her heart into pieces.

"Mana...." Seto sighed as he neared the mage and grasped her forearm. "We must leave...."

Mana stared at him. "And abandon him????" She choked out as she wiped her tears. "We get to escape while he is going to be tortured by those...those...."

"Mana....." Seto sighed. "I hate to admit it but he had a point.....as always..." He gazed at where Atem was last seen. "Those invaders were after him......and they would not stop until they have him......"

"So we just abandon him??? Is that it???" Mana spat.

"Mana, what our king did was a noble act....." Seto stated firmly "The Pharaoh's sacrifice would be in vain if we will not fulfill his wish....." He added as he tightly closed his eyes and balled his hands into tight fists. "Believe me, I did not want him to hand himself to the enemy... but" He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. " I trust him, I believe in his plan......." He gazed at Mana "If you really care about him, you will have to learn to trust him no matter what and not let his willing sacrifice be in vain......"

There was silence between them until there was a small nod from Mana that made Seto sigh in relief. The young mage then crawled out of the hiding place.

"Finally...." Seto sighed as he slung the brown sack over his shoulder and gazed at the mouth of the corridor. "Let's go......" He and Mana then stealthily dashed through the corridor.

The night continued to drown in further darkness. The stench of smoke and blood filled the air. The sounds of battle wavered away to be replaced by the sounds of pleas and cries as the Romans claimed victory.

The Roman soldiers surrounded their captives who were bound with thick ropes. They stood tall and proud with their weapons encased in their fierce grip as they made sure their captives won't escape. They laughed at their captives' misery. They mocked their captive's king, their state, and anything that would crush the esteem of their new slaves.

A few meters in front of them was the Emperor, his son, and top soldiers. They were laughing at a small figure bound with thick ropes and forced to kneel in front of them.

"How pathetic" The Emperor sneered as he grabbed a fistful of Atem's hair, pulling the Pharaoh up and harshly shoving him to the ground. "I expected the Great Pharaoh, son of the Mighty Pharaoh Aknamkanon, to be much more than...." He neared the Pharaoh, grabbing the captive king by the hair while wearing a face of disgust and disappointment. "...this...." He added monotonously as he threw him back down.

Atem gasped as he felt himself being slammed to the ground. His muscles contorted harshly as pain made its way through him. Biting his lip to prevent a cry from being summoned, he endured the pain that was beginning. With humiliation and suffering further burdening his aching heart, he remained silent throughout the ordeal, keeping his eyes closed as reinforcement to his silence. Unfortunately, fate did not seem to favor his way of endurance. He snapped his eyes open upon feeling a strong tug at the rope wound around his neck. Gagging and sputtering from the force that was cutting off his breath, he was forced to his feet and trapped in the rough grasps of the enemy soldiers.

The Emperor stared at the scene with no trace of pity in his eyes. He raised his hand, flicking his fingers in a commanding way, an immediate conditioning to a soldier who quickly brought the prized collection of deathly trophies, bowing in respect and fear while presenting the frightening emblems. The Emperor proudly took hold of the ropes binding the trophies together. He neared the Pharaoh and showed him the preserved heads of many other kings of different kingdoms.

The Pharaoh cringed as he got the message. Each preserved head seemed to be screaming at him, throwing their agony at him, making him feel like mercilessly sharp brambles were sprouting inside, piercing every part of his body.

The Emperor smirked as he withdrew his trophies. "Magnificent, are they not???" He gloated as he held the bunch of preserved heads like a mighty sword. He gazed at the Pharaoh with eyes that could make one freeze on the spot from the sheer evil tainted within the cold blue orbs of sight. "Each one of these preserved heads was a king of a kingdom we conquered......" He smirked. "I plan on adding you to my collection...." He grabbed the Pharaoh's chin, making the latter wince as he examined his captive's features, trying to see what frightened and toiled expression would be best to seal him in. "Though I am having second thoughts as you barely entered adulthood......No matter" His grip tightened. Raising the bunch of preserved heads, he gazed at them with pride. "Each one of them had to undergo a.... ritual" he grinned evilly, making Atem's heart beat faster. "To become part of this prized trophy collection of mine...." He gazed at Atem with those evil eyes. "And that ritual...." His eyes glistened menacingly. "Is going to make you scream....." He pulled the rope around the Pharaoh's neck, making Atem choke and sputter at the sheer force of brutality..

The Egyptians were crying hopelessly as they watched the invading king drag their beloved Pharaoh in front of them like an animal.

The Emperor grunted triumphantly as he threw the Pharaoh to the ground right in front of one of the bound Egyptians. He and his soldiers smirked all the more when they sensed the fear coming from their captives.

Atem looked up with pained eyes to meet the frightened ones of a little girl bound in front of him. He gazed at her with pity as she struggled to hold in her frightened sobs. Before he knew it, a sharp pain erupted from his side, forcing him half a meter away from where he was. He bit his lip, preventing himself from uttering a cry for he could not afford to give his captors such satisfaction. Before he could even recover from the first blow, another sharp blow hit him square in the back. A gasp broke free from his throat but he still triumphed over the urge to scream. He looked up to see the Emperor looming over him.

The Emperor grinned evilly. He averted his gaze from the Pharaoh to address his many soldiers. "Let him be shamed.... in front of his people and his shattered kingdom" He gazed at the bound Egyptians then at his soldiers and lastly, back at Atem. "Strip him......" He ordered loudly.

Before the Pharaoh could even react, he was pinned down by a dozen pairs of rough hands, all harshly pulling and ripping his already tattered garments and adornments. The ropes binding his arms to his sides were removed as the soldiers viciously stripped off what remained of his royal attire. He struggled and tried to fight back as instinct screamed at him to save his dignity but all was in vain. Each fight he put up, each form of resistance was met with a rain of harsh fists that bombarded his tiny frame.

Then it all stopped. The soldiers immediately left him, leaving him with nothing on but his crown and the garment wrapped around his waist.

He closed his eyes and panted for air. Bruises adorned his masculine torso. Without his royal adornments, Atem looked so small despite his well toned muscles protected in beautiful bronze skin. His body started contorting as fear shrouded him in its dark mantle. The pain was so intense that his heart felt like it was about to fall from the heavy burden. His face was contorted in an expression of pure hopelessness as he fought the urge to weep.

A fierce hand grabbed a fistful of the Pharaoh's hair, making him wince as he was pulled to his feet once more.

Atem grunted when he felt the 'leash' around his neck tighten. _No......_ He moaned. He couldn't allow them to get to him easily, he couldn't let them see him as a weakling. Desperate to save dignity, he tried to fight back but was easily subdued by the harsh blows the soldiers unleashed on him in the form of rough fists. He fell limp as his small form was weakened further. Feeling defeated and overwhelmed, he closed his eyes when the Roman soldiers were at it again, cringing when he felt their rough hands grab his restrained wrists. Surprise came across his senses when he felt his binds loosen. A gasp soon followed, escaping through his dry lips as he felt his arms harshly pulled on either side of him, stretching his small frame, about to be ripped from his sockets, and lifting him up a good few inches from the ground

The Roman soldiers laughed as Atem was almost dangling in between them. Ropes replaced the rough and calloused Roman hands that held the captive king's wrists. Grabbing the ends of the ropes , they continued pulling, trapping him in the strained position while facing his frightened people.

The Emperor smirked as he watched the dazed Pharaoh being tormented by his soldiers. He flicked his rough fingers, another wordless order to his many soldiers. Immediately after the notion, a soldier presented him with one of the most horrid torture weapons; a cat o' ninetails.

Save for the handle, every part of the whip was studded with small spikes that boasted their sharpness. The tips were crowned with small but sharp hooks. The very design of the whip made sure that every lash, every hit, would not only cut, rip, and shred human flesh but would also cling to the unfortunate skin and slowly shred more flesh upon being pulled back, leaving no less than excruciatingly painful damages that would be enough to drive one to insanity.

The Emperor eyed the weapon like gold from a long lost treasure. He neared the restrained king and stepped within his sights, showing him the dreadful weapon.

Atem's eyes widened upon seeing the cat o' ninetails. A frightened gasp escaped his lips. He struggled and pulled against his binds as instinct screamed at him to free himself, making the Roman soldiers pull on the ropes, straining him further.

Satisfied with his victim's reaction, The Emperor gave Atem a malicious grin that sent shivers down the the latter's spine. He enjoyed seeing his victims suffer, he enjoyed seeing the frightened looks plastered on their faces whenever they saw him. He eyed the bound Egyptians before resuming his gaze on the frightened Pharaoh. Licking his suddenly dry lips in satisfaction, he leaned close to him to the point that he could practically feel the small shudders the Pharaoh was emitting. "What could be more crushing......than letting all your people see you being shattered???" The Emperor whispered... He gazed at the Pharaoh, smirking when he noted his captive's eyes widening in fear. He went around him, positioning himself behind him.

Atem gazed fearfully at the bound people in front of him. He was saddened upon noting their frightened and crushed looks. He wanted to help them, to lift them from their misery, to save them from a cruel life. The fact that he could not even save himself crushed him. The knowledge of being once all powerful now reduced to a mere plaything of the enemy was a painful blow to his dignity. He looked down, tears began pooling in his eyes as the fact that this was all but the beginning of a far more painful ordeal dawned on him. _All I wanted.....was for my people to live in peace and equality....._ He took a shuddering breath as he closed his eyes and hesitantly waited for the first strike. _What have I done to deserve all this???_

A harsh and painful blow shattered his thoughts into pieces as he felt his flesh being brutally ripped. What felt like sharp and jagged talons harshly clung onto his bare back, scraping the flesh off. The sickening, cracking sound of the sharp lash making fierce contact with bare flesh filled the air of the night. Atem lifted his head, his face contorting in pure agony. He successfully blocked a scream that was trying to escape him. He tried to pull away, making the soldiers pull on his restraints all the more, threatening to rip his arms from his sockets. He bit his lip, trying to force down what he knew would please the enemy. A coppery taste played with his tongue as his lip bled due to his unbelievable effort to save his dignity.

The Emperor smirked. He then raised his whip for the second blow.

Atem threw back his head once more as he felt the brutal whip strike his bare back. He could feel the lashes rip open his flesh. He could feel the small spikes digging onto the open wound, shredding every part it touched upon being pulled back. He felt the blood trickle down like hot water drops. He closed his eyes as he struggled against his tears and the horrible pain. He looked up to see his people crying hopelessly.

The Emperor huffed in disappointment. "WHY ARE YOU NOT SCREAMING?" He spat as he raised his whip.

The night was filled with the sound of the enemy's cruel laughter, the Egyptians' desperate pleas, and the Emperor's cracking whips. The smell of blood became distinct as the whip pulled, shredded, and splattered more royal flesh and blood in its wake.

Atem kept his eyes shut as what felt like a thousand lashes rained down his back. Each cut, each shredding lash, each time the sharp spikes dug, clung, and ripped his flesh caused intense agony that increased with each hit. He bit his lip as a ton of screams were trying to push forth. Tears unconsciously fell from his eyes. He could feel the blood flow down like a streaming river upon his back and pool beneath him. He felt his flesh being shredded, destroyed, and diminished by the inhumane weapon. He tried to free himself, but the ropes held him so tightly that it barely allowed him any helpful movement.

The Emperor's eyes were filled with rage. His face and his nearby surroundings were splattered with the Pharaoh's blood and bits of flesh. He growled like an angered tiger as he raised his whip. "SCREAM PHARAOH....SCREAM LIKE THE PATHETIC CHILD YOU ARE"

Another slash was made against Atem's back, slicing his already mangled flesh. The poor Pharaoh tightly closed his eyes and pursed his bloody lips in agony. The small hooks secured themselves upon his back. The moment they were pulled back further added to the excruciating torture as he felt his flesh being ripped piece by painful piece. The Pharaoh's face further contorted in agony as the intense pain he tried so hard to endure became too much and loosened his control over his throat, allowing a shriek to escape.

The Emperor and his soldiers chuckled. He lowered his weapon which was now dripping with blood and had shreds of flesh clinging onto the jagged spikes. "About time....." He huffed as he neared the Pharaoh. "You cannot hide your pathetic and worthless self......"

The Pharaoh ignored the Emperor's constant insults. He had his head bowed, his eyes dull and blank, his hair drooped, and his breathing in harsh rasps. Pain continued to envelop him, making him want to cry out. His back was brutally torn, shredded, bloodied, and almost devoid of the beautiful bronze skin that once covered it. His spine and ribs were showing through the mangled flesh like a star in a sea of blood. His bare feet was surrounded by a pool of his own blood and bits of his flesh. He cringed as pain continued to crush him in its iron grip. Looking up, he was further tortured by the agony of seeing the hopeless and sympathetic looks of his people and the cruel smirks of the enemy soldiers. His eyes began to water as the pain continued to plague him, making him look down out out of disappointment in himself. He was ashamed to look at his people, ashamed that he failed to defend them from the invaders, ashamed that they saw him put through the painful ordeal and be overwhelmed by it. He tightly closed his eyes as the now intense urge to weep was trying to overwhelm him, adding to his already burdened and aching heart.

He felt a hand trap his chin, forcing him to face the owner.

The Emperor smirked upon seeing the pained eyes of the Pharaoh. He felt so good seeing the young king before him in such pain. "My my......." He exclaimed. "You look so good when you are in pain, Pharaoh.... and this is just the beginning" He released his grip on the Pharaoh's chin. He turned to face his soldiers, ready to give out another command. "Men..." He called. "Prepare yourselves. It's almost time to let our homeland savor the easy victory....." He eyed the weakened Pharaoh. Licking his lips, he desired for more suffering for his captive. He wanted to hear the different intensities of his screams and his begging for mercy, to see him pale and dripping in blood, and to see the kinds of expressions he will use to reflect agony."but for now...." He went around the bound king, preparing to torment the royal captive further.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:  
****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever....

***So sorry this took so long. But it is here now...... R&R pls.....**

* * *

**Painful Journey**

The night was starting to lose its ebony darkness as dawn was approaching. The fire has weakened but smoke continued to darken the ambiance. With hands bound behind their backs and necks leashed in a way that held them together in a line of slavery, the Egyptians were forced to say goodbye to the lives they once knew. They were forced to walk on harsh soil with shackles. Such restrained state rendered escape as an impossible feat.

The enemy soldiers continued to push their new slaves towards the broken gates of the once mighty kingdom. They were heading for the ships that would bring them home and the Egyptians to a life of slavery. Along the way, they harshly tormented their prisoners, paying no heed to their suffering. Cold laughter erupted from them as they enjoyed their victims' misery. Their king's laugh was the most distinct of them all as it was followed by a series of sickening ripping sounds of flesh being slashed.

Completely losing control over his throat, Atem screamed from the nightmarish pain when he felt what remained of his back being shredded further by the dreadful weapon. His lithe form was now streaming with blood. Every part of his body was marred with injuries. He lowered his head as he panted and gasped from what felt like an eternity of pain.

"My my...." The Emperor crooned as he lowered his bloodstained whip. He went in front of the battered Pharaoh and gripped the young king's chin, forcing Atem to face him. "You absolutely look good once pain decorates you....."

Atem gasped in relief when he felt the Emperor's hand leave him. The force keeping him in the strained position fell loose, making him wobble and almost fall to the ground if it were not for the rough hands that grabbed hold of him. He was too weak to put up a fight when he felt his wrists being bound behind his back and his neck being pulled by the harsh rope wound around it. His eyes remained hopelessly blank as depression continued to settle in. Pain, humiliation, hopelessness, and despair burdened the Pharaoh's already aching heart, strengthening his urge to weep. Fear continued to torment him, adding to his misery.

_Have I done something to deserve this?????_ He thought hopelessly as he closed his eyes and struggled against his crushed emotions.

A harsh tug at the rope around his neck snapped him out of his thoughts. He started choking as the soldier gave another harsh pull at the rope binding his neck, making him fall to the ground.

"GET UP" He heard a rough voice above him shout.

The rough call was followed by a strong kick to his already bleeding back which made him cry out in agony. Before he knew it, harsh forces rained down upon him, eliciting piercing shrieks from his already tired throat..

The Egyptians could only utter cries of despair as they watched their king being tortured before their very eyes. They were further pushed by the cruel soldiers who only laughed at the Pharaoh's pain.

The Emperor watched his soldiers continuously beating up the already battered king, letting out a triumphant huff before raising a hand, silently commanding his men to stop. "Keep that up and you will have to carry him back......." He eyed the limp form of the Pharaoh left sprawled on the ground before facing the soldier holding onto his binds. "Get him up on his feet"

The man gave a solemn bow. "Yes, Great Emperor" He added respectfully as he stooped down to pick up the battered king.

Atem winced when he felt his bound hands pulled harshly, almost dislocating his arms. Groaning in pain, he staggered to gather his balance

"MOVE IT" The soldier shouted, further pulling on the Pharaoh's bound neck, choking him further.

Atem blindly moved forward, having no choice but to follow the soldier pulling on him.

The sun rose from the horizon, illuminating the dreadful view. The once free people were being forced to walk in line by their restraints and the soldiers keeping them captive.

The Pharaoh staggered blindly, letting the rope pulling him lead. He had no choice but to follow, no choice but to obey. _Why..._ He thought as he trudged along, looking behind him to see his people forced to walk as slaves.

A dark shadow loomed over him, making him look up hopelessly, only to be stared down by the cruel eyes of the Great Emperor on horseback.

The Emperor smirked while nudging the reigns of his steed, making the horse pause in front of the enslaved king. "You'll love your new home, Pharaoh" He sneered mockingly. Gazing at the line of Egyptian slaves, his smirk widened as he faced the Pharaoh once more. "Rome will finally have new slaves and gladiators to toy with...." He turned to face the soldier dragging the Pharaoh. "Give it here, man" He ordered while holding out his hand.

The soldier bowed out of fear and respect. He wordlessly handed the Emperor the rope that was attached to the Pharaoh's collar.

The Emperor smirked as he faced the Pharaoh triumphantly while tugging on the enslaved king's binds, tightening its grip on his neck. "Let's see how you catch up...." He nudged his horse, making the stallion rear up and rush into a gallop.

Atem's eyes widened in fear. A choking gasp escaped him as the rope around his neck was pulled, dragging him harshly after the Emperor's galloping steed. His legs instinctively tried to catch up with the horse's incredible speed. Unfortunately, the speed of the horse overwhelmed him, making him lose his footing. He let out a pained gasp and started choking when he felt his body being dragged on the harsh soil. Biting his lip and closing his eyes, he endured the harsh soil skinning him alive.

Everything soon became a blur. The Pharaoh felt himself being painfully tossed, turned, and skinned. His face was being attacked by the harsh gust from the horse's wake. He couldn't see anything but the gust whipping at him, forcing him to defensively close his eyes. He couldn't hear anything but the choking coughs he was emitting and the thundering gallop of his tormentor's steed. He struggled for air, letting out harsh desperate inhalations and choking coughs as the force of the pull was strangling him.

_It will be over...._ He thought to himself, a mantra that he believed would get him through this. _It will be over......._ He continued as a way to maintain his composure.

The Emperor squinted his eyes as the rushing wind whipped his face. He looked behind him, smirking as he saw the Pharaoh helplessly trailing behind him, getting scraped and bruised by the harsh soil. He pulled on the reigns, forcing his steed to a sudden stop, a victorious smirk upon his bearded face as he saw the Pharaoh flop down the ground weakly, like a doll after being thrown out.

Atem's breath came in ragged pants. His body was dirtied by wounds, blood, and the desert's harsh sand. A dark shadow loomed over him, casting him in the darkness of the day. Looking up, his desecrated amethyst orbs met the icy blue of the Emperor's. He struggled to push himself back onto his feet, only to be pushed back down by the Emperor's metal boots.

"Look at the Great Pharaoh now...." The Emperor sneered as he pushed his foot further on the side of Atem's head, making the Pharaoh groan in agony. "Cowering under my foot"

Laughter and mockery filled the air as the Roman soldiers savored their king's commanding humor.

Atem let out a desperate sigh. His eyes fell sad and depressed, almost ready to give up the tears hidden beneath. Closing his eyes, he elicited a quiet but pained moan as he felt the Emperor's foot pushing him further. After a while, the offending foot left him. He opened his eyes and gasped in shock when it was replaced by a harsh pull on his collar, forcing him up on his feet.

The Emperor scowled at the weakened Pharaoh who wobbled and struggled to stay afoot. He turned to face his many soldiers while handing out the end of the rope binding the Pharaoh's neck. "Take him..." He stated in an emotionless tone.

Atem stared down the ground, shuffling his bare and wounded feet. Tears formed in his eyes as deep pain and sadness continued to overwhelm him.

"MOVE..." Came the harsh call of the soldier pulling him.

Atem let out a choking gasp when he felt the harsh pull forcing him into a painful walk. He looked back, his heart aching further to see his people losing hope. He gazed up into the horizon, sadness and pain evident in his features. _Ra.... please help us...._ He whispered in his mind, tears finally streaming down his face as he was forced to trudge along.

Hopeless sobs could be heard from the heart broken people as they were forced to march as captives. They bowed their heads in quiet agony, enduring and submitting to the harsh treatments of their captors who were pushing them towards the life of slavery.

The once powerful kingdom was left as useless rubble, the epitome of destruction. No sound could be heard save for the small crackling fire and the wind gushing through tattered cloths, eliciting an eerie sensation from a once bustling and prosperous kingdom.

Two people remaining free from the enemy's grasp stared at the scene from a sandy dune that hid them from the invaders' eyes. Their hearts were burdened with pain and sadness as they watched their shattered kingdom remain a ghost of its once unrivaled majesty. They yearned to cry out to their fellows who were shrinking in the distance as they were led away from their homes, but knew better than to give themselves away.

"Priest Seto..." Mana started, fear and sadness evident in her tone as she gazed at her taller male companion. "What now??" She choked out as she struggled against her tears.

The High Priest let out a sigh. He continued to gaze at the kingdom with deep longing in his azure orbs. How he wished he could have been the one taken by the enemy, the one to suffer, the one to free his Pharaoh from a cruel fate. However, the home truth pulled him down, screaming at him the facts.

"Priest Seto..." Mana stated louder, successfully snapping the High Priest from his thoughts.

The High Priest continued to stare quietly at their destroyed home before turning to face the young mage. Tears and longing sadness could be seen through his eyes. "We..." His breath hitched in his throat, lumped by his combined sadness and guilt. "Need to.... complete the Pharaoh's request..."

Mana quietly gazed at Seto before staring out into the horizon, her eyes overflowing with aching sadness upon seeing the line of her people shrinking into the distance. _Atem....._ She thought sadly while clenching her hand over her chest. _Please be alright...... _

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder, catching her attention.

"Mana...." Seto started while flinging the brown sack over his shoulder after gaining Mana's attention. "We need to go.... It's what our Pharaoh would want"

Mana said nothing. A small breeze caressed her tear stained face. She gave one last longing look at the horizon, a mirage of the Pharaoh appearing right before the risen sun, before turning away and following the High Priest Seto.

The sun's early healing rays had turned into its signature deadly scorch as midday arrived. Not a cloud was up in the clear azure of the sky. Heat waves created blurry images of the sandy view and made the temperature soar over to flaring hot, forcing everyone, captor and captive alike, to find shade.

Though famous for its harsh environment, the desert had a natural haven to compensate for its harsh ecology; an oasis. Its shady palm trees and bushes provided a cool blanket against the day's burning scorch. The crystal blue pond twinkled and sparkled at the center of its small lush surroundings, inviting anyone weary from the desert's heat to regain their energy.

The Romans had settled themselves in the coolest shades the oasis could provide, eating and laughing as they interacted with one another. They had assembled their makeshift shades from the heat as the oasis was not big enough to accommodate the entire army.

While the Romans were taking the time to relax, the Egyptians were left in their shackles and binds at the edges of the oasis and in the midst of the Roman guards. Misery and despair kept them in aching silence, occasionally eliciting quiet sobs. Merciless Roman soldiers kept watch over them, further tormenting them, making sure that they wouldn't escape.

Meters away, right under the scorching sun, was the Pharaoh. The young enslaved king was spread eagled on the ground, forced to face and endure the sun's harsh rays. He was rendered helpless and immobile by the ropes binding his wrists and ankles tightly to the wooden pegs hammered onto the heat hardened soil. It had been hours since the Roman soldiers had forced him down in the restrained state he was in now. Sweat and blood mixed together as the intense heat was taking its toll. He panted and gasped as the heat was draining him, making him nauseous, and turning his vision blurry and wavy. He shifted in his strained position, trying to pull his restrained limbs but to no avail. His efforts only gave him more discomfort, pain, and fierce red marks on his wrists and ankles.

A blurry figure loomed over him, casting a shade, for so long it remained, from the sun's intense rays.

"How does it feel to be burned by the fire of a god you worship??" Came the cold and cruel tone of whoever was above him.

Atem squinted his eyes, trying to remove the blur from his sights. Slowly, the looming figure became clearer to him, revealing the smirking Roman Emperor protected from the heat by the shady tarp carried by his soldiers.

The Emperor's smirk widened. The sight of the Pharaoh's suffering seemed to fuel him with such intense vigor. He lifted a golden cup filled with wine and drank the contents slowly, making sure that every refreshing gulp he took could be heard by the Pharaoh.

Atem's expression remained as it was before; pained and saddened. He did whatever he could to ignore the bodily yearnings for something to quench his thirst. Licking his dry lips, he desperately tried to hold back the urge to beg the Emperor for some water.

The Emperor let out a refreshed sigh after his long drink. "Here you go..." He stated mockingly, pouring the little remains of his drink onto the Pharaoh's face. He turned to face those under his command. "MEN" He called while placing his hands on his waist. "PACK UP AND MOVE" He added, nonchalantly extending his hand as one of his soldiers gave him the reigns of his steed. "WE HEAD FOR THE SHIPS NOW" He jumped atop his steed, adjusting his grip on his horse as he watched his men doing what they were commanded.

The Egyptians let out hopeless cries as they were forced to march once more. Enemy weapons glinting under the harsh sun kept them in line, mercilessly jabbing and shoving them if they stepped out.

Atem gasped as he felt the rough enemy hands grab hold of him and removed his binds. He fell limp in their grasp, too exhausted to put up even a single struggle. He could feel the soldiers quickly and harshly pulling his hands behind his back, binding the wrists together. He could feel the loop around his neck tighten as he was forced to his feet and pulled into a walk once more.

What felt like an eternity of walking through sand that was as hot as burning coal under defenseless bare feet finally ended. Strong sea breezes whipped many faces as they finally stood mere meters from the sea shore lined with Roman navy ships that lowered their respective boarding planks, a welcoming beacon of rest and relaxation for the Romans but a gaping hole of darkness filled with pain and suffering for the Egyptians.

Atem looked up to see the Roman Hexeres before him. It stood out from the rest of its Trireme fleet. The towers at both front and rear were like castle towers standing tall and proud. The sails that hung from the center mast were puffed as the wind blew through. The many oars lining its sides were slowly moving as it prepared to leave for Rome. The elegant railing centered an opening that soon released its boarding plank. It would have been something to behold and admire if it was not the fleet's flagship that will take them away from their homes. He closed his eyes in despair, knowing that the chances of returning to his homeland was one in a million once forced in the wooden vessel that carried the invaders.

"MOVE"

The rough call that came from the soldier dragging him was soon followed by a harsh pull. He landed on the sandy earth, quickly pulled back up as harsh as he was pulled down. A strong nudge from what felt like a sword pointed at his bare and wounded back followed, forcing him onto the boarding plank.

He took a deep and shaky breath, looking behind him to take a last glimpse of his home. Tears filled his eyes as he watched his people being shoved in. They were crying desperately as the knowledge of being forever away from the land they grew up had taken its toll. They struggled, and pleaded, only earning harsh yells, jabs, and brute force from the enemy who continued to force them into the ships, paying no heed to their pleas.

_Mana.......Seto......_ He thought longingly as images of his two closest surviving companions he was forced to leave behind flashed into his mind's eye. _Please be alright...... Please take care of each other....._ Tears had streamed down his eyes once more as the thought of never seeing them again was the most agonizing of all his sufferings.

"QUIT STARING"

A sudden punch to the back knocked the Pharaoh off his feet and onto the ship's deck, eliciting a piercing shriek from his dry throat. Rough hands harshly took hold of him, forcing him up to face the cold and cruel face of the Emperor and the emotionless features of the Roman Prince.

The Emperor smirked. "The journey is long.." He started as he gazed out into the endless waters. He eyed the Pharaoh in a way that sent shivers down the enslaved king's spine. "Why don't we...... make it memorable???" He chuckled deviously upon seeing the Pharaoh visibly pale before him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:  
****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever....

* * *

**Anguish**

The sun was slowly making its way down where the sea and sky met, casting a bright golden glow. A strong breeze blew, puffing up the sails of the ships, encouraging the wooden sea vessels to move from the shore. Slowly, the ships pulled their anchors and aided the wind in getting them to deeper waters.

Up on a sandy dune overlooking the leaving fleet, a young mage stood. With shivering hands clasped together and eyes shimmering with tears, she watched longingly as the fleet slowly took off. Deep down, she wanted to run, run after the ships that destroyed her home, run and be with her friend who they took away. However, her feet stayed glued to the sandy dune, telling her that it was pointless.

Her tears finally fell, silently landing on the sandy ground. Harsh rasps escaped her throat as aching sobs left her. The billowing breeze, the very element that was pushing away her friend was whipping her hair, caressing her face as if trying to soothe her aching heart.

"Mana"

She ignored the seemingly distant call of her name. Emotions had clogged up her senses, letting her see nothing but the departing ships, hear nothing but the waves crashing onto the shore, an aftermath of the ships' wakes, and feel nothing but the aching pain of a burning hole being chiseled in her once cheerful heart.

"Mana"

The call became louder as the source neared but still she refused to take her eyes away from the sea. A hand rested on her shoulder, successfully catching her attention. Looking up, she saw the High Priest Seto whose azure eyes were surprisingly filled with pity and grief.

"There is nothing we can do....to get him back" Seto started, voice quivering from the reality of his words. "We can't get him back"

Mana tried to speak but grief had prevented her from making a sound. The reality of Seto's words were too much...too painful.. for her to bear. She didn't want to believe what her companion had said yet it made sense, no, it was fact. With their Ka still weak and their Heka drained from their previous obstacle, there was nothing they could do to stop the leaving fleet. No strength, no magic, no army, no weapons. It was just her and Seto. An apprentice magician and a High Priest, weakened and rendered powerless by exhaustion and the Millennium Items' curse.

Seto sighed. He gazed out into the horizon, watching the ships getting smaller and smaller as the distance claimed them. "Aker is making his move..." He started, looking down, his features softening upon noting the broken state of the mage. "We must find shelter before darkness arrives..." He whispered as he bent down, leveling his smaller companion.

Overcome with emotion, Mana fell to her knees, burying her head in Seto's chest, surprising the High Priest with such outburst. Her body shuddered and trembled as sobs and moans escaped her. Such emotion that took so much strength for her to bottle within her heart burst forth so rapidly that it frightened the usually fearless Seto.

Seto quivered with uncertainty. Upon the end of his childhood, he has been taught that emotional displays were one's greatest weakness. With that given mindset, he worked without fear, worked without despair, worked without pity, and worked without tears. He kept a straight face whenever a situation of emotional origins would threaten him. Simply disregarding his emotions proved to have such advantages. He learned so much that he could answer every question thrown at him with such logic and practicality that amazed everyone including his cousin's father, the late Pharaoh Aknamkanon, the reason why he was given such an honorable position in the kingdom.

However, the presence of advantages also proved the existence of its opposite, its counterpart in life. He never understood the feeling of love when he experienced it the moment his eyes had captured the radiant beauty of Kisara. He cared for her deeply, but with his emotions long locked up deep within the bowels of his soul, he felt uneasy and uncertain when it was first released. He felt such happiness when he was with her, sadness when she was taken away, and burning grief upon her death.

He knew how Mana felt to lose someone she grew up with, cared for, and loved as more than just a friend. He was just not sure on how to react. As gently as he could, he stroked Mana's shuddering form and locked her in a comforting embrace. "Hush now...." He whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"He's gone....." Mana moaned as she pushed herself from Seto. "Why must this happen???" She whimpered. With eyes full of tears that continuously streamed down her face, she looked up, gazing into Seto's saddened face. "First.....Master Mahaad......Now.....now...Atem???"

"Mana...." Seto started as he helped her up on her feet, ignoring the urge to correct her address to their lost king. "I know how much you care for our king....and I know how much you have suffered." He took a deep breath as painful memories flashed before his mind's eye. "All of us have suffered......" He dropped on one knee, leveling himself to her. "But we have to stay strong......to stay determined so that the many lives lost won't be wasted......" He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Mana, do not lose hope....time will come when we will find a way to save him"

The sun had finally hidden itself beneath the horizon, taking its illuminating glow with it, leaving behind the bright indigo of early evening. Venus made its early appearance above the sky, a shining beacon to the ships below.

Breaking the wavy waters, the ships glided towards their destination. The sails were puffed up as wind continued to feed them. Oars silently plowed the waters in rhythmic unison, aiding the wind in moving the wooden vessel. Aboard each ships' decks, Romans drank and luxuriated themselves from what they felt was the easiest claim they made.

While happiness filled the decks above, misery dominated the cabins below. Cries and soft whimpers filled the hallowed cabins as the Egyptians were forced to row the oars in shackles. Roman guards were watching their every move. With whips in hand, they made sure that the Egyptians were in line, obeying their commands.

The Hexeres ship was no different. The Emperor, his son, and his commanders were drinking goblets of wine and stuffing their faces with food. They laughed and made jokes that mocked their new slaves being drowned in suffering below. The victorious laughter echoed through the stone walls of the rear tower. Inside the tower, all was eerie, gray, and seeping with grime. A single torch was the only light source of the chamber like space encompassed by the tower's four walls. At the end of the chambered room, chains were predominant, tightly binding the once powerful Pharaoh of Egypt.

Atem was limp in his shackles. His wrists were pulled on either side of him, holding up his tired arms. . Chains from the grimy floor were wound tightly around his bloody thighs and bare feet, forcing him on his knees.

With no eyes burning holes upon his already battered form, he allowed his humanity to surface from his pharaonic pride. His mind felt like it was being caged, pressured, and about to burst from all his nightmarish thoughts, his heart felt like it was being weighed down by twin boulders, and his body felt as if it was on fire and ice. Pain...so much pain.... struck every part of him, brought so much suffering and torture to his already hard life....He never thought it was possible for one to get this much hurt. Tears streamed down his face, eliciting dripping sounds magnified by the dank chamber. Soft moans and sobs racked him. He yearned to be free, to experience a normal and happy life, to be with the one he loved. But no....Here he was, trapped in a prison. A Pharaoh now turned prisoner at the mercy of the enemy.....

_This is the only way...... this is the only way....._ Was the mantra that he kept in his mind, telling himself that he did what was best.......even though the best had a painful cost.

Trying to ease himself, he tried to think of the good times in his life. The times he was happy. Images flashed before him....but the most distinct was that of his childhood friend, reaching out to him.

"Mana" He croaked. He straightened up, wanting to reach out but the image vanished as if it was not there. "Mana...." He whimpered as he fell limp once again.

Sudden brightness engulfed his face as moonlight entered his cell. After hiding his tears, he looked up, squinting to see darkened silhouettes of around five men standing at the now open doors of his prison. Drunken chuckles soon followed as the silhouettes neared him, blocking out the moon's glow that just entered his cell. Soon, a hand locked his chin, forcing his face to the side. Atem closed his eyes and remained perfectly still, praying that the soldiers before him would leave. To his horror, the owner of the offending hand drew closer...

A hot breath, glazed with the scent of wine, caressed his face. He cringed and held his own breath upon feeling the soldier's presence mere centimeters away from him.

"How does it feel to be a prisoner???" A cold rough voice influenced by the boggling effects of wine whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "To have no power??" A slimy tongue came in contact with his right cheek, forcing out a frightened whimper from the once powerful king. "To be under the mercy of....your enemy???

With that, the slimy tongue was reinforced by rough calloused hands stroking and feeling his battered body. "the once untouchable king.....now a pathetic little toy to his enemies...."

Atem's eyes snapped open. A realization had dawned upon him. He was not going down like a whimpering coward. He was not going to make it easy for his enemies. And most certainly.....he was not going down without a fight. With all the strength he could muster, he pushed back, slamming his head against the soldier's face.

The soldier staggered back as a pained cry escaped him. He covered his right eye, desperately trying to ease the pain.

Atem huffed in defiance. However, his fiery outburst had fueled the rage of the soldier's companions. Without warning, the other men lunged at him. Punches and kicks rained down his form as the men mercilessly pounded him. It was five against one who was rendered defenseless and weak by his binds and a previous onslaught. Gasps and grunts escaped him as he struggled and tried in vain to defend himself.

"LET ME AT HIM"

The growled out roar immediately ceased the attacks. Atem felt the men leave him. He opened his eyes upon feeling the dimmed brightness of the light playing beyond his lids. What he saw made his heart race in fear. The soldier he fended against was standing in front of him like a mad wolf blocking out the moonlight's rays beyond the open doors. The others were standing at the sides, watching excitedly.

The large soldier licked his lips and confidently walked up to him. Using merciless force, he grabbed the bound king's chin, threatening to dislocate his jaws. "I'll make you regret what you did...." He growled as he slid his hand, tightening his grip on the captive king's slender neck.

Atem started choking and gasping for air. Instinct took over his entire form as he flailed against his binds and his attacker. Slowly, the hand squeezed his neck, cutting off his breath, diminishing the little remains of his strength.

What should have been minutes felt like hours. His body's struggles weakened as his life was slowly drained from him, reducing his flailing to mere desperate twitches and choked out gasps.

The soldier smirked at seeing the once untouchable royal fall limp in his grasp. He released Atem's neck, smirking all the more when he noted the desperate inhalations and coughs that were the captive's response. "Oh....don't think this is over yet, Your Highness..." He added, malice staining every tone of his rough voice. "The nightmare is just beginning"

Atem's half lidded eyes stared in horror as the soldiers began to disrobe before him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:  
****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever....

***Sorry this took so long. I was rather really busy. Anywho, here it is.......**

* * *

**Arrival**

The dark of the sky was splattered with stars, illuminating the sandy dunes below. Sounds of life echoed throughout the endless sand as the nocturnal creatures began their lives. Night wind blew through the miniscule grains, creating an eerie howl that sounded similar to one's mournful cry.

Within the desert's scope, tall mounds of hardened earth remained still against the wind's huff. The structure of the strong standing earth centered an opening, providing shelter for the two people who escaped their civilization's terrible fate.

The light of fire, fueled by gathered wood and leaves, illuminated the small cavern and provided warmth for the two weary travelers who sat in silence, watching the fire that was in between them, remembering how that very element destroyed their homes.

A gentle gust infiltrated their shelter, blowing miniscule grains of sand into their source of warmth, making the fire's dancing stronger as the element struggled to stay into being. The older of the two travelers immediately noticed the fire's losing battle against the gentle forces of wind and sand. Reaching into a bundled cloth next to him, he pulled out a handful of shredded Date Palm leaves and threw them into the fire, strengthening it against its fellow elements.

"I pray that this fire shall last the night...." Seto started as he rested his back against the stone wall. Closing his eyes, he focused on what he was trained to do as a priest; call to the gods. With all his mind and heart, he prayed to the divine ones to protect their captured pharaoh and to ensure a mission that will not be in vain. He prayed to Ma'at to bring justice to their ravaged land. He prayed to Inpew and Osiris to take care of those they lost. He prayed to Aset to give them the strength for their heka in order to accomplish their task ahead. He prayed to Amaunet and Amun, the great creator deities for hope and protection for them all. Upon finishing his prayers he opened his eyes and stared at the quiet one before him. "Mana...." He whispered, pity evident in his tone.

The mage, once cheerful and carefree, sat quietly before the fire. Her once cheery eyes, now stoic and dull, were staring into the depths of the blaze that provided them warmth. Her legs were tucked in, locked by her arms in a depressive ball.

"Mana..." Seto started as he neared her. He settled next to her in silence. Not knowing what to say to make her feel better, he coiled an arm around her, pulling her in a comfortable one arm hug....despite the fact that his body was screaming at him in discomfort.

Mana silently stared up the darkened sky, the splattered stars above reflecting in her sad emerald eyes

_Atem....Please be alright.... _She thought as tears slowly fell from her emerald orbs and down onto the desert sand.

The night sky above, its majesty so great and its reach so far beyond one's view was shared by those afar. The endless and still waters that reached Akhet reflected the deep dark and star spangled celestial sphere. Breaking the dark waters, the Trireme and Hexeres pushed on, creating gentle waves that trailed in their wakes.

Aboard the ships, the sound of gruff snoring was dominant. The sleeping forms of Roman soldiers lay sprawled on the ships' decks. The smell of their merrymaking glazed the ambiance above them, creating a woozy atmosphere scented with wine.

Inside the dark Hexeres tower, a once powerful individual was hanging in shackles. With head held low in defeat, tears escaped his eyes while soft sobs escaped his tired throat. He was broken; broken by the harsh words and the brutal treatment of the heartless invaders who wanted nothing but to savor his suffering; he was burdened by the failure to defend his people; and he was being drowned by the loneliness that filled his heart.

Slowly, he looked up. Pained dark orbs of amethyst stared at the lighted torch, his only light source. He watched, seemingly mesmerized as the fire danced and flared as if trying to entertain him, making his mind race as the fire that was playing before him brought back the horrors he experienced while trapped in the hellhole.

Days and nights had come and gone, bringing forth so much pain for the now enslaved king. He had been trapped in the dark chamber for so long. He was never taken out ever since that horrid day they first threw him in, leaving him constantly trapped in darkness. The only chance for sunlight or moonlight to enter his cell was when the door was opened, which was not a rare occasion since they always came. They would either feed him with his only meal for the day that could barely fill his empty stomach while taunting and tormenting him or they would come in, with nothing else in mind other than the intention of causing him excruciating pain.

His entire body felt awfully sore. His arms felt painfully numb as the chains kept them mercilessly up, further straining his already weakened muscles. His wrists and ankles were sore and bruised from his constant struggles against his restraints. With his shackles keeping him on his knees for so long, his legs felt like boulders about to be crushed by their own weight. It was becoming far too much to bear.

He stared at his upraised arms that now had fierce burnt marks, remembering how the soldiers used the torch to burn the undersides. He remembered how they laughed as he screamed for them to stop. Cringing at the thought, he shook his head, not wanting to believe that he actually begged for mercy from his enemies.

He bowed his head and closed his eyes as the more painful experience began to flash before his mind's eye. He remembered that on that very day, all he did was push away, defend himself. The next thing he knew, he was pummeled and beaten near unconsciousness. That was not all. They were still not satisfied with him being almost senseless. All he could do was struggle and scream when they pushed him down the cold floor and started defiling him, adding to his many permanent scars.

As silent as he could, he wept. He wept for his cruel fate. He wept for his lost kingdom. He wept for his enslaved people. He wept for his lost loved ones. And he prayed for the safety of his remaining companions. Time flew by and the Pharaoh's tears continued to flow, until he finally drifted off to sleep.

"WAKE UP"

A cold splash met Atem's face, immediately pulling him away from the world of slumber, making him gasp from the sudden cold. Hours had passed since his crying had lulled him to sleep. Before he could even register what was happening around him, fierce hands took hold of him, replaced his shackles with ropes, and pulled him from his cell.

Daylight immediately shined on his face. He turned away to shield his eyes from the sudden light that encompassed him. The sounds of waves crashing on land, sea gulls squawking above were dominant around him. Interfering with the sound of nature was the scraping, shuffling, and talking as people prepared for the day.

Confusion and dread filled him. He could no longer feel the boat's motion over water. Everything around him felt still. Reverberations of people and many things moving teased his senses. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Though it took him a while, his eyes finally adjusted to the sunlight's bright glow.

A port made of pozzolanic concrete was before him, decking the many ships that lined the large harbor. Beyond it, the civilization of Rome stood proudly against the sun's glow. Aqueducts, pillars, obelisks, arches, houses, buildings, and so many pozzolanic structures go far beyond the eyes could see.

Looking from left to right, he watched with sad eyes as his people, once free, now walking as slaves. Roman soldiers with spears and whips encased in rough hands kept his people in line. Shackles clanged and shook as his people were forced to march into the grand kingdom, about to be sold into slavery.

"Welcome to your new home....." Came a rough whisper

A shadow loomed beside him, catching his attention. He looked up once more to stare at the proud emperor standing victoriously beside him.

The emperor smirked upon noting the enslaved pharaoh's eyes staring into him. "Or rather....your prison.." He turned around, holding up the rope that was wound around Atem's neck. "News travel fast...... my people are anxious for the celebration to begin" He smirked and gave a tug at the rope. "We must not keep them waiting now....shouldn't we??" With that he went down the boarding plank, dragging Atem along.

Upon touching the golden sand with his armor encased feet, he held his free hand out – a silent command to his subjects. Immediately, a soldier brought to him his trusty steed; a dark gray stallion with a mane as dark as night. A huff escaped his throat as his horse pawed the ground impatiently, waiting for him to get on. After giving his steed a showy pat, he jumped atop the intricate saddle belted onto the stallion's back. "Get our royal visitor ready..." He barked at his soldier who scampered to follow the order. He turned around, smirking all the more at seeing the former pharaoh frozen with fright.

Atem's eyes widened upon seeing the soldier advancing on him. He wanted to run....but he knew he couldn't.... Upon feeling the rough hand encasing his upper arm, he jerked and tried to pull away, resulting in a fierce punch to the stomach from another soldier. A gasp escaped his dry lips. He doubled over from the pain that suddenly filled him, making him drop on his knees. He vainly pulled on his bound wrists behind him, having the sudden urge to shield the offended part from further damage.

"GET UP"

The harsh call was followed by a strong pull that almost choked him. The pull had forced him back on his feet. Upon regaining his composure, soldiers immediately grabbed hold of him and forced him up a brown stallion, using ropes to secure him in place.

Bowing his head low, he closed his eyes. This was the classic beginning of the humiliating sentence. A once powerful ruler, now reduced to a mere slave to the victor. The defeated king was stripped of his garments save for his crown and a small cloth around his waist. He was forced to ride a horse with hands bound behind his back and ropes binding him to the animal, symbolizing his lost power and his enslavement. The victorious king, no doubt his new master, would then parade him around the winning kingdom, letting the people taunt and torment him of his loss and their win.

He heard his horse's short neigh before feeling the beast enter a gentle trot. He allowed his body to flow with the creature's, knowing that resistance was futile. Jeers and taunts from the Roman soldiers followed him as he was led to the emperor.

A gruff chuckle was breathed before him, soon followed by a rough hand taking hold of his chin, forcing his face up. It irritated him. People who have him under their mercy seemed to take hold of his face.... a lot, often relishing his tormented look. It was a very disturbing revelation that often gave him a nauseating feeling.

"Open those eyes of yours..... I want to see how much suffering is reflected through them...." Came the emperor's gruff order, followed by the tightening of his grip on the enslaved pharaoh's chin

A sigh echoed throughout Atem's mind. Somehow, he knew that the emperor would give out that order. His enemies seemed to enjoy the look of pain in his eyes. He wondered why that was so. Perhaps it was because people have this sadistic desire to see their hated ones suffer. The desire for power; to dominate and to have vengeance was proof enough of that side of human nature. He recalled how his own uncle Akunadin frankly enjoyed seeing him doubled over in pain, commenting on how good it was to see him suffer. Was fate always this cruel? Was life this.....unjust? Not wanting to test the emperor's patience, he opened his amethyst eyes, immediately meeting the deep blue hues of the emperor.

A smirk graced the emperor's bearded face. Seeing the pharaoh look so helpless....and literally at the palm of his hand was priceless. He stared with glee at the pharaoh's hopeless look. Those deep amethyst orbs that mesmerized him with its mysterious beauty reflected every bit of sorrow in his captive's heart. Of all the kings he had dominated, the pharaoh he currently has now seemed to invigorate him the most. Just seeing his new royal captive under such pain was a feast for his cold blue eyes. Hearing the deep bloodcurdling screams were like music to his ears. Feeling the fear emanating from the petite form was very.....alluring.

"Let the celebration....... begin...." He whispered, more to himself than to anyone else.....


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:  
****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever....

* * *

**The Grandeur that is Rome**

Ancient Rome, home of the emperors, the land known for such power, had burst with joyous and victorious cheers. Lining the sides of the streets, Roman men, women, and children cheered and hailed the arrival of their almighty emperor and his valiant soldiers who marched through the pozzolan concrete road beneath them.

The mighty emperor, surrounded by his trusted soldiers, sat tall and proud on his silvery steed. Waving a rough hand, he showed his people the rope in his grasp that bound his royal captive like a common dog.

Atem kept his eyes closed and head bowed as he was paraded through the enemy empire. The horse beneath him was lax about the whole ordeal, taking steps slower than that of a turtle on land, as if making sure that they would always stay right behind the emperor. Jeers and taunts echoed around him as he was led forward.

He could not muster the courage to open his eyes. The dreadful sounds around him were cruel enough. The slow and humiliating parade seemed to go on forever. He tried to focus his mind on other things but the cheers and cruel jesting were too loud, making it impossible for one to enter the solstice of thoughts.

Then every movement around him stopped. He felt the beast beneath him halt. The cheers and jesting became louder, further making his heart race in fear of what was to come. Footsteps neared him, soon followed by the harsh removing of his ropes.

Atem's eyes snapped open out of pure instinct. He gasped when more than five soldiers grabbed hold of him and pulled him from his mount. Sharp pain raced through his body when he was slammed onto the pozzolanic concrete below. A yelp escaped him when he felt armored feet push his battered back, pinning him to the ground. Desperately, he struggled, making the soldiers push more forcefully onto him, almost crushing his tiny frame under their combined forces.

"TODAY IS A GRAND DAY...." Came the cold and booming voice of the Emperor. "FOR ANOTHER LAND'S RICHES HAVE BEEN BLESSED TO US...."

Atem let out a gasp as he was pulled to his feet. Forced to watch the jeering people before him, he could do nothing but ready his endurance. No later than a minute, a hand had grabbed a fistful of his hair, almost ripping the roots from his scalp. Closing his eyes from the agony, he let out a faint moan as he felt himself being lifted from the ground.

The Emperor grinned in amusement as he watched the tiny Pharaoh dangling from his grasp, flailing and wriggling in vain. Tightening his grip on his captive's hair, he turned his attention to the crowd around him. "BEHOLD........" He effortlessly raised Atem higher until the latter was dangling a foot from the cemented ground, in plain view of the people. "THE GREAT PHARAOH OF EGYPT"

Laughter echoed from the people as they watched in mock amazement. They gave their respects that were intended to ridicule rather than revere. After their tide of mock bows and deride homage, they laughed and spat at the bound Pharaoh, laughing louder as they watched the young king wince from the pang of the insults.

Atem closed his eyes as tight as he could, unable to bear the pain of humiliation. Giving up on his struggles, he did all he could to stop the tears about to stream down from his eyes as the sounds continued to torment him, adding to the gravid burden within.

Rough hands were all over him no sooner had he stopped struggling, grasping his lithe form harshly. He resumed his struggles, trying in vain to escape from their fierce grips. Unfortunately, it only resulted in the tightening of the forces restraining him. The emperor's distinctive grasp on his hair was released. Movement soon followed as whoever had him led him forward. He opened his eyes, frightened and shocked to see bulky soldiers half carrying and half dragging him to the gallows conveniently located in the middle of the crowd.

He could only watch in horror as the frightful stand was nearing him. There was no hemp rope hanging from the wooden beam supported by the poles, erasing the thought of being hanged as his demise. However, the two poles standing on the edges of its wooden floors were supporting cruel looking chains and ropes, giving him an idea on what was its purpose. With hope drowned deep in the sorrows and pain of his heart, he simply bowed his head and waited for what was to come. He didn't have to wait long when he heard steel making contact with wood as the soldiers ascended the wooden stage.

The jeers and cheers increased in volume ten fold. The people watched excitedly as the Pharaoh's wrists were pulled on either side of him and chained to the two merciless poles. They gave their cruel cheers, further encouraging the soldiers who waved at them in response like heroes in the presence of admirers.

Atem was shuddering from the fear and pain that continued to plague him. He kept his head low, afraid of facing the cruel ones before him. He knew he had to go through this. He knew it was painful beyond one's imagination. He knew he would be frightened and overwhelmed by the horrors of being a prisoner. But he was not going to run away from his cruel fate. Not even when he dearly wanted to. The love and care he has for his people as their Pharaoh was stronger than his fears. The desire to protect his loved ones regardless of his safety was far more powerful than his pride.

A cruel chuckle came before him. Recognizing the devil like tone of the bloodthirsty empire's leader, he closed his eyes. A sudden chill raced up his spine when the all too familiar cruel hand locked his chin, pulling his face to meet the emperor's.

"Ready to be stripped of your dignity??" Came the cruel whisper of the Emperor

Atem tried to pull his face away. It only resulted to the tightening of the Emperor's grip on him. Dearly, he wanted to cry from the pain of it all. He wanted all of this to stop. But that was no longer in his power. His colossal status crashed, reduced to something lower than that of the vermin in the streets. He was no longer the king of Egypt, powerful and respected. He was now the king of an enslaved civilization. A slave himself to the king of Rome.

"Oh yes...." The Emperor sighed in amusement. He lowered his head, until his lips were a mere inch away from Atem's bloodied ear. "We already stripped you of that.......But we are not going to stop........We are going to take until there is nothing left to be taken. I....will personally...break you...and render you useless and pathetic in this life and the next" He pulled himself back, pleased with himself as he watched the Pharaoh shudder from his words. Turning to address the bloodthirsty audience, he raised a hand. "ALL OF YOU SHALL BEAR WITNESS TO MY POWER......THE POWER THAT HAS FED THIS EMPIRE THE SPOILS OF COUNTLESS VICTORIES.....THE POWER THAT WILL CRUSH...." Using his raised hand, he pointed at the limp form of the Pharaoh. "THIS WORTHLESS AND PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A KING"

Atem let out a gentle moan amidst the cheers that the Emperor elicited from the Romans around him. He timidly pulled on his restraints, trying to curl up into a protective ball, wanting to shrink into nothingness rather than suffer further.

Unfortunately, his tormentors did not want his suffering to end.

A hand had grabbed a fistful of his hair, forcing him to face the jeering crowd. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see the source of his suffering. He would rather choose to stay in darkness rather than see pain straight in its cruel eye. However, a fierce backhand to his left cheek broke his last form of defense. Laughter soon echoed around him. Keeping his eyes closed, he gasped and panted from the fierce pain of the blow.

"LOOK AT THIS" Came the fierce roar of the Emperor. "LOOK HOW PATHETIC THIS KING IS BEFORE ME......" A fierce laugh escaped him, intermingling with the jeers and laughter of his people. "HE DOES NOT EVEN HAVE THE COURAGE TO FACE HIS SLOW DEMISE....."

Atem let out an agonized yelp as he was backhanded by the Emperor once more. Still, he kept his eyes closed, much to the Emperor's amusement and growing impatience. Adding to his already growing fear, he felt the Emperor's hand release his hair and lock his chin, pulling his face upward.

"LOOK AT ME" The Emperor roared at Atem's face. Using his free hand, he threw a punch to the Pharaoh's gut, eliciting a choked out yelp from the bound king.

Slowly, Atem opened his eyes, immediately meeting the frightening blue orbs of his tormentor. He cringed when he noted the Emperor's lips part to reveal a rather disturbing grin. Laughter continued to echo around him as he stood there, watery amethyst orbs staring into cold blue spheres.

"I've never felt this alive before...." The Emperor commented. His eyes bulged as if feasting on a marvelous gift. His frightening grin widened, further displaying his yellowish teeth. His nose flared like a bull's, ready to charge onto his unfortunate victim. "And I have you to thank for...." He hissed venomously.

Atem stared down, focusing his attention on his captor's calloused hand rather than the cold blue eyes. "Just get this over with...." He whispered monotonously, doing what he could to hide the shuddering and frightened tone of his now hoarse voice.

"With pleasure...." The Emperor hissed. His smirk widened upon hearing the hopeless request. Turning to one of his many soldiers, he flicked his fingers. "LET US GRANT THIS PATHETIC ONE'S REQUEST"

The cheering increased in volume as the Emperor stepped down, commanding a tall man whose face is hidden by a black mask to step up to the gallows. The wood screeched in eerie discomfort as the masked man ascended the gallows and made his way towards the bound king. His strides were slow and dramatic. Upon reaching the unfortunate victim, he raised, what looked like, a stingray's thick yet slender tail studded with spikes. Letting out a fierce roar, he held the whip high above his head, pleased when the people cheered in response.

Atem took a deep and raspy breath. Closing his eyes, he tried to swallow the heavy lump that formed in his throat as his fear grew. He felt as if his very core was on white hot fire as he waited for what he deeply feared would soon come. The waiting itself was painful. Fear was slowly drowning him, taking over his mind, nibbling and biting off his mental defenses piece by painful piece. Every second felt like an eternity. Every jeer sounded like a monster's eerie howl. And every cruel face before him.....seemed like the demon that destroyed his life and home.

**"Look at the beings you have sacrificed yourself for......"**

Atem snapped his eyes open upon hearing the demon's familiar tone......_No.....It can't be.... _He thought as panic raced through him_._ Looking up, he carefully observed every cruel face in the crowd as he tried to locate the source....._He can't be here.....I sealed him away......He can't be here...... _He mentally told himself, ignoring the crowd's increased mockery upon noting his changed demeanor. His eyes widened..... _Unless.... _

There, right behind the cruel crowd, shadows slithered towards each other, forming into a dark ball of smoke. The shadowy ball remained unseen by anyone but him as he stared at it in horror......_How can this be???.... _He whispered in his mind as he watched the shadowy blob take a familiar shape._...How can he be here???.......What's happening???....._

A cruel chuckle was elicited from the mass of shadows. Arms and legs tipped with grotesque claws shot from the sides. Bat-like wings soon followed, breaking out of the shadowy mass like a newly formed moth. Then came the grotesque head tipped with curled horns. Soon the eyes opened....blood red eyes seethed in evil glowed brightly against the shadowy form.

Atem gasped as he watched Zorc standing menacingly behind the cruel crowd. He stood there....frozen by both his fear and his binds. The people's laughter and jeers became vague. His whole surroundings became unclear as he focused his senses on the demon.

Zorc narrowed his eyes. His hot breath smoked out of his fanged mouth as he continued to give the bound Pharaoh a scrutinizing gaze. **"You have sacrificed yourself for nothing...." **He growled as he gazed at the Romans in between them, still unaware of his presence. **"These people you have saved...... repay your valiance by....."** His eyes narrowed further as his mouth curled into a frightening smirk. **"Torturing and enslaving you and your people......" **

Atem remained silent. He was still overcome by his shock. He continued to stare at the demon, ignoring the hand waving in front of his face.

Zorc seemed to understand Atem's unspoken question. He straightened up, towering over the people anticipating the Pharaoh's suffering. **"I am still bound by your spell.... Because of your desperate attempt to stop me, you sealed your fate in order to seal me. You offered to imprison your soul together with mine upon your death to keep me locked away. Because of that spell, our fates are intertwined. Even though I am sealed, I can appear in your presence whenever I please......" **He chuckled. **"Only you can see me right now......While these people slowly tear your body apart...... I get to slowly torture you in the only solstice you have left...........your mind"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:  
****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever....

* * *

**Memories of Hope**

Atem could only stare hopelessly. Deep down, he wanted to yell at the demon watching him. He wanted to scream at Zorc to leave him alone. However, his tongue seemed to have lodged on the roof of his mouth, preventing him from uttering a word.

Zorc let out a gruff huff. Flapping his wings, shadows emerged out of him like smokey tendrils. It soon encompassed his grotesque frame. **"You will be shattered before you even know it......"**

Atem was about to respond to Zorc's statement. Before he could even utter a word, sharp pain raced through his chest. A shriek escaped his throat as a response to the painful blow. Everything soon became clearer and louder after the torturous pang. However, the demon's roared out laugh drowned out the other sounds playing in his ears. Soon, the demonic laugh faded, letting the cruel jeering and laughter echo around him in an intense volume.

Atem gasped and panted. It felt as if he was just woken up from a horrible nightmare and now thrown into a nightmarish reality. He frantically turned his head here and there, trying to find the demon amidst the people. Upon noting that the demon's absence, he calmed down, allowing his eyes to focus on the Romans and their city before him.

It took a lot for him to ignore the Roman's jeers. It took every ounce of strength he had to maintain a stoic face amidst the tide of insults. He looked up and beyond the cruel crowd. Seeing a line of once free Egyptians now shackled and forced to stand with signs hanging around their necks, waiting for whoever would buy them added a large crack to his -soon to be- broken heart.

Another slash was made against his form, eliciting another bloodcurdling scream from his tired throat. The people cheered and punched the air in cruel elation as they watched him suffer. He whimpered from the unbearable pain now racking his body. Feeling hot liquid streaming out of him, he tried to pry his bound limbs away from the chains, eliciting more laughter from the people before him.

Without warning, the rag around his waist was viciously ripped away, leaving him bare. He let out a gasp from the shock and embarrassment that washed all over him. He flustered as he felt himself fully exposed in public. The sound of laughter added to the pain of his humiliation. Doing all he could to hide himself, he pulled against his restraints, trying to curl up. Noting that all his efforts were in vain, he closed his eyes and bowed his head, desperately trying to block out the roaring laugh of the enemy.

"OH........THIS..... IS PRICELESS" The Emperor roared in between his laughs and amidst the laughter of his own men. "HOW FITTING FOR A SMALL KING......"

Atem kept his eyes closed, praying that it will all come to an end. How he wished that the demon would return and just take him away. He bowed his head as low as his body could allow, trying in vain to ignore the pain. Amidst the cruel jeers and gestures of the enemy, his people gazed at him with sympathy and silently offered prayers for his and all of their well being. It was their last resort. The last resort to survive and maintain what was left of their dignity. The last resort that might refuel their lost hope....

Somewhere far.... Far beyond the sea... Far beyond the enemy's homeland, two people pushed on, continuing their silent walk. With their Pharaoh in the clutches of their merciless enemy, they were the only hope left for their civilization's future, the only source of might that their lost kingdom desperately needed.

"Where exactly are we going, Priest Seto?" Mana inquired softly as they continued walking through the endless sand. Hours had passed since they started crossing the mighty desert. So far, all they have encountered were the golden miniscule grains and piles of dry rocks beneath their feet.

The High Priest kept silent. Clutching the brown sack as tight as his hands would allow, he continued to push forward with the same stoic pace, ignoring his companion's inquiry. The temperature was not as searing hot as it should be, allowing them to cross the endless sand more conveniently. However, they should still push on as fast as they could. The desert was never a safe place for people with a state such as theirs.

"Priest Seto??" Mana inquired once more, turning her walk into a jog in order to catch up with her companion. Upon reaching the High Priest's side, she slowed down and stared up at him, hoping that he would at least look at her. But no. There was no response; not even a glance or a change in the expression of the High Priest's face. She sighed and looked down when she was, once again, ignored by her companion.

She stared at the sand attempting to enter her ragged sandals, allowing her attention to be taken by each tired stride she made. Each step. Each heavy and wobbly pull of her feet took so much of her strength. As cruel as it may seem, bodily exhaustion was not the only thing burdening her. Welled up tears aided the heat in clouding her vision. Emotions were storming within her being. It tormented her, added to her burden, and made her heart feel like it was soon to fall, soon to be left behind, and soon to be lost in the dark that was succumbing her.

It has been rough. Both weary travelers pushed on for days with hardly anything to eat or drink, spending far more energy than their bodies could hardly sustain. They continued to walk, ignoring their growing desire for rest. All was silent. Only the sound of the gentle wind followed them, creating a cooling yet eerie sensation. All of the sudden, a powerful horse's neigh rang through the air, capturing their attention. Both of them turned around, immediately spotting the source.

Around a dozen men cloaked in dirty beige stared back at the two travelers from a dune. All of them were on horseback. All of them were beginning to unsheathe their hidden weapons. And all of them were eying the two travelers with cold determination and unwavering greed.

"Mana..." Seto breathed upon regaining his composure. Slowly, he stepped in front of her, standing in between her and the robed figures. "LEAVE US BE" He shouted in a growling tone while sending a glare as cold as the deep hues of his eyes.

Swords glinted in the sun. Brown horses began pawing at the golden hands and neighing in response to the chuckles and jeers of their riders. Hooves soon pounded the miniscule grains as the riders charged towards the two travelers.

Seto immediately grabbed hold of Mana's hand and pulled her to a retreat. They both ran as fast as their feet would allow. Unfortunately, the riders easily caught up, trapping them in a ruthless circle of flying sand, pounding hooves, and sharp swords. Mana and Seto stood their ground, standing behind the other as they kept their eyes focused on the circling threat.

Priest Seto sent them a powerful growl. Raising what was left of his diadiankh, he focused what remained of his energy on his heka. "I CALL UPON MY---" Something sharp flew through the air and slashed his right shoulder, cutting him off. He fell to the ground in a moaning heap, clutching his rapidly bleeding shoulder with his free hand. Due to the hard fall, he had dropped the brown sack, leaving the contents to take a shimmering peek at their carrier's dire situation.

"PRIEST SETO" Mana shrieked as she rushed to the fallen priest's side. Gently pulling his good arm around her shoulders, she tried to pull him to his feet.

"Mana..." Seto breathed out while shutting his eyes from the agony. "Protect the Millennium---" He winced again as grains of sand whipped his open wound, the pain knocking him senseless.

Mana stared at the ground, gasping upon seeing the contents of the brown sack. The Millennium Items glinted against the sun while atop the golden pile, the Millennium Tome had its pages sifted by the wind.

Jeers echoed around her as the bandits' greedy gaze found the glinting gold. Making sure that Seto's arm was secured in her grip, she dove down, swiftly pushing the Millennium Tome and Items back inside the sack. As she struggled to hoist it over her shoulder, something hard hit her wrist, making her loosen her grip, letting one shimmering artifact fly out.

The jeers around them grew louder as the bandits continued to toy with them. It seemed as though they had been trapped in some sort of nightmare. Flying sand continued to block their view and escape. While making sure that her companion was upright and the grip on the sack as tight as a knot, she stayed in her place, knowing that pushing through the circle of flying grains was a death wish.

Mana turned her head here and there, sending warning glances to anyone within her gaze. Deep down, she was beginning to fear, beginning to lose hope...._Atem...._ She thought as she struggled against her tears...._I'm afraid...._

Something flashed in her mind's eye: a memory. A memory significant to her. It was the memory of Atem's promise. She began to see it clearly, as if it was happening right before her. Every detail was crystal clear and every sound mulled over the reality she was currently in. She remembered the confident and caring tone of her friend. Soon, his promise echoed in her mind, loud and clear as it temporarily blocked out reality's voice

_Blue skies, calm breezes, and a not-so-hot weather. It was a perfect day for anyone. The perfect day to enjoy and simply relish the precious treasure known as life. _

_The Palace was stirring as the residents began to prepare for the special occasion: The arrival of the possible bride for their prince. Everyone was excited to meet the princess of another kingdom. Everyone was happy for the prince....except the prince himself._

_The marvelous palace gardens provided a much needed solstice for the future king. He sat there, pondering on what to do. It was his father's choice for him to marry, not his own. He didn't want to disappoint his father who was currently the most excited of them all. However, he also did not want to marry someone he never even met before._

_"Atem...."_

_The future king spun around. His hard thinking amethyst eyes softened as he watched his childhood friend walking towards him without the usual spark in her steps. He stood up and made his way towards her. "What is it Mana???"_

_Mana stayed silent. This worried the prince._

_"What is the matter??" The prince asked, taking a closer look that elicited a blush from the mage. _

_"I guess you won't be there then..." Mana sighed. "You meeting with that....princess and all..."_

_"I guess I won't be......" Atem whispered apologetically as he looked down once more. "I'm sorry...." He looked up, wearing a face of confidence and encouragement. "But I know you will do great....as always....." He winked playfully and nudged her. "Mahaad is the greatest magician in the entire kingdom.....with you as his apprentice, I'm sure you will easily reach level 6 heka."_

_"Yes....of course..." Mana stated anxiously. She looked down, hiding her sadness and the sudden red that crept up her face. "So....um....this is....." She trailed off, not knowing what else to say. She was truly afraid that she might fail. She feared that she might mess up. But whenever Atem watched, she felt as if she was encompassed in the light of pure confidence, easily performing many spells that would put most apprentices her age to shame. _

_The handsome young prince before her provided hope, gave her strength, and became her motivation. He was always there for her. Always encouraging her to keep going. His handsomeness was always something that provided her with so much strength. But more than that was his caring and brave personality that she truly adored. _

_She began falling for him some time back. Every night, she often wondered if he felt the same way she did about him. She wanted to ask. She wanted to pour out her feelings. Now he was about to be married....to someone he did not even know. That took away her dreams and tore her heart into pieces. She had lost her chance. And she has lost her confidence as the thought of him not being there for her began crushing her. However, she knew that the prince before her was having problems of his own. She did not want to add to his burden."You still did not tell your father??"_

_Atem looked down, and shuffled his feet. "I....don't want to disappoint him...." he closed his eyes. "He seems so happy about this......"_

_"But you do not seem to be...." Mana whispered. She still retained hope as her friend did not seem to love this princess.... "Does anyone else know about this..."_

_"Mana..." Atem started as he looked up, waiting for her gaze to follow. "You are the only one I told about this....." He slumped back down. "What should I do......Maybe I should tell him now before it is too late" He looked up when he heard a soft moan. "Mana??? Are you alright..."_

_Mana felt her knees buckle. She fell to the ground, allowing the facade to fade before her friend. "I can't do it..... Not without you there.....What if I fail??....."_

_"Mana...." Atem sighed as he knelt down and cupped her face, bringing her emerald orbs to meet his amethyst eyes. "You won't be alone......"_

_"But you will be with that princess....." Mana sobbed. "I'm scared.....What if I fail?? what if---" She was cut off when Atem placed a finger to her lips._

_"Mana......" Atem started, placing both hands on her shoulders. "Do not be afraid.... Even if I am not with you in body, I will always be there for you in mind and spirit."_

_"You promise???" Mana inquired shakily. Her feelings immediately gushed out of her mouth before she could even stop herself. "You promise that we will always be together..." Her eyes widened. She covered her mouth in shock. She continued to stare at Atem who seemed to be taken by surprise. She became more frantic than before. "I...I--" She was cut off when she was locked by the prince in a warm embrace._

_"Yes...." He whispered. "I promise that we will be together in this life and the next."_

A glint in the sand caught her eye and snapped her out of her reverie. She followed the small spark and found the Millennium Necklace right in front of her as the source. A confident crease appeared on her brows. She had to be confident. She had to fight her fear. She must be strong for her fellows and her closest friend. Though she doubted whether it would help them, she snatched up the necklace and did what she never did before.

"Please...." She whispered to the golden eye. "I may not be the holder.....but please lend me strength to wield this Item....." She laced it around her neck.

The bandits had enough fun from their victims. They stopped in their circling and began charging towards Mana and the unconscious Seto.

Mana closed her eyes, praying that this was not the end. The sharp swords of the attackers were speeding closer with each ticking minute. The moment one of the weapons was an inch away from her delicate form, a glow came from the Millennium Necklace around her neck, soon encompassing her and the bandits.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:  
****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever....

***Just a reminder. This is a rated M story and there is a warning that this story is extremely violent. this ENTIRE STORY is and will be FILLED WITH VIVID GORE AND INTENSE TORTURE. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH EXTREMELY VIOLENT STUFF..... **

* * *

**Torturous Fire**

Atem shrieked again after feeling the brutal weapon mar what remained of his body. He struggled and pulled as the weapon latched itself onto him and tore away more of his flesh, further battering his already mutilated form. Blood splattered everywhere and onto the watchers right before him. They cringed in disgust upon feeling his blood on them. Yet, they continued to cheer.

The poor king's sun kissed skin was smothered in red, giving him a shade of dirty scarlet. Violent cuts were all over him with depths deeper than those punctured by a two inch blade and lengths longer than a human arm. The horrid wounds exposed the torn muscles seeped in blood within his tiny frame in nauseating clarity. Blood trails were all over him, trickling from his bloody wounds and forming crisscrossing vine-like tendrils all over his form. It was an awful sight. He was like a butcher's slaughter hung on display for possible customers to see.

He twitched, slowly lifting his bowed head. Half lidded eyes stared blindly at the cruel audience. He was tired. He was weakening. And he was being destroyed in and out. He no longer bothered stopping his own cries from escaping as he did before. He was now well aware that defiance in his current state would only further his suffering. Closing his eyes in exhaustion and defeat, he allowed his head to flop back down, taking in deep and slow pants from what he was forced to go through.

Relief and fear mixed together when he felt his binds fall away, letting him fall harshly to the now blood splattered gallows. Hands took hold of him before he could hit the bloody floor. He was pulled back up so harshly that he could have promised that he heard and felt his joints snap. Moaning from the pain that continued to plague him, he fell limp in the grasps of the soldiers.

The Emperor eyed the Pharaoh's bloody form. He turned his attention back to the crowd, smiling at those who hungered for more blood and grimacing at those he noticed who began to succumb to nausea. He turned his attention to his soldiers who were staring back at him, waiting for his command. He cleared his throat. "BRING IN THE CRANK WHEEL"

Atem's eyes widened upon hearing the command intermingled with the sudden upraising of the people's cheers. He looked up, his pupils shrinking as he watched the soldiers dragging the large wooden wheel adorned with two sets of cuffs onto the gallows and settled it mere meters from him. He watched, frozen with fright, as the masked man responsible for ripping more of his flesh approached the wheel and grabbed the crank handle extending from its side, slowly rotating the wheel on its axle. The wheel began to spin vertically as it was positioned, staying in place between the stand. To Atem's growing horror, the masked man sent a roar to the crowd, indicating that the brutal looking weapon was in good shape.

Atem gasped when the men holding him dragged him to the wheel. The people cheered as his back was forced onto the wheel's arched front. He cried out in agony when the wood made harsh contact with his awfully injured back, eliciting stronger cheers from the blood thirsty crowd. He tried to struggle when the soldiers grabbed his wrists. Because of his struggles, a vicious punch was thrown to his already bruising abdomen. Surging forward from the blow, he gasped and further struggled. Unfortunately, all his efforts were in vain. The soldiers still managed to cuff his wrists above his head and ankles down the bottom of the wheel, stretching him over its arched front.

The people created an uproar, yelling at the masked man to hurry it up. The Emperor leaned forward, and gave the command.

Atem felt the wheel beginning its turn. He struggled and tried to pull away. The wheel soon began taking its route. It soon stopped when Atem was finally atop it, forced to face the sky. He moaned as the arched position he was in began taking its toll. He began to wonder how long was it they were going to keep him like this.

"FIRE...FIRE...FIRE"

The crowd's chant rang all over him. He tried to look towards the people but found that it only caused his neck to ache. He continued to struggle and pull as he finally realized what was he going to be forced through this time.

Unfortunately, his valiant efforts still accomplished nothing.

The people cheered in pure excitement as the masked man was given a blazing torch. They cheered further as he slowly made his way towards the wheel and lighted a black pile beneath it. It did not take long for the fire to spring to life in the pile, resulting in the people's cheer to increase in volume.

Atem began feeling the wheel turning. Soon his view of the sky disappeared, replaced by the view of upside down soldiers, the blood stained wooden floor, and, to his horror, the blazing inferno beneath the wheel. His pupils shrunk out of fear as the wheel was forcing him towards the fire. It looks as though he was being forced through the nightmare of Duat. He began to struggle and pull away in painful desperation. But it was no use.

Soon the fire began licking his face with its wispy red hot tongues. Atem tried to turn away, panting and screaming from the extreme heat. Unfortunately, whichever limited direction his head could move, the fire still easily got to him. There was no escaping it. The wheel continued its moderate pace, letting the fire graze over his passing form. His screams increased in volume as he felt the red hot tongues lick his battered body, burning whatever they touched. Soon he was finally away from the fire, forced to face the people before him in a vertical upright position as he was first strapped in. It may have only lasted for no more than two minutes but it still felt like painful hours for the Pharaoh. The fire did not completely burn him. But it was hot enough to leave red burns all over his body.

The Emperor chuckled as he watched the naked Pharaoh struggle against the pain., panting and twitching frantically. He stood up, the sudden change in his pose immediately catching the attention of everyone save for the poor Pharaoh. "Excellent work...." He stated to the masked man who nodded in acknowledgment. "But how about we make it more.......memorable...." A despicable smirk graced his wrinkled face as he raised his hand. "MAKE THE FLAMES HOTTER....AND THE ROTATION SLOWER...." He bellowed.

Atem could do nothing but watch and vainly struggle as he felt himself rotate once more. Only this time, it was agonizingly slower than before. He began shrieking in both fear and pain when the fire, now stronger, began brushing his face with their red hot ribbons.

He let out a particular shriek. A shriek so powerful and laced with so much agony that it made everyone's hairs, including the emperor's, stand on end and sent shivers down the spines of every human being who heard the agonized cry.

Birds escaped the surrounding trees, frightened by the anguished scream. The winged beasts released squawks as they searched for a new place to settle down. Waves crashed to the shore with such force, as though trying to reach out to the victim drowned in pain. Wind rustled the strong masts, almost bursting through the white sails. The scream was so loud. It seemed to go on forever. It seemed to reach almost all ears.......no matter how far away.

Across the waters, in a land of golden sand shrouded by desert trees, a young mage jerked up. She looked around while rubbing her forearms. It felt as though a chilling snake just slithered into her skin, giving her the nasty case of goosebumps. She turned to her companion and let out a sigh at the still unconscious form beside her. She inched closer and began shaking him gently. "Priest Seto..... Priest Seto.... please wake up....you have been unconscious for some time now...." She urged as she shook the high priest.

The High Priest's eyes slowly began fluttering open. His vision was met by the sun's flashing rays half blocked by Date Palm leaves. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. A yelp escaped him as he moved his right arm. It was then that he remembered what had happened. "Mana...." He gasped "Where are those fiends???" He pushed himself onto the tree trunk behind him. Feeling something tight around the source of pain, he turned to look at his wounded shoulder. Relief and surprise washed all over him when he noticed the linen cloths neatly cloaking his shoulder and supporting his arm in a sling. "How??" He asked as he gazed at his companion.

Mana smiled at him. "I drove those bandits off....."

Seto raised an eyebrow, not believing her words. "Again....how???"

Mana raised her chin up a bit and wrapped a hand around the golden eye now adorning her neck.

Seto's eyes widened. "You used the Millennium Necklace???" He asked in disbelief.

Mana looked down, feeling guilty. "It was an emergency and.....well..." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry....."

Seto's surprised look vanished after a close of his eyes. "You should not be apologizing...." It was soon replaced by a look of understanding and praise. "It is a sign that you have the power to wield the Millennium Necklace like I have the power to wield the Rod." He let out a huff "I should not have underestimated you as an apprentice magician...." He looked up. "Mahaad was right, you do have great potential...." He gazed into Mana's confused emeralds. "The Millennium Items possess such great power no one can imagine. Only equally powerful individuals can control the Items." His eyes softened. "Even then, those individuals need to undergo rigorous training that may take years to develop the ability to tap and control the Millennium Items' power.."

Mana looked down. "I never underwent any training for that kind of---" She was cut off when Seto suddenly stood up. "Priest Seto, you should---"

"You are the third person to simply wield an Item successfully upon the first touch..." Seto started

Mana's eyes widened. She was surprised by his words. Sensing a more important message to surface she gave out a question. "Who were the first and second???" A realization struck her.

"The one before you was Bakura, that filth....." Seto practically growled, resenting his own words. Even then, he could not accept the fact that the Thief King had such power. It took him so much training to become a Priest and earn the power of the Rod while the thief he loathed so much simply stole the Ring and wielded it just as well as he did with the Rod. He never accepted it. He couldn't accept it. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do. It was already done. He let out a sigh as he calmed himself and focused on another powerful individual. This time, this other individual was someone he greatly respected. "The first one was---"

"Atem...." Mana sighed as she clenched a fist near her heart.

Seto raised a brow upon hearing the improper address to their king once again. "Yes.....our Pharaoh..... The first time he touched the Puzzle, it immediately glowed and the Shadow heka flowed gracefully under his command. Even before he obtained the Puzzle, he was already so strong. He was born with such great power, such talent, and such wisdom. Despite such power, he remained modest. He was always nice. Always concerned for everyone's well being. Always putting others before himself......." He sighed and allowed a slouch to break his stance as his emotions began to surface through his words. "He was a great leader. He was going to bring peace and prosperity to the kingdom. Now....he is a captive to the enemy. Despite his kind heart, fate still seemed to make him suffer"

Sadness filled the young mage's heart. Her clenched fingers loosened as the wave of sadness washed over her. It was true. Her Pharaoh, the man she grew up with and became the love of her life, had suffered so much during his time. No matter how nice and fair he was, some people still wanted him to suffer. It was not fair.....nothing was ever fair for him..... He may be royalty, but it seemed as though he was treated more like a prisoner rather than the king he was. He may be the most powerful man in Egypt but he never could express himself. He never was free from his duties. He was forced to mature quickly. And he has been hurt many times. Tears began pooling at the ends of her eyes as she remembered the countless nights and days when she would lend her prince-crowned-pharaoh-now-prisoner a shoulder to cry on.

"Mana..."

Her companion's gentle call snapped her out of her reverie. She looked up, her deep emerald orbs meeting the sapphire hues of the High Priest.

"We must keep going...." Seto stated as he slung the brown sack over his shoulder. "Before more trouble befalls us....." He turned around, facing the mighty desert beyond their shelter.

Mana could feel the determination of her companion flowing through her. As she closed her eyes, she laid a gentle hand on the Necklace's eye, praying that it would lend her the strength that would fulfill her Pharaoh's wish. She opened her eyes, confidence radiating from the orbs as she approached her companion. "Yes.....we must. But where must we be going???"

The determined look on the High Priest's face never wavered. "To Kul Elna"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:  
****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever....

* * *

**Destination**

_Would you look at this...._

_How weak and pathetic_

_To think he was a king_

_No wonder Egypt fell so quickly_

The cruel words prowled inside the bound king's mind like a pack of lions cornering a baby elephant. With his battered form still bound onto the wheel before the now gone audience, the young king, out of defense, had kept his head low, eyes focused on the back of his eyelids for added coping, taking this as a chance to save the small crumbs his dignity was reduced to.

The sun had escalated at its highest peak, letting its gentle rays transform into the fierce light of fire of the afternoon. Hours passed agonizingly slow ever since the Pharaoh was forced to set foot on the land of his enemy.

Pain, pain, and pain. That was the only thing he experienced upon entering the new land. He suffered the wheel's cruel, nauseating, and burning rotation more than a dozen times as the unbelievably sadistic citizens demanded for his agony. He was forced to endure the whip's cruel beating that literally tore him. And he was stripped and deprived of his dignity in the most humiliating and degrading of ways.

Every passing moment, every ticking minute, and every flowing second was filled with agony that kept on gnawing its sharp fangs at the once marveled confidence he possessed. But for now, as the sun's rays became far too hot for the human skin to handle, his tormentors had decided to take a break and find shelter from the heat, leaving him exposed and under the sun's mercy......quite too literally.

With the heat boring onto his unprotected form, he began to lose what little strength he has left. He could feel his energy evaporating and his torn flesh drying. The smell of burning flesh and boiling blood became more distinct in the air as the sun's heat immediately followed after the wheel's fire in roasting him alive.

His breathing became haggard and labored as every breath inhaled had become as difficult as lifting ton weighing boulders. His vision became cloudy and dizzying as though a haze had descended upon the enemy empire. And his struggles had finally died down as exhaustion took its toll.

A shadow loomed over him. A hand locked itself around his chin once again, pulling his face up. He could only stare weakly at the owner shadowed by his weakening vision.

The Emperor was shaded from the heat by a tarp carried by his men. His grip had loosened, letting the Pharaoh's head rest on his rough hand rather than trapped in his fierce grip. No trace of sympathy nor any other emotion was on his face as he stared at the weakening Pharaoh whose eyes were slowly closing, hiding the pained amethyst orbs behind scorched lids. A huff escaped his throat as he tightened his grip, eliciting a whimper from his captive. Turning to his soldiers, he raised a commanding hand. "Take him to the palace dungeons....."

Atem felt the fierce shackles release his battered wrists and ankles. With his strength no longer enough to support him, he fell forward. The soldiers harshly grabbed him before he could fall off the gallows. They secured his wrists behind his back with ropes and forced him in a painful walk. He wobbled and fell back down in a panting heap right after taking the first painful step, eliciting annoyed and irritated grunts from the soldiers around him. Every sound soon became mulled. Darkness began seeping into his view as he slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

All over Rome. Wherever the sun was seen. Whatever the sun touched, the heat became unnaturally unbearable. People began taking shelter from this strange heatwave that seemed to have the power to make anyone burst into flames when exposed too long. Water began sizzling. Concrete became as hot as a pot over fire. Even the vast sea seemed to allow smoke to rise from its blue surface. The empire of Rome became as hot as the desert of Egypt....

Thousands of miles away. Right under the scorching sun, two people still pushed on. As dark as their fate seemed to be. As mysterious as their destinies were turning out. As the aftermath still remained a mystery, still they pushed on. Everything was empty and vague. Everything remained as it was before. Everything just continued to suck on their energy until....

They finally found it..... They have found their destination.

"Kul Elna...." Seto stated in relief as the outline of rocks rose into their sights. Eventually, their hardy feet allowed their eyes to see clearly, nearing what was once a village destroyed by the birth of such power and devastation.

However, something was different. Very different indeed. Something seemed to have changed in the ghostly village. And that something did not remain unnoticed by the two travelers who stared in shocked silence as they stood mere meters from the village's entrance.

"Priest Seto???" Mana started uncertainly as she gazed at her stunned companion. "Are you sure this is Kul Elna???"

What used to be old ruins of homes and such has become mountains of rocks, looking like dunes of dark brown, heat hardened, and mountainous earth amidst the golden sand. Sizes of the hardened earth ranged from as small as a plum to as tall as the obelisk structures common in Egypt. Shapes varied from simple and common to intricately unusual. And widths were from as thin as a reed to as thick as the base of the stone temples of Egypt. The terrain was so rough it was as though there has never been a trace of a village or any form of civilization on the strange, rock dominated land.

"This...." Seto breathed, still caught by his shock. "This is not how I remembered Kul Elna....." He dropped on one knee and observed a handful of golden sand. "This is a strange land... I can feel some form of magic at work here. However, this place.....this place is.... far from how Kul Elna is...."

Mana knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps we are in the wrong place....."

Suddenly, a strong wind whipped through them, creating a howling sound that carried an eerie voice.

"_You are not in the wrong place"_

Feeling a sudden surge of strange power that made the hairs on the back of their necks stand on end, both looked up quickly and searched for the source of the eerie call, eyes wide with caution and unease.

"SHOW YOURSELF" Seto roared as he stood up, wobbling a bit due to his injury, casting his gaze all over the terrain.

"THERE" Mana shouted, pointing to a high dune to their right.

Atop one of the many high and rocky dunes, an elegant beast stood watching them with its feline eyes. All four paws were fixed firmly on the edge of the cliff-like dune, its tail swishing back and forth in pure magnificence. Its golden fur seemed to dazzle as it raised its magnificent head and released a bone chilling roar that bounced off each rocky dune, echoing into the distance.

Seto pulled Mana behind him and unsheathed a sword, intent on attacking the majestic beast.

"Wait...." Mana started grabbing his hand encompassing the sword. "It is a lioness...."

"I know that...." Seto growled, pulling his hand away from Mana's grip while keeping his eyes locked on the majestic big cat.

"Doesn't that lioness seem familiar to you??" Mana asked in frustration. "Try to remember. I am sure you will recognize her as I do...."

Before the High Priest could respond, the lioness released another powerful roar before swiftly pouncing away from the sights of the two travelers.

"WAIT" Mana yelled as she pushed passed her companion, running and almost stumbling through the rough terrain. "COME BACK"

There was a strange rumbling that seemed to echo beneath the earth. Seto watched in shock and amazement as the golden grains shook and shifted, vibrating from whatever force was beneath them. "Mana..." He whispered as his eyes widened. He looked up in fright as he saw the magician apprentice continuing in her chase. "MANA" He roared as he rushed after her "COME BACK.... IT IS NOT SAFE"

Mana whipped around. However, the ground beneath her feet cracked and made her lose her footing. A scream broke free from her own throat as she fell back. A hand managed to grab one of her flailing arms, pulling her back from the dark pit that formed a mere inch behind her.

"I got you...." Seto gasped as both he and Mana stumbled back, watching in awe as the ground before them split open, turning what was once a ragged flat into a ragged cliff edge.

Soon, the rumbling ceased. The ground had returned to its still nature. Everything fell silent; eerily silent.

"What was that about??" Mana whispered. Despite her hushed tone, her voice still elicited a repetitive echo throughout the entire terrain.

"I don't know...." Seto replied uncertainly. He stood up and looked around, tightening the grip on his sword as though expecting something to attack them from behind the many rocky mounds.

All of the sudden, the quake returned, shaking them off their balance once again. Both of them felt as though something large was passing beneath the earth like a fast moving snake, creating a quaky sensation that seemed to rush by them.

An explosion soon followed....

Both Mana and Seto turned around at the same time to see many great pillars rise out of the depths of the crevice. Both gasped and held onto each other as they felt the quake strengthen its magnitude, reducing their rocky surroundings into dust while leaving the great pillars untouched.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING???" Mana yelled as she continued to brace herself.

Seto's response was drowned out by sudden gales that whipped out of nowhere, howling their arrivals. The remains of the rocky terrain were lifted into the air together with so much sand that blocked Seto and Mana's view from beyond the howling winds. The winds began swirling in a many different directions and angles, dragging millions of grains into their crisscrossing currents.

Both Mana and Seto shielded themselves from the force of the miniscule grains that scraped harshly against their skins. Both held onto each other for dear life. Unfortunately, the force of the winds were just too powerful, easily pulling them away from each other, leaving their screams to mingle with the winds' harsh howl...........


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:  
****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever....

***So sorry about not updating for quite some time. I was really really really really.......busy working on a thesis. Anywho, this chappie contains some surprises that might....I don't know..... stir some stuff up. Enjoy...**

* * *

**Roman Royalty**

Within the magnificent palace of Rome, servants scuttled here and there, preparing for the arrival of their king and their prince. Plans were spoken, feasts were prepared, and decorations were checked once again. The grand welcome was slowly nearing implementation.

Among the crowd, two ladies stood out.

The Princess stood next to her mother with a poise of confidence and elegance. Her cream gown was long and smooth, reaching her dainty ankles. A golden belt beautifully hugged her waist. Matching gold adornments embraced her delicate form. Sea blue eyes framed by shoulder length brown hair were serious and calm like still waters. Completing her royal look, a dainty tiara was gracefully set on her forehead.

The Queen sat on her elegant throne in such magnificence. She turned to face her daughter, smiling at seeing the princess so poised. To her right was the empty throne of her husband. Both mother and daughter, princess and queen to the people of Rome, watched and supervised as the people around them were hustling and bustling for their king and prince's arrival.

"Your Majesties" Came a man's strong yet gentle call

Both turned towards the call. Silence soon flowed between the guard and the two royals.

The Princess was the first to speak. "What is it?" She asked, allowing her beautiful azure eyes to gaze into the chestnut hues of the guard who addressed them.

The guard unconsciously gulped as he felt the eyes of two royals boring onto his nervous form. "The Emperor and the Prince are at the gates...." He continued as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Very well...We shall go and meet them" The Queen responded as she stood up, her long brown hair and white gown trimmed by gold billowed behind her as she elegantly made her way towards the door, her daughter daintily walking right beside her.

Servants paused in their activities, bowing as the two royals passed. Guards bowed in respect as they pushed the grand doors open for the two ladies, letting the sun's glare momentarily blind the people within the grand palace. When the glare faded, both were met with a sight that was both new and old.

The Emperor and the Prince were atop their respective steeds, making their way towards them with magnificent pride. Behind them, a dozen guards followed. As they neared, the Princess noticed that one of the guards was carrying something over his shoulder. She scrunched her brows, trying to identify the guard's burden.

"MY QUEEN, MY DAUGHTER" The Emperor boomed, snapping the princess out of her concentration and making the queen smile at him.

The Emperor and the Prince pulled their horses to a gentle stop. Both were finally in front of the Princess and the Queen.

"My Queen..." The Emperor greeted as he and his son descended from their respective horses before locking his wife in an embrace. Keeping his hands on her shoulders, he gently pushed her away while gazing into her lovely eyes. "I missed you dearly..... My beloved Alanya"

"As do I, My dearest Eron" The Queen responded lovingly.

The Emperor released his wife and turned to face his daughter. He gave his daughter a quick embrace. "I missed you as well, my precious Teana..."

"Oh father...." Princess Teana sighed as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck. Her eyes widened as she saw the guards pass just behind her father, carrying a very very badly beaten young man. "Father..." She started, quickly pulling herself away from his loosened grasp and followed the guards with her gaze. "Who was being carried by the guards???"

"Oh him...." The Emperor started nonchalantly, eying the battered form with disgust. "He is the pathetic king of Egypt, my dear..." He added as he turned back to face his daughter. "Our newest toy..."

"Oh my..." The Queen gasped as she caught a glimpse before turning to face her husband. "He looks so youthful... Is he really a king"

"Was a king...." The Emperor corrected proudly. "His kingdom has been reduced to rubble no later than a day." He sighed "Pity really... I expected a challenge." A proud and boastful huff followed. "Could you believe that the Great Pharaoh is a youth???" He laughed as he patted his son on the back. "Gatus here is probably older than him...."

While the Emperor, his son, and his wife continued with their talk, Ripples formed in the still waters of the Princess' azure eyes as she continued to stare at the place where she last saw the battered young king.

The winds played, traveling across vast distances, and lifting golden sands that were harmlessly on the ground. The flying grains soon tickled an unconscious magician's apprentice back to her senses. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, allowing the emerald orbs to take a peek at her surroundings.

"Where?" She moaned as she pushed herself onto her knees while faintly looking around. Her eyes widened as the memory began flooding back to her. "PRIEST SETO" She shouted as she stood up and frantically looked around, fear making her tremble as she took in her surroundings.

Walls had enclosed her in a strange and confusing place. Corridors were everywhere. Paths were in many different directions and were divided, subdivided, and so on...to more and more corridors that were built to tire an individual.

"A labyrinth???" Mana asked herself as she laid a hand on one of the many corners.

A gentle tremor soon followed, shaking the ground and the walls around her. With great caution, she stepped back, making sure that she would not lose her footing while keeping here wide eyes locked on the corridor before her. She could feel something literally coming for her. Slowly, fear began clawing against her shuddering form as the thundering tremor grew in strength and sound. Her heart began pounding against her chest in a rate so fast. Her breathing paused as fear took over. And her feet remained frozen on the spot where she stood. Fortunately, her will to survive and fulfill a dear friend's wish managed to save her from being petrified by her fear. Turning around and almost stumbling, she began to run.

She made the right choice....

No sooner had she began sprinting, three beasts with the heads of snakes and bodies of leopards jumped from the corridor and dashed after her, releasing hissing roars that sent shivers down her spine.

Running and panting. Huffing and puffing. Fear had fueled her as she tried so desperately to escape her predators. She skidded here, stumbled there, and almost crashed into the many walls of the maze. However, she continued to propel herself forward. "Please...." She huffed as she clasped her hands together, desperately clearing her mind of all the fear and pain that plagued her so that she could focus on her heka. "Please....." She closed her eyes as tight as she could, burying herself deep in her concentration. "Please work...."

Something hit her. Something had snapped her concentration. She suddenly opened her eyes as she fell forward. Her fall seemed to last forever as though fear stopped the sense of time itself, letting her watch the ground coming closer, closer, and even closer in lasting moments...until there was contact. She gasped as she hit the ground.

She turned away from the ground that was just mere centimeters from her nose. Looking up, her view of the sky was blocked....by one of the beasts that pounced while opening its reptilian jaws...

A scream erupted from her throat. It was a scream so loud that it sent a lasting echo far across the wide labyrinth. It was a scream so filled with terror that it made another person's skin crawl.

"MANA" Seto roared as he recognized the screaming voice. He ran with all his might, desperate to find the source of the voice. He turned around confusing corridors and skidded through deceptive paths, taking in quick breaths as he himself began to fear. He looked around and everywhere his body allowed, only to find the exact same thing: an endless span of corridors and paths. He let out an annoyed roar as he blindly dashed through one of the corridors after hearing another scream resonate from its path. "MANA HOLD ON"

He rounded a corner. What he saw stopped him in his tracks.

Six beasts with serpentine heads and feline bodies turned on him hungrily. Hisses and spiting growls and roars were sent towards his direction as the beasts slowly approached him, ready to kill.

Taking in slow and ragged pants both from his dash and fright, he slowly backed away while tightening his grip on his sword. He could feel his heart beat faster. He could feel his skin get slick with sweat. He could feel his own body shuddering in fear as he stared at the beasts that might bring him his downfall.

The air around him was so hot and full of pressure, enough to drive one to a choking spree. Combined with the pressure within him, he had to will every strength he had in order to stop himself from passing out. It was all too much.

One of the beasts released a chilling roar that seemed to jolt through him. He watched intensely as the creature that released the roar pounced at him, displaying its razor sharp fangs that were aimed at his throat.

Seto released a roar of his own as he thrust his sword right through the belly of the beast. The creature let out a bloodcurdling shriek of pain as the sword drained its life force. Soon, it fell limp as death sent it back to wherever it came from.

The other beasts, outraged by the death of a fellow, charged at Seto who managed to escape through the corridor he just came in.

He ran. He ran as fast as his feet could possibly allow. He felt that he shouldn't fail. He mustn't fail. The last time he ran and felt like this was when he was dodging Zorc's attacks while trying to summon Kisara's Ka. So much adrenaline coursed through him, giving him enough strength and agility to dodge an attempt of one of the creatures to cut him off.

"ZERO GRAVITY" He roared while tapping into his heka. Immediately after the charm, the beasts were lifted off the ground as the gravity beneath their sharp claws were removed, letting them float helplessly around their space.

He rounded another corner, coming face to face with another group of beasts. The second set of creatures seemed to have sensed his arrival beforehand as they all pounced on him. Seto quickly shielded himself with his Diadiankh "DUOS, COME FORTH" He roared, successfully having his Ka destroy the beasts with three consecutive attacks.

After a flash of light, he was left there, panting and gasping amidst the corpses of the creatures that tried to take his life. With a tired wave of his hand, Duos vanished. He collapsed to his knees as exhaustion was slowly weighing him down.

There was a gust of wind. The corpses were turned to dust as though made of sand and carried off into the ambiance.

In a land that was not seen by those afar, the people were making merry. Unlike the desert, it was cool now that the heat had gone down. Unlike the ruined kingdom, it was bursting with noise and activities.

Romans began a new celebration as they basked in the glories of their newly conquered territory.

However, for the Egyptians, it was a nightmare gone down an even darker road. The quaestor together with many soldiers were herding and preparing them to be sold to the highest bidders, their newest masters. Their rights were stripped. Their dignities trampled. Here they were not even considered people. They were but mere property ready to be owned.

Inside the grand palace, an even grander celebration was being held. There was music, a large feast, and so much merrymaking. Every Roman was happy.

The happiness that reigned within the palace was just as strong as its opposite that reigned in the dungeons.

Water seeped down the dark ceiling like snakes searching for prey. Despite the many paths taken, all fell to the floor, creating echoes that bounced off the walls. The jitters of rats formed a duet with the water drops, slowly awakening a chained individual.

The Pharaoh moaned, eyes fluttering open, as he slowly returned to his senses. He tried to pull his arms but found that they were once again chained to the wall above him. He whimpered as the horrible wounds around his wrists sent a jolt of pain through his newly awakened senses. Looking up, he noted that his legs were left unchained. He tried to move his feet, finding it hard as every motion caused so much pain.

He was chained in a sitting position, right against the wall opposite his cell door. Eerie darkness almost consumed it were it not for the two torches providing dim light. A frown creased his tired forehead as he noted his grimy and very disturbing surroundings. A cringe soon followed as he saw the various frightening sets of chains and shackles around the dungeon walls.

The door burst open, casting him in a bright light, making him turn away from the glare. Hearing the echo of metal boots making contact against wet stone, he opened his eyes, holding in his breath out of fright upon seeing some guards nearing him.

"Good afternoon, your majesty..." one of the guards greeted mockingly as he grabbed a fistful of Atem's hair, making the Pharaoh whimper. "Welcome to your worst nightmare...."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever....

* * *

**Cold Fear**

The Pharaoh screamed again as another kick was thrown to his chest. There was a sickening crack upon impact. Droplets of blood flew from his mouth soon followed by a gurgling yelp. There was a pause in the attacks, allowing him to fall limp and gasp for the badly needed air.

He yelped again when a rough hand grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling him to his feet.

"Look at this...." Came a cruel tone amidst the evil chuckles. "Pathetic..." The man raised his free hand and was about to throw another punch when.....

"OMARIUS"

The call had made the man stop his fist in midair. He turned around to see the chief Roman guard standing by the door.

"The Emperor wants to see his slave...." The chief Roman guard started as he neared the one he was addressing. Giving the battered Pharaoh within the torturer's grasp a stoic glance, he continued. "And don't forget to clothe him...." With that he turned around and made his way back towards the door.

The man named Omarius let out a huff as he allowed his gaze to linger on the now empty doorway. He turned to his cohorts, granite eyes bulging with indescribable emotion. "Well??" He asked gruffly as he shoved the battered Pharaoh in their grasps. "You heard what Harod said.... Go do it..." With that he stormed out of the dungeon.

Atem moaned and yelped as the many guards half carried and half dragged him out of the chamber, tightly gripping his battered form to bruising point. He felt himself forced through the doors that led to the outside of his cell. He gazed at the dark corridor he was going through. Bleary balls of light lined the sides, glowing meekly against its stony surroundings. Grime was everywhere. Water drops echoed around him, each drop making him cringe. The sound of metal boots stepping on the stony floor echoed off the walls, adding to the terror this place was built to provide. It was like being in the belly of a rather horrific beast.

It was not long before he felt his carriers stop. It was then that he looked up, finding himself in another one of the many chambers. He gasped and winced when he felt cold shackles clamping on his wrists and ankles. The cold metal cuffs scraped his already bruising wrists and ankles, sending a jolt of pain through his senses. He struggled a bit, earning him a backhand to the face. He closed his eyes from the impact and stayed still, eliciting gruff chuckles from his tormentors.

Hearing the clinking and dragging of metal against stone, he opened his eyes once more. His breath immediately hitched in his throat. Pure terror and helplessness filled him as he watched a guard advancing while holding a metal collar with a heavy looking chain attached to its side. He shuddered and leaned away as far as he could. However, the soldiers who were twice his size did not allow him movement.

The guard grinned maliciously as he grabbed a fistful of Atem's hair while holding out the chained collar in another hand. "This will be your newest companion during your stay here."

Atem closed his eyes upon feeling the cold metal embracing his neck, hairs standing on end upon feeling the heavy cold wash over him. He was shuddering uncontrollably the entire time from the uncontrollable fear storming within him.

The clicking of the lock sounded in his ears. He shifted unconsciously, making the soldiers tighten their grips on him. Pain soon erupted through him as his wounds were squeezed by both the shackles and the soldiers' tight grasps. He struggled again. This time, the guards simply watched, laughing at his pathetic attempts while holding him steady.

He felt something cover his bare waist. He watched as a linen cloth saved him from being completely naked. Feeling painfully defeated and humiliated, he bowed his head, he stopped his struggles, and he hesitantly waited for the second set of horrors to befall him. Physically, he remained unmoving. His state of mind and being, however, was undergoing the exact opposite.

Horrific sensations stormed within him, like a landslide, crushing his once admired confidence, bravery, and pride in an endless heap of fear, terror, and hopelessness . It was a terrible and suffocating sensation that was threatening to drag him down a dark and senseless path.

Dark laughter echoed around the dirty chambers as the soldiers mock admired him. He felt strong nudges, punches, and painful pulls on his hair. Closing his eyes, he bit his lip and stayed still, enduring whatever the soldiers were doing.

Then there was a bright light. The Pharaoh and his tormentors looked up, squinting at the light that came from an open door. A guard stepped out of the light and descended the flight of steps, metal boots echoing with each step taken. He soon reached the last flights, stopping in front of them.

"It's time for the slave to meet his newest masters..." Came the guard's deep voice.

Atem felt a strong pull as he was being led up the flight of stone steps. A sigh escaped his lips as he followed meekly, retaining the held back look of sadness on his face.

The flight of steps he was forced to take soon led him through the light encompassed passageway. Still forced to walk by the guard leading him, he meekly gazed at the surroundings like a little pup that exited the den for the first time.

The building he was in was made of white pozzolan and marble. It was a magnificent place. Tables, statues, plants, and other furniture and ornaments were all over the area, arranged in an elegant fashion. A glimmer of ambivalent emotion passed his eyes as he looked around. The magnificence of the place reminded him of his own palace.

With each tired step he took, a jolt of cold passed through his bare feet like a sharp and frozen dagger impaling warm flesh. The clanging of his shackles echoed through the magnificent hall like rusty old bells. Servants stopped in their activities, watching him being led deeper within the hall. He could hear the mumbling of gossips being shared.

All this was painful enough. Wanting to shut himself from the misery of it all, he simply closed his eyes and bowed his head while allowing his mind to drift into a place far from reality.

"WELCOME, PHARAOH" Came a familiar booming voice, making him fall back to the reality he was inevitably in.

Atem's eyes snapped open in a rate so quick. The thumping of his heart sped up and echoed in his own ears. It was so loud that he was not surprised if it echoed throughout the grand hall. Unconsciously, he began shivering from the cold fear that washed all over him. Cold sweat began escaping from his nervous pores. The cold was so intense. The fear was too unbearable. He was trapped, petrified in the shivering and terror-filled state. He dared not move. He dared not to look up. He was too angry. Too embarrassed. Too anxious. Too..... frightened.

So much emotion filled him. The pressure within him was so intense. So indescribably heavy. So, so trying to force him to burst into tears.

There was a clinking of metal followed by a painful tug on his collar.

Slowly, he looked up. The Roman family dressed in royal white stood before him, staring him down. He stayed silent, allowing his eyes to humbly study each face. Tears of fright were threatening to escape his dull amethyst orbs upon seeing the familiar cruel looks of the Emperor and the Prince. The pain of humiliation burned in his heart as the gazes of the Queen and the Princess lingered on his battered form.

With a drooped and crushed stance devoid of his once proud demeanor, he stood there for what he felt like forever with nothing on but his now dull crown and ragged kilt. Shivers continued to plague him. He could not stop himself. It was too much. The pain, the humiliation, and the loss of dignity, all was too much. He stood out in a horrible, degrading, and painful way. Compared to the magnificence of the people and his surroundings, he felt like a pathetic waste covered in wounds, dirt, and blood.

The Emperor let out a gruff huff. A smirk graced his bearded face upon feeling the fear emanate from his royal captive. "Pharaoh...." He greeted in a tone obviously seeped in mockery. He outstretched both arms. "Welcome to my abode...." His smirk widened. "What do you think of it???" He added as he placed his arms down to his sides.

Silence was Atem's response. He did not even move. The Emperor's voice was like a deadly poison to his whole being, paralyzing his whole form and sucking every bit of hope, pride, and sense of worth he had left.

The Emperor chuckled again. He turned to face his family. "As I have said....." He eyed Atem cruelly. "Pathetic...." There was a pause as he stared deep into those miserable amethyst orbs, relishing the tormented and pained look that invigorated him to no end.

After a boastful laugh, the Emperor told his family the story of how he conquered the Pharaoh's kingdom, adding his own twists and exaggerations that further destroyed Atem. He told them of how he 'easily' reduced the Pharaoh's kingdom to rubble. He bragged about how the captured king 'begged for mercy like a whimpering coward at his feet'.

Laughs resounded throughout the palace. The palace residents were in awe, marveling at the story of their Emperor. Praises for the Emperor and insults for the Pharaoh were said, transforming into mixed mumbles upon synchronizing with one another.

Atem bowed his head. This was getting far too painful to bear. Not only was his body, mind, life, and future being taken away, but also his reputation. He had to block the urge to speak out and save his dignity, knowing that he would be thrown further down the world of pain he was already in. Every word from the Emperor's mouth felt like hot metal sizzling his already battered flesh. Every proud emphasis of his loss in the most exaggerated and most twisted manner was taking the remaining dust out of his shattered self-esteem

Closing his eyes, he fought the tears threatening to once again stream down his face, he clenched his fists so tight that his knuckles turned almost as white as the bone beneath the thin skin, and he desperately and painfully ignored the entire story being mutilated as it was being retold.

However, it was no use. The Emperor's voice boomed through the his senses. More voices gave the Roman king's story a choral background. He could hear words that he wished he never understood. He could feel the many eyes boring holes onto him and the many accusing fingers pointing his way. Painful words, as sharp as swords fresh from a blacksmith's hard work were thrown at him, impaling his heart in every direction. Every attention. Every form of mocking attention was on him, crushing, choking, and drowning him in so much misery.

With his heart crushed and deprived of hopeful warmth. With both his mind and body exhausted and weak. And with his self esteem being reduced to even something lesser than dust, he felt what remained of his little strength trickle away into the harsh world he was now in. He began feeling cold numbing pain boring holes into him. Dropping to his knees, he silently allowed his exhausted eyes to release the tears he had been so desperately holding back.

More insults were thrown at him. More and more words that were a thousand times more painful than freshly sharpened daggers were stabbing his form. He simply ignored it. He simply allowed it to pass, believing that no one in this place has the heart to stop crushing the little orb of light in the darkness they were imprisoning him in.

Little did he know that not every resident of the Roman palace was paying the Emperor's story any heed.

Standing by her family's side, the Princess watched the Pharaoh who was meters from her. Azure orbs were wide and shivering as she watched him with such intensity, staring at every blood trail, every cut, and every part of him that her eyes could see. Everything around her seemed to turn vague and blurry. Every sound around her seemed to be mulled. Only the sight of the Pharaoh drowning in misery remained clear to her senses....


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:  
****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever....

***I am so sorry this took so long. I never expected that I would be this busy (even though summer vacation's here).... hehe. Anywho, here it is. The long awaited (literally) chappie 15...... My updates won't be as frequent as before but I'll do what I can to regain my fast pace. Hopefully, the future updates won't be as long as how this took..... **

**Working Senses**

"GET HIM TO WORK....." Came the booming and commanding voice of the Emperor.

The Princess snapped out of her trance-like state upon hearing her father's characteristic tone. She looked around, trying to renew her senses.

"Teana....."

She turned to her right and came face to face with the source of the gentle call: her mother.

The Queen stared at her daughter with a worried expression on her elegant face. "Is there something troubling you, my dear???"

The Princess' eyes widened. Giving a short and dainty bow out of respect and reassurance, she responded. "I am fine, Mother. I was just thinking. There is no reason to worry." She gave the elder lady a gentle smile that seemed to send a calming sensation.

The Queen returned the smile before resuming her gaze on the unfortunate slave before them.

Atem cringed as he felt rough hands grabbing hold of him and harshly hauling him out of the magnificent hall. The echo of metal against cold marble was heard by all within the palace as whoever got him marched their way towards the exit. Struggling to catch up with his captors' constant and quick strides, Atem stumbled and nearly tripped many times, earning him yanks, pulls, growls, and nudges from the soldiers handling him. He wordlessly pushed on, keeping his head low as he passed the unrelenting stares of many.

Bright light engulfed his face as he was finally forced through the great oak doors of the palace. While shielding himself from the glare with a chained hand, he tried to absorb whatever his bleary vision presented him.

Meters from where he stood, a magnificent garden enclosed in white and elegantly built walls seemed to cast a calming sensation to his tired eyes. The green of the grass and leaves were so lush and thick that he was not surprised if a gentle breeze carried the plants' full herbal scent. Parting the garden from the center was a path made of the traditional pozzolan concrete, leading from the white steps beneath his feet, melting into a horizontal path just before him, and reaching an arched passageway smoothly carved out of the white walls.

A strong push from behind sent him down the three flights of steps and ending up sprawled on the ground. The surprise and the pain caused by both the blow and the fall elicited a whimper from him. He struggled and twitched, trying to push himself to his feet. Unfortunately, all was in vain. He bowed his head as he remained on the ground, meek and rendered helpless.

Chuckles came from above. Heavy footsteps soon followed, nearing him with each step taken. Two shadows soon lengthened over his sprawled form, shielding him from the sun's afternoon rays. Holding his breath as though being submerged underwater, he waited. Waited for another tormenting moment to befall him.

Then it came. He gasped as he felt a rough hand grabbing his hair, almost ripping the roots from his scalp. It was a quick motion. One moment he was on the ground. Now he was on his feet with rough hands holding him steady.

A push sent him walking, walking like a new born fawn. He wobbled and shook with each tired step he took. Bowing his head, he continued to walk, despite the fact that he could feel his bare feet hurt, despite the fact that he was being pushed once in a while, and despite the fact that he could feel his legs getting weaker and weaker like twigs under a boulder. He continued to walk....on and on to wherever they were leading him..... until he was pulled to a stop.

Slowly he looked up. Before him was a garden. However, this one was different from the one he saw before. This one seemed more for agricultural purposes rather than beautification. Noting a brown patch devoid of the green of its surroundings just before one of the stables, he sighed. Now he had an idea of what his first task would be as the emperor's slave.

Before he knew it, he was dragged towards the brown patch. People paused at what they were doing as he passed, giving him stoic glances and sharing words with one another before resuming their duties. He simply ignored them, allowing his feet to relish the cool loam soil he walked on.

Then they stopped. Atem watched as the guard secured the end of his chains to a tree. An unexpected push sent him down the ground, making him groan not from the fall but from the offense on his injuries.

The offending guard loomed over the Pharaoh. In his free hand was a shovel. There was no trace of any emotion in his eyes as he threw the tool right at the Pharaoh's injured back, ignoring the yelp he elicited from the fallen king. "Get to work" He started. The grip on his weapon tightened, preparing to unleash a painful punishment should the enslaved royal resist.

While grabbing the long shovel, Atem struggled to his feet. He ignored the numbing pain that shot through him as he did so. Making sure that he did not trip on the lengthy chain that bound him to the tree, he carefully walked towards the corner of the empty patch, ready to begin his labor.

The sun bore down on him like hungry eyes locked on a weary prey. The heat was so intense, forcing the people to take shelter and resume their work in the cool shade. It was not long before he was the only one left exposed under the sun's rays, toiling on the drying patch of soil.

The heat stretched far and wide, intermingling with the cool air that rushed through the golden sands of the desert. The air that gushed from the other side crashed onto the many walls of the labyrinth, scattering in many directions and finding their ways through every corner and corridor the intricate puzzle presented.

One of the currents flowed passed an unconscious form. The figure stirred as the wind played. Slowly, the figure opened her eyes, blinking away the sands that were threatening to enter her emerald orbs.

"What happened??" She murmured to herself as she rubbed her temples. Her head ached so bad, it was as though a sandstorm was whipping inside. She stood up, hands still rubbing her temples as she did so.

As her vision cleared. As she finally recalled what happened before she was knocked unconscious, she looked around, eyes widening upon seeing the sight laid before her.

The corridor was devoid of the creatures that attempted to end her life. It was empty, save for a large lioness that was staring back at her from a few feet away.

"You...." She whispered while approaching the big cat as gently as she could. To her surprise and great relief, the big cat sat down, allowing her to approach closer. She reached out, gentle yet shaky hands touching the golden forehead of the beast. A purr was the feline's response. Kneeling down, she gently stroked the big cat who purred blissfully under her touch. "I thought you were dead....." A smile graced her face as she gave the large cat a grateful embrace. "You saved me from those horrible beasts......" She giggled upon feeling the cat's swishing tail gently brush her face. "Thank you....." She added as she tightened her embrace.

"MANA"

Both the girl and the lioness broke away from each other and stared at a pathway to their right. Sure enough, Seto was there standing in a way that was obviously a sudden stop from a skid, taking in labored breaths as though something heavy was pressed against his chest, and azure eyes that were wide from an emotion not normally found in that usually stoic face. Though he never actually believed the lioness to be who he thought would be, the sight before him confirmed that the feline was no threat.

"Seto" Mana breathed out in relief as she watched her companion drawing closer. The shadow of her companion soon loomed over her as the High Priest finally stopped a mere foot away from her.

The High Priest stared down at the apprentice and the lioness. A huff came from the back of his throat as he allowed his gaze to linger towards the chestnut orbs of the big cat. Noting the stoic yet nonthreatening look on the feline's eyes, he sighed and got down on his knees. He reached out, attempting to give the beast a pat but to his surprise, the big cat stood up and began walking away.

"Wait...." Mana asked, successfully making the feline stop and turn to look at her. "Where are you going?"

There was no response. The big cat simply turned around and continued to walk, stopping once in a while to look at them.

"I think she wants us to follow...." Seto concluded as he stood up. He held out his hand towards Mana who gratefully accepted.

Both of them followed the lioness in silence. Questioning glances were exchanged between them when the beast went through certain paths and corridors as though knowing where to go. They continued nonstop, turning here and there, going deeper and deeper into the intricate puzzle. To their surprise and relief, there were none of those beasts that attacked them. It was just the three of them, walking, walking and walking through the seemingly endless paths and corridors.

But it was not as endless as they thought.....One more turn they took finally led them to a corridor that melted into something different from what they usually encountered within the labyrinth.

Mana and Seto stared in surprise at the sight before them. The corridor opened into a huge circular space devoid of the many walls of more corridors and large enough to encompass one of the many stone tablet temples.

There was a gentle growl that snapped them out of their awe. The lioness before them continued to move forward, seemingly oblivious to the sudden different aura emitted by their newest discovery.

"Let's go..." Seto whispered as both he and Mana cautiously followed their feline guide.

Upon entering the circle, what they saw at the center of the flat sphere further added to their surprise....

A white temple guarded by two stone statues of sitting lionesses seemed to wave and shimmer against the sun's heat. Atop the temple's arched entrance was a powerful symbol familiar to all those who were Egyptian.

They watched as the lioness followed the path that led to the entrance, disappearing through the dark opening between the two stone felines. Cautiously, they followed, not knowing what else to do.

Mana paused upon reaching the lioness statues. She gazed up at the feline eyes, mesmerized by the ruby colors that seemed to enter her soul.

Seto looked back upon noting his companion's pause. "Mana..." He whispered as he grabbed hold of her hand, snapping her out of a trance-like state. "We must go.....we have no other choice..."

Mana wordlessly nodded her head, allowing the High Priest to lead her towards the entrance.

A lasting echo bounced off the dark interior the moment they set foot on the marble floors. Cautiously, both looked around for their feline guide and for any threats that might attack them. Noting that the darkness offered no attacks, they slowly stepped inside. The moment they passed beneath the powerful symbol, there was a rumble that made both of them cling onto each other.

Before they could further react, their attentions were caught by sudden balls of light that appeared, lining the sides of the dark interior that turned out to be a deep and marble white corridor which surpassed the size of the temple's outside appearance, emitting a powerful heka none of them missed.

Seto took a deep breath as he felt the powerful magic wash through him. He gazed at Mana, eyes softening upon seeing her clearly frightened yet forcing herself to be strong. He placed a hand on her shoulder, cringing when he felt cold shivers. "It is alright...." He whispered, making her look at him with wide emerald eyes. "I understand how you feel. But what must come must come...."

"_You are truly as fearless as they say, Priest Seto"_

The eerie feminine voice made Mana and Seto jolt, almost jumping out of their skins from the surprising yet smooth tone that echoed around them. They looked around, trying to find the source.

Their eyes widened as they looked before them.....seeing something they knew was never there when they first looked....

Ladies dressed in elegant robes on par with royalty stood in a circular room. The partial darkness not reached by the lights hid their faces. Right at their feet was the lioness, purring at one of the ladies' touch.

Glowing auras outlined the elegant ladies, each a color of the sun's gold. A fiery breeze carrying the unusual heat that plagued the outside gushed forth from behind their golden forms, caressing the tan faces of their visitors.

From the center, a pair of yellow eyes gleamed through the dark, gazing at Mana and Seto, absorbing what the vision presented. The eyes narrowed as though a smile graced the hidden lips.

"_We have been expecting you....."_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever....

* * *

**Eye of Ra**

He knew it. He felt it. As the day went on and on, the enslaved Pharaoh knew that he was being watched in a way that was different from the cruel and degrading stares he got from his tormentors. This new type of gaze felt more like cool and refreshing water allowed to flow freely on his scorched form. It was comforting and he gladly welcomed the feeling. Though he was still a slave imprisoned in a life of torment and pain, a small glimmer of relief washed over him as the thought that not all eyes currently on him burned holes through his toiling form.

With a face set on determination and partial embarrassment, he raised the lengthy shovel and allowed the curved metal to bore through the dark soil. He repeated his actions again and again, keeping a stoic face amidst the tide of unrelenting eyes and mocking voices that flooded his area.

Up on the balcony overlooking the agricultural garden was a lady in white. Gentle breezes made her short brown hair caress her face but she paid no heed. Her azure orbs were locked on a man who toiled and toiled under the merciless heat. She watched as his bronze skin, marred with dry blood and wounds, was shimmering against the sun's light. She carefully observed how his small yet well toned body moved with such grace and strength like a powerful lion despite the injuries that were obviously hindering him. She could not help but watch.....and feel her heart beat faster as time went by.

"My Lady"

The call reached her ears, startling her out of her careful observation. She gently turned around, coming face to face with an ivory skinned, brown haired man clad in the traditional Roman guard's wear.

"Forgive me for my intrusion, My Lady." The man continued, bowing once the Princess' gaze was upon him. He looked up, dark brown eyes burning with care and protectiveness "You should not be out here on your own...."

"I know, Honda...." The Princess started, turning away from the guard, and allowing her eyes to settle back to the bronze skinned man who was toiling on the drying patch of soil beneath them. "I just---"

"What brings you out here, My Daughter???"

The Princess and her guard spun around, coming face to face with the elegant queen whose cream gown billowed against even the gentlest caress of the wind.

The Queen was silent, chuckling a bit when her daughter's personal bodyguard dropped to his knees out of respect. A smile graced her red lips before it parted, allowing some words to flow out. "I see that the Pharaoh has caught your attention..." She stated as she neared the balcony railing and observed the Pharaoh who continued to work nonstop.

The Princess was taken aback. She turned to face her mother, unsure of how to begin. "No, it is most certainly not what you think...." She started defensively. She turned back to face the garden where the Pharaoh continued to work. "I was just....." She trailed off, all her attention suddenly fixed on the once royal below.

The Queen placed a hand underneath her daughter's chin, gently steering the reddening face towards her. "I am your mother..." She whispered as she released her gentle hold, watching calmly as her daughter turned to gaze at the Pharaoh below them. "I am very aware of the emotions you show just by watching you..." She followed her daughter's gaze and smiled. "I can tell that without his injuries, he is a very handsome young man. Even though he is marred, his exotic attractiveness still shines through...." She turned to face her daughter once more.

The Princess gave a wordless nod. She knew what her mother's next words would be. Yet, she could not help but long that her mother will not say it.....

The Queen noticed her daughter's anxiety, despite it being well masked. She laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I am sorry, My Dear. He is not a king anymore. He is now a slave. And a slave is a slave...Do you understand what I am trying to say???"

The Princess let out a sigh. "I understand......." Yet her emotions speak otherwise....

The Queen followed her daughter's gaze once more. "Pity that he has been reduced to this....." She continued before looking up into the heated sky, shielding herself from the glare while doing so. "Come, the heat is intense. If you stay any longer, the heat will burn your skin..."

The Princess nodded in response. She turned to follow her mother. However she spared a glance at the Pharaoh before disappearing inside the palace.

The sun continued to shine. Not a cloud in the sky dared block the golden rays that bathed the ground in blinding gold. The heat, so powerful in its mere presence, caused the air to wave and shimmer like crystal clear water played by the wind

The brown walls that formed the magnificent labyrinth stood tall and strong amidst the unusual glazing heat. The sands shifted and danced as the wind passed by. At the labyrinth's center, the feline dominated temple sparkled like a diamond right in the midst of prismatic light.

Inside the temple, Mana and Seto watched as the seemingly glowing beings stood before them. All was silent until....

"What do you want with us?" Mana pipped up, finally mustering the courage to stand strong beside Seto.

The lady at the center, engulfed by a glow that was as gold as the sun itself had stopped stroking the lioness and stepped forward. Her sandals echoed throughout the temple, yet she moved as though she was not touching the ground. She had finally stepped out of the partial darkness that hid her face, revealing to them the face of a being never thought to appear before mortals.

"The Goddess Bast..." Seto gasped as he fell to his knees out of shock and respect.

The Goddess had stopped a meter before Mana and Seto. Her yellow eyes gleamed against her orange feline head. Her white robe billowed as a mysterious wind gushed through.

Her cat lips parted to reveal a mysterious smile that was displayed on ivory white fangs. She raised an equally orange arm and flicked her elegant fingers.

The flick echoed against the marble walls. As though by command, every bit of darkness vanished within the room, revealing the other ladies standing in the midst of the circular room. Namely, The Goddesses Mut, Wadjet, Hathor, Sekhmet, Nekhbet, and Tefnut.

Mana gasped in surprise. She remained there where she stood, frozen by the sheer shock that coursed through her. She had only seen the ladies before her in carvings among the sacred hieroglyphs. Now here they were, standing before them, gracing them with their divine presence.

"Rise, High Priest..." Bast commanded in that same smooth voice they heard earlier. Once the high priest did so, she turned her golden eyes to Mana who let out an involuntary squeak. "You should know why you were led here, young magician."

Mana gulped. However, she finally mustered the courage to face the Goddess without shuddering or stuttering. "Does it have anything to do with what has happened to Egypt???"

The Goddess nodded. "We are the protectors of the land, the force of the sun that guides, and the enforcers of the laws. Each one of us here has been entrusted as the Eye of Ra...."

Mana shuddered at that. Through her teacher, she knew of the legend that told the great power and ferocity of the Eye of Ra. She never expected them to appear before herself and Seto on this journey. However, something was telling her that there had been quite the sign. Both she and Seto never took it seriously. She looked up, flinching when she met the fierce gaze of the Goddess Wadjet.

The Goddess Wadjet, as though having read the mind of the young magician, smirked. "Ra's light has been fierce due to our presence...." She started, her serpentine eyes narrowing. "I admire your strength young one. You and your companion managed to fend off the Serpopards. I am sure that you would have made it through the maze." She closed her eyes. "However, there was no time for that. We need to act quickly."

"Great Daughters of Ra..." Seto started respectfully. He was still succumbed by shock. It showed in his held back voice. "Are you here to....avenge what has happened to Egypt?"

"Not in a way you think of, High Priest..." The Goddess Tefnut started. "Our actions in the past have shown us that our direct intervention would cause far too much damage." She turned to face Seto. "Instead, we are here to guide you in your quest. "I am sure you know what has been tasked to you by the Great Pharaoh Atem."

Seto's eyes widened as a memory began playing in his mind. He could never forget what his injured cousin asked of him before the attack of the Romans. He remembered it as though it was just an hour ago.

_A short time has passed since the imprisonment of the Lord of Darkness. Everything was quiet. The night was calm despite the smoke that rose into the dark ebony sky. Inside the royal bedchamber, a weakened king was fighting to stay conscious though he did well to hide it. Right by his side was his loyal priest who watched him with such intensity and worry that clearly showed in those deep blue eyes. _

_The High Priest had been called back before he left the room. There he knelt by the bed, patiently waiting for the small king to speak._

"_Seto...." Atem started as he gazed into the blue depths of his cousin's eyes. "There is something else I have not told you nor anyone else....." he paused. Seto patiently waited for him to continue. "I have a very important task for you, Seto....." _

"_What may this task be, My King??" Seto started, voice slightly quivering in response to the graveness of his King's tone. _

_Atem took a deep breath. He took hold of the Puzzle that was around his neck and gazed at the eye upon its center. "I fear the Puzzle is not strong enough to contain Zorc and his realm alone...." His grip on the Puzzle tightened while he looked to Seto. "The lord of darkness and his realm should be dispersed among the other items."_

_Seto's eyes widened. "The only way for that to be accomplished is for the Items to be placed on the Millennium Stone in Kul Elna."_

"_Yes...." Atem started gravely. "It has to be done. Otherwise, Zorc might break free...." He looked down and sighed. "We must go to Kul Elna as soon as the Gods allow it..."_

"_No, My King..." Seto stated firmly, ignoring their ranking gaps for a moment. "You shall stay here. You need your rest. I will handle what must be done in Kul Elna...."He gently took the Puzzle from his cousin's grasp. To his relief, his cousin did not resist._

"_Thank You, Seto.... I trust that you will not fail" Atem whispered before finally drifting off to sleep._

Everyone had fallen silent. No sound played, not even the natural melody of the desert wind outside the temple. That was until....

"The Pharaoh has only given you one task..." Hathor started sternly, immediately catching Mana and Seto's attention.

"What do you mean?" Mana asked, sensing that there was more to that statement than it seemed...

"There is another task that comes with the Pharaoh's sealing..." Hathor continued. "A task that the Pharaoh himself did not know..."

Mana and Seto simply stared at each other, not knowing how to assess the revelation. They were already confused as to what to do before. Now, they were beyond uncertain.

"The Great Pharaoh Atem....." Tefnut started, her voice echoing against the wall and sent what felt like the scent of moisture rush passed them. "Is no ordinary Pharaoh...."

It was then that a gale appeared, looking like a mini tornado in the midst of the grand hall. It whirled and whirled, getting bigger and bigger as it continued. Mana and Seto watched, holding onto themselves as the wind got stronger.

"Pharaoh Atem is powerful, yes....." Bast started effortlessly, yet her voice boomed through the wind's howl. "But the Shadows also have much power. For the sealing of those powerful beings to be completed, a powerful sealing essence is required..."

Just after the Goddess' last statement, the gale ceased, revealing a stream of rainbow lights that formed a cave like hole in the air between the mortals and the divines.

Mana gazed uncertainly at Seto who looked as though he already knew what to do. The Goddess Bast, sensing the confidence and sureness of the High Priest, nodded her head and raised a hand towards the rainbow lights. "You will find the sealing essence in here." He focused her piercing gaze on Seto, sending shivers down the High Priest's spine. "But I warn you, the place you are soon to enter is not what you are used to......There will be more hardships ahead should you enter the realm beyond the lights." Her eyes narrowed. "It is your choice... choose wisely..."

Mana and Seto stared at each other uncertainly. Both knew that they were taking a big risk. However, the thought of their king suffering at the hands of the enemy made them come up with a decision that would probably have the ultimate reward or consequence. They shared a determined nod.

"We are going...." Seto answered, his voice echoing around the temple

The Goddesses smiled. Each gave one another a nod of their own.

The great Eye of Ra appeared before the rainbow lights. A glow soon followed. It was a glow so bright that it encompassed everything in white light. It all faded, revealing the Goddesses and the lioness nowhere in sight and the rainbow portal glowing brighter than ever.

"_Good luck on your journey...."_

Seto and Mana gave one another a determined look.

"Let us go...." Seto started as he and Mana made their way towards the rainbow portal, unaware of what was beyond the swirling lights.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever....

* * *

**Another Place; Another Trial; Another Day**

"My my"crooned the Emperor as he marveled at what was once a shabby patch of soil now supporting raised mounds ready for growing another set of greens. He had to admit, he was impressed. He gazed at the unconscious figure supported by a guard on his right. His own intense sweating told him the possible source that drove his newest slave unconscious. "It looks as though the heat has taken its toll on my slave..." He lifted his gaze to the guard holding the unconscious Pharaoh. "How long has he been like this??"

The guard adjusted his grip on the Pharaoh. "For some time now, My King" He pointed at the well raised patch just behind his king. "He fell down after he finished."

A frown creased the Emperor's forehead. He looked up, shielding himself from the sudden glare that met his face. He had never experienced the heat to be this intense. It must be unusual for even a desert dweller like his new slave succumbed to the overwhelming rays of the sun. Yet, the thought that maybe his new slave was just overwhelmed by the sudden workload and injuries managed to suppress his suspicions on the weather. He shifted his gaze to where his guard was pointing earlier, carefully observing the patch of loam that was slowly turning lighter in color due to the heat. "For someone who was once royalty, he has quite the talent in wielding the shovel" He spat in mock praise, smirking as his guards bit their respective lips. "Take him to his cell" He started while nonchalantly waving his hand. "And make him feel......'comfortable'...." He added smoothly.

The guard hauling the Pharaoh smirked when he felt a stir coming from the battered form hanging limply from his grip. Both guards made their way towards the dark interior just beyond a white arch after giving their king a short bow. Along the way, they passed by a hooded presence leaning on one of the pillars casually.

The mysterious man swathed in a hooded cloak of emerald green watched the battered Pharaoh intensely. A chuckle came forth from unseen lips as the Pharaoh and the two guards disappeared around a darker corner. He straightened up, cloak billowing slightly due to a gentle breeze that swept by. A graceful bow soon followed as the Emperor neared him.

"Your Majesty...." He spoke in an elegant voice as he straightened up. "I see that you are enjoying the spoils of your latest victory..."

The Emperor smirked and patted the man's shoulder. "I could not have obtained such a great and easy victory were it not for your foresighted words" He started quietly. "I have only known you for a short time, yet you rose up and now became my most trusted vizier..."

The aforementioned vizier bowed. "Thank you so much for bestowing upon me such a blessing" He straightened up. "However, with my service comes a price..." his voice deepened venomously. "I am sure you have not forgotten our agreement..."

The Emperor chuckled. "Of course, of course..." He started as he waved his hand carelessly. "After what you have done for me......" He began rubbing his forehead. "Yet I still do not understand why or how you intend to---" He was cut off when the breeze made his scarlet cape whip his frame so suddenly while his companion's hood was blown off, revealing the hidden face.

The no-longer-hooded man looked up, the mere sight of his eyes were enough to send one on a gaping spree. His long and unusual hair billowed against the breeze that continued to rush against them. "Do not trouble yourself with that, My King...." He started. "I have my ways....."

The Emperor, sensing the mirth and firmness from his vizier's voice, turned to face the latter. "I believe in your abilities." He stated, a smile gracing his lips. "Your words that brought forth Rome's latest spoils were proof that I have great use for you. Come, we shall have a grand cena because of this success" He turned around and began walking.

The vizier followed his king towards the throne room, a smirk gracing the hidden lips as his plan began taking a smooth course towards completion......_My King, You are the one of great use to me......_ It was then an emerald gleam appeared on his forehead before disappearing like a wisp of smoke blown by the wind.

The weather still remained unusually hot. Even the sky seemed to be brightened by the extreme heat, despite the fact that it was nearing dusk. Some of the people were beginning to become suspicious. Some even feared that the sun was beginning to engulf the earth in its fiery flames. The heat reached far and wide, turning green into brown. The Egyptians, though familiar with the sun's merciless rage, were surprised by the extremity of Ra's light. Never before have they felt the heat to be this intense in their homeland and they know full well who were the divine ones responsible.

In a strange alien land, a land of golden sand like that of the desert but topped with the strangest looking plants that seemed to have tentacles amidst the leaves, two people were wandering about, searching for what they knew was something they needed. The only problem was that they know nothing of what this necessity appeared to be.

"Priest Seto..." Mana started as she parted the strangest looking shrubs she had ever seen "Where are--" She was cut short when she saw an armored being whose back was presented to her. Her hand quickly made its way to cover her mouth, preventing any sound that might attract the being's attention. As quietly as she could, she raised her staff, keeping her eyes glued on the armored being. Something was telling her that the being was familiar. Yet, she was not willing to take any risks being in an alien land and all. She was about to strike when the being turned around, making her stop in mid-spell.

Both remained silent. Both simply stared at each other until....

"Priest Seto???" Mana asked, aghast, as she lowered her staff, recognizing the tanned face hugged by all the armor. "Is that you???"

The armored being sighed. "Yes it is me..." He stared at his hands, flexing his fingers now encased in a dark blue armor of some sort.

Mana uncertainly shifted her stance "You look........like..." A realization had struck her.

Seto, who seemed to have heard Mana's unspoken words straightened up and unsheathed an unusual sword from his belt. "I know, I know." He waved the sword around as though testing it. "I look like my Ka....." He gave Mana a sly look. "However, I am not the only one who appears different."

Mana blinked several times before looking down at herself. Seto was right. She was pale and dressed like her Ka, Dark Magician Girl. After a moment of absorbing her new look she looked up at Seto. "But how did we end up fused with our Ka?"

Seto let out a sigh. "This place must have fused our Ba and Ka together, resulting in us being Akhs." Noting Mana's confused gaze, he gave her a skeptical look. "You were once a Magician's apprentice. You should have been taught of this"

Mana rubbed the back of her head while giving her companion a sheepish grin. Of course Mahaad taught her all about that. The problem was, she sometimes had other things in mind whenever Mahaad gave her lectures on the parts of one's soul.

Seto simply sighed and turned around, walking through the dense shrubs in the process.

Mana quietly peered at her companion who stood amidst the strange green and allowing alert eyes to scan the area for signs of anything that could be of assistance to them. "What should we do now??" She continued as she pushed herself through the shrub, shuddering a bit upon feeling the tentacle like leaves brushing against her skin.

Seto sighed a heavy sigh. He was currently confused, not knowing where to begin and what exactly to search for. He closed his eyes, trying to recall the words of the Divine ones, believing and hoping that a hidden meaning may be discovered. However, the words of his companion managed to temporary alleviate his mind from his intense thinking. And that was something he did not want at the moment. He turned around, slightly frustrated. "I do not know where to begin, Mana...." He rubbed his temples. "In fact, I hardly even know what to do anymore...." He sighed as he slumped down the ground. "It all is becoming far too confusing---"

He was cut off by a strange sound that, judging from the unfazed expression of his companion, was only heard by himself. He suddenly straightened up, his expression turning into something similar to that of a wary prey discovering the presence of a predator.

Mana, noticing the sudden change in her companion's demeanor, approached the High Priest cautiously. "What is---" She was cut off when the High Priest held an arm out to silence her and stop her from going any further.

The High Priest stiffened, doing what he could to focus all his attention on his sense of sight and sound. There it was again, sounding like thousands of pebbles falling on a marble floor. He turned to the side, finally seeing one of the many shrubs stop in its solo rustling.

Mana, finally seeing what had caused her companion's unease, took out her staff and poised it in front of her, ready to fend off whatever was behind the shrub. Priest Seto took out his sword, ready for a fight. Both were silent, slowly making their way towards the shrub, taking more and more caution with each step they took.

There were no more rustlings from the shrub. However, Seto and Mana did not allow their guard to drop even by a small inch. They continued to near it.

The tension was so high, it was enough to choke them. Mere two feet were the only things parting the duo from the now still shrub. All was silent until....

"Show yourself....." Seto growled out in such ferocity that made Mana flinch. There was no response from the shrub. Seto turned to face Mana, held out three fingers in a countdown, and finally-after putting down all fingers- flattening the shrub with his sword, revealing a sight that made both their jaws drop.

A hairball with feet was shuddering with intense fear.....

"Oh" Mana cooed as she bent down, slowly reaching a hand out. She let out a gasp when her companion grabbed her wrist before she could touch the hairy creature. She turned to face him, ignoring the almost reprimanding look on his face. "I am sure it will not harm us."

Seto let out a huff as he rolled his eyes. He allowed his gaze to study the brown hairball that was staring at him as though begging him not to kill it. He sighed in relief. "I suppose you are right...." He smirked. "Kuribohs are not exactly what one would describe as threatening"

"SAY WHAT????" Came a rather manly voice from before them.

Mana and Seto stared, dumbstruck as the Kuriboh levitated, giving them a stern look while crossing its green claws. Both remained silent as they continued to gawk at the now frustrated hairball....

The Kuriboh levitated towards Seto who seemed to be frozen by disbelief. It cocked an unseen eyebrow, unfolded its green claws, and pointed at itself. "ARE YOU CALLING ME WEAK???" It retorted in that same manly voice one would not expect from such a creature. When it got no reply, it lowered its eyes. "Wights..." It grumbled under its breath...

Seto could only stare. He could not believe his eyes and ears. He opened his mouth. Unfortunately, his shocked state only allowed a couple of stutters to form.

The Kuriboh was beginning to fluster as anger welled inside its tiny body. "Why y---"

"Excuse me..." Mana pipped up, successfully getting Seto and the Kuriboh's attention.

The Kuriboh growled. "You Wights think that you are so tough and so superior because you look like human." It snarled as it raised its tiny claws. "Well, I can prove you wrong. I may be small. But I can take you down." It turned to face Seto.

Mana bit her lip to stop herself from smiling as she watched the Kuriboh looking as though it was ready to punch her companion who was finally out of his frozen state and was getting ready to grapple the fluffy thing. She cleared her throat loudly. "We apologize for disturbing you but we do not intend to harm you...."

The Kuriboh huffed in disbelief. "Right...." It stated in an exaggerated tone while it rolled its large eyes. "And I am a Watapon with wings" It gave Mana a rather annoyed look. "Honestly." It nonchalantly pointed at Seto. "Do you think I am blind to not recognize a Wight who was about to eradicate me???"

Seto unclenched his fists and placed his arms down his sides while murmuring something under his breath. He then sighed. "She speaks the truth. We are not here to harm you."

The Kuriboh remained unfazed. It still kept its guard up. It glanced at Mana then back at Seto. For some reason, it felt that the two were being honest. A sigh escaped its fluffy lips as it lowered its claws. "Then you must not be part of the Wight Army." It sighed in relief. "Thank Goodness." It gave them a pleasant look. "It is good to know that there are some Wights here who are against this war."

Mana and Seto stared at each other. Both had no idea what the Kuriboh was talking about. However, both of them let that doubt slide as they focused on the topic at hand.

"So...." Mana started gently. "What is this place??" She asked while gesturing around her.

The Kuriboh blinked. It stared at Seto then back at Mana. It let out a sigh while it rubbed its fluffy forehead. "Is this some sort of joke???..."

Mana and Seto looked at each other. "What are you talking about??" Mana asked as she turned to face the Kuriboh.

The Kuriboh frowned. It noted the innocent look in Mana's eyes and came to a conclusion. "Wait...." It started as it stared at both of them. "Are you serious???"

"Yes" Seto snapped. "We do not have time for this. Tell us where we are or leave us be..."

The Kuriboh let out an annoyed huff. However, it complied. "This" It started as it raised its claws, as though trying to point out the surroundings. "is the Dominion of the Beasts...."

Mana and Seto shared an uncertain look at one another. Now they knew what the Divine Ones meant about the place being one they were not used to......

* * *

I know there are some words that are not common. So I took the liberty of linking the sources of some of those words in my profile.....

R&R plzzzzzzzz


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

* * *

**Of Pride and Wisdom**

Seto locked his eyes on the Kuriboh. "I have never heard of such a place..."

The Kuriboh puffed up. "Well then, what kind of place do you think you are in?" It asked sarcastically.

Seto grumbled under his breath. He really did not like the feeling of being smart mouthed by a Kuriboh of all Shadow Creatures. He simply turned away.

Mana, sensing the growing discomfort, decided to speak. She turned to face the Kuriboh "Maybe you can help us..."

Both Kuriboh and Seto stared at her. The Kuriboh opened its mouth. However, before it could release a few words, Seto cut it off with a proud grunt.

"I do not think it will be able to help us..." Seto started as he began walking passed the now ticked off hairball. "We shall be able to handle ourselves in this strange land."

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S FLUFFY AND SMALL" The Kuriboh roared, surprising Mana and Seto who paused in his strides. "I AM NOT AN 'IT'...I AM A HE"

Mana and Seto stared at each other before locking their respective gazes at the now panting Kuriboh.

"And..." The Kuriboh continued, straightening up and brushing his hair with his claws as though trying to comb himself. "I have a name..."

"Oh" Mana pipped up. "What is your name?..."

The Kuriboh levitated towards Mana and held out a green claw. "It's Kishan." He shook Mana's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He sent a glare at Seto. "Him, on the other hand, not so much..."

Mana gave Seto a sheepish grin before resuming her gaze on the Kuriboh. "Forgive him." She dropped her voice, making Kishan lean closer to hear. "He is just a bit grouchy having traveled so far..."

Seto rolled his eyes upon hearing the quiet giggles shared by Mana and Kishan. He cleared his throat. "Mana" He called. When the addressed finally turned to face him, he motioned for her to follow. "We must move now. We only have a limited time to find that sealing essence."

"A sealing essence?" Kishan assessed while rubbing his hidden chin. A realization soon struck. "Is that what this is all about?" He levitated towards Mana who was just halfway towards Seto. "In all the land, there is only one of that type of essence..."

Mana and Seto paused in their actions and gazed at each other seriously. After about a two seconds, both shared a nod and turned to face Kishan. "Do you know where we can find it?" Mana asked while Seto made his way towards her.

Kishan nodded and turned towards his left. "It is in the Palace of the Legendary Dragons" He stated while pointing towards, what seemed to be, a vast desert. "If you begin your journey now, you will be able to reach the mainland before the Cyrus sets..." He continued while pointing at a great ball of blue fire that was halfway in completing its cycle. A jagged smirk formed as he turned to face Seto. "That is, if you know the way..."

Seto rolled his eyes. "I suppose you are willing to lead the way?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well yes..." Kishan replied while swelling proudly. He turned to face Mana. "So long as your beautiful companion here comes along..." He gave Mana a wink, much to the latter's discomfort.

Seto sighed. He motioned for Mana to near him. To his relief, Mana quickly obliged and was soon a foot apart from him. "I do not think we can trust...him" He started, taking a sneaking glance at Kishan who plucked one of the many tentacle like leaves and chewed it coolly.

Mana took a glance at Kishan, smiling a bit when the Kuriboh began eating the tentacle like leaves heartily. She turned back to face her scowling companion. "Priest Seto, I know you may not like him. But I think he will be of great help to us. He knows the way. He knows this place. And I am sure he knows more things we might need for us to obtain that sealing essence and go back."

Seto pondered on Mana's words for a minute. All she said was true. Despite the fact that he loathed the smart mouth Kuriboh, he knew that they might need Kishan's assistance. He let out a sigh. "Alright... You do have a point..." He smiled. "Mahaad was definitely right about you... You do have great wisdom and strength beneath your childish demeanor..."

Mana smiled and looked down to hide the fluster that crept up her face. She cleared her throat. "Thank you..." Both she and Seto turned to face Kishan. "Lead the way..."

Kishan swiftly glided towards them. "With pleasure..." He started as he then turned to face the west. "This way..." He announced as he bounced along cheerily.

Mana and Seto followed nonchalantly. Hoping that putting their trust in this little Kuriboh was worth it all.

Darkness had crept into the sky, signaling the arrival of night. Everywhere, the villas were hosting lavish parties, thanking all their Divines for another set of spoils brought about by their homeland's latest victory. However, the rich men's parties were not much compared to the parties held by the Royals.

The Roman Palace held the most extravagant of parties, parties more extravagant than those held by all ordinary Roman's put together. Guests of noble birth, blood relation, great trust, and so much more flooded the grand palace, being served by slaves who worked nonstop to fulfill the guests' every request.

While every guest enjoyed; while every slave worked, soldiers and guards were keeping their eyes on the alert while their fellows who were not on duty allowed themselves to enjoy the night.

The Roman Royals were enjoying themselves with the luxurious cena. Exotic foods were served. There were roast peacock and ostriches, fruits, herbs, and all the spices one could think of that lined the large table. All this was due to their latest victory.

The Emperor laughed a hearty laugh after taking a sip of his mulsum. He turned to face his vizier. "All this would not have happened were it not for you, My friend." He raised his goblet as a gesture of appreciation. "You should enjoy yourself."

The vizier smiled. He turned to face the Emperor. "I am, My King..." He took a sip from his goblet.

The Emperor grinned at him, gave him a pat on the back, and strolled away. His guards wordlessly followed him as he checked on his guests who bowed when he passed. He smirked proudly as he continued his path. However, something made him stop. The sight of his daughter walking away from a potential husband had captured his attention. A smirk formed in his lips. He then made his way towards her. "Why are you not enjoying yourself, My Dear?" He asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder, catching her attention. "You should be having a grand time" He boomed the moment his daughter turned to face him. "Be thankful and be merry for our victory"

The Princess smiled. "I know, Father" She looked down, trying to hide the sadness in her eyes. "I am just feeling rather nauseous. That is all..."

The Emperor laughed again. "Don't you always feel nauseous whenever we have large gatherings?" He asked in mock uncertainty. "Maybe it is best if we call one of the slaves to give you a soothing massage..."

The Princess shook her head. "That is not necessary, Father." She smiled and turned to face the balcony. "What I need is fresh air..."

The Emperor gave his daughter's shoulder an encouraging squeeze before turning around and heading towards a large group of noblemen and their wives, getting ready for another session of showing off.

Noting that her father had finally began his bragging, the Princess let out a sigh. She headed towards the balcony, glad that no one had decided to stay there. She leaned in, taking in a deep breath while relishing the cool air that played with her. She allowed herself to drown in her deep thoughts.

Tears slowly formed at the edges of her eyes. She looked up, allowing the clear crystals to cascade down her smooth face.

Unaware of his daughter's agony, the Emperor continued to brag about his flawless victory over the Egyptians to the many guests who were now intently listening. He simply repeated what he had said during the morning, adding many more of his self bloating twists and turns to the story.

"Really?" One of the guests asked intently when the the Emperor paused for a while to take another goblet offered to him by a slave. "How did you manage to capture the Pharaoh and his land in just a day?" He looked to his companions. "I hear that no invader can breach the walls of the capital"

"Yes yes yes..." Another guest started while nodding his head. "I heard that all the Cushite invaders were annihilated by only seven Egyptians, including the Pharaoh himself"

"Oh that..." The Emperor stated nonchalantly after taking a sip from his new goblet. "That Pharaoh was Pharaoh Aknamkanon." He took another sip. "He had been deceased for almost three years now and, of course, was succeeded by his only son since then" He smirked while settling the goblet's rim to his lips. "And that son of his is the Pharaoh who is now my slave..." He finally downed the rest of his drink.

The guests were talking excitedly amongst themselves. It was then one of them turned to face the Emperor, wearing a cocky grin. "I am predicting that this Pharaoh will soon join the fates of the others you have taken?"

The Emperor raised his goblet coolly before settling it down a nearby table. "You will soon find out..." A serious glint appeared in his eyes. He remained silent for a short moment before...

"So?" another one of his many guests asked. "What does this once-Pharaoh look like?"

There were some excited mumbling amongst them. It was then the many guests who were the Emperor's audience voiced out so many questions

"Does he really appear unusual?"

"Is there really something different about him?"

"I hear he has the most unusual head of hair... Is it really true? Or is it just the exaggeration of distanced rumors?"

The Emperor held his hands out, immediately silencing his audience. "Perhaps it would be best if I would show you rather than tell..." He flicked his fingers. Immediately, one of the guards turned to him and bowed. "Get the Pharaoh in here."

"Yes, Your Highness..." The guard answered, turning abruptly and walking off.

Watching the Emperor's guard disappear through a corridor, the vizier smirked as he raised his goblet to his lips, chuckling to himself as he patiently waited.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever....

* * *

**Misguided**

While the cena went on above, suffering went on below. Hidden from the magnificent outer of the palace was a place so dark and frightening that being within its grime covered walls would send shivers down one's spine. Torches impaled on cob-webbed skulls lined the sides, providing an eerie light. The stench of death polluted the cave-like place. Water as murky as the dark loam soil seeped through the cracks that were all over the walls, adding to the visual torment the place was built to provide.

The end of the corridor revealed a row of cells. Each separated by a thick stone wall that had a skull based torch at its center. Chains hung in all angles inside the cells. Some were even sponsoring corpses that clearly had been there for quite some time.

Tormented screams echoed within the horrible place, coming from the farthest of cells. The bone chilling sounds bounced off the grimy walls, sending fear into the hearts of those who would dare go against the Emperor.

The screams were soon followed by a dark chuckle as a ruthless guard continued to beat the unfortunate prisoner, not even paying the slightest heed to the soft whimpers and pleas coming from his victim.

Atem struggled to stand but was painfully kicked by his tormentor. A gasp escaped his blood encrusted lips as he flopped to his side helplessly. Watery amethyst orbs looked up, meeting the hazel eyes of the sadistic guard.

The guard smirked. "How pathetic." He mumbled as he bent down and grabbed Atem by the iron collar around the neck . "Not so tough without your guards, aren't you??" He sneered as he brought Atem's beaten face close to his own. A rude snort came from him as he carefully observed the former Pharaoh's battered form. "You." He threw the Pharaoh down, ignoring the agonized yell that burst from that sore throat. "are just..." He pulled his leg back. "PATHETIC" He roared as he swung his foot with all his might, smacking right onto Atem's obviously empty stomach.

Atem let out a gurgled yelp as he curled into a ball. Blood spurted from his mouth and onto the guard's boots. Soon, his whole body went limp and his breathing became intensely labored. Struggling to keep his eyes open, he looked up, paling even more than he already was upon meeting the guard's livid gaze.

"MY BOOTS" The guard roared as he removed his helmet, letting his blond hair flop to his face as he tried to rub the blood stains off his boots. He stared at the former Pharaoh, ignoring the obviously apologetic look he was receiving. He grabbed Atem by the collar harshly. "Those were new boots...." He growled onto the blood stained face.

Atem winced at the pouring venom from the guard's words. He wanted to say something, anything that could stop the guard from causing him even more pain. Unfortunately, when he opened his mouth, no words came out, reducing his act into something similar to a fish struggling for air. Thinking that there was no hope of stopping another painful blow, Atem closed his eyes and waited for his jaw or any other part of his body to break under the wrath of the mad man who held him.

To his surprise, the blow did not come.....yet. Slowly, he opened his eyes. To his relief another guard had stepped in and held back his tormentor's attack.

The sadistic guard let out an aggravated growl as he pulled away from his fellow's grip. Throwing the battered Pharaoh to the side, he turned to face the guard who had stopped him. "Why did you do that, Honda???" He asked.

Honda sighed. "The Emperor wants to see him." He shifted his gaze to Atem who was struggling to stand up in vain. He turned back to face the other guard while a frown crept on his forehead. He sighed. "Why did you have to beat him up so intensely?"

The guard addressed simply crossed his arms and turned away. "He spat blood on my new boots."

Honda sighed again. "Oh, that makes sense. Beat him up and beat him even more when he bleeds because of your beatings" He added sarcastically. He turned to face the former Pharaoh who was now leaning on the wall, clutching the offended part desperately. A sigh escaped his lips as he turned to face the other guard, wearing a highly frustrated look. "Jono, Because of your rash acts, I am sure you have drained the Pharaoh's strength to even stand, let alone walk."

Jono simply grunted as he turned away, mumbling under his breath.

Honda rubbed his temples as he made his way over to the injured Pharaoh. Dropping himself on one knee, he reached out.

Atem cringed and turned away when the guard's hand neared him. He bit his lip to stifle a cry when the guard touched the wound on his abdomen. It was a nightmare, as though a thousand knives entered the offended part, slowly and painfully shredding every flesh those razor blades touched. He attempted to brush the offending hand off. However, he only managed to twitch. He tried to speak. Yet, only moans and whimpers left him. Tears slowly leaked from his eyes as the pain became far too unbearable. Mentally, he pleaded that the guard would stop 'inspecting' his wound. To his great relief, the invading hand had removed itself from his battered form. All that pain. All was caused by a simple touch on his injuries.

Honda grimaced as he turned to Jono who was still indifferent. "You see...." He started as he stood up and neared his now scowling companion. "He can barely even move." He added while raising an arm towards the Pharaoh. "We can't just drag him before the Emperor and the guests."

Jono scowled. "If you care about him so much, why don't you worry about him yourself." He snarled as he crossed his arms and turned away. "Do not drag me into it...."

Honda clenched his fists. "I was just pointing out the fact that the Emperor will most probably have me flayed when he sees that I brought him his slave in pathetic shape." He growled so ferociously that it made Jono flinch. "I have helped you many times, Jono. I have even protected you when you did something rash. I have been there for you when you needed help. At least for everything I have done for you, you help me with him." He finished while pointing at Atem who was still breathing in harsh rasps.

Jono stared at Honda with an expression that was as stoic as a block of stone. He did not want his best friend to get in trouble because of his actions. And he had a hunch that the Emperor would not be so kind to his friend when his newest prize was not in the condition to be ordered around. The Emperor was known to be even more merciless when mad. And his friend would truly get more than just being flayed if the Pharaoh's state angered the Emperor. A sigh broke free from his lips. He made his way over to the injured Pharaoh.

In the distance, a bright ball of blue fire was slowly making its way down the horizon. Underneath its bright blue rays, winds sprinted amidst the golden sands of the mysterious land, stroking the faces of three beings who were sitting down on some rocks, sheltered from the strange heat by tall mounds of hardened soil.

"WHAT???" Roared Seto as he stood up, outraged at the indifferent Kuriboh across him. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE TAKING US TO THIS PALACE WHERE THE SEALING ESSENCE IS BEING KEPT..." He continued, clenching his fists as tight as he could.

"Were you not listening to what I have told you???" Kishan started grumpily as he rose up, paralleling his tiny form with Seto's face. "I told you. You can't go there unless you want to commit suicide...." He sighed. "In case you have not noticed, you are a Wight." He turned to Mana who was sitting meekly beside Seto. "She is a Wight." He focused his large eyes on the now scowling Seto. "And that sealing essence you are looking for is at the border that separates the two territories. But that area is occupied by Ferals." He crossed his green claws. "And, in case you were not listening, there is a war between the Wights and the Ferals for that very place." He allowed himself to float back to the ground. "Those Ferals there are warriors of the Feral Army. They would truly tear you apart the moment you set foot there."

Seto unclenched his fists and slumped to the ground, looking defeated. Courtesy of Kishan, they were told of the war between the two races of the Dominion: Those of human form and those of animal form. The ones of human form ruled the northern part of the land and the southern part was ruled by those of animal form. Both races have been fighting for years and, according to Kishan, will be continuing, most probably, until everything fell to pieces if no one will put a stop to it.

Mana stared from Seto then back at Kishan. "So, since Seto and I are Wights." She pointed a meek finger at the Kuriboh. "You are---"

"A Feral." Kishan stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. He sighed as he looked down. "I know I may be betraying my race by helping you but...." He looked up, eyes shining with honesty. "I never want to be a part of this war. I do not care which of the two races are superior than the other." He looked up. "I just want this war to end." He looked down, desperate to stop himself from crying.

Mana, noticing the glimmer of tears in the Kuriboh's eyes, neared him and gave him a gentle embrace. Thinking that discussing the war was painful for the little Kuriboh, Mana decided to change the subject. "So...." She started as she gently pulled away from the little hairball who had now given her his full attention. "Um....What were you doing back in those shrubs before we met you?"

Wrong question to ask.....

She quietly covered her mouth when the Kuriboh turned away from her, obviously upset. "I...I did not---"

"Years back...." Kishan started, ignoring Mana who had now seated herself near him while Seto simply watched. "I was a simple merchant." He looked up, the tears now leaking from his eyes and vanishing into his fur. "I had a wife and two children...."

Behind him, Mana and Seto shared a look.

"I loved them so much." Kishan continued. "All was good until...." He took a deep breath and turned to face Seto and Mana. "Wights came..."

_In a peaceful village amidst the green of nature, Ferals of all kinds, shapes, and sizes were doing what everyday people would do. Some were shopping. Some were just playing. Some were doing their line of work. And so much more. _

_In one of the simple houses that were composed of wood and leaves, a family of four was preparing for the day. _

_A little Kuriboh and a Petit Angel were laughing as they struggled to haul a log towards their home. At the door way stood another Kuriboh and Petit Angel who were obviously older and bigger than the ones playing with the log. _

_All of the sudden there was a violent explosion. Screams soon followed as smoke billowed out into the sky. _

_The little Kuriboh and Petit Angel, terrified by the attack, rushed to their parents who were equally frightened. Another explosion shook the earth, toppling their simple house down. Luckily, all managed to escape before they were buried under their home. _

_The fall of their home revealed the devastation that was truly happening....._

_Everything before them was on fire. Ferals were running for their lives as the invading Wights marched in, killing those who tried to fight back....._

"_Let's go_" _The elder Kuriboh whispered as he led his family into the woods, thinking that they would be safe. _

_Unfortunately, fate was against them for a Celtic Guardian jumped out of the shrubs, pointing his sword right at the small family._

_The elder Kuriboh immediately stepped protectively in front of his family. But, before he could even unleash his attack, he was slammed with so much force that sent him flying to his right until a tree broke the speed, knocking him down. The last thing he heard before falling unconscious was his wife's shrill scream...._

Mana and Seto remained silent. They patiently waited for Kishan to move, speak, or whatever that might come to change his still state.

"When I woke up..." Kishan continued as he gazed at them. "They were gone..... All of them. The Wights, my home, my family.... All were gone...." He sighed. "Since I have nothing left, I left that place and became a nomad. I constantly traveled, searching and searching for.....who knows what...." He trailed off, allowing his big eyes to focus on the shifting sands beneath his feet.

Mana inched towards him and gently took his claw. "I am truly sorry." She stated soothingly while peering at the Kuriboh's face. "If it helps, We understand what you are going through...."

Seto let out a cool grunt that made Kishan look at him. "It seems as though we have a lot more in common than I thought."

Kishan shook his head. "It is alright. You do not have to sympathize with me."

"Seriously." Mana insisted gently. "Seto and I are going through the same thing." She turned to face Seto then back at the Kuriboh. "Our home was destroyed by our enemy as well." She looked down as the familiar pain made its way to her heart. "Our loved ones were taken away and enslaved." She looked up, eyes glistening from the hidden tears threatening to cascade down her face. "Who knows what they are going through now....." She trailed off.

"That is why we need the sealing essence...." Seto finished when he sensed that Mana could no longer continue. "In order to save our people and our home." He sighed. "It looks as though all of us had lost so much and are now fighting to avenge those who were lost..."

"Fighting fire with fire only creates a bigger fire...." The Kuriboh started as he turned to face Seto. "I am not here to fight in order to avenge my family. I am sure I would taint their memory if I would use violence and destruction." He looked up. "I shall avenge them by doing deeds of good." he gazed at Seto and Mana. "Starting by helping you get what you need to save your people..." he smiled. "I am sure that some acts of kindness would make a more effective difference compared to acts of violence...."

"I admire your kindness..." Seto started, making the Kuriboh looked at him "Even if the Wights took away your whole life, you have not taken out your anger on us. In fact, you are even willing to help us" he gazed at Mana then back at Kuriboh. "And both of us are clearly of the same race as those who......destroyed your life....."

Kishan smiled sheepishly. "I am not prejudice." He started. "I just met you and you clearly are not part of the Wight army.....considering that if I had not told you, you would have no idea of the existence of this war..." He stretched his claws "Just because you are of the same race as those who destroyed my family does not mean that you were the ones who actually destroyed my family." He shook his head. "But do not get me wrong." he gave them a determined look. "I will still avenge my family..... by ending this war...."

* * *

***And so ends chappie 19. I hope you enjoyed it. BTW, Mana and Seto's part is just getting started...  
**

**Review Please...... I love reviews.....^-^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever....

* * *

**Appeal**

Within the grand palace, the majority's attention was caught by the entrance of two guards hauling a clearly exhausted being.

The Emperor smirked when the two guards neared him, bringing with them his prize. "Pharaoh...." He greeted in a mock pleasant tone at the small man in between them dressed in a simple white tunic. Turning to his awed guests, his smirk even widened. "See for yourselves what this pathetic king looks like...."

Atem kept his head down, ignoring the searing looks the people were giving him. The white tunic forced on him reached down his knees, obviously too big for him. It did a good job of obscuring his horrible wounds though. The little bronze skin exposed had been cleaned, free of the filth and blood stains that marred it. But it was not as flawless as before. Even his hair regained its stand up form, though it remained a bit bent. He may not look as magnificent as back when he was a king, yet he still had that mysterious and admirable appearance that seemed to awe the Emperor's guests.

The Emperor scowled as he grabbed Atem's chin and forced the tired face up to meet his own. "Look at me when I am talking to you, Boy...." He snarled quietly as he released his hold.

Atem did as he was told, knowing full well that disobeying the Emperor would result in serious consequences. He felt the two guards' grips on him loosen upon hearing a flick of the Emperor's fingers. He wobbled slightly upon feeling the supporting grips disappear. Amazingly, he managed to remain standing despite the fact that his body had barely enough energy left for him to do so.

The Emperor huffed, silencing the growing murmurs behind him. "Good boy..." He started in mock praise while patting Atem's head like how one would do to a dog.

All eyes within the palace seemed to have been drawn to the Emperor's newest slave. Different emotions were reflected deep within each pair. Some were of jealousy. Some were of awe. Some were of indifference and so much more. So far, only two beings had their eyes focused somewhere else, namely the corridor that loomed within their sights.

The two guards, Jono and Honda, made their way back to where they entered once the Emperor had told them to leave the Pharaoh. They were almost through the arch that led to a deeper corridor when a sight stopped them.

The Princess standing at the entrance of the balcony, eyes focused on the once Pharaoh who remained as still as a statue in the presence of the Emperor's guests.

The Princess' act was no different than the ones around her. Yet, a deeper look into her eyes revealed just how different her emotions were from the rest.

Honda kept his eyes on the Princess, not wanting her to be without a guard by her side. However, he still had some duties to take care of. He continued to stare at the clearly lonely Princess, wanting to do what he could to help her through the pain he could clearly see that was bubbling inside that elegant form.

A hand on his shoulder had temporary alleviated his mind from his princess protective thoughts. He turned around, coming face to face with his fellow guard and best friend - Jono.

Jono cocked his head coolly in the direction of the Princess. "Go" He said monotonously. "I will finish your other duties for you." He continued as he released Honda's shoulder.

Honda gazed at his friend. "Really??" He asked in disbelief. It was not everyday that tough guard Jono offered to do others' duties.

Jono gave a cool grunt. "Of course." A smirk graced the rough lips. "You are her personal body guard.... aren't you???" Upon receiving a confirming chuckle from his companion, he walked away.

Honda smirked as he watched Jono go. He then turned his attention to the Princess, making his way towards her not long after. Three feet was separating them the moment she noticed him, making him go down on one knee out of respect.

"Honda." Teana acknowledged the moment the guard had straightened up. "You are here early..." She continued. "I thought Father had given you something to do..."

"A friend of mine had offered to do my tasks for me." Honda replied respectfully. Silence followed. Finding something wrong, he sneaked a glance towards the Princess who had now dislodged her gaze from him. He followed her new focus, showcasing to him another one of her father's dehumanizing acts.

The Pharaoh was forced down on all fours while the guests and the Emperor himself was enjoying the sight.

Honda mentally slapped himself. He had to focus his attention on the Princess. And that said Princess needed some attention at the moment. "So...." He started, hoping that it would snap the Princess out of her worries. "Is there anything you would like, Princess??"

Success. The Princess had turned to face him.

After a couple of blinks, the Princess opened her mouth to speak, though speaking was at a whole new level of difficulty at the moment. "Um..." She stuttered, constantly shifting her gaze in any direction her eyes could reach, hoping that her actions would stop the tears from falling. Sighing, she looked up, sparkling azure meeting deep chestnut. "No, Honda." She started in a hitched voice clearly showing her battle against her sobs. "There is nothing I require...."

Honda bit his lip. From the Princess' tone, it was obvious that there was nothing he could do, no matter how much he wanted to. A mental sigh rang within his mind as he focused his gaze on the one the Princess has been so intently watching.

The Emperor turned to his guests, elated that they found the obedience of his slave to be so delightful. He allowed his cold blue eyes to stare down the young lad on all fours. A chuckle came forth from his lips as he nudged the Pharaoh. "I change my mind. I like to order you around better when you are standing upright." He started, his characteristic smirk dominating his face.

Atem meekly stood up, ignoring the murmurs and chuckles around him. He even remained still like a doll when one of the guests pulled his face up, examining his appearance. He knew that he could not do anything..... that was against his new 'master' even though he resented that thought.

No matter how much he wanted to fight back. No matter how much he wanted to disobey and spit at the Emperor's face, he couldn't. Only two options were given, rather, forced upon him – either total submission or another painful torture, the latter being something inevitable in his current state. Yet, he knew that resisting the Emperor would only increase the pain brought about by his already excruciating suffering. And that was something he so desperately did not want.

In other words, he had no choice - No dignity saving choice. So here he was, following every ridiculous whim his 'master' was giving him while wearing an expressionless mask and keeping his voice buried. It seemed as though he was nothing but an emotionless shell, like a mere statue made to move. However, beneath all the stoic appearance, emotions stormed within his being like a mighty typhoon would to a calm sea. He was a Pharaoh. And being treated this low in a foreign land was eating away his dignity, his confidence, and even his sanity.

The amount of pain he was in, was equivalent to the amount of excitement that bubbled through his captor.

The Emperor's joy at the moment was immeasurable. He had never been this elated in his entire life. And he had the Pharaoh to thank for. Gazing at the very still form of his new slave, he chuckled. The Pharaoh, the one rumored to be of great power and strength, was now his slave. The very thought made him giddy on the inside.

However, it was not the aforementioned fact that made him the happiest within the grand palace hall. It was the fact that his guests – his subjects – were jealous of him because of his newest slave. He knew it. He could see it in their eyes.

This Pharaoh, this Pharaoh who was still standing like a statue right before him was quite the most exquisite being his eyes had ever laid upon... and apparently, he was not the only one who thought so.

The Pharaoh was small, yet well toned – though quite thinner than before his capture. His skin - though marred - still retained its nice hue, beautifully kissed by the sun. A handsome face - still beautiful despite that stoic emotion plastered. Hair of three colors that would definitely burn itself in the memory of those who laid eyes upon it framed his face so beautifully.

But it was his eyes that was the most captivating. Beautiful amethyst orbs that clearly exhibited his extraordinary intellect and wisdom also reflected his every emotion. It shined whenever joy was within him. It sparkled like water in the midst of the sun's light when saddened. It seemed to burn so magnificently whenever he displayed such confidence. And it became so.....fierce whenever anger swirled within him.

Never before had the Great Emperor Eron seen someone so unusual and so....beautiful no matter how marred, injured, or defiled.

Everything about the Pharaoh reminded him of fire. The eyes, the hair, and that characteristic personality though currently subdued. All of that young king was like fire. So beautiful. So graceful. So mysterious. And possibly...... dangerous. Fire burned so strongly whenever it had such good source of strength and became so weak whenever its fuel was lost. Like the fire, the Pharaoh was strong when determination and confidence fueled his strength. Unfortunately, his state was slowly extinguishing him, his confidence slowly being eaten away.

Nevertheless, if the former Pharaoh would ever be sold in the popular slave markets, he would most probably cost over a fortune and most of the rich would probably fight over him. All because of such rare and beautiful qualities he possessed. To think the guests found him attractive now. How much more if the Emperor had not tortured and abused him???

The Emperor smirked again. How lucky was he that his newest toy was this appealing in mere appearance. Most would probably try to protect those fine qualities, making sure that no blood would seep out of that fine form.

Yet, he was not like the most. He preferred the opposite.

He found the Pharaoh most appealing when coated with blood and gashes, when amethyst eyes sparkled with tears in response to the awful pain, when anguished cries escaped from that blood encrusted lips, when limp, frail, and absolutely under his mercy. That was what he preferred. That was what he hungered for.

And speaking of hunger.....

A small rumbling sound had joined the gentle howl of the desert breeze. It was not loud, but it was enough to attract the attention of two beings to their fellow who was behind them, clutching her abdomen as she walked.

"Um" Mana started sheepishly as a blush crept up her face. She gazed at her two companions, allowing a sheepish grin to grace her tired face. "Kishan..." another rumbling came from her stomach. "Is there any place we can find food??" She asked in a tone that was mixed between hopeful and timid.

Kishan simply chuckled. "Just you wait..." he said perkily. "Once we arrive, there will be enough food to last you for a long time."

Mana grimaced. They had been walking for quite some time. Her feet were beginning to gain weight. Exhaustion was threatening to drag her down. However, she mentally pushed herself on, telling herself that all this would be for a good cause.

Yet the feeling of exhaustion was still there, making her want to sit down for a while.

She shook that temptation off. But it was just no use. Sighing, she looked around, noting that her companions were still moving in an unchanging pace. Thinking that she was the only one being drained by this journey, she straightened up, wiped her brow, and hid her exhaustion. Having Seto think of her as weak was not something she could tolerate.

Unbeknownst to Mana, Seto was also just as exhausted. Both he and Mana still had not mastered the art of levitation, making him envy the little hairball who simply floated before them. He also wanted to rest. Yet he knew that that was not an option due to their situation. But then again, exhaustion will be an even bigger threat if it will be upon them during their mission. Perhaps a short rest was not so bad. A sigh escaped his lips at that thought. He opened his mouth, ready to ask the Kuriboh to stop for rest when.....

"Here we are..." Kishan started as he stopped in midair, almost having Seto's face in his fluffy body. He moved to the side, gesturing towards an almost ethereal place to his guests' eyes. "Welcome to the village of Ka Isa"

* * *

***and there goes chappie 20. How are you guys?? still fine?? hope so.... I'm glad that ya'll still sticking with this story. there is still more to come in the future.**

**By the way, the word 'Ka Isa' is not made up. I took it from the...ehem... Filipino word - Magkaisa, meaning "unite" or "to be one"..... does the name give you any ideas??**

**Review please.... it encourages me to update faster.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever....

* * *

**Plan Creation**

Plants. A lot of plants, almost as much as a thick and lush forest, stood on the golden sand like a green canopy against the blue rays of their source of light. Tall, short, thick, lean, simple, elegant, artful, beautiful, unusual, unique. So many different plants and even the most unusual ones were all gathered in one place, belonging together no matter how different they may seem from the others around them.

In a small clearing just ahead and within the embrace of the unusual herbs, a village composed of simple houses, market places, fences, and so much more that were made of wood, straw, leaves, and other such materials obviously taken from the forest beautifully stood. The color of the structures made by the dwellers of the village blended so much with the forest around them that it would take a keen eye to spot it amidst its sanctuary.

Mana and Seto stared at the camouflaged village that was before them. Both have never seen such a place in their entire lives. What's more, a place with this much plants of familiarity and unfamiliarity truly was a sight for their eyes.

Kishan, noticing the silence from his guests, turned to face them. His expression turned into something similar to that of a very proud owner showing off his pride and joy. "Well??" He asked, snapping the two out of their trance-like states. "What do you think???"

Mana was the first to answer. "It's beautiful" She said, not taking her eyes off the place.

Kishan smiled as he watched Mana. "The Village of Ka Isa. It is the place where Wights and Ferals live in peace. Both of you will truly be welcomed there and I am sure that there may be some fellow Ferals who would be willing to help you obtain the sealing essence." Soon his smile dramatically turned into a smirk when he turned to face Seto. "Well?? Do you still think I only hindered you??" He asked mockingly.

Seto grunted in annoyance as he turned away, crossing his arms in the process. "You did well" He started in an almost fierce tone.

The Kuriboh simply waved a claw at that remark, giving a 'humph' while at it. He then pushed himself backwards until he was around two meters away from the two. "Then let us go. We will replenish our strength there"

Mana and Seto immediately followed the Kuriboh towards the village. As they neared the place, they began to see and recognize some Shadow Creatures doing what normal people of their time would do.

There was a Beaver Warrior, a Feral Imp, a Petit Dragon, and a Magician of Faith - obviously children as they seemed to be younger and smaller- running around, playing a game of tag. In one of the stalls they passed, there was an elderly Swordsman of Landstar obviously trying to make a deal with the Maha Vailo managing the stall.

Every being within the village acted no different than regular people. There were merchants, weavers, pharmacists, craftsmen, and all the like that would compose one regular town.

The trio entered the village in different moods. One was of a neutral emotion, the other of excitement, and the last was of relief. No attention turned to them the moment they stepped in the buzzing and plant inspired town. And that made the ones foreign to the Dominion relieved.

"Alright" Kishan started as he rose higher, stopping when he was a foot above Seto, much to the High Priest's annoyance. "Where can we find the perfect meal?" he asked while turning here and there. Eyes immediately lit up upon spotting a perfect possibility. "There.." He said while pointing to a stall that had chairs and tables before it, sporting different creatures who were enjoying their respective meals.

Mana and Seto followed their fluffy friend. Seating themselves on the table farthest from the stall, they watched quietly as the Kuriboh giddily rubbed his claws together.

"Oh, what to pick...what to pick..." Kishan said to himself as he grabbed the piece of paper handed to them by a Pixie Knight. After looking through what was listed, he faced the Pixie Knight. "I'll take one of these..." He said while pointing at a particular area of the paper. He then turned to his two companions, holding out the paper. "Your turn to choose..."

Mana timidly took the paper from the Kuriboh's grasp, cringing slightly when she felt the fluttering wings of their waitress near her ear. She could only stare at the writings blankly for it was written in foreign symbols. Knowing that it was pointless, she handed the paper over to Seto who also gawked at it.

Kishan grinned triumphantly when Seto smugly handed him back the paper. "Oh, my mistake...." He chuckled while their winged waitress began tapping her foot in midair. "Two of these please..." He stated, handing back the paper after taking a quick scan at it.

The moment their waitress disappeared, Mana and Seto took the time to reflect on what must be done. They have to be fast. They have to be strong. They have to be in their best condition in order to complete this complicated quest.

It was not long when a Gyakuteno Megami placed two plates of – what looked like – multicolored grapes in front of Seto and Mana while setting down a plate of blue squares before the Kuriboh. Just as she was leaving, she gave a flirty wink at Seto who remained stoic, despite the blush that crept up his face.

While cautiously rolling the orange colored 'grape' between her fingers, Mana gazed at the Kuriboh who was wolfing down his share of the meal. Shrugging her worries away, she popped it in her mouth, eyes widening when the taste of tropical orange exploded in her mouth.

Seto seemed to remain unfazed after taking in one bite-sized ball. He turned to face the Kuriboh after swallowing. "From here, where do we go to reach that palace of which you have spoken??"

The Kuriboh gazed at him before turning to his left. "We go west." He started after taking a bite. "It is a straight path. We will reach the Center of the Dominion through that direction. And that is where your sealing essence is located."

Seto immediately stood up after finishing his meal. "We thank you for the meal." He started. Turning to face Mana who had just finished as well, he continued. "We must be going. Time must not be wasted."

"Wait." Kishan blurted out as he grabbed Seto's arm. "Y--"

"We thank you for your great hospitality." Mana started as she too stood up. "We will repay you someday. But for now we must go. We can't afford to waste any time" Both she and Seto were about to head for the direction pointed out by their furry friend when....

"You cannot leave..." Kishan started as he bolted in front of them after giving the Gyakuteno Megami the pay. "Not yet...." He continued, interrupting a soon-to-be protesting Seto.

Seto was beginning to lose his patience. His cousin needed him. He could not afford to waste any more time. The longer they stay, the longer Atem will suffer. Plus, the Kuriboh had been getting on his nerves since they first met. It would be a great relief for him to get away from the hairball as soon as possible. "You do---"

"There is an army located in the midst of that direction." Kishan continued exasperatedly. "Both of you will not survive." A frown formed in his fluffy face. "How do you intend to obtain that sealing essence when you are dead??"

Seto growled under his breath. His fist was shaking from his already boiling anger. He had tolerated this hairball long enough. "By forcing our way through and not dying..." He growled so ferociously as he pushed passed the Kuriboh, dragging Mana behind him.

Yet Kishan was not hindered for he again blocked Seto's path with his tiny form. "You cannot always rely on power." He started, stretching out his claws to emphasize the fact that he was not going out of their way unless they comply. "Brute force is not enough. It is never enough for it is far too predictable. A well thought strategy made against it will bring it down. You cannot just go out there with no plan at all. You have to think before you act."

Seto's eyes widened. Strategy. Plan. Brute force was not enough. Those words sounded something like what his cousin would have said. The very thought made him feel ashamed. His cousin would have been disappointed in him.

Kishan had a point.....again. There was no way they could take on an entire army of beastly Shadow Creatures out to get the likes of himself and Mana. They would most likely fail. Blue eyes hid under tanned lids as a sigh escaped his lips. A plan was needed. And the first step to creating that plan was to listen to what Kishan was telling them. "What do you suggest??" He started in a defeated tone.

Kishan's expression softened. "We will find a place for us to discuss a plan." he smiled. "For now, both of you need to rest. You will need all the strength."

Both Mana and Seto smiled. Little Kishan really reminded them of Atem. Even the 'small form but deep voice' combo was very much like their Pharaoh. After sharing a mutual nod, they agreed to Kishan's suggestion.

So came a wholehearted agreement. A plan was soon to be born.

The sky has turned into its characteristic ebony hue with the splattered sparkles of bright stars all over its ambiance. The night had long since arrived, allowing parties to end, people to sleep, and strengths to be replenished for the new day that will soon follow.

However, not all beings were deep in the realm of sleep the night often brought.

Deep within the Royal Guest chamber, a man with long white hair was standing by his balcony, looking up at the numerous stars that illuminated the dark ebony. Night breeze swept by, caressing his face and making his long hair billow. It was then a smirk formed on that mysterious face.

Now began his plan. Now was the time to put things accordingly into action.

A chuckle soon followed. A chuckle so cold and venomous that it could snake down the ears of many, sinking its fangs into even the most hardy hearts.

That same emerald gleam shone on his forehead, making him see those who he wanted to see. That evil smirk further widened into a sadistic grin. Everything was falling to place so smoothly. Turning away from the balcony, he made his way towards the door, knowing full well what he must do for things to remain as smooth as this.

His steps were quick yet silent. Like a snake, he was swift in his movements. No sound came from him as he made his way through the darkened corridor and towards his destination.

There. He had stopped. Stopped before the grandest door of the palace rooms – the Emperor's room. That smirk came back as he lifted his elegant hand and knocked, knowing full well that his intended recipient was awake.

The Emperor, currently seated on his study, had drowned himself on a piece of paper. A humble candle perched on his table provided him light as he thoroughly read each word written on the yellowing parchment. Feeling his back ache due to his stooped position, he pulled himself back in a stretch. The feeling was good. He closed his eyes and relished it. Yet the good feeling did not last for a knock broke it all.

Angry eyes flitted to the door. He remained silent, hoping that whoever was who dared disturb him this late will think he was asleep.

Yet the knocker was persistent.

Growling like a very very angry lion, the Emperor stood up and stomped his way towards the door, planning a very long torture and humiliating end for the disturber of his time of silence. "HOW D---" He roared as he swung open the door, yet he was cut off for the one on the other side was not just anybody he could overwhelm.

"Good evening, Your Majesty." The vizier started, so humble as he bowed. "I hope I did not disturb you from your slumber." He straightened up, sending the Emperor in a state of shock upon meeting his unusual set of eyes. "But I have something of great importance to tell you."

The Emperor was silent for a while. He still had not gotten used to his vizier's unusual eyes. Snapping himself out of his shock with a shake of his head, he began to speak. "Please come in." He started as he walked deeper into his room. When his vizier said it was important, he was ready to bet that it was very very crucial indeed.

He turned around, coming face to face with the man he had appointed his vizier. "What is it that you intend to tell me??" He asked as he sat down, watching his vizier who was three feet away from him.

"My King." The vizier started. He kept a serious face for what he was about to say was the most important part of his ploy. There was no time for petty talk. The point of importance must be revealed as quickly and briefly as possible. "I am sorry to say that you have not obtained Egypt's real treasures" he started, knowing full well that the Emperor understood what he meant by such a general term.

The Emperor was taken aback. "What?" He started. He had managed to stop his voice from rising. How could he have not obtained Egypt's treasures? "Are you daft??" he asked. "I have clearly obtained what made that kingdom so prosperous and strong. All the gold, jewels, the people, and even the king of that kingdom is all in my possession. How could I have not obtained what made Egypt so powerful??"

The vizier fought back a smirk with ease. He knew that the Emperor's greed was immense. He was well aware that the Emperor will want to have it all. And that was the key to his plan."I believe the Pharaoh has managed to hide what truly made Egypt so powerful."

That was it. That definitely stirred the Emperor.

Blue eyes widened in rage as the Emperor began to fume. How could he have missed that possibility? It could not be possible. Yet he could not doubt the words of his vizier either. If what the man before him said was true, then that Pharaoh was smarter than he thought.

He had to find out. He had to know what made Egypt so powerful and where that power source was.

And the only way for him to obtain that information was to interrogate the Pharaoh.

"I see." The Emperor stated. Turning to face his vizier, he continued. "Thank you for giving me that information, Dartz."

* * *

***Well there you go. The mystery man has been revealed - Dartz. He'll be playing a real major role in this story. Congrats to those who already knew beforehand. There will be other familiar characters who will reveal themselves in the future chappies. One already played a part of his role in one of the previous chappies.... Try and make a guess. Ya'll are really good guessers just so ya know. **

**And don't worry. More Atem-centered stuff coming next.  
**

**Reviews......Pls  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

* * *

**Dark Water**

A small amount of golden light shined through the barred window of a gloomy and damp cell. Darkness began to inch away ever so slightly as light made its way to illuminate the area, making the murky water crawling on the wall shine like dark colored crystals. Chains began revealing themselves to the light, certain areas that were sporting liquid droplets provided by the wall and other donors shined softly against the dimmed rays of early morning.

Creatures of the dark that thrived in the shadowy and dirty cells began to retreat. Roaches crawled back into their holes. Rats scurried away, leaving behind their squeaks to echo against the walls. Though the light had entered and made itself known, darkness was still dominant.

The scurries of vermin and the stealthy entrance of light, despite the barely noticeable disturbance both caused, had awakened the unfortunate prisoner of the cell

Atem moaned and shifted. Closed eyes released a few tears before opening. It had been rough. Now he knew what humiliation truly meant. Last night had been a nightmare for him.

The Emperor – as a way of entertaining the guests – had him thrown down a pit where a fierce lion was being kept. They watched as he struggled to escape the beast that, for some reason, had not ended his life. After having him pulled out of the pit, the Emperor had him thrown back into his cell. But before that, the ruthless king had allowed the guards to rip the tunic off of him right before all those guests.

He struggled to sit up, despite the fact that his body seemed to be searing in agony. He was clothed in nothing more than a dirty kilt around his waist, leaving his wounded back unprotected from the filthy stone floor he was forced to call his bed. A lengthy chain attached to the dirty wall had been latched onto his collar, like how animals were prevented from escaping.

Disgrace. Embarrassment. Disappointment. Those words and the like were ones he would choose to describe his current state. He had allowed his enemy to order him around. He never fought back when the dirtiest of insults were thrown at him. He felt so useless. So burdensome. So pathetic. He had never felt this ashamed. His father would probably be disappointed in him

That very thought threatened to send him in a flurry of sobs. All this was getting far too painful...

And it was about to get a thousand times worse.

"**How is my favorite little Pharaoh?"**

Atem's eyes had widened upon hearing that all too familiar, spine tingling voice. He snapped his head up towards the source.

Right at the darkest corner of the cell, a pair of red eyes gleamed like blood shining amidst bright light. The shadows around the area began to form misty limbs that were threatening to reach out and grab him. It was not long before a grotesque face had been revealed, wearing a rather frightening smirk on those permanently exposed dark fangs.

"Go away." Atem said monotonously, turning away and hoping that it was just his imagination playing with him.

He couldn't be more wrong...

Zorc let out a demonic grunt as he made his way over to the frail being, his movements leaving trails of wispy shadows. He chuckled as he neared the little king, enjoying the fear he knew was choking the frail light of hope left in that fragile heart.

Atem shivered upon feeling the dark presence just a foot behind him. From the corners of his eyes, he could see wispy black tendrils getting ready to encircle him in what seemed to be an embrace. But then again, a creature as evil as Zorc had no compassion or sense of light. It was downright silly to think that what those dark tendrils intended was to offer a kind embrace.

Closing his eyes, he let out a choked out grunt when he felt the tendrils tighten around him, threatening to crush him in its very solid, python like grip. He tried to struggle, yet the tendrils only coiled tighter. He opened his eyes, amethyst orbs had now shrunk ten times smaller than its original size as the crushing grip was making it almost impossible for him to breathe. Staring blankly at the dark and blurred mass of whatever composed Zorc, he prayed that the pain he was in would soon come to pass.

Zorc's blood red eyes narrowed as a smirk formed on his disgusting face. He had no intention of ending his prey's life. That would mean he could no longer see the former king suffer. So he was very careful. Years and years of experience had taught him how to torment and torture his toys in the most painful of ways and yet still have them alive.

But seeing Atem suffer from his wrath was not enough. It was never enough. Breaking bones and tearing muscles was just not enough for the Lord of all Darkness. He had to crush his toy one step at a time. Squeeze everything out until there was nothing left but the soul begging to be freed from the broken body. Make sure that that annoyingly defiant former ruler was reduced to a pathetic and empty whelp before being wiped out of existence.

That former ruler must be slowly and completely shattered in and out, ripped apart piece by painful piece before the soul could even escape through death as the ritual, without a sealing essence, was a mere fifty fifty thing. Either both he and that former king be sealed or not. Because of that, Zorc wanted to make sure that every fiber keeping Atem intact had to be destroyed, starting with the poor boy's mind.

"**Pathetic little failure now, aren't you?" **Zorc sneered as he loosed the tendrils coiling around his prey. **"Because of your incompetence, your kingdom has collapsed, your people enslaved." **He brought his face closer to the Atem's. **"And you reduced to your enemy's plaything... Tell me, how does it feel to have been unable to fulfill your father's wishes and let thousands of men, women, and children forced to live a life of slavery?" **

Silence was the response. His smirk widened. He noted how Atem's expression turned even more miserable than any mere human could possible obtain. Tiny dots of amethysts began to shake uncontrollably as tears welled up. Breathing had stopped. That made the demon frown and loosen his shadowy tendrils completely, letting his prey fall down to the cold floor. Soft shivers began to rack the Pharaoh's body the moment the cold floor made contact. Zorc watched in amusement as his prey slowly curled up, using every bit of willpower to stop the sobs from coming out.

It was almost time. Zorc knew. He knew he was close to his goal. He could feel it. A little push would suffice to break down what was left of the once powerful king.

"**You are weak..." **Zorc sneered as he stood over the curled up Pharaoh, leaning over the small and shuddering form until his frightening fangs were just a few centimeters from that tear-stained face. He was close. All he had to do was to continue stabbing him with something even more scarring than any blade... **"A pathetic excuse for a king. A waste of space. Your mother had died because of you. The lives of many have been wasted to save your pathetic existence. Yet all those sacrifices have been in vain. Your people have lost their freedom because of you. Your kingdom destroyed because of you." **

"No" Atem whispered as he curled up even tighter. "No." He wanted to say more, yet his throat could only let him utter such words. The heavy lump of regret, sorrow, disappointment, shame, and so much more that had been weighing down his heart had taken on a couple of tons. What Zorc said was the truth. Many had died to save him. His mother, his father, his priests. All of them died for his sake, believing that he would bring about peace and prosperity to their kingdom. Yet look at him now. He was certain that they would be disappointed were they to see him from their resting place in the Fields of Aaru.

It was as though he was drowning. Drowning in something even more suffocating and painful than the deepest of waters. All his regret, his sorrow. Everything that made him so miserable was pulling him down the darkness that was all around him. He could feel pressure all over, crushing and merciless like a snake's deadly embrace. The sensation of being choked and drained was ever so powerful and had combined to form a massively painful feeling, as though something had been forced through his nose and mouth, sucking away everything from the the inside.

Darkened water. That was the first thing that popped to mind when he thought about his surroundings and what he was being thrown into. Like the deep water so dark and choking. Like the dark water so deep and frightening. It drained and filled him all the same. Every positive emotion he held. Every bit of light within his heart was beginning to fade away, to run out, like how the air would to deprived lungs, and replaced by something so heavy. It was painful, breaking that admirable control he had over his emotions, rendering him into a sobbing heap in front of the demon's feet.

Zorc simply looked down at his prey, grinning maliciously at what the once powerful king has been reduced to. Poor thing. Misery has been always that young king's company despite the good heart within that tiny frame. He had to say he admired his toy. That stubborn bravery. That sheer wit. That calm, cunning, and likeable thing. He was reminded of a fox whenever his toy came to mind. Small. Witty. Smart. Attractive. Hardy... and deceptive in appearance. Most would think the poor little king was helpless. That all those suffering had taken its toll. Most would think that once prince was nothing more than a naive child, forced on the throne due to royal heritage.

Like the fox, Atem's appearance was never a representation of what he was truly capable of. He was powerful indeed. So powerful but clueless about what he was truly capable of. That was why Zorc had to break him. That was why Zorc had to crush every fiber of the Pharaoh's mind before it revealed to its owner all those capabilities.

Zorc had to make most of this opportunity...or so that was how he saw it.

But he had nothing to fear. the frail being before him was breaking. Everything was going his way. All he needed to do now was give one push. One small push. And that former king will soon be falling over the edge...

Then there was light. A bright light as the door was swung ruthlessly open, silhouetting three guards who were standing menacingly by the now opened door way, unknowingly interrupting the dark being that vanished the moment the light beyond that door had burst in.

Atem remained curled up on the floor, unaware of the change. He was still crying. Still hurt so bad. He would never have noticed the guards nearing him...if they had not yanked him from the ground...

"Pathetic" one guard sneered as he and his fellows dragged the Pharaoh out of that cell.

Atem struggled to catch up, slightly dizzy and limp. He fought to keep his eyes open, despite his blurring vision. The guards were dragging him through that all too familiar, skull sided corridor.

Everything was spinning. All was beginning to become out of focus as he was led through many twists and turns. He could feel constant pushes, pulls, and nudges as he struggled to walk as though it was his first time. He could see faces. All wearing different expressions yet had one thing in common... disgust. They were disgusted of him. Found him far more filthy and displeasing than dirt. They sneered. They jeered. One even stepped up to him and punched him, knocking him down the cold floor. He ignored them. He stayed down, letting them point fingers and throw all limbs at him.

He was then pulled back up, almost having his arm ripped off, and thrust back into a stumbling walk. Hands immediately grabbed his shoulders as a way of steadying him and pushing him forward. The chain around his neck began being pulled. He followed. He had no other choice.

He continued to walk clumsily, allowing the hands to stir him towards wherever he was being taken. There was another turn. This time, the surroundings were slightly different. He could tell, despite his blurred vision, that this new place was far more frightening than those he had been to.

The walls were darker. Grimier, if it were possible. The skull based torches that lined the sides had dark brownish splatters all over them. There were skeletons and corpses. Hung. Caged, Chained. Impaled on the many crafted iron all over the much wider corridor. Death's aftermath was all over the place, as many as those cobwebs found in old abandoned houses.

There were guards – armed guards – lining the sides of the new corridor he was led to. This time, the guards only looked at him with expressions as stoic as statues. They did not even move or approach him...so unlike the ones before.

He was frightened. Even more frightened than before as he was pushed through a doorway, dropping so harshly to the cold floor of a very wide room he was yet to see.

Footsteps, echoing and quick, were nearing him. A chuckle followed. A spine tingling chuckle that made him shiver. His heart raced. Fear was beginning to overwhelm him. He dared not move. He dared not speak. He stayed so still, feeling and hearing those footsteps nearing him like it was death approaching.

A pair of dark boots was before his eyes. He focused on it, despite it blurring. Bent knees followed as the owner had stooped to his level. There were sounds all over him yet he could not decipher their respective meanings. Only the sound of his fast beating heart was what he could understand...

Then came the hand. The all too familiar hand that forced his face up, making him gape in horror at the owner he knew and...feared.

"Hello Pharaoh" The Emperor greeted in a frighteningly calm way as he brought Atem's face a little closer. "Welcome to my little play room"


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever....

* * *

**Interrogation**

Sounds prevailed in a dark cell. Sounds that bounced off the grime stained walls smelling like death. There was a sickening thud, spine tingling in a strange way, that was followed by a shallow and muffled splash. The stomping of impatient boots fed the corners of the huge room, making the sound of disturbed water as it went and went, nearing the intended recipient of its wearer.

Then a strong slap resounded, echoing and commanding, as a rough hand had slammed the unwashed face of a prisoner.

"I asked you a question, you insignificant thing." The Emperor hissed as he stood over the frail form of a once powerful king. "What are you hiding from me?"

Atem shuddered at the Emperor's tone. He had no idea what the Emperor was talking about. Unless..... He mentally shook his head at that. The Emperor could not be talking about the Millennium Items. There was just no way. Maybe it was something else. It had to be. But what?

So he remained where he was, down the ground at his master's feet. He even attempted to calm his harsh breathing. Being still was what he believed would stop more suffering from befalling him....or at least would temporarily allow him some time of relief and figure out what other possibilities could the Emperor demand of him like this.

He held his voice. He could not answer. What was he supposed to say? He had no idea. Letting loose the information on the Millennium Items could put his last two friends in danger. He could not allow that. He would never allow that.

The Emperor must have sensed his defiance for the almighty ruler of Rome had given him another backhand, knocking his face to the side.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Boy." growled the Emperor as he seized Atem's face and pulled, settling the former king's closed eyes before his own open ones. "Do not defy me....." He threw the former Pharaoh down. He immediately flicked his fingers in an echoing snap.

Atem opened his eyes. To his horror, two guards were approaching him, smirking darkly as they neared. He tried to push himself up but was immediately held back by the two guards who were faster than they appeared. And no sooner had they held him steady, they began ripping away the only clothing he had left.

Another vain struggle was what he put up, even though he knew all too well that it was a waste of energy. He knew he could not save himself, yet he had to make the effort for the sake of not tarnishing his family's name.

The guards only laughed. They easily held him down, grinning darkly as more skin was exposed.

After the many sounds of shredding cloth had died down, He stood there, naked and shivering, in the middle of the room as the guards backed away, letting so many eyes see what was normally hidden. He bowed in shame, the chain latched on his cruel collar brushing against the wet floor. So exposed. Not a single drop of dignity was left for him to embrace. The sound of laughter. The dragging of chains. It all echoed around him. Taunting him. Degrading him. Slowly taking away what little thing he had left. He could do nothing but endure it.

After what felt like an eternity, two rough hands had grabbed him, making him cringe upon feeling their invading fingers on his already defiled body. They harshly dragged him towards something that made him struggle even more desperately than ever.

It looked like a -smaller than usual- mattress-missing bed that had its bottom end facing the wall. However, it did not offer the comfort a bed usually provided. The headboard looked as though it was sliced in two and just placed back together, making it look like a gator's snapping mouth without any teeth. Near either edge were two evened holes cut in half by the straight line, intended to hold struggling limbs once the wooden jaw was opened. In that flat bed-like thing, there were cuffs in places where hands were predicted to be once a poor soul was forced to lie on it with arms to the sides. There were chains everywhere. From the ceiling. Hanging from the wall it touched. Probably intended to have the victim in positions other than flat on the back.

"No..." Atem struggled to say as the two guards forced him down on the simple yet frightening thing. One guard pulled his arms, shackling his wrists above his head and onto the wall his wounded back was painfully pressed to. He was rendered immobile, trapped in a strained sitting position, and forced to see a guard who had just locked his ankles in the headboard, forcing his feet to dangle in the air that was beyond the wooden restraint.

The Emperor smirked as he watched the fear obviously visible on his slave's face. He let out a chuckle as the Pharaoh struggled futilely. He enjoyed the clanking of chains that gashed those already bruising wrists. "Do not fret, Boy." The Emperor barked as he neared the wooden board where Atem was forced on. Upon reaching the frightened Pharaoh's side, he bent down and, for the umpteenth time, took hold of that fear-stricken face. "This will not last long once you give me the information I seek from you."

Atem could only stare quietly at the Emperor's cruel face. He could think of no other possibility as to what the Emperor could want from him. That merciless brute already took so much away from him. What more could he give to satisfy the Emperor's obviously insatiable hunger?

From the corner of his eye, he noticed something aglow that neared. It made him more afraid as a possibility of what his ordeal would be dawned on him.

The Emperor, as though reading what was running on his slave's mind, had forced Atem to look towards the headboard where two guards were patiently waiting. He never bothered suppressing a smirk as he watched the blood draining away from that tired face upon seeing the blazing torch in the hands of the honey eyed guard. It was then he forced his slave's face back towards his own. It was time to start.

"Now." He started as he neared his cold blue eyes towards frightened purple orbs. "Tell me, slave." he continued slowly, relishing the slight shivers he could feel from his captive. "What gave your former kingdom such power?"

That was it. Fear had began to take over Atem completely. He could not reveal such information. If he did, Seto and Mana would be in danger. What's more, letting the Items and the Millennium Tome fall into the hands of this monster before him would spell the apocalypse. He could not allow it. So, he had no other choice but to endure what was to come.

Because of that, he stayed silent, unable to give any word or sound for the Emperor to brood over. As predicted, the Emperor was not happy.

The Emperor gritted his teeth so fiercely that one would not be surprised if his molars ended up being cracked. He could never tolerate such insolence. Turning his head towards the honey eyed guard, he gave the silent order, growling as he watched the guard lower the torch.

Atem bit his lip as searing pain made itself known in his right foot. He struggled, his actions becoming more wild as the pain increased with the flight of time. It was not long when he cried out. The pain had quickly become far too much. It was as though his foot was being dipped in melted wax, smoldering hot as it bubbled out its extreme heat and stuck ever so stubbornly to the abused flesh.

He could barely hear the Emperor's screaming questions as his own screams flooded his ears.

A hand had grabbed hold of his face. He need not open his eyes to know who was, so brutally, forcing his face to the side. There was a muffled 'Answer me' from before him. No words left his lips to obey that command. Only screams, moans, and whimpers journeyed away from his throat, the pain being the only thing every sense was solely focused on.

Frustration was beginning to overwhelm the Emperor as he impatiently waited for an answer that might come from his screaming and struggling captive. To his great annoyance, the Pharaoh had not said anything of value to him. That was trouncing on his nerves, making the already present anger boil and fester into something even more frightening. He watched as his slave struggled against everything that prevented movement.

He flicked two rough fingers.....and all hell for the Pharaoh slowly faded away.......temporarily.

Everything was soon dying down. The sizzle of burning flesh. The frantic screams of the unfortunate victim. And the roared out questions of the flushed faced Emperor. All soon died down to silence....

The stealthy drops of dirty water. The rhythmic dancing of fire. And exhausted screams reduced to desperate inhales. Those were the only things that disturbed the eerie quiet that fell within the chamber.

All eyes were fixed on one sole being. One crushed, humiliated, and deeply wounded being who had allowed the chains to have whole support of his battered body as he fell limp.

The Emperor was the first to turn away. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his temples exasperatedly. He never expected this to be difficult. The pain must have been far too much to make the Pharaoh scream like that. He sighed. All his captive's screaming has given him a headache. Yet he had no plans on giving up.

He turned around and motioned for his guards. It was then he began formulating another way to extract the information from his captive.

Watching the three Romans from the corner of his half lidded eye, Atem let out a defeated sigh. He kept his head low and the rest of his body limp, ignoring the numbing pain that immediately seeped from his wrists. He no longer cared. He was still going to get hurt in the hands of his many tormentors. So why try and fight the pain when it already won? There was no way he could bite it all back. There was no way he could stop himself from screaming when the endless amount of hurt bombarded him.

But one thing was for sure. He will not give out what information the Emperor was torturing out of him. There was no way he will put his last friends in danger. He may have surrendered his battle against the pain. But he has still not given up the war against his tormentors.

He watched as they they talked. But mostly, it was the Emperor talking and the guards nodding and saying many 'yes, your highness' in response. He could not hear what they were saying but he could tell from the constant excited glares the Emperor shot at him that it was something he would squirm from.

Then there was something. No. Someone. A white haired green cloaked someone by the doorway who had caught his attention. He focused his blurring gaze on that someone. Half lidded eyes watched the blurry figure move from the open door to the Emperor's little huddle. He need not have twenty twenty vision to have noticed the glare he got from that blurred figure.

The two guards had shifted their gaze away from the Emperor, much to the latter's further annoyance.

"What are you---" The Emperor started as he followed his men's gazes. He was cut off when he noted one of his most trusted men standing a few feet behind him. "What brings you here, Dartz?" He started as he turned to face the one he addressed, a smirk forming on his bearded face.

Dartz returned the smirk. "I have sensed that you were having some difficulties in getting your..." He allowed his eyes to stray towards the Pharaoh's battered form before focusing on the Emperor once more. "....slave to cooperate." he continued, his smirk widening.

The Emperor sighed as he turned to face the Pharaoh. "It seems you have sensed correctly." He started as he turned to face his vizier. "For now, I am still trying to find a way to obtain that information."

Dartz smirked. "Perhaps I can be of assistance?" He offered. By helping out in......questioning the Pharaoh, he knew he could instill more fear and doubt in the former king's heart and mind. He needed the Pharaoh's hidden power to be glazed with fear and pain for his plan to reach fruition.

The Emperor grinned. "Yes. Yes you can" His grin widened. He could not wait any longer. Turning to face the frightened Pharaoh, he began his move, watching with delight as his slave struggled against those straining bonds.

Dartz followed the Emperor's lead, sporting a smirk on his elegant face. On the outside, he appeared calm......deadly calm. But on the inside, laughter bubbled in the most insane of ways.

Everything was going so smoothly. It was as if destiny wanted his plan to be a complete success.

* * *

***Reviews please. Let me know what ya'll think**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

***WARNING. This chappie is...well... disgusting...**

* * *

**Defying Limits**

"Pharaoh" The Emperor greeted as he finally neared Atem's side. Lifting up a hand, he gestured towards Dartz who was standing right next to him. "I would like you to meet one of my most trusted men."

Atem stared at Dartz, cringing when those unusual eyes narrowed as a smirk formed on those lips. He frowned weakly. There was something different about this man. He could sense it. He could feel it. But he was too exhausted to reflect on it. Closing his eyes, he turned away, allowing his body to succumb to the aftermath of the torture.

Much to his surprise and dread, an elegant hand took hold of his lower jaw, gently stirring his face to meet the owner.

Dartz smirked as he brushed a stray lock of gold away from Atem's face. He enjoyed the tired fear that seemed to have become the permanent expression on that face. Again, he appeared serious, calm, and very much rigid. But deep down, he was already shaking with excitement. He could not blame the Emperor for wanting to see this Pharaoh tormented and hurt beyond belief. The Pharaoh did look good when hurt. And he himself felt good seeing the once powerful king drowning in misery. It was like taking a thirst quenching gulp of the most savory of wines. He was so excited. He could not wait to resume the interrogation.

After releasing the Pharaoh's lower jaw, he turned to face the Emperor. "What method of...asking...do you wish to do, My King?" He asked so gracefully while making a small bow.

The Emperor grunted, expression turning into that of pride and evil mashed together. Keeping his eyes on the almost frozen Pharaoh before him, he answered. "I plan on being...flexible..." He sneered, almost hissing the last word.

Atem took a deep and shuddering breath as the venom of those words sank in him like how a white hot knife would to bare flesh. He was afraid. No. He was beyond frightened. He felt fear like he never felt before. It was suffocating and painful, threatening to send him in a flurry of tears. His heart raced so loud and fast, he would not be surprised if its drum beat like sounds echoed in the chamber. Sweat cascaded down his entire body so much that his skin was glistening. The air entering his lungs seemed to have shortened out, making him gasp and rasp out his breathing. He could not take much more of this. His body could no longer endure much more of this pain.

But he would. He would for the sake of everyone who meant so much to him. His friends, his family, his people. He would do his best to stay strong. To endure what was to come, even though his body seemed to beg against it.

He closed his eyes and waited. Waited for the inevitable pain that he knew would soon arrive.

The Emperor turned to face one of his men. "You." He almost growled at an intimidated guard. "Tell the others to come here and bring with them things that would convince..." He took a sneaking glance at the Pharaoh and smirked. "...this brat to talk."

Atem had to bite his lip in order to prevent a frightened whimper from escaping. He could feel the warmth of tears forming in his tired eyes. He kept his head low, ignoring the fact that his hands had gone numb from supporting all his weight. How he wished he was not in such a horrible place, forced to wait for something no being alive could withstand. He was afraid. But afraid was not even enough to describe the amount of fear he felt.

Dartz watched the bound Pharaoh quietly. His smirk had now faded, reduced to a serious line as narrowed eyes focused intently on the bare slave before him. Thoughts began running rampant inside his mind, like a stampede of buffalo trying to escape a pack of lions. But something beyond his head had snapped him out of his serious trance. Turning to his left, he noted the Emperor and two guards facing him.

"Would you like to do the honors?" The Emperor asked as he handed a glowing rod of iron to Dartz while gesturing towards the Pharaoh.

Dartz simply showed his acceptance through a smirk as he took hold of the rod, its tip fiercely red hot.

Atem flinched when he felt a painful pull on his hair, forcing his face up. What was in front of his eyes had made him struggle slightly. The man with unusual eyes was waving a heated iron to his face, teasing him with its hot glow. He tried to pull back, but rough hands had forced him steady. Feeling that struggling was useless, he turned away, closing his eyes, and waited for the scorching hot iron to bore a hole on his bare flesh.

However, the burning that he expected did not come. He opened his eyes, watching the unusual man smirking at him, hot rod in hand. Mentally, he sighed. He should have known they would break his sanity like this. The fear of waiting for the thing dreaded so much was a powerful feeling that could destroy an individual. It revealed the many frightened looks a poor soul was capable of making. It showcased every painful step to insanity and suffering. It made delusion and fear the sole focus of the tortured soul.

Dartz smirked. He enjoyed the look of fear in the Pharaoh's eyes. He wondered if the sound of fear was any different. He had to find out. With a dark chuckle only he could hear, he slowly pushed the red tip towards the Pharaoh, chuckling even louder when the latter attempted to squirm away so desperately.

The hissing of hot metal against human flesh echoed within the chamber, letting loose the smell of scorched meat in the damp air. It was quickly followed by the piercing screams of the enslaved king who struggled wildly, hoping that it would remove the hot iron that was embedded on his right shoulder. Unfortunately, Dartz had no plans on allowing his suffering to end. The iron was pushed deeper and deeper in his defenseless flesh, eliciting even more screams from him.

After what felt like forever, the iron was removed from Atem's already bruised shoulder. He cringed when he felt it pulled out. The nose scrunching smell of his own burned flesh became more distinct to his senses now that the source of pain had been taken out.

He panted and gasped, eyes drooped slightly. He could already predict what would follow.

It was not long when a hand had locked onto his chin, forcing him to meet the eyes of the Emperor...again. He stared quietly into those azure orbs, almost pleading for all of the pain to stop.

As predicted, the Emperor paid no heed. He tightened his grip. "Don't make me ask again..." The Emperor stated darkly as he closed in on the Pharaoh. "Where is this real treasure that once gave your kingdom great power?"

Silence was the captive's response...

And that only meant one thing.

The Emperor had to bite his lip to stifle an infuriated cry from escaping. He was about to slam his hand on the Pharaoh's face when footsteps echoed into the chamber. First he frowned, finding the sounds annoying and very much inconvenient. Then he smirked when he finally focused on the deeper meaning revived by the rhythmic clashes of metal boots against damp stone. As he released his hold on the Pharaoh's face, he turned to face five men in line, each holding something that – to his great delight – made a small whimper escape from his captive's chaffed lips.

"Took you long enough." He growled as he beckoned his men to approach. Turning to face the Pharaoh, he grinned. "Perhaps a little...persuasion... would help in loosening your tongue." He sneered.

Atem cringed as the many men surrounded him, like lions to a lone and injured prey. He had to fight back the sudden fist-sized lump in his throat that threatened to choke him. Shuddering violently, he closed his eyes and prayed that he would at least be spared from seeing more of his flesh splattering about. Something warm was escaping from his closed eyes. He could feel his tears sliding down his cheeks without his consent. He was crying. Even though he desperately fought not to, he still ended up weeping. It was all becoming far too much to contain. It took all power and focus for him not to turn to the Emperor and scream out his pleas through sobs.

Then it came. It all came, slowly and painfully destroying him. He struggled and struggled but chains and hands had worked together in holding him steady.

He screamed when a hot iron jabbed his side, making him surge up in hopes of uplifting the pain as the blunt yet glowing red hot tip burned through his flesh, the sizzles barely audible through his desperate screams.

He cried out when a brutal whip struck his bare and already lacerated chest, leaving behind its bloody wake to slither down and join its fellows that had gathered and dried all over.

He shrieked when fire licked his the defenseless undersides of his arms, turning the bruised and still injured flesh into swelling red welts that slowly changed in color as the fire continued swaying its wispy ribbons.

He struggled and struggled ever since it first arrived. Every scream, yell, cry, and shriek he emitted was always accompanied by desperate attempts to pull away. He never stopped. He couldn't stop. It was instinct. Basic instinct to get away from all the pain. To try and pull free even though it was futile in his case.

There was a sickening noise that rippled through the air, sounding like a cloth being ripped apart by brute force. As quickly as it came, it vanished, drowned in the piercing screams that came from the poor king because of the horrible pain such an act caused.

While screaming from the excruciating aftermath of such brutality, Atem tried to pull himself away when he felt something warm and moist shoved in his face, filling his nose with the very disturbing smell of coppery blood. There was no need to see in order for him to know what it was.

Then he felt two rough fingers prying his eyes open, succeeding after a short struggle he desperately put up. Seeing through tear filled eyes, he had to fight back the rising bile now forcing the dreaded lump and itself out.

Just inches before him was a bloody strip with the length and width similar to that of his index finger. It was dripping its residue all over him, sickening him with the distinct scent of blood.

He turned away, biting his lip when the blood coated strip was forced – much to his horror – to his lips. He turned his head up, down, left, right, and in many different angles one could only make when fueled by sheer will to do so. Yet, the bloody strip still followed him, trying to force its way into his sealed mouth.

It was not long when a pair of hands restrained his head. A sharp and white hot jab on his torn thigh followed quickly, forcing his mouth open in a scream. But the scream was cut off, blocked, as something was shoved in before a clasping hand had forced the lips sealed.

The guards laughed as they watched their prey writhe beneath their grasps, forcing whatever was forced in him out. Yet the one clasping those lips would have none of that.

Snorting like a bull, the guard had leaned over to the shuddering Pharaoh. "Chew it." He snarled, pressing his hand harder onto his victim's battered face. "And swallow..." He continued.

Backing up the command was a hot blade pointed to the Pharaoh's fresh chest wound.

"Or else..." The guard continued, pushing in a new angle, and forcing the Pharaoh to look up to the grime decorated ceiling.

Knowing better, Atem closed his eyes and did as told. The slimy and wet thing seemed to seep more of its residue down his throat whenever his teeth grounded it hesitantly, making him cringe and even more sick. The mushing sounds that accompanied the action was making it all worse.

Then something snapped...

Before he could even realize what had happened, the hand clasping his mouth was forced away by a rush of green, yellow, and red all mashed together in a single pour. He doubled over to the side, the guards instantly jumping away as the sickening semi liquid continued to rush out of his mouth, splashing all over the floor, giving it a strange glowing hue. A strange smell wafted over the room. A dizzying, and throat constricting smell that threatened to force others within its scent range to release their stomach contents.

A short time of silence flew by. Silence that was only tainted by the harsh breathing of the most unfortunate one in the room.

Pale and shivering. Limp and dizzy. Panting and gasping after such a release, Atem looked up with eyes struggling to stay open. He froze. Seeing the even more menacing looks on the many eyes around him was proof that all was about to head for an even darker and cruel road.

* * *

***Yech...I know. I won't be surprised if nose scrunching was one of the things ya did while reading this chappie. Sorry if it disturbed you.  
**

**About what Atem was forced to swallow. That certain _"part"._ I think you could figure it out.  
**

**Anywho...comments? **

**Leave Reviews Please...  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

***Hey. I am really sorry that I no longer update as fast as I used to... But I'm making up for it. I think... **

**Hehe. Anywho, this chappie is rather longer than the usual ones I put up. A lot of things happen in this one. Let me know what ya think of it. I need reviews to help me quicken my pace, by the way. Hope that encourages ya'll to leave a message. **

* * *

**A Touch of Difference**

A straight path of pozzolan was exposed to the lush palace gardens. Railings carved to mimic reaching vines blocked the exquisite green from reaching out to touch those who were tracing its white path. Above was the ever bright sun that was almost at its peak, letting loose its distinctive heat that had become so harsh since the past few days. Its rays gave the usually lush gardens a slight brown in places where the heat was dizzying. Wind accompanied by the heat of early afternoon passed by, giving a slight cooling comfort against the ever harsh rays of the sun. As it went and went on its journey, it brushed passed a young lady who was walking on the beautiful white path amidst the herbs.

The young lady closed her eyes and turned away from the sudden blow. Her hands had moved to restrain her dress as the wind rushed against her elegant form. The rustling of leaves had danced around her ears, creating a sound similar to that of a rushing river.

Then it stopped...

When the passing wind had died, she opened her eyes and regained her elegant poise, blinking at the slight surprise that was caused.

She looked back, eyes widening when she saw that she was almost at the end of the path. It seemed like only a few seconds had passed when she had told her mother and her guards that she wanted to head for the gardens alone. She could not remember how she got to the other end so fast.

But one thing was for sure. The moment she had entered the wonderful garden, thoughts have dominated the rest of her senses. Thoughts that were so confusing. Thoughts that were making her eyes blur from tears. Thoughts that were adding an extra weight to her already heavy heart. And it was all focused on - She shook her head. She could not accept it. It was far too difficult for her to accept. But it still kept going. It still held onto the rest of her senses.

Why were her thoughts so focused on that Pharaoh?

She did not know.

She pitied him. Yes, that was true. She found that of all the kings her father had enslaved, the Pharaoh was the one tortured the most. And a week has not even passed since his arrival to this land. But something else accompanied the pity she had for him. And that something was very new to her. So new that her body had reacted as though she had just paused from a fast run.

Placing a hand near her heart, she closed her eyes once more. The pounding against her chest was so fast and strong. It was getting difficult for her to breathe. Plus, the heat of the day was making her nauseous. Finding her legs suddenly wobbly and unable to support her weight, she would have fallen to the white concrete were it not for the hands that had held her shoulders, steadying her in the process.

"Princess?" Came a concerned voice just before her.

A blurry figure was right in front of her, gazing at her with chestnut eyes. She blinked her eyes many times, driving the blur away. As her vision cleared, she finally identified the one who broke her fall.

"Honda?" She asked quietly as she stood straight, locking her azure orbs into those deep chestnut. "Why are you here? What is the matter?" She did quite a good job in hiding the confusing pain away from the man's attention.

Said guard gently released the Princess when he was sure that her feet have regained the ability to support her. "I saw you about to swoon, My lady." He answered while pointing to the corner of the garden. "My superior has stationed me over that corner. So I was able to witness and come in time to your aid" He bowed. "I am sorry if I disturbed your time of peace."

The Princess shook her head gently. A small smile was on her lips. At least it was Honda. She relaxed, the pain temporarily alleviated. Being with Honda often made her feel like that. But his presence was not stopping the pain that was slowly expanding from its hiding place. "You are still such a formal man, Honda. Please. There is no need to be so formal with me." She giggled elegantly. "After all, we were playmates and we grew up together."

Honda smiled. He relaxed the many years of proper posture he was taught as a guard. "My Lady, I could never deserve the honor of being your playmate. I was only allowed to be near you so that your protection and safety was instilled in me as early as possible."

The Princess sighed. "That's true." She paused. The weight she had buried within her was threatening to explode. She was desperate to pour her heart out. To find answers. To release all this pressure that was welling within her. She pulled her eyes away from Honda's and focused on the ground. Her elegant hand clutched her aching chest.

Upon noticing the sudden change in the Princess' demeanor, Honda had tensed. He reached out, pausing when his hand was hovering mere inches from her shoulder. "Princess?" He asked, concern overwhelming his usual formal tone.

The Princess looked up, eyes glistening like shattered crystals. "Please." She stated, her tender voice slowly cracking. Before her bodyguard could even notice it, she continued. "Just call me Teana." With that she turned away and followed the path, disappearing through the beautiful arch, and leaving a stunned guard in her wake.

No matter how bright and powerful the daylight had gotten, it still did not penetrate the darkness of the underground dungeons. The eerie torches. The only things that gave light to the dark and damp place were still struggling against the immense darkness that thrived within the frightening place.

In the largest and most horrifying of chambers that were full of strange devices built to inflict pain, five men were gathered round a bare and limp former king who hung by chains.

One of the men grinned as he continued poking the prisoner's sensitive areas with red hot iron, laughing when an exhausted scream mixed with the hot sizzle of flesh against glowing fire was captured by his ears. "Worthless waste." He muttered as he pulled the rod away, adding another mar to the poor boy's body. "You must be one of the weakest of Pharaohs."

The Pharaoh sighed as he continued to lower his head, hiding his humiliation. So much had been taken away. So much. His home, his life, his kingdom, his freedom, his dignity, his pride. Everything. Almost everything was taken. But at least there was one thing not being ripped from him. And that was his name – Atem.

Atem moaned when he felt someone forcing his face up and prying his eyes open. He tried to hold back, but it only earned him a painful backhand.

"Disobedient piece of trash." growled the Emperor, his hand throbbing from the impact. He leaned down and grabbed Atem's face, infuriated eyes threatening to burn through terrified purple amethyst orbs. "You should have learned by now." He shook the Pharaoh's head, ignoring the frightened yelp that resulted from his move. "You should know your place. You should know that you are no longer a king. You should know that you are a waste of space. You should know that you belong TO ME" He snarled, closing in on the Pharaoh, until he was mere inches from the latter's face "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He roared.

Atem closed his eyes, keeping his mouth closed as the Emperor's spit splattered on his face. He stayed still and silent. Slight shivers emitted from him as he fought the urge to struggle. Invading hands had grasped his shoulders, head, and every part of him that he could move. He was forced by both inner and outer forces to stay in that shuddering but petrified state. He prayed that his act was enough to let the Emperor know his unsaid answer.

Unfortunately, that was not what the Emperor wanted.

"ANSWER ME" The Emperor roared as he shook the Pharaoh's face once more, his own hand shaking with the urge to dislocate the vulnerable jaw. "ANSWER ME OR I WILL HAVE YOU CHAINED AT THE PALACE GATES."

"Yes..." Atem moaned fearfully, keeping his eyes closed. He felt so ashamed. But he had no choice. Obeying the Emperor was probably the only way for relief to come.

"Yes who?" The Emperor growled threateningly, tightening his grip on the Pharaoh's lower jaw.

"Yes..." Atem whispered. He swallowed. He was so afraid now. He did not know what to do. His heart was pounding fast and strong. His breathing became short and held back. His head was being overpopulated by frantic thoughts. He was becoming desperate for alleviation.

Fear began drowning his hope, taking over his mind and his usually wizened senses. All childlike emotions that he had put aside for the sake of his people began to bubble out like boiling water. He wanted to cry. To curl up into a ball and be left alone with no more pain. However, his tattered pride all but allowed him to have such an outburst.

But before he could even think rationally, a painful nudge on his head had forced out his next word. "Master..."

Oh how he wanted to die...

The Emperor smirked as he let go of the Pharaoh's face and moved to give the latter a pat on the head, enjoying the frightened shudders he could easily feel. "That is more like it..." He sneered as he pulled himself back, relishing the sight of the cowering child before him.

The chuckling and jeering of his guards entered his senses. He cleared his throat, immediately silencing all sounds emitted by his followers. Settling his cold eyes on the traumatized former king, he spoke. "That seems to be a big step for you." He reached out to the frightened king who moaned and looked away out of fright. "Despite it taking so long, you still managed to learn how to follow my orders..." He stroked Atem's bruised cheek. "For that, this interrogation will be cut short."

Dartz, who was standing by the corner, frowned slightly. But he shook it off. Perhaps that would lengthen the Pharaoh's anguish in many ways he would soon discover. Seeing the look the Emperor was giving him, his smirk returned. He approached his king while burying his hand deep in his cloak. After a second's fumbling, out emerged an elegant vial filled with bright green liquid.

The Emperor chuckled as he took the vial from his vizier. He then turned to face his slave, raising the bottle for the former king to see. "Once this liquid slides down your throat, you can have your peace in your cell...for the time being." He leaned forward, reaching out to the poor restrained king.

Atem tried to pull himself away, desperately keeping his lips sealed and far from the vial that was following his every move. He could feel the grumblings and the building of force around him. It was not long when those same hands grabbed his head and pulled, forcing him steady. Something cold was on the tip of his lips, pressing hard as if intending to bruise. He ground his teeth together and shook his head, hoping that his actions would spill the contents in places other than his mouth.

It was then something hard made forceful contact with his side, making him open his mouth in a scream. Before he could even realize what he had done, he felt the long and thin neck of the vial pushed passed his lips. He could only moan and close his eyes when he felt the green liquid slithering down his throat unhindered.

The Emperor smirked as he pulled the now empty vial out, ignoring the chocked out sputters his captive made as a result of his harsh act. He turned to his guards. "Take him to his cell." With that he swept out of the chamber, his vizier close behind him.

Atem allowed himself to fall limp as the guards freed his wrists and ankles. He flopped down, not even fighting back when one of the guards grabbed him by the arm and pulled him from the rack, sending him crashing to the floor. He moaned and whimpered when those same hands harshly pulled him up and dragged him out of the room. He kept his eyes closed all the way, not even daring to take a small peek at what he knew would be the familiar corridor of nightmare.

At the corner of the corridor, light entered from above, bathing the staircase beneath it in blinding white. However, two distinct silhouettes tainted the ivory wall of light.

"I would like to know." The Emperor asked as he watched the Pharaoh and his guards vanishing into the darkness still dominant in the dungeons. Turning to face Dartz, he continued. "What kind of pain will that concoction of yours cause for the Pharaoh?"

Dartz smirked as he focused his eyes on the Emperor. "The worst kind." He stated, eyes narrowing as he focused on the dark path where the Pharaoh was last seen.

The sound of rusty doors forced opened echoed throughout the dank place. Light seeped in the room that lay beyond the said doors, slightly blocked by three figures.

Atem yelped as he crashed inside, landing hard on his freshly wounded chest. He whimpered as he felt a merciless nudge on his back before the sound of a slamming door followed, leaving him in darkness that was only being stood up to by a lone torch and a small barred window.

Without him being fully aware of it, he curled up, ignoring the close sounds of squeaking rats. He began crying. Crying like a lost child. The pain was just far too unbearable. It was probably worse than Duat itself.

Believing that there was no use in preserving anymore pride. Believing that hoping against all this was just too painful and useless, he allowed himself to succumb to his grief. Why was he put through this? Had he done anything wrong to deserve such a fate? Why must he suffer so much? He cried and cried, ignoring his searing eyes. He did not care about his pharaonic pride anymore. Why bother? He was no longer Pharaoh. His kingdom was reduced to rubble and his people enslaved. There was no point in trying to appear unafraid. Denying what has happened was a great big waste. He had no choice but to accept it. It was already happening to him and all around him. Why exhaust himself when his efforts would probably fail? He could no longer fight. He could no longer lead. He could no longer...believe in himself.

He had lost...

And now he was suffering for it...

"**Look how the mighty has shattered."** Came a voice from behind him.

He did not even bother opening his eyes. He only allowed his tears to fall. He did not even move or flinch at the sound of the grueling voice. He did not even react whatsoever when a pair of red eyes appeared, followed by wispy tentacles that encircled his laid down body.

Zorc finally materialized in his true form, though a hundred times smaller. Red eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the sobbing heap before him. It was finally done. The Pharaoh had finally shattered into a million pieces. That would usually bring him joy. But still he could not help feeling a little bit...let down. 

**"I am disappointed. I expected you to last longer." **He frowned when he got no response. Then again, his toy did suffer and endure what most humans had already died from. The frown was soon eased by a smirk. He still craved for more suffering for his toy. **"Oh...you should consider saving some of your tears. Your suffering has not even reached its peak." **

Atem simply moaned and curled up into himself even tighter.

It was then a sharp pain – so unlike the ones he felt before – burst through him like a raging tsunami, as though his insides were being shredded by a tide of white hot knives. He surged up and screamed in such an agonized and spine tingling high pitch that even had Zorc taken by surprise. He began thrashing and flailing as the pain burned its way all over his body. He stood up, hands on the sides of his head as he staggered towards the corner only to slump down the floor helplessly.

So much pain. So unbearable. He kept his eyes tightly sealed as everything around him seemed to be spinning. But the back of his eyelids provided no comfort. He could still see nauseating swirls of light that added to the unmeasurable pain that was pounding every part of him.

He was so focused on the pain – the dizzying, burning, sharp pain – that was rushing inside of him. He struggled and struggled, even though his body was tired. At the back of his mind - the small part that remained slightly unaffected by the strange pain – he heard a door creak open. But it was not enough to stop him from his frantic struggles. Then he felt hands take hold of his struggling form. Hands that were strangely comforting. However, he still did not stop. He continued to thrash like a trapped animal. Cries, screams, and pleas continued to fly out of his parched throat. He could hear muffled hushes and feel numb caresses all over him. Was this a trick? He most certainly thought so. He continued to lash out, fighting against the gentle forces that were attempting to give him comfort. It was when two hands had cupped his face when he finally stopped, taking in harsh breaths after his struggle. The moment his frantic actions had ceased, everything was slowly becoming clearer.

He could feel someone near him. And this someone did not radiate intimidation. He could hear vague words that seemed to echo in his mind, repeating and repeating in many gentle tones. A soothing rub of a thumb against his bruised cheek made him hold his breath. He could really feel it. The gentleness, the soft and caring movements accompanied by soothing words that had finally became understandable. It felt so real. It had to be real.

Would he dare allow himself to hope?

Slowly, he opened his eyes, frowning a bit at the bleary and hazy vision presented. But he dared not close them. In fact, he widened his line of sight, trying to rid the blur that was covering the looming face before him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

* * *

**Against the Odds  
**

Despite the darkness that shadowed his prison, Atem knew there was someone above him. Someone looking at him with azure eyes while wearing an expression that he had not seen for quite some time – concern.

He felt it again. Gentle hands that moved a limp lock of lightning from his face. He began writhing from it. But something stopped the fear that fueled his actions. He watched with squinting eyes as those blurry lips formed and released a hushing sound that seemed to echo slowly and nauseatingly.

He attempted to sit up, but was immediately pushed back down by a gentle hand. He gazed into those azure depths. The azure blue hue was exactly the same as the cold blue orbs of the emperor. Fear began coursing through him like the blood beneath his veins. He did not care about the gentle expression of the face peering at him. What he focused on was the hue. The cold blue hue that reminded him of his awful fate. He turned away, whimpering as more hands took hold of him, trying to stop the exhausted struggles he began putting up.

He was so afraid and desperate now. Those eyes. He could never bear to look at those eyes. It was the same color as the source of all his misery. The sight of it. Just one glimpse at it, made all sorts of horrors pop into his mind.

Tears began leaking from amethyst purple orbs as he struggled against the seemingly gentle hands that cupped his face. He did not notice the gentle intentions for it was blocked by the dark expectations of pain and suffering, making him think of nothing but the past, present, and future anguish he believed would be endlessly bombarded on him.

Then it all disappeared, pulled back. No caressing hands. No hushing sounds. Not even the gentlest of movements other than the unconscious rising and falling of chests. But he remained still, feeling the warmth of another body supporting him. Curling his arms upon his chest, he spoke in a meek and frightened voice. The kind of tone he never thought he would use."P-p-please..." He sobbed, closing his eyes as his tears slid down, dripping onto the damp floor. "N-n-no m-more" He shook his head, allowing his sobs to fill the room. There was no point in stopping it anyway. There was no point in acting strong. Not when he was so broken in so many ways.

"Calm down. We will not harm you." Came a gentle voice, accompanied by a gentle caress to his face.

He found that hard to believe. After all, ever since he allowed himself to be captured, he found such statements hard to even hope for. So far, nothing but harm had come to him. Besides, what if this was one of the Emperor's ploys? What if they would only take his trust and let him watch helplessly as they shattered it into bits?

Images played in his mind. Taunting and tormenting images that played such dark results should he believe in these presences. His own mind began frightening him. He never knew that he could concoct such thoughts. He never expected his imagination to be so...traumatic, beyond frightening, and beyond the worst possibilities that would cause nothing more but pain.

Perhaps it would be wise for him not to believe. Perhaps it would be better if he abandoned trust.

Yet something was telling him that those voices speak the truth.

For reasons he could not fathom. For reasons that were not enough to conquer his fear of those eyes and such touches, he opened his still blurred orbs of amethyst purple and gazed upon the face of the seemingly gentle presence.

As time flew by, the haze from his eyes had faded. The seemingly double face that moved teasingly before his eyes had fused into a solid one. The blurred mass of brown all over had slowly regained focus. His eyes had widened when the face had finally been revealed in pure clarity despite the darkness.

The Roman Princess stared back at him, wearing a sympathetic look upon seeing the look of surprise and fear etched on his face.

For what felt like hours, he just stared at her, unable to speak or even move. Amethyst purple orbs shimmered with tears that never fell.

Sensing the opportune moment, the Princess had decided to break the uneasy silence.

"It is alright." She whispered, gently stroking the Pharaoh's bruised face. Honestly, she did not know why she even said that. She knew that so long this poor Pharaoh remained in her father's hands, it will never be alright for him. But she just had to say it. For the sake of temporary alleviation.

Atem shifted, realizing that his head was resting upon the lady's lap. He allowed his eyes to break away from her's. It was then he got a good look at what...and who was around him.

Though it was still dark, he could tell that the darkness had lost a little of its ebony, revealing the gray of stones and dark brown of rusty chains. However, such items were not his focus for there were three ladies kneeling to his left. Each wearing cloaks of white.

He felt a gentle hand upon the side of his face. He cringed from the gentle force, being familiar with the intention. But on his own, he turned to focus his eyes on the owner.

The Princess smiled a gentle smile as she stroked the Pharaoh's face, making sure her eyes were focused on those widened amethyst purple orbs. Gently lifting her gaze, she nodded towards her three companions who moved to encircle the Pharaoh.

Atem began panicking when he noted the change. But the assuring touch of the Princess kept him still enough for one of the ladies to clean his arm with a warm and damp cloth and for another to cover his naked body, the latter act aiding in the shattering of his dignity. He flinched from the contact as the warm and smooth cloth grazed his wounds. He turned away, only to cringe in surprise when his face smothered the princess' cotton covered torso.

He looked up, meeting the azure orbs of the Princess. A lot of questions were running rampant in his confused and tormented mind. Why was she here? Was this another part of the Emperor's extraction methods? He did not know. He no longer knew what to believe in.

But his rationality and sensibility, though deeply buried in aching sorrow, fear, and pain, managed to guide him in formulating what he needed to do at this moment. Slowly, he parted his lips, struggling to find his tongue. There were so many questions, fighting to be released. But only one managed to come out. That certain one that summarized every nagging thought that was pounding in his head.

"Why?" He croaked, voice deathly hoarse from the many screams ripped and the little water given. Unfortunately, talking had become quite the challenge. He began coughing harshly, doubling over and away from the princess as violent shudders racked his body.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and side, gently making sure that he would not fall from the lap he was lying on. He wanted to pull away from it, yet he was just far too exhausted to do so."Why?" He continued, flinching when the gentle hands propped him up. Focusing on the shimmering azure orbs watching over him, he fought against the ragged lump in his throat. "Why are you doing this?"

At first, the Princess was silent, allowing her eyes to speak her unsaid words.

Usually, she would tolerate her father's cruel ways, knowing that she could not do anything about it. But when it came to this Pharaoh upon her lap, she could no longer hold it in. Ever since her father had dragged this former king here, she began feeling a stir within her being. As she watched her father torment the Pharaoh. As she witnessed the intense pain the Pharaoh was forced to endure, she could not help but feel an anchor like weight pulling her heart down in a dark abyss.

There began the urge. The sudden urge to be in this dungeon. The irresistible urge to offer all the comfort she could to this unfortunate young king.

Placing a comforting hand on the side of Atem's face, she opened her soft lips. "Hush now." She cooed while making rhythmic strokes on his face. "You need to rest. You must not strain yourself."

Atem stiffened from the touch. This was the first time he actually noted how gentle it was. Oh how he wanted to cry. For so long, he felt nothing but pain. All forms of touch upon his battered form had been intended to maim, hurt, and defile ever since the enemy had laid their hands on him. And all that began days ago. Two weeks and two days to be precise. A short time in reality but an eternity to his tormented senses.

All the pain was so much. So much that he started feeling frightened whenever he was touched, expecting nothing but pain and misery from the sense.

The brutality had erased his memory of what a gentle and kind-intentioned touch felt like...until now.

Images flashed in his mind's eye. Images that reminded him of the good times in his life.

He remembered the happy days he had back home in Egypt. Good days despite the expectations asked of him as a prince. He remembered having fun. The times when he smiled. The times when he laughed. And the times when... a touch from a friend was the most effective comfort he had against his problems.

Such images normally made a smile appear on his face. But now, it was the opposite. Tears began streaming down his eyes in new speed while his lips pursed in silent agony.

He missed his home. He missed his life. He missed those whom he held dear. Such longing made pain erupt in his heart like a volcano in an already devastated place.

The Princess could only offer soothing words that never registered in his tattered mind as he buried his face in her torso, his aching sobs muffled by royal clothing.

Deep down where no daylight could reach, a circular room of limestone rested in total silence. Carvings of stone tablets adorned every inch of the room. Most stone tablets were blank. But there were some that depicted images. Images of people who looked as though they were trapped, desperate to break free.

At the center of the room, an altar stood. Torches that hung on serpentine stands were on either side of it, illuminating the entire room with an eerie light of sickened gold.

Silence still reigned supreme in such a place. But it was not long for the silence to be disturbed by the echoing footsteps of a new arrival.

A lone man entered the room. Hair of light blue green and cloak of emerald swayed against the breeze that seemed to inhabit the place. As he reached the altar, he stopped. With a smirk, he reached into his cloak and pulled out a shard of glowing emerald.

"So this is where you disappear to." Came a voice that echoed behind him.

A gentle grunt of acknowledgment escaped his lips. He placed the shard back inside his cloak as he turned around, coming face to face with the Emperor. "Good afternoon, your majesty." He greeted while taking graceful bow. "Thank you once again for taking the time to be here."

The Emperor nodded, seriousness adorning every feature of his face. He neared his companion, allowing his eyes to scan his surroundings all the while. "So..." He stopped in front of his companion, focusing his gaze on those unusual eyes. "Why have you brought me here, Dartz?"

Dartz chuckled slightly before answering. "I would like to show you something, My King" He took out the shard of glowing emerald from his cloak, much to the Emperor's amazement.

"What is that?" The Emperor gasped as he leaned in to take a closer look. He immediately backed away when an apparition appeared just above the glowing stone, showing a scene that made his eyes go wide with greed.

Gold. So much gold and jewels that stretched as far and wide as the sands of the deserts. And...there was something else. He felt something. Something so incredible. Something that made him feel...invincible. He reached towards the apparition, when the scene vanished, mush to his disappointment.

"Jewels of the finest quality, My king." Dartz started as he placed the stone back inside his cloak. "And power beyond your wildest dreams..."

The Emperor was in a state of shock. After a while, he recovered. "Is that?" His eyes widened and his insatiable hunger for power and riches gurgled wildly within. "Is that what made the Pharaoh's kingdom once so powerful?"

Dartz mentally smirked before answering. "Yes, your highness." he raised his hand. "I know of a way to extract the information regarding the whereabouts of the power and riches. As for our agreement, All of it shall be yours once you give the Pharaoh to me."

As the Emperor nodded carelessly, more focused on the possession of riches and power, Dartz could not help but feel unchallenged. Yet he was not complaining. The Emperor was making this far too easy. He need not do much for his plan to be a success. That made him happy. He may not show it, but he was dancing with glee on the inside.

He was grateful towards his king. Grateful enough to pity the foolish Emperor...

* * *

***Hey hey**. **So, what do ya think? Thumbs up? or down? Please let me know. I wish to hear from you. XD****. BTW, thanks to Velgamidragon for correcting me on Dartz's hair color. ^-^  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

***Thank you so much for the wonderful comments regarding the previous chappie. It made me giddy with happiness when I read all your reviews. **

**Okay. Here is the next chap. Please do not kill me for it. I know how ya'll wanna hear more about Atem. But we have not heard from Seto and Mana for quite some time. A million apologies if that disappointed you. But please understand. Their parts are just as important to this story as Atem's.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Journey to the Sacred Palace**

A palace shined amidst the blue rays of the land's light, its magnificence drowning out the existence of the small buildings all around it. It stood in the midst of a beautiful city that settled on a grand clearing carved out amidst the many trees of various shapes, sizes, and colors that dominated the land.

But trees were not the only things surrounding the marvelous place

Covering the city's edges was an army of creatures, watching, patrolling, and marching over the area protectively. Just like the trees, each one of them was varied in appearance.

"What now?" Mana whispered as she and her companions ducked behind a clump of many trees and boulders when a group of Troop Dragons passed by their hiding place.

Seto grumbled something incomprehensible. He then turned to look behind him.

Kishan was there, talking to their new found... acquaintances

After Kishan had stopped them from charging the army head on, they had all agreed to recruit more members to their team as it would – according to him – increase the chances of actually getting past the well guarded palace. And he had a point, no matter how much Seto tried to deny it.

So began the search with an end that came surprisingly fast. Kishan had dragged them to three specific places where his three most trusted friends resided. Namely, Spada, a darker-than-usual Alligator Sword; Kashi, a Kiryu; and Ashira, an Ancient Elf

Each were met within the village of Ka Isa, doing what they did everyday. Spada was a boisterous blacksmith who could be quite wise regardless of the brawny way he handled things. Kashi – despite her fierce-some looks – was an innocent and bubbly pharmacist who made Mana laugh and almost drove Seto crazy with the playful way she introduced herself. Ashira was a serious and reflective healer who managed to reach Seto's level of 'decent'.

All three of them may be different in so many ways. But a few things made them very much the same; They were fed up with the war ravaging the Dominion and had no care as to which side would win the silly patch of land being fought over. But despite their wish to end the war, it took some time convincing them to come along the journey. It was through Kishan's power of sweet convincing that the three of them agreed to be part of their little resistance group.

Three days had passed since then. Three days of getting to know the other, dodging the occasional patrols, and finding new hiding places for those who were not of the territory they were entering.

Now... All six of them were hiding behind the trees just mere meters from the army of Ferals, waiting for the right time to strike.

"I do not think we can wait any longer." Seto whispered as he hid behind the tree he had been leaning on for some time now when a Feral Imp came too close for comfort.

"That is very observant of you" Spada mumbled as he gripped his sword tighter, ignoring the armor-melting glare he got from Seto. "Do you have other observations that would actually be – I don't know – useful?"

Seto scowled at that but decided not to make a comeback. Time was being wasted. They have to get to that sealing essence as fast as possible. He gazed at Mana who also stared at him. He could tell from the look on her face that she was thinking of the same thing. He turned to face the others. "We need to enter the palace as fast as possible."

They were all silent for a while...until

"I think I have an idea. " Kashi started, thumbing her side while tapping her large belt bag full of herbs she knew would come in handy.

Seto and the others followed Kashi's gaze to see a group of assorted Kiryus flying by. Immediately knowing what the red dragon was planning, they nodded in agreement.

After the preparations were made. Kashi stepped out of their hiding place. Spreading her wings, she casually flew through the army of Ferals and followed the group of Kiryus...despite the few suspicious stares she got.

Up in the air, Kashi struggled to catch up with the much larger and stronger group of Kiryus that did not seem to notice...or acknowledge... her presence. Puffing up her cheeks, she let out a call that she prayed reached the dragonic ears of her fellow kind.

"HEY" She yelled, allowing the winds to steady her in the air. "YOOHOO... OVER HERE" She roared while waving her claws, sighing in relief when the flock stopped in midair.

At first the dragons just stared at her, not knowing how to react to the situation. There was nothing but tension and the sound of flapping wings as the group eyed the lone dragon in front of them. It was when one of the them – a fuchsia colored one - got a closer look at the new arrival when a change in the atmosphere was noted.

"What are you doing here, Little One?" Asked the fuchsia colored Kiryu as he focused his eyes on Kashi. "This is a dangerous place for someone such as yourself" He continued in his big and booming voice.

"Ah well..." Kashi began uncertainly. She had not planned this from the very start. She usually was the type who preferred to make things along the way. Luckily, not much time passed when she picked up another idea. "I was just passing by and..." She stated sheepishly while hiding her claws behind her back, made circular movements with her left foot, and avoided eye contact with the dragon in front of her. "I sorta got lost...and" She looked up, green meeting green. "I was hoping that you could..." She paused for a while. "Give me directions?"

The dragons were silent for a while before laughing madly. Kashi bowed her head, thinking that her efforts were useless.

"I see what is going on here..." the fuchsia colored dragon stated seriously after he and his companions calmed down. He neared Kashi, much to the latter's fear. A friendly smirk graced his face. "You're one of the pharmacists assigned to the city west." He started as he nudged the bag on Kashi's waist, gently toying with the green contents that slightly hung out .

"I...Yes...I am" Kashi answered quickly, mentally thanking every power out there for such luck while she pushed the peeking leaves back inside her bag.

The fuchsia colored Kiryu chuckled. "You should think about taking a compass along with those herbs."

"Yes yes..." Kashi stated. "I will"

The fuchsia colored Kiryu just smirked. "Allow me and my troop to escort you to your destination." He said while flying aside.

Kashi nodded enthusiastically. With that, the group of Kiryus flew off to their destination. Silence was between them all. Not a word was shared until they gracefully touched the ground encased by a high wall of gray cement they easily flew over.

"Thank you" Kashi stated, bowing as a way of showing her gratitude to her fellow Kiryus

The fuchsia colored Kiryu nodded in regards to her thanks. With a swift turn, he led his troop back into the skies. Kashi watched as they vanished from her line of sight. Turning around, she gazed at the -what was once- breathtaking place known as the Core City.

The ground was of tarnished gray stones that seemed to be older than time itself. Lining the sides were marble buildings shrouded in a mantle of soot. Plants that had clearly been abandoned decorated the entire place in a wide array of extending vines and leaves.

Ferals clad in brutish gray armor were everywhere. Each seemed to have their own line of duty that they were intent on finishing. There were blacksmiths sharpening swords and crafting armor. Generals planning on strategies. Simple workers that hauled weapons in crates.

Kashi fidgeted slightly. Standing like the way she did made her stick out uncomfortably. She could feel eyes on her. Yet she managed a stoic face. Pretending to search for where her 'fellow' pharmacists were, she began her move.

After a while, she spotted a corner where no eyes were being laid. She entered it quietly, making sure that nobody followed her. Upon confirming the safety provided by the uninhabited place, she gave the signal. Just after a second, the top of her bag burst open to reveal her five companions in a shower of green. All were taking in breaths as though they just emerged from water.

"We're here" Kashi chimed happily as her companions jumped down from her belt bag, stretching their compressed forms.

"You scared us there, Kash." Kishan breathed as he shook himself like a dog. "I thought we were goners." He beamed at her. "But I was wrong."

Kashi nodded her head happily. Turning to her other companions, she began her tease. "And you said I always messed things up."

"I said you usually mess things up." Spada clarified after he removed the crick from his neck. "I never said you always do." He continued, shaking his head.

Seto sighed. He could no longer bear the sight of his 'companions' just standing there and congratulating one successful step. "Can we please move on?" He asked in a sarcastic tone that captured the attention of the entire group. "We can't go on celebrating because of something as measly as this."

Kashi looked hurt and turned away. Spada was about to argue in her defense when Kishan cut him off.

"Seto's right." Kishan started. As the group focused their attention on him, he continued. "Even though he was rude about it." He mumbled, earning a giggle from Kashi and a glare from Seto. "We can't drop our guard. We have to keep going. Success will not last long if we do not work."

"Alright." Spada chimed mockingly while swinging his sword over his shoulder. "Let's come up with more ideas. One worked so far." He turned to Seto. "Any other bright ideas, Duos"

Seto growled beneath his breath but decided to ignore the sarcasm in the Alligator Sword's words. "Yes. So listen up"

While the group huddled together and came up with plans, Mana kept a slight distance. She was quiet and still to the point one could take her for a statue. Her eyes were unblinkingly wide and focused on nothing in particular. With hands clasped around her tucked in knees, thoughts swam rapidly in her mind like salmon going upstream.

Two weeks and five days. That was the amount of time that passed since her home was ransacked by invaders. That was the very amount that flew by since the barely rising hope was crushed once again, and it was also the very span that had lapsed since the day she last saw her childhood friend.

She began to recall the last moments she had spent with him in that doomed corridor. She remembered every bit that had happened before his capture – or rather, submission. As more and more memories began to surface, tears began leaking from her eyes.

Then an image paused itself in her mind's eye. It was the memory of their parting kiss. She blushed at the thought. It was the first time she had actually kissed someone like that. As the thought was submitted to the logical side of her mind, a frown creased her forehead.

Why did she kiss him like that? She could not remember ever intending it. Then again, she was acting on pure emotion and the thought that she would probably never see him again.

And the most confusing part was he kissed back. He kissed back as though he was expecting the kiss.

They loved and cared for one another. That has been said and done many times before. But it was nothing beyond friendship. Nothing that could make her accept the kiss they shared. However, deep down in her heart, something stirred against her refusal.

Both she and Atem were always together. Their bond was always strong. They knew the other well to the point that they could finish the other's sentences, read emotions through eyes, and even know where the other 'disappeared' to when upset. Despite their little misunderstandings, they always came out as close friends. They cared for the other as though they were siblings. But for so long, Mana had been wondering if brother and sister was the right term to describe their strong bond. However, such a thought had been buried a long time ago.

And now, it was resurfacing...

Maturity was most probably a great contribution to such an observation. As little kids, all they could think about was play and have fun. But when the life of the adolescent arrived, things began to take a new and rather self conscious turn. She recalled the many times when the uncomfortable scarlet heated her face in a blush whenever she saw Atem in the midst of his training. As an adolescent, she began to see what she missed as a child. The well toned and marvelously visible muscles that flexed underneath beautiful skin every time he swung his blade. The stance that was so elegant and brave like the noble lion. The look of confidence and determination that illuminated his face. And the security, comfort, and admirable kindness he often provided. It made her think of her childhood friend as someone special. Not just a friend or brother.

Could it be that he had thought of her like that as well? He was well versed in hiding his emotions in a mask of calculating confidence. Perhaps he managed to hide such feelings. That would explain why he kissed her back.

Mana smiled a pure smile she had long since not done. She had long acknowledged the feelings she had for her childhood friend but had such emotions drowned in her forced beliefs that it was nothing more than just caring for a friend or brother. She buried her true feelings for fear that it was deemed unacceptable or worse, something Atem would not return to her. And now, believing that he shared the same feelings for her, she accepted her love for her Pharaoh with open arms.

Such acceptance immediately brought about a powerful determination, stronger than the one she had before, that boiled within her veins.

And pain like no other that pierced her heart...

Such powerful emotions and sensations made her feel distressed. She wanted to save her king more than ever. She wanted to be with him. To tell him how much she loved him and hopefully have the love returned in the same tide. But he was now a slave to a cruel man who lived in a land beyond the sea. She knew that he would be hurt in terrible ways in the hands of that brute who dared call himself a king. That made her heart ache terribly. What if he was now destroyed? Long gone? Forever lost? She did not want to believe it. She loathed herself for even thinking it. But her logic did not allow that thought to be discarded. With him in the hands of such a merciless sadist, he could be in such terrible pain the moment those soldiers laid their hands on him. She wanted to cry. She wanted to struggle, scream, and run to him.

Her thoughts were snapped by two strong hands that clasped her shoulders. She opened her eyes she did not recall closing and found all her companions staring at her with worry.

"It is alright, Mana" Seto started as he released her shoulders and helped her up her feet.

Mana nodded blankly as she allowed the hands to support her. Feeling something warm flowing from her eyes, she moved to wipe her face. It was then she realized that she was crying, not just in thought, but in reality as well. She looked up, her expression quickly changing into that of determination. "Sorry for that. Now, what is our next move?"

The others, stunned by her sudden change, simply stared at her before Seto broke the silence.

"We sneak into the Palace." He said while gazing at the marvelous structure in the distance.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Please leave a review. I really love it when I hear from you.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

* * *

**The War Within**

A sudden explosion shook the City. Screams, screeches, and roars filled the air as the tide of invaders approached.

"Great One, there has been an attack."

Another blast coming from combined magic had blown the wall apart, allowing a swarm of soldiers to enter the City in great numbers.

"Our forces are down. They are being slaughtered by the hundreds"

Swords clanged. Armor clashed. Spears pierced. Spells flew like shooting stars in the sky. An all out war had erupted within the Core City.

"The invaders are approaching the Palace."

In a hall of shimmering crystals, a frightened Diamond Dragon continued to inform his leader of the happenings beyond the crystal walls.

"My Liege." He said in a tone that was tainted with exhaustion and fear. "Our troops could not stop the enemy. What must we do?"

Hidden in the darkness. Nothing but cold blue eyes was revealed to the Diamond Dragon. The leader answered in a deep and aged voice. "Perhaps it is time for me to face them myself."

The Diamond Dragon backed away as his leader rose with a sound like that of a quake.

With head held high, the leader stepped out of the shadows hiding him. Leathery white wings had spread. An elongated neck emerged, supporting a fearsome head, all encased in handsome white scales. The body followed, ending with the swooshing tail.

It was then the mighty leader of the Ferals roared a powerful and commanding roar that washed out of the Palace like a raging river. The roar echoed far and wide, entering everyone's ears easily...

…..including the two outsiders and their companions. All who were riding upon Kashi's back and flying up one side of the Palace. The side that was hidden from the chaos around them.

"Seto?" Mana asked as they all turned to face the one addressed. "Is everything alright?"

Seto had frozen on the spot, eyes wide as the roar reached his ears. He could not believe it. The roar. He had heard it before. He knew it so well. But it could not be. How could it be?

"Seto" Mana queried worriedly, placing a hand on the High Priest's shoulder, inwardly sighing in relief upon having startled him with her act. " We are almost there."

"Correction" Came the bubbly voice of the Kiryu they were all riding. "We are there."

With that, sharp red claws elegantly clasped an open window's ledge. "Gently now." She cooed while lowering her head towards the window, allowing her companions to enter the tower. "Alright." She whispered, peering at her companions. "Seeing that I can not fit, I will wait for you... out here."

"Be careful" Kishan advised. "And stay out of trouble."

"Okay." Kashi replied nonchalantly with a nod of her head. After a short back up, she vanished with a swish of her magnificent red wings.

"It looks as though we are in one of the armory towers." Ashira said as she scanned the map in her hands. As her companions gathered round her, she held the paper in an angle all eyes could see. Tracing a path with her elegant finger, she continued "And that Sealing Essence is at the main hall." She tapped the location on the map. "Where the legendary dragons are located."

"Then let's go" Spada growled as he unsheathed his sword and kicked the door open, stealthily dashing through no sooner after.

With collective nods, the rest followed their gator friend.

There was a massive explosion that crumbled the crystal gates of the Palace. Through the aftermath of smoke and debris, soldiers swarmed in like ants to a fallen prey. Metal clanged against the tarnished marble floor as the invading army marched into the Palace, eyes scanning for signs of an ambush.

"Sir." a Celtic Guardian said as he turned to face a being glowing in violet, silhouetted by the blinding light that entered through the crashed opening they made. "It seems the Ferals have given u-"

His statement was cut off by his own screams as a blinding blast of white slammed against him from above, disintegrating him completely. The others backed away, watching the blast with open mouths and wide eyes.

A crater was left where the Celtic Guardian once was the moment the blast faded. There was a roar that threatened to shatter the very crystal that composed the entire Palace. Every invader was frightened, each doing what they could to prevent themselves from scrambling out of the Palace...except for one.

The being – whose violet aura burned even more fierce – narrowed his eyes. As they listened to the flapping of magnificent wings, he remained quiet and stoic, focusing his own eyes on the magnificent creature that landed right in front of the crater.

It had scales of shimmering white covering it from head to toe. A tail so thick and powerful swung back as it faced him. Aged eyes of cold blue pierced his very being. The necklace it wore with pride – its symbol of leadership - glowed in a magnificent emerald light.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon lifted its elongated neck, mouth opening in another fierce roar that nearly blew the front liners away. Growling like an offended lion, the dragon focused its eyes on the being of violet aura. "So, you have decided to show your face, Tayvan" The dragon spoke in a voice deep and echoing. "Care to inform me why you have destroyed our City before I obliterate you?" it asked as it bared its teeth, making the spears pointed at it shake out of the holders' fear.

The one addressed by the White Dragon smirked. He neared, a path immediately cleared by his soldiers for him. Armor of blue lined with intricate yellow lines was revealed. A sword of the sharpest blade glinting in his hilt while long and flowing brown hair glided behind him.

The Black Luster Soldier stopped when he was in front of his troop, the crater being the only thing separating him from the dragon. "Your City?" He asked. "From what I recall, this City rightfully belongs to us." He frowned, taking a stance that depicted his pride and leadership while pointing his sword accusingly at the White Dragon. "You are the ones who destroyed this City with your presence."

The White Dragon retaliated with a spiting roar. "HOW DARE YOU" It roared as it towered over the offenders. "Until now you still have a narrow mind. And you call yourself the Leader of the Wights." It snorted. "How pathetic." A smirk graced the dragon's face. "And besides. How can you call the Core City, Home to the Palace of the Legendary Dragons, a place of your own?" It started as it gestured around the Palace. "How can you claim that such a place like this belongs to you when it is made to honor members of our race?" It continued, pointing to the side.

Tayvan allowed his eyes to follow the direction the dragon was pointing at. There was no reaction from him whatsoever while gasps were all around him.

Once barred by crystal pillars, a magnificent hall stood sparkling despite the flying dust. But it was not the hall that was of great admiration. Shimmering statues of three dragons, carved to the finest detail, stood unscathed. The only 'sore thumbs' in such beautiful design were three swords, each piercing the three dragons.

He simply huffed, returning his nonchalant gaze back towards the dragon. "So what if our ancestors crafted statues of dragons? Maybe it is just for the sake of beauty?" He chuckled and turned to his troops. "After all, fallen dragons do make marvelous impressions on the pride of warriors."

As the argument went on, five alert heads carefully peeked from one of the fallen pillars behind the dragon, each watching the battle of words before them.

"I do not believe it." Seto gasped as he gazed wide eyed at the White Dragon. "A Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"That dragon yer talkin bout is Daegon." Spada whispered. "He's our leader."

"And a mouthy one at that." Ashira added.

"Well, Tayvan is not exactly the quiet type." Spada countered

Ashira was about to retaliate. However, Kishan cut her off by placing himself between her and the Alligator Sword.

"We do not have time for this." Kishan hissed. "We have to locate that Sealing Essence for our two friends over here."

Watching the scene with careful eyes that would rival a falcon, Mana remained quiet and deeply focused in searching for what they needed. She has no idea what the Sealing Essence looked like. But something was telling her that she would know once she saw it.

A hand touched her shoulder, but it was not enough to catch her attention. She was so focused in finding that Sealing Essence and in turn, saving her friend. There was nothing on her mind other than that intention.

Seto sighed when he received no response from her. But before he could say anything, a large blast flung both of them and their companions into the air, making them land harshly on the rubble tainted floor.

The two leaders had finished their word exchange. Now began a great battle within the Palace. Wights unleashed all their arsenal towards the Blue Eyes White Dragon who gave a mighty roar, his subjects coming out of nowhere to aid him in obliterating the invaders. It was all chaos. Spells, spears, beams of power, arrows, and so much more flew through the air like a disturbed swarm and beings clashed mercilessly, giving death a feast fit for a king.

"We have to get out of here." Ashira started while helping Spada up. "The Palace will fall atop us if we don't"

While pushing herself up, Mana rubbed her forehead. She looked up, eyes widening at the sight that caught her eye.

Floating in the midst of the three dragons was a glow of faint emerald green. And it seemed to be calling to her. She shook her head, trying to make sure that she was not seeing things. But as she focused her eyes on that same place, it was still there. Before she could even comprehend what she had seen, she was yanked up by Seto.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Seto roared as dashed after his companions with Mana locked in his tight grip. "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE. NOW." He made a quick dodge as a huge chunk of what used to be part of the ceiling came crashing down.

"But..." Mana stuttered, fighting to keep up with her companion. Gazing back at where she saw the emerald glow, she continued. "What about the Sealing Essence?"

"We will find another way to search and obtain it." Seto answered as he rounded a corner, tightening his grip on Mana's wrist upon feeling the small tug of resistance that accompanied her question. "But now we have to make sure that we do not die."

"But..." She urged, keeping her eyes locked behind her. "I saw it."

Seto's eyes widened from the last statement. He turned to face Mana. "What? Where?"

Knowing that there was no time to answer questions, Mana broke away from his grip and made a mad dash towards the falling debris, not at all looking back when Seto's cry of her name rang through her ears.

She ran and ran, dodging falling debris, flying spells, and anything that went against her. She pushed on, going back to where she saw that distinct glow. She stopped upon rounding a corner. Before her was nothing less than all out brutality. Every inch of the floor was covered by creatures fighting and killing one another. They were not even aware that their battlefield was falling apart because of such chaos.

Something about the sight seemed familiar to her. It reminded her of how the invaders swarmed into her homeland. How they enslaved her fellows. How she was almost taken. And how her friend was ripped away from her.

Her thoughts were snapped when a fierce Leogun pushed her to the ground, baring its teeth at her. But she was not helpless anymore. With a determined look, she made a grab for her staff and thought of a spell. In a blast of pink, the creature was thrown off of her. She jumped up and resumed her run, trying to find the glow amidst all the chaos she had just entered.

After dodging a raging Battle Steer that was wrestling with a Harpie's Brother, she found it. It was still sparkling in the midst of the three statues. And those three statues were surrounded by warring creatures.

But that did not stop her. Maintaining that determined look on her face, she dashed towards her destination, swiftly dodging and throwing spells at those who got in her way or tried to attack her. She was unhindered in her quest, but that did not last long.

A blast flew her way, knocking her staff right out of her hands. She turned to see a blue green Different Dimension Dragon staring at her with glinting red eyes. She stepped back, unintentionally smacking into a Hitotsumi Giant that turned to her. Both Ferals began advancing on her menacingly. She could do nothing but move backward and watch as the dragon prepared to fire another blast.

Right when the rainbow beam shot out of the dragon's mouth, a beam of gold collided with it in midair. The dragon and the cyclops watched in great frustration as the interceptor landed in front of them.

With his sword poised for battle, Seto stood his ground before Mana while keeping his eyes locked on the two creatures that looked ready to eat him. "Don't go running off like that again." He growled, giving Mana a glare through the corner of his eye.

Taking the small talk as an opportunity, the giant charged at him, only to be blasted unconscious by Ashira's magic. The dragon had no time to react when it too was knocked out by a surprise attack courtesy of Spada and Kashi.

Before Seto could even turn his full attention on her, Mana had made another run for it, taking her staff swiftly from the ground and jumping atop a fallen pillar that leaned on one of the statues. There was no time to lose. Not even a fraction of a second. She had to get that Sealing Essence. And nothing and no one shall get in her way.

Upon reaching the top, she jumped, stretching as far as she could to reach the glowing orb. But it was not enough. She could not reach it. Gravity took action and began pulling her formed in her eyes as she watched the orb getting smaller and smaller as the ground behind her neared. She was so close. So close in getting it. And she failed. She shook her head. She could not accept it. She will never accept it.

It was like time slowed down. As she fell and fell, she began thinking that perhaps not obtaining the Sealing Essence was a good thing. She will not lose Atem to the ritual he had sealed his fate to. They may not be together now, but maybe someday when she and Seto journeyed to Rome. And for certain when their lives end.

_But that would mean betraying Atem's request... _She thought. The last thing she wanted was to hurt her Pharaoh. She knew that what he had tasked was for the good of all. And that this ritual would save millions of lives in exchange for his. She knew how much he had devoted himself to protect others even if it was at the cost of his own soul. He would be crushed if this ritual failed. And the failing of this ritual would result in Zorc's release and the suffering of millions including his.

She was torn deeply. Whether or not she would obtain the Sealing Essence, Atem would still end up getting hurt. Obtaining the Sealing Essence would condemn him to a fate worse than death the moment his last breath left him. On the other hand, leaving the essence be would spell the suffering of millions and his own pain. Both were dead ends. Both will only result in nothing but pain and torment. The only difference was the numbers. Two? or billions?

She already knew Atem's choice. But she just could not bear being the one responsible for imprisoning him in such a dastardly fate. She could never live with the thought of him suffering even after death.

"_It is for the best."_

Opening her eyes, Mana watched as Bast loomed over her, watching her as she struggled against two difficult choices.

"It is too much. It is too painful for me to do" She moaned, shaking her head.

"He has chosen his fate." Bast continued softly. "It is his choice. Not yours."

"But why?" She whimpered, the pain suddenly making her heart heavy.

"He is your Pharaoh." Bast said in a soothing tone. "And you are to follow his orders without question." She cupped Mana's face. "No matter how painful they may be."

"But it is he who will be in pain." Mana started, allowing her tears to fall. "This ritual will do nothing but pain him."

"And you as well." Bast answered, touching Mana's chest with a gentle finger. "I can sense that you do not want him in such a fate. It is good that you do not want any harm to befall your king. But it is not good to defy your king either." She focused her eyes on those brimming emeralds. "He has made his choice. And his choice is for the good of all. It is a sacrifice he is willing to take. A sacrifice he trusts you to complete for him." Shimmering gold began to envelop her body. "Now here is a choice for you to make. To hurt him in a way no other being could and allow millions of lives to be destroyed? Or spare the millions of lives and have him remember you as someone he could always rely on?" With that, she vanished, leaving Mana to fall.

It was painful. It was too much. But she has made her choice. Focusing on all her power, she managed to stop herself from falling just inches from the warring creatures beneath her. She has achieved the ability to levitate. With new found strength, she flew back up towards the orb. As she neared, its glow increased. And when she reached out to touch it, it encased her in its emerald light.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

* * *

**The Dominion's History**

There was nothing around her. Nothing but darkness that swirled and swirled like ribbons in a mass of empty space.

"Where am I" She asked. Her voice echoed many a times as though mocking her question.

Other than the sound of her echoing voice, all was silent. Too silent. Perhaps even the slightest movement, like a butterfly's wing beat, would be heard loud and clear.

She shuddered. This feeling of emptiness was creeping into her skin like maggots digging into her flesh. What was this place? How did she end up here? She did not know. The last thing she remembered before opening her eyes and seeing the darkness that was now all around her was when she touched the Sealing Essence.

_Wait... _She thought. The Sealing Essence! She stared at her hands. Her bare hands. Frowning while flexing each finger, she began to scan her surroundings. She knew she had it. She distinctly remembered grabbing it. But as she thought and thought, her eyes had widened, hands had fallen limply to her sides. If she did touch it, how come she could not recall what it felt like. She should have felt something when she held it.

"_YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS"_

She flinched, her heart racing so fast when the strangely familiar voice invaded her ears. Before she could even ask a question or find the source of the voice, another one rang through the dark air.

"_I already did. And there is nothing you and your friends could do to stop me, Timaeus"_

_What?_ She was so confused now. Where was she? Who were these voices? And who was this Timaeus? As though trying to answer her questions, the darkness stirred, revealing an ebony sky tinted with sickly green glows and ominous clouds that continued to swirl and swirl around her.

"_This great power has revealed to me the darkness within all humanity. And I have been chosen to eliminate this darkness. Perhaps that sword in your eye has completely blinded you. If not, then you should see that resisting me will end in your painful destruction" _

The voices were all around her. And it felt so strong from beneath. Looking down, she gasped.

She was levitating above a ragged terrain. Barren hills, dead trees, black misted rocks. It was a sight that would bring a ghost town to shame. Groups of creatures were doing battle atop the miserable place. She did not have to look twice to realize that a war was occurring. Much like the one in the Dominion. But this was different. More brutal if it were possible.

An army of dragons and other Shadow Creatures were facing against a strange army of behemoths she had never seen before. Both armies were mercilessly tearing at each other.

Something caught her eye. Turning to her left, she watched as a shadowy serpent loomed behind the army of behemoths. There was a roar that made her turn the other way. She braced herself as three bulky dragons flew passed her, preparing to fire at the shadowy serpent.

"YOUR REIGN OF TERROR ENDS HERE" Roared the blue green dragon in that familiar voice she could not believe came out of its mouth. After another mighty roar, it soon released a golden blast from, aimed at – what Mana had suddenly realized – a man atop the serpent's head.

"Foolish Timaeus." The man atop the serpent chuckled, not even flinching when the dragon's blast was absorbed by a strange eyeball like creature that came out of nowhere. With his blue green hair billowing all over his face, he swiped his sword in the air, creating a shock wave that blew the three dragons away. "You have all doomed yourselves."

The serpent's bright emerald eyes shone menacingly as it roared and released its own powerful blast. A blast that cut through the opposing army like a heated knife would to butter. While the man's shrill laugh echoed in the air, two people and a Silver Fang rushed to the fallen dragons' side.

A girl and an elderly man. Both reviving the fallen dragons by making the creatures smell a strange concoction. Stepping back as the dragons got up, they all turned to look behind them, regarding the tragic scene with a loss of hope.

Not one of their troop remained standing strong. Most had perished. Some were on their knees or down the ground, exhaustion and grave injuries taking such a toll. If it was possible for breaking an already broken heart, then Mana would have experienced it with the scene that took place before her. The little girl had made a mad dash towards the serpent.

"STOP THIS MADNESS, FATHER" The little girl yelled amidst her flowing tears.

The man did not reply. Only a stare was given to the little girl. It was soon followed by a blast of energy from the serpent. Luckily, the fuchsia colored dragon had scooped up the girl just in time when the blast created another crater.

"We have no choice" The fuchsia colored dragon gasped as he released the girl in the arms of the elderly man. "We have to retreat."

"Are you mad, Hermos?" A dark dragon hissed as he took a careful glance back at their enemy. He was about to continue when a claw grasped his shoulder.

"Hermos is right, Critias." The dragon called Timaeus said in a grave tone. He looked over his shoulder, watching the retreating troops. Mana followed his gaze, only to be surprised at seeing a walled city in the distance, probably where the troops were retreating to. "We must protect the people. That is our first duty as the Royal Knights"

In a swift movement, the three dragons had swept from the battlefield, the Silver Fang, elderly man, and little girl safely in each dragon's arms. All closed their eyes and tried so hard to ignore the maniacal laughter of their attacker who soon trailed after them.

Sensing a sudden churn in her very surroundings, Mana gazed around her, watching with awe as the scene literally shifted in a dizzying wobble. The next thing she knew was that she was within the walled city where hundreds of people and Shadow Creatures were running around frantically as the behemoths approached, shattering everything within their path.

"_We have no choice."_

It was that voice again.

"_We cannot defeat him. Not even with the Beast Fusion. We must find a way to escape."_

"_But that is cowardice. The Serpent's power is weakening. It has used up most of the energy from all the souls it has contained. We can use that to our advantage."_

"_But even if we destroy the serpent, he can find a way to bring the it back. And I am afraid to say that he is too powerful for us to stop. Perhaps we will defeat him someday. But not today. We have no choice, Critias. For the sake of the people, we must run." _

"_But where?"_

She turned around, finally seeing the three dragons with the old man and little girl. Her heart ached as she watched the elder man hug the little girl as though she was his very lifeline while the little girl cried

"There is one way" The elder man stated as he gazed at the three dragons. He pulled something from his cloak. But before it was revealed...

"WELL WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?" Came a booming greeting. Mana and the rest of the beings beneath her looked up to see the serpent looming over them, its slithering body coiled around the circular walls. She frowned when the man smirked. "I see you are trying to escape." He chuckled. "But that is no use. Wherever you will run, wherever you will hide, I will catch you." His smirk widened, enjoying the looks of the three dragons. "My Knights, you would have been fine servants of mine in this quest. Since you have refused, I shall have you as sacrifices instead."

The three dragons bowed their heads. They were defeated. They knew that they were not powerful enough to stop such a madman. They knew their limits. Gazing at each other, they also knew that they would never allow the people to perish in the hands of their now tyrant king. Sharing a determined nod, they looked up, eyes shimmering with bravery and confidence. They gave one last look at the elder man, the little girl, and the cowering beings all around them.

"Take care, My King Ironheart. And be strong, My Princess" Timaeus said as he turned away. Together with Critias and Hermos, he looked up. "You shall have what you ask. Just leave the people be."

The man atop the serpent laughed again. "You fools. You think you can ask favors of me?" The serpent opened its mouth. "I shall have you and all the people as the Leviathan's energy." A powerful stream of white light erupted from the serpent's mouth.

"NOW, MY KING" Timaeus roared as he released his own blast, shielding the people and the beings behind them. "RUN"

The elder man made haste. Taking out a glowing orb of bright green, he raised it into the air and quickly smashed it onto the ground. No sooner had the act been done, a dark hole appeared, engulfing everything. People and creatures were dragged into it in a heap of screams and struggles. Mana noted how the people glowed and changed into what must be their akh the moment they were sucked in the hole.

The sound of the rushing wind was so strong that it threatened to deafen the young mage. She closed her eyes and braced herself as the strong wind ruffled her form.

"NO" Came a shriek that she had now recognized as the enemy of this land. She watched as the man atop the serpent made its steed swish its tail against the three dragons. He brandished two swords, intent on stopping them.

"I don't think so." Hermos growled as he and Critias charged towards them.

Mana gasped as two objects flew through the air. The next thing she knew was that the two dragons had fallen with pained shrieks. She gasped when she saw two swords. One pierced the dark dragon in the jaw and the other pierced the fuchsia colored dragon in the claw. The sword must have some magical property for both dragons were weakened and paralyzed.

Exhausted and out of power, Timaeus collapsed when the serpent had stopped its blast. His two companions had fallen unconscious on either side of him. He watched as the man loomed over him, looking far beyond livid.

Timaeus smirked, his good eye narrowing. "You will never achieve your dark goal. You will never take the Atlanteans for your evil needs."

With a cry of frustration, the man atop the serpent made his steed fire a blast. But the blast disintegrated in midair before it could even touch the dragons. The serpent had used up all its power. The man released another cry as light beams tore the serpent from the inside out, cloaking him in a powerful explosion.

With the serpent exploding near them, the shock of the blast threw them into the hole that vanished the moment they entered, leaving nothing but the barren land soon to be engulfed by the giant wave that became the aftermath of the power burst.

It was darkness once again. Just like before. It was no less than frightening and eerily silent.

"What is going on?" Mana asked shakily, inwardly cringing from the ominous feeling that continued to creep up to her. She had no idea what just happened.

"_You just witnessed how the Dominion of the Beasts came to be." _

She spun around, coming face to face with the little girl and the elderly man she had seen a few moments before. She froze. Not knowing how to react.

"You see, The events you have witnessed happened seven thousand years ago." the elderly man stated. "The beings inhabiting the Dominion are none other than the descendants of the Atlanteans all those years ago."

"Unfortunately." The little girl added. "As time passed within the Dominion, history has been forgotten. And because of that, this war happened." With a wave of her hand, an image of a Blue Eyes White Dragon trying to incinerate a Black Luster Soldier appeared before them.

"So..." Mana started, trying to process all the new information that was flooding her. "So, you fused yourselves with your Ka in order to stop an evil monster. And escaped in another dimension because of that attack. And the dimension you escaped to made you stay in you akhs"

The little girl locked eyes with the elder man in confusion while the man simply chuckled.

"They call it Ka. We call it the Power of the Beast. They call it akh. And we call it Beast fusion. " The elder man said to the little girl who nodded in understanding. "But that is not the point." he continued as he focused his gaze on Mana. "Your understanding is correct. But do you see a deeper meaning to all we have revealed?"

Mana's eyes widened. She had not thought of it before. But when the words left the elder man's lips, the ideas immediately entered her senses. She looked up, determination lighting up her face.

"I understand." She said in a confident tone.

"Good." The elder man said. "Now, I think it is time to return you to your companions."

A blinding light came from behind the elder man and little girl. She shielded her eyes as she felt her surroundings change.

In the midst of the Palace-now-turned-battlefield, the Wights and Ferals continued to tear each other apart. It was only when an explosive light from the midst of the three dragons did they all pause to stare at the being that gracefully floated down the source of light.

As the light faded, Mana was revealed, gazing at them all with eyes enhanced by wisdom.

She watched them, her eyes lingering on the paused forms of Seto and her companions. Everybody seemed to be waiting for her, keeping all eyes on her every movement. Taking a deep breath, she readied herself for what must be done.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

***Okay. Atem is finally back in this chappie. So Please please leave reviews. **

* * *

**Means to an End**

"Maybe it is time we buried the hatchet." The White Dragon spoke, breaking the silence that had followed Mana's retelling of events.

The Dark Magician Girl before him had spoken about the origins of their homeland. She told the story of the three great dragons and how they ended up sealed in crystal. She had spoken of the unity they all had against this one monstrosity. She had said about their real past...as descendants of a civilization that escaped the grasp of their tyrant king. And she had spoken about how the war affected all the inhabitants of the land. How the war destroyed many lives.

He gazed at the Black Luster Soldier. "This war has most certainly gone out of hand."

The Black Luster Soldier still remained silent. He could not comprehend what had just been said by the Dark Magician Girl. How was it true that all of them used to be humans? "Unbelievable" He looked up, eyes dark and mistrusting. He pointed his sword accusingly at Mana who was now surrounded by her companions. "How do we know that what you speak is the truth? You and that Duos are outsiders"

The White Dragon shook his head. "Was the glow of the orb not proof enough for you?"

The Black Luster Soldier gazed at him, sensing the continuity of his statement.

The White Dragon raised his head and gestured towards the orb in the midst of the three Dragons. "The Sealing Orb contains the history of the Dominion. Our history has remained unknown to us because nobody was deserving of its enlightenment...Until now..." He gazed at Mana. "Only a pure heart could enter the barriers of the Seal." He turned to the Black Luster Soldier. "How can you doubt one who is pure of heart?"

The Black Luster Soldier looked down, fists unclenched. He found the Dragon's statement very true. Maybe they were not all that different. And maybe this war has become unreasonable. He looked up, a smirk on his lips as he outstretched a hand. "I can not. As a result, I see no reason to continue with this war."

Cheers had erupted from the sides now united as the two leaders shook hands/claws. The war was over. The creatures were the happiest they had ever been.

"YOU DID IT" Roared Kishan as he tackled Mana. "THE WAR IS FINALLY OVER. AND IT IS ALL THANKS TO YOU" He continued before plucked away by his friends in order to have their turn in giving their regards.

Thinking that he had tolerated all this long enough, Seto forced his way through his 'friends' who had now become a fortress, sealing him away from Mana. After pushing passed the ever playful Kiryu's tail, He finally managed to come face to face with the young mage.

"I dislike being the bringer of sadness." He said. "But where is the Sealing Essence?"

The smile that had been on Mana's face had shattered into a grimace of disappointment. She had completely forgotten about the Sealing Essence. She looked down, taking a deep breath when she felt a large but gentle presence behind her. Expecting it to be Kashi, she turned around, jaw nearly dropping.

"A Sealing Essence is it?" The White Dragon asked, sensing the heavy air that loomed around their savior. Without another thought, he flicked his claws. Immediately, one of his servants rushed to him, carrying a small emerald orb. The White Dragon took it from the small Luster Dragon and held it out for Mana and the others to see. "This has been passed down from generation to generation. It is believed to be a part of that Sealing Orb you just entered. Consider this Sealing Essence as a gift to you"

Mana, Seto, and their companions gazed at the small glowing ball of emerald green that floated down like a feather to Mana's palm. The moment it touched her skin, a gentle portal opened behind them, a signal to the outsiders that the time of their stay was now up.

"I think it is time for us to leave." Mana whispered, ignoring the fact that all eyes had turned towards them.

The Dragon and the Soldier were surprised. But both understood.

"Looks like our little hero is needed elsewhere." The soldier said as he waved. "Take care."

"And do not hesitate to return when you find a way." The White Dragon added.

Mana nodded. With Seto leading her, they were about to enter the portal when something tugged on her skirt.

"You are not leaving without a goodbye now, aren't you?" Kishan asked in a sad tone as Kashi, Spada, and Ashira stood behind him, wearing mixed looks on their faces.

Mana smiled. She was truly going to miss them. Kishan's ever humble way of almost always being right, Kashi's perky personality that reminded her of herself, Ashira's almost 'Seto' like demeanor, and Spada's act now think later policy. She will never forget all the times she had spent with them. And most of all, she will never forget how understanding and helpful they were to her and Seto. Speaking of whom, she turned around, pouting when Seto crossed his arms and turned away, not sharing the bond that had grown between all of them in this journey. Honestly, the least he could do was say thank you!

Without another word, Mana had locked the hairball in a tight embrace. She was going to miss this fluffy hairball the most. He had such a big heart despite his small body. He went in so much trouble for them. The thought of never seeing him again was awfully painful. But both knew that she had to leave. It was not long when his three friends joined in the hug. After whispering their parting words, they released each other. The four akhs watched as Mana made her way over to Seto who nodded his regards. Kishan and his companions acknowledged his stoic way of farewell and thanks with nods of their own. With one last look at what and who they were leaving behind, Mana and Seto crossed the portal, vanishing with it in a swift gale.

The sun was beginning its descent towards the horizon, basking the empire beneath it in a beautiful glow that was nothing short of breathtaking. Without it towering above the land, the air became a little cooler. A great comfort to all the people.

But not all was comforted by that...

"My, Lady... are you sure about this? How long have you been doing this."

"Please, Honda. Try to understand."

In the dark, skull-torched place beneath the palace, footsteps echoed despite the owners' desperate ways to hush them down. A small disturbing light, accompanied by frantic shadows banished the rats and other scurrying pests back into the cracks from which they came.

"I just want to know, My Lady. How long have you been coming down here for the Pharaoh?"

"Three nights. This will be the fourth. Now no more questions, Please. We do not want to catch the attention of the night guards."

The dimly lit corridor was brightened by the arrival of two people. The Princess, covered from head to toe by a cloak of chestnut brown and her guard Honda who was in his everyday attire, a torch in hand and a weary look on his face. Shallow puddles of water, unseen by both people, splashed beneath their feet as they pushed on. Sounds of tittering rats echoed from their sides, making the lady cringe from the eerie sensation brought about.

But that was not enough to stop her. Not anymore. True, she found this place beneath the luxurious comfort of her home to be frightening. She knew about her father's cruel hobbies. But she had only been to this place since the time she first visited the Pharaoh. On that first day, she nearly fainted upon seeing the horrible place. Chains, skulls, dirty walls, rats, grime, blood. It was everywhere. She had to stop herself from throwing up. Even the very air was throat constricting. But thinking about the Pharaoh was what kept her going. And was the reason she was here again, for the fourth time.

They had finally arrived before a door. The door to the cell that contained her father's- she did not even want to think about the term coined to him. She did not want to think of him as that. It hurt her so much. How could someone like him be treated so badly? And by her father of all people? Her heart ached as she thought of all his injuries. And worse...the look of fear and defeat in his eyes.

She cursed her father for putting the Pharaoh through all sorts of hardships. But no matter how much she tried, she could not bring herself to hate her father. She hated what the man considered as 'fun' but she could never bring herself to hate him. He was her father. And he was never cruel with her or any other members of his family. If she had not seen for herself, she would never have believed her father to be a cruel sadist. She could not understand why he enjoyed tormenting others. Why did it delight him so?

Once unlocked by her guard, she gently pushed the door open. It creaked achingly against her actions, letting loose a sound that made skin crawl. But she ignored it.

Light crept in the cell. Chains glinted, wet stones shimmered, and rats scampered away in a squeaking heap as the outside light aided the cell's lone torch in illuminating the area, exposing the battered prisoner who shielded his tired eyes from the invading brightness.

The Princess hurried inside, draping her cloak over the enslaved Pharaoh's bare form. She had heard from the servants that her father had been especially hard on him today. And the new injuries definitely proved that. She waited patiently as he opened his eyes and faced her, heart falling to the pit of her stomach when those amethyst – now with a tinge of red – orbs reflected all the agony that was unendurable.

Deciding that staring at him would do no good, the princess decided to break the silence. "Good evening" She greeted, not knowing what else to say. She did not want to talk too much, fearing that it would make him panic.

Atem shifted in his position, but stopped with a groan of pain. The movement alone made him feel as though he was being flogged by that cursed cat o' ninetails once again. There was a trickle of blood , melding into a crimson pool by his side.

His vision was hazy, fogged up by exhaustion and blood loss. But his memory was of the opposite. He could remember all the pain and brutality he experienced, no matter how much he tried to forget. It was clear to him. So clear to the point that he could mistake it for the current reality.

He already did what he could to please the emperor – except answer that blasted question. And because of his refusal, everything took a turn for the worst of the worst. The days that followed after he had first addressed the emperor as 'master' was nothing short of a nightmare. He was dragged away from his sleep...literally. He was tied up, forced to receive the blows of the practicing prince. And punished for every mistake he made. No matter how measly it may be.

He cringed inwardly, the pain in his lower half burning just as strong as the humiliation he felt. Just this afternoon, he cracked a vase when he collapsed beneath the heavy weight he was forced to carry. And the next thing he knew, he was under the sun for all eyes to see, naked and forced to sit atop a wooden pyramid that had the height of four feet. Weights on his wrists and ankles held him painfully down, making him want to die right then and there.

But it was not always because of a mistake. Most of the time, it was simply because they felt like hurting him. That would explain the reason as to why he gathered more wounds. After taking him down the wooden pyramid, they were not finished. They hung him in the dungeons. They literally hit him with everything they got. And they would not have stopped were it not for the Emperor's arrival to the scene. Through their king's orders, he was thrown back in his cell, left alone...until now.

He smiled a small smile when he recognized the vague form of the Princess. He had lost all hope for himself. Other than the knowledge of Seto and Mana being free from all this, the Roman Princess was his only light now. And he was ever grateful for her kindness. Were it not for her, he would have lost his mind. However, the light provided was not enough to uplift the still growing darkness in his heart.

He opened his mouth, intent on returning her greeting. But his voice had been overused by his screams. Instead of words, cracking moans left his barely parted lips. Even speaking became a challenge now. He felt so useless. So pathetic.

So wishing to die...

He felt that gentle hand behind his head, propping him up. It was followed by a warm feeling on his lips. The Princess was trying to pour some broth into his mouth, aware that he was too weak to even move. How he resented being weak, can't even speak or move for himself. He really did not want to live anymore. He just wanted all of it to come to an end. He no longer cared. He had lost anyway. There was no hope for him. There was nothing but pain. Pain that he prayed would soon be lifted by death.

He mustered the strength to turn away, letting the broth spill onto the floor. He did not want to be kept alive this way. He really did not want to be kept alive at all. He heard the Princess whisper words. Words that she hoped would encourage him to give himself some nourishment.

"Please, Pharaoh" She whispered. Raising the bowl of broth, she gently placed the rim upon his resisting lips. "Just a little."

Watching the scene from the doorway, Honda snorted. He could not understand why the Pharaoh refused the Princess' caring ways. That former king should be thanking the Princess for taking the time to actually be there. Then again, pride must be of great influence, making that former king refuse any form of pity shown upon him.

Crossing his arms, he looked away, disgusted with the prisoner's pathetic ways. How could the Princess even put up with that former king? How could she shower that ingrate so much attention? It made him somewhat jealous that the Princess was so devoted to caring for the Pharaoh despite the latter's display against it.

He was so caught in his own thinking that he did not hear the footsteps that were nearing. Nor the glow that brightened the corridors. It was only when a harsh bark of 'Who goes there' did he turn to meet the honey eyes of the new arrival.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

***Congrats to those who guessed right XD.  
This chappie has been fixed. ^-^  
**

**

* * *

**

**A Newborn Bond**

Honda stared at the night guard, eyes wide with surprise. Both of them were silent, not moving even an inch until the new arrival decided to break this soundless charade.

"Honda?" asked the night guard, honey eyes focused on the one addressed while his hand unconsciously returned his sword to its sheath. "What are you doing here?" He added, casually approaching the other, the light trouncing off his hay colored hair.

"Jono..." Honda replied in a gasp of relief. He was happy that it was Jono who had spotted him and not some other guard. "Thank goodness it is you."

Jono grunted, acknowledging the relief that had come over his long time friend. Placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, he added. "I know." Then he got more serious. "But you have not answered my question." He pulled away, waiting for an explanation.

"I...um..." Honda stuttered, not knowing how to relay his defense. Before he could even begin, a coughing sound beyond the cell door caught both men's attention. He never bothered hiding the look of defeat on his face when Jono turned sharply, eyes wide with fear upon meeting the open cell.

"What the?" Jono started. He gazed at the opening in a way one would when facing a grave nightmare. Anger would have consumed him. But the sight beyond the door froze him in a state of utter shock; the sight of the Princess soothing the Pharaoh when the latter nearly choked on the broth she was gently offering. He turned to face Honda who was giving him a very pleading look. Sighing, he began. "Do I even want to know what is going on?" The cold shock freezing the inner flare of fear within.

"Please Jono." Honda begged. "Try to understand."

Jono kept his eyes locked on the Pharaoh and the Princess. He did feel a little sorry for the former king. But that did not convince him about allowing this. Going against the Emperor was the last thing he wanted to do. However, he really did not want Honda nor the Princess to get into trouble. The Princess would be alright. But Honda's fate would be something else.

_If the Emperor would find out..._He thought, shivering inwardly from the horrible image that flashed before him. Turning to face his friend, a playful smirk adorned his lips. "Alright. I'll play along." His smirk widened when Honda visibly regained color out of relief. "But if we ever get caught. I blame you." He joked.

And he hoped that it would stay as a joke.

"Thank you so much, Jono." Honda stated, relief greatly heard from his tone. "I knew I could count on you."

Jono nodded in acknowledgment. Both turned, watching the Princess nursing the deeply wounded Pharaoh.

A small groan escaped from the Pharaoh's now moistened lips. He turned away for the umpteenth time that night, allowing more tears to cascade down the path its dry fellows made. His heart ached, as though it was pierced by heated steel and pulled down by merciless chains. He was tired in body and deeply exhausted in mind, heart, and soul. He wanted nothing more than to rest, to be left alone with his final breath should death save him. With wide and unseeing eyes, he clenched his almost frozen hand into a weak fist, being the only movement he could muster at the moment.

The pitiful sight made the Princess let loose a sigh laced with worry. The sight of this once powerful man, reduced to something even lesser than a human being was fueling the fiery pain that burned her on the inside. Before she could do anything, a harsh thud on the cell's end made her turn. She watched with fright-filled eyes as Jono crossed his arms, looking down on a very very sheepish Honda.

After releasing an indignant 'humph', Jono turned his fierce eyes, meeting the frightened ones of the Princess.

"Please Jono." She begged, locking the Pharaoh in a defensive embrace. "Keep this from father. Allow the Pharaoh some rest. You know he is least deserving of all this."

Jono deflated upon hearing the Princess' words, knowing that his stance must have given the Princess a scare. With softening eyes, he spoke. "I understand, My lady. Do not worry, I shall keep my lips sealed."

The Princess let out a breath of relief before returning her gaze back to the Pharaoh, whispering words of comfort to the prisoner. Still keeping her eyes on the Pharaoh's teary ones, she addressed her two guards "I think it would really help should you decide to come in."

Jono and Honda turned to each other. Both were wearing unreadable expressions as they lowered their voices, making sure the Princess will not notice.

"I do not know." Honda started, being the first to look away. He flinched upon feeling a hand on his shoulder. "I do not think that is such a good thing."

"Neither do I." Jono whispered, suddenly finding the door's hinge very interesting. Allowing his wary eyes to fall on the Pharaoh, he continued. "But I do think she is right." He sighed. He has not seen the Pharaoh much. But when he did, it it was a sight he wished he had not seen. Most of his fellow guards saw the Pharaoh as weak. At first, he shared his fellow's beliefs. But now he was developing his own. Now, he no longer saw the Pharaoh as such. It was normal for the former king to be in despair. Who wouldn't be upon thrown in such a horrible fate? He could see the amount of courage that ran deep within the Pharaoh during those interrogations. With a decision he knew was a big risk, he turned to Honda. "Maybe we should offer the Pharaoh a few comforting words. I think he deserves this one break."

"What?" Honda hissed. He really did not want to see the Pharaoh being cuddled by the Princess. He found the sight too much to bear. It stirred emotions within him. Emotions that he deeply wanted to turn away from. Regaining his composure, he gave Jono his most serious and burning glare. "I do not think that is a wise choice. It sounds like one of those rash decisions you make. You do know how those end badly..."

Jono sighed and looked down, golden locks shadowing his eyes. "I know this may not be the safest thing to do. But." He looked up, taking Honda aback with those fiery honey eyes. "I think it is a good thing. I know how you feel about the Princess, Honda." He paused as Honda took a step back. "I understand. You love her. I may not be the smartest man but I can see the way you look at her. And seeing her pay so much attention to the Pharaoh is hurting you." He focused his eyes on the inside of the cell. "If you do love her, you do whatever it takes to make her happy. Even if the act would end up hurting you." He began to walk inside, leaving behind a baffled Honda.

Eyes wide and mouth hanging open, Honda stared after Jono. He could not believe the words that came out of his friend's mouth. It struck him deep. It was true that he did love the Princess. But he had long given up the thought of having her. Instead, he made sure to please the Princess, even if it meant disobeying his king.

_Even if the act would end up hurting you__..._Jono's words echoed in his mind. He never expected Jono to say such things. It was true though. He wanted the Princess happy, and he would do just that. With a strong mind, he entered the cell, closing the door behind him as he followed Jono to where the Princess was.

The sound of footsteps rang through Atem's ears. He stiffened, recognizing the characteristic sounds of those boots. They were part of a guard's wear! Upon seeing the two owners of those footsteps loom over him, he closed his eyes as tight as he could and tried to stand. Unfortunately, the pain in his lower half was not yet gone. Nor was the paralyzing ache on his legs. He turned away, fearing the worst.

The Princess saw this and acted immediately. By placing her hand on the side of the Pharaoh's face, she had successfully stopped the fear from regaining control. "Do not fret. They will not harm you." She cooed in the gentlest and most calming tone she could ever make.

Atem looked up upon hearing the Princess' words. Seeing her face really calmed him even more. But the fear had not dissipated. It shone through his eyes as he focused on the two guards standing by his bruised and bloody feet.

"The one to your right is Jono." The Princess' soothing voice had caught his attention, making him turn to face her once more. "And the one to your left is Honda, my personal guard." Azure orbs met purple spheres. "I assure you, they will do you no harm."

Atem gazed at the two men. He still wore the expression that was a mix of apprehension, worry, fear, and exhaustion. He did not trust the two guards, especially the hay haired one. He could still remember what Jono did days ago. It was clear to him, just like the rest of those horrible experiences that plagued him in his sleep. But for some reason, he felt as though he could trust both of these guards just as much as he trusted the Princess.

Silence fell upon them. The kind of silence that was uncomfortable rather than calming. The two Roman guards glanced at one another, waiting for one who would make the first move. After some time, the silence was broken by Jono's unintentional cough, making the two pairs of Roman eyes focus on him.

Jono fidgeted under their gazes but decided that now was too late to back out. "So..." He began, going down on one knee while he kept his uncertain eyes on the Pharaoh's still frightened orbs. "Being a king must have been great. Bet everythin must've been easy-" His last word ended in a huff as his friend elbowed him sharply.

"What? You trying to make him feel bad?" Honda hissed. "I thought you wanted to help him.?"

"I'm tryin, you dolt.." Jono hissed back, rubbing the offended part. "But you had to go and hit me in the ribs."

Then began a hissing argument between the two, where it ended with Honda trapped in rough headlock made by Jono.

Atem smiled upon watching the two 'friends' wrestle silently. It has been a long time since he last smiled. The sight of those two reminded him of how Seto and Mahaad were back when they were children. The fear in his eyes had been lost, replaced by a soft expression. He looked up, eyes softening even more when he watched the Princess rubbing her temples in defeat. Lowering his gaze, he sighed in relief. He had found some people who did not want to hurt him. That was a good light in this darkness.

Quite like the bright moon radiating amidst the night sky.

In a land where golden sands were widespread like the sea, powerful night air flew past, brushing the faces of two unconscious beings who began to stir from its cool touch.

Seto bolted upright upon noticing his surroundings. He looked around, sighing in relief upon seeing the familiar Egyptian sands all around him. He had never been this relieved to see the desert of his home. That thought made him frown. A frown that immediately disappeared as his eyes widened drastically. "Mana." He whispered, looking around for signs of his companion. But his eyes met only the sands. Now, he began to curse being in the desert.

It was not long before he spotted her just behind a rock, lying on her stomach. He made his way towards her, struggling against the wind that whipped his tarnished robes. Upon reaching her still unmoving form, he knelt down. "Mana." He said urgently, reaching to shake her but held back when she stirred. "Do you have the Sealing Essence?"

"Yes." Came her late reply as she looked up, pulling the glowing shard from under her. As both of them stood up, she looked around. "Where are we?" She asked, turning to Seto who had frozen on the spot. Sensing something wrong, she tugged the hem of his robe. "Minister Seto?" She followed his gaze, only to be horrified by the sight.

* * *

*** ALERT. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT (for me anyway...). PLEASE READ**

**Ok. This was not supposed to be posted yet. But I just did for the sake of the poll I am posting on my profile. I've been wanting to Yu-Gi-Oh some of my faves. Take a peek at what those faves are. I already have a plot for them all. I just do not know what to start with. PLEASE VOTE! I need to balance this dark story with something funny...waaaaaaaaaaa  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

***okay, this chappie might be interesting. There's gonna be another familiar character here. He has already appeared in the previous chappies but this will be the time when I am sure you will be able to identify him. And there is a scene here that is greatly inspired by one ep (or manga scene...I am just not sure) in Yu-Gi-Oh. I'm sure you'll point it out.  
**

**Anyway, read and review. I really need reviews. And I would greatly appreciate those encouraging and constructive types But any review is fine. Really, I need to know whether this story is good or not. Please pretty please.  
**

* * *

**Another Sacrifice**

"RUN" Was the word that escaped Seto's lips the moment his shock was lifted. He grabbed Mana by the hand and dragged her in a speeding dash in a desperate attempt to escape the black cloaked horsemen that rushed towards them, swords held high, glinting in the moonlight.

Mana closed her eyes upon hearing the galloping hooves near them in an alarming rate. It was not long before they were trapped by those robed figures. Something flashed beyond her closed lids. She opened her eyes, relieved at seeing Duos hover above them protectively.

"Leave us be." Seto said in a brave tone, holding out the Millennium Rod in a threatening manner. To his surprise and frustration, the men did not even move nor flinch. Before he even realized it, a dark creature lunged at his Duos, pinning the latter down with its menacing claws. Seto could only watch as his Duos was rendered helpless.

Two of the horsemen stepped aside as one passed through, clearly the leader. A smirk grazed the man's lips as he stopped in front of Seto and Mana.

"What do you want." Seto growled, throwing his arm in front of Mana.

Instead of answering Seto's question, the man's smirk only widened. "The Millennium Rod I suppose? I never expected you to wield it so soon, Minister Seto" He started teasingly as he laid his eyes on the glinting gold in Seto's grasp.

"What?" Seto gasped, eyes wide with surprise. He thought that only the most trusted people of the Pharaoh knew of the Millennium Items. He never expected the thugs running around the desert to know. "How did you-" He was cut off by the man's mad laugh.

"How did I know? I've known for so long..." The man spat. Blood shot purple eyes revealed themselves to be searching, immediately landing on Mana's frightened form. "I also know that your pretty little friend has the Millennium Necklace. Shame I never got to see it up close when I tried to. You got away before I could..."

Mana's eyes widened. She remembered the time when she first touched the Millennium Necklace, how it saved them when she and Seto were attacked by bandits. She looked up, fiery rage lighting her eyes. "You tried to kill us."

"And that I will do." The man said, smirking even more when his men closed in on them. "But I think I will keep you, My dear. I do not like to waste that pretty face" He said in a sickening sweet tone that sent shivers running up Mana's spine. Satisfied with her reaction, he turned to face Seto. "But he goes"

Mana's cry was never heard as a powerful gale whipped beneath their feet, trapping them in a swirling vortex of wind and sand before everything turned black.

Like the dark dungeons beneath the Roman Palace.

Atem groaned as he curled up even more, making use of everything warm he could feel. Tightening the skimpy blanket draped over him, he gazed at the three people who encircled him, each practicing the words they were planning to say.

They had asked a few questions. And he had answered them, vaguely and briefly. Talking was still too much of a challenge. So most of the time, he just watched, listened, and occasionally smiled as they talked to him, obviously trying to make him see the bright side he knew was lost. Despite that, he seemed to have taken a liking to the three around him.

After hissing at each other like snakes, Jono and Honda both turned to the curled up Pharaoh, Jono being the first one to break the silence.

"So..." Jono began awkwardly. He knew not how to react. Everything he had heard about the Pharaoh had been wrong. Seeing the look in those amethyst eyes was proof enough that the former king has spoken that now broken heart out. There was no need for deep thinking or analysis. Everyone who has ears and eyes could tell that the Pharaoh cared more for others than for himself. Not something he had heard from his sources. He felt far more guilty now more than ever. And his regret ghosted over his honey eyes. He took a sneaking glance at the princess, almost flinching from the pushing glare he received from her. He shifted, rubbing his sore behind. "After all this...we still do not know your name"

They had said it. True, the Emperor did not value the names of his captives. But everyone had known the names of the foreign royalty he had tortured. This, however, was different. Nobody knew of this Pharaoh's name. Then again, the Pharaoh's people were never allowed to speak of their king's name. Perhaps that was the reason why. But even if that was the case, the trio still felt that there was more to this that met the eye.

Atem turned away, trying to put his words through his actions. No one of this land must know of his name. Not after the ritual he had sealed himself into. "I..." He began, his voice sounding like screeching nails pulled on stone. "I cannot tell you..." He continued slowly, still avoiding their eyes.

"Why?" The Princess asked gently, tightening her grip on his hand she had found in her own.

Turning to focus his teary eyes on the Princess', the Pharaoh answered. "Because I cannot..."

There was an uneasy silence until...

Jono huffed and stood up. Frankly, he regretted everything that was done to the Pharaoh. But he could do nothing about it. He could never defy his king. Besides, it was pointless talking to one who has already shut out the light of hope. Turning to face a rather stiff Honda, he could tell that his friend was also experiencing the same dilemma. Only, a lot less deeper than he did.

"I have to leave..." Jono started, turning on his heel and heading for the closed door. "The others might notice my disappearance." With that, he exited the cell.

Upon reaching the outside, he carefully shut the door. He turned to walk away but was stopped by the bulky form of the high ranking night guard.

"You." Growled Omarius as he stared Jono down with frightening granite orbs. "What were you doing in that cell?"

Jono fidgeted for a second but soon masked his fear with a stoic look. He focused his hard eyes on the livid ones of his superior. "Just checkin on the prisoner, Sir."

Both were quiet for a few seconds, staring each other down. That was until Omarius huffed and smirked. "Alright then." He made a swiping motion with his hand. "Now step aside, I would like to 'check' on the prisoner as well." He grabbed the handle. He was about to pull open the cell door when it was banged shut by Jono.

On the inside of the cell, the occupants had frozen with fear, their eyes fixed on the shaking door. They were not oblivious to the small commotion outside, the arguing voices sending shivers down their spines.

"Princess." Honda whispered, standing up and grasping the lady by her shoulders. "You must hide."

"But where?" She asked, frantically looking around the practically empty cell.

While the two Romans were looking for ways to hide the other, Atem had shakily grasped the Princess' brown cloak. He focused the little energy he had left on his Heka. There was an unnoticeable spark. Then something black emerged from where the Pharaoh held on, washing over the brown cloak, and successfully turning it into a color that blended so well with his dungeon.

Upon turning back to gaze at the Princess, Honda's eyes widened upon seeing the camouflaged wear that was once the Princess' brown cloak. He had no idea how it happened but he sure was thankful that it did. "My Lady, crouch over the corner. And for your sake and ours, do not reveal yourself no matter what"

The Princess gazed at Honda, thinking that he had lost it. But the drastic change in the color of her cloak got in the way. She immediately understood. In a swift movement, she fled to the cell's corner and made sure every inch of her body was covered.

The door had burst open with Jono's body being the first to enter in a flying heap. Honda ran to his side, helping him up. As both men gazed at the doorway, they watched with masked fear as the frightening silhouette of Omarius blocked the light from the outside.

"Bodyguards are not supposed to be here." Omarius growled as he stomped inside, towering over Jono and Honda. "Would you mind telling me why you disobeyed regulations before I report you to the Emperor?"

As Honda prepared to answer, Jono had spoken. "I had invited him here, Sir. To see the prisoner."

Omarius raised a brow. "And why did you come to see the prisoner?" He asked, focusing his granite eyes on Honda.

"I was tasked to come down here. I was simply following orders." Honda replied quickly, trying to look sincere.

From the looks of it, Omarius seemed convinced. But the sudden change in his demeanor had said otherwise. "That does not sound right." He said nonchalantly while unsheathing his sword, thumbing the blade's side. "When one who is not a night guard is tasked to come down here, I am usually the first one to be informed." He began toying with the light that shined off his blade. "In fact, it is the Emperor's command that I be informed." He gazed at them, eyes slowly getting livid. "And if I was not informed, Well, let's just say that my actions would speak louder than my words."

Before Jono and Honda could protest, Omarius had quickly charged, knocking both men off their feet. Standing above them, Omarius chuckled. "I am feeling charitable today. So I think, I will keep this little stunt of yours from the Emperor." His smirk widened. "Frankly because I can handle both of you myself."

Honda and Jono could only brace themselves when the man twice their size began beating them.

From the corner of the cell, the princess fought back the urge to scream for all of it to stop. But doing so would drag all of them into more trouble. She could only weep and curl up tighter when the spine tingling crunches and thuds echoed around her.

Sharing the Princess' emotions was the Pharaoh. Lying on his stomach, he struggled to stand, unable to bear the sight of Omarius kicking the already down guards in front of him. He had only known those two for a few days. But he could not allow them to get hurt because of this.

Omarius chuckled as he continued to kick the already unconscious Honda. In a swift movement, he grabbed Jono by the neck as the latter attempted to sneak behind him. Throwing the night guard down, he was about to flatten Jono's face when the battered form of the Pharaoh got in the way of his target.

"What's this." the high ranking night guard asked, putting his foot down. Amusement and frustration glinting through his eyes as he glared at the Pharaoh. "What do you think you are doing, you piece of trash? You should be enjoying the show..."

Atem who was still struggling to stay on his feet had focused his fiery eyes on Omarius. "Do not harm them." He rasped, flinging out his arms for emphasis.

Omarius clenched both his hands and teeth. "And why so?" He snarled.

"It was my fault." Atem continued, trying hard not to fall back. "They were only doing what it took to stop me from fighting back"

Omarius bared his teeth in a growl. "You were now?...Alright then." In one swift movement, he had buried his fist in Atem's bruised stomach, making the Pharaoh double over in pain.

As he fell to his knees, Atem yelped once more when Omarius' elbow crushed his back, forcing him to the ground. He could only curl up when the man rained all hell on him.

Jono could not believe what he was seeing. The Pharaoh taking all the blows for them. He turned to his side, watching an also baffled and now conscious Honda. They were too shocked to move as of the moment. They could only watch as the Pharaoh coughed and sputtered blood from all the blows he was receiving.

Grabbing the battered prisoner by the hair, Omarius raised the Pharaoh from the ground, making sure that his feet were dangling in the air. "That's what you get for interfering." He said before throwing the Pharaoh to the side. "I'll be back for you later." He turned to the two men who had now regained their footing. "And as for you two, I expect the prisoner hanging from the ceiling and you gone when I return. Seeing that you are not capable in disciplining the Emperor's slave, I and some of my men will personally do it instead" He said as he went out, slamming the door behind him.

Silence had engulfed the room - not counting the ragged breathing of the occupants. Jono and Honda shakily got back to their feet. They turned to face the Pharaoh, looking rather down when the battered prisoner was in the arms of their princess once more. They slowly made their way towards the two different royals.

The Princess looked up, tears streaming down her eyes as the two guards made a move to ease the Pharaoh out of her grasp. "After what he has done, you are still going to allow him to get hurt?"

To all their surprise, it was the Pharaoh who answered.

"They have no choice, Princess." The Pharaoh said, not fighting back when he was lifted to his feet.

They were all silent – except for the sobbing princess - as Honda unraveled the chains that hung from the ceiling. He could only stand and watch, shackles in hand, when his companion gently brought the Pharaoh towards the center of the cell. The expression on their faces was unreadable as they clamped the shackles around the Pharaoh's bruised wrists.

Jono then released his hold on the Pharaoh. Both he and Honda went to the axle that held the lengthy chain. They pulled the lever, trying to block out the Pharaoh's agonized yelp as the former king was lifted from the ground.

As the preparations were finished, Jono neared the Pharaoh. Both shared a stoic and frigid look. "I'm sorry." Jono said as Honda walked passed, trying to console the sobbing princess.

The Pharaoh acknowledged the apology with a nod. That was when the three Romans turned to leave, giving one last look at him before shutting the door, leaving him to the inevitable.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

***Sorry for the late update... Please don't forget to review.**

**I've got a new story by the way entitled Warrior Priestess. To those who like Vaseshipping, well, I am sure you might find Warrior Priestess interesting.**

**

* * *

**

**The Tomb Keepers**

"HOW COULD YOU"

"Your highness. There was-"

"YOU JUST LEFT HIM. AFTER WHAT HE HAS DONE, YOU ABANDONED HIM."

"We're so-"

"DON'T APOLOGIZE TO ME. GO BACK THERE AND APOLOGIZE TO HIM."

Standing by the edge of the princess' bed, Jono and Honda had their heads bowed and lips sealed. They could not bear seeing their beloved princess cry. Especially with them being the cause. Both gazed at each other, sharing the look of pure guilt. They could never blame her for being disappointed with them for they shared her feelings and thoughts. They were supposed to be the ones responsible. To be very careful. Yet they failed. Now here they were, wondering what the Pharaoh was going through now that he was under the mercy of the ever brutal Omarius. All expecting the worst to befall the former king.

And that expectation proved to be reality...

There was a loud and echoing flick – a signal for the men to step back, revealing a horribly bloody mess that hung from the ceiling like a butcher's fine display.

Omarius let out a huff as he approached the Pharaoh. "Well now, Have you learned what wrong you have committed?"

With head bowed, body supported only by the chains, Atem stayed unblinkingly still – like a lifeless doll. He did not even move an inch when Omarius' face was an inch from his own. He kept his silence, much to the head night guard's frustration.

"So I take it that you learned nothing out of all this?" Omarius growled, his eyes bulging with each word spat out.

Still, the former king remained quiet...motionless...dead on the inside...

It was not long when the ebbing patience of the night guard was lost. It took all the men in the room to stop him from tearing the battered Pharaoh to shreds.

"RELEASE ME AT ONCE" He roared. Immediately, the hands that held him were lost. He straightened up, his raging anger on the Pharaoh made him disregard the act his men had made against him. He grabbed the horrendous whip from his fellow's slackened grasp and raised it high above his head, making sure that the force he was about to exert was at its fullest.

Battered flesh was further torn away as that one resounding crack left its brutal mark. The hair raising cry that accompanied it echoed so loud that it was possible for all ears even beyond the palace to have heard its frightening sound.

Mana bolted up, demeanor quickly changed from that of miserable sleep to shocked awakening. The bandits, a sandstorm, and nothing but darkness. It flashed before her in a blink's speed, making her remember clearly what had happened.

With panicked eyes, she scanned her surroundings. She seemed to be inside a tent of some sort. And to her horror, a man with ocean blue eyes and dirty white hair was before her, hand in midair as though preparing to touch her.

That's when she screamed.

Instead of backing away, the man inched closer. "Calm down. I will not harm you." He whispered urgently, praying to all gods that the girl would stop screaming.

Mana made to grab her staff. But it slipped from her shaky fingers. The man took his chance and reached out. Before he could touch the young magician, a hand shot out from the side, painfully twisting his wrist. He yelped and turned to see a livid Seto.

"Harm a hair on her head and I will rip your hand off..." Seto growled, twisting the man's hand to a painful degree.

"I assure you..." The man gasped. "I will do both of you no harm. We, the tomb keepers, will never harm you and your friend, Minister Seto"

The man's word shocked both of them. How he had known Seto's name was a great mystery. But they were still not taking any chances. However, as Seto watched the reeling man, he could not help but notice the glint beneath that beige cloak. Further observation made him realize that it was a pendant – the Eye of Horus pendant to be exact. With wide and mildly apologetic eyes, he released the man who immediately rubbed the offended wrist.

After recovering, the man gave a small bow. "I apologize for troubling you." He looked up, azure eyes sincere and understanding. "I was just checking to see if you were alright. Both of you have been unconscious until now." Seeing that the two were looking intently at him, he continued. "We saved you from the rogue ones. I apologize again for the trouble they have caused you. Please, make yourselves at home." he turned around, about to exit the tent.

Mana could not believe it. After the way they had reacted to him, he was still ever hospitable. "Who are you?" She mumbled as she finally allowed herself to relax and feel a little bit ashamed.

The man turned around, smiling at her. "I am the chief Tomb Keeper of the Pharaohs. You may call me Ishtar, young magician." With that, he parted the gentle flap, letting in bright rays as he exited.

As they shared a glance, both Mana and Seto gave a nod. They soon stood up and followed the man out into the bright light. As the glare dissipated, the sight before them made their eyes go wide.

They were within a rocky valley of some sort. High mounds of hardened earth stood amidst the midday sun. Among the rocks were around five tents. People in beige colored cloaks were doing what one would in a normal setting.

Except these were the Tomb Keepers. They used to be thieves or the families and descendants of the thieves. But they have devoted themselves to serving and protecting the gods in order to be forgiven from their crimes or the crimes of their loved ones, knowing that the act will help balance once heavy hearts when death will come. They came with the first Pharaoh and existed for so long a Pharaoh reigned. From a tender age, they were marked and trained to protect the tombs from the robbers. Their ways were handed down from father to son and the rest of his family. It was a gruesome and hard life. But noble in the eyes of many.

"Tomb Keepers." Seto mumbled to himself. But it did not go unheard.

"That we are, Minister." Came that familiar voice to his right. Both he and Mana turned to the said direction, immediately seeing the same man from earlier.

"I trust you were well rested?" Ishtar asked, giving both of them a twinkling gaze. "I apologize if it did not meet the high standards of the Palace."

"We thank you for your kindness." Seto replied stiffly before returning his gaze to the sight of the small group of tents, unable to think things clearly. They truly were blessed that the Tomb Keepers had found them. But he recalled the bandits from earlier. The first time they had met the bandits, they wore the same beige clothing. And their recent encounter proved that those thugs knew about them just like this man here. There were just too many similarities for it to be a coincidence. Something was telling him to run. Could this be another trap?

There was a suffocating silence between them. Trust was a hard thing to give. Not after what he had just observed.

"What exactly happened when you found us." It was Mana who had spoken up, breaking the sudden tension in the air.

Ishtar sighed before focusing sober blue eyes on them. "You were attacked by the rogue one and his followers. Had I not summoned my Ka, you would have been killed." He stated, directing his last statement at Seto before walking off, both newcomers trailing after him.

"Who is this rogue one?" Seto asked, ignoring the stares he obtained from those they passed.

That was when Ishtar looked away. "My...son, Malik." Accepting the truth in his own words was never easy. His heart wrenched at the mere mention of his son's name as the traitor of their clan. He would never accept it. Even though the facts were there.

There was silence once again, the man's inner agony almost making the air hard to take in.

"I'm sorry..." Mana whispered. That was all she could say at the moment. She could never believe that such a kind man had a murderous son. She understood Ishtar's pain. And she recoiled at the thought of that crazed bandit especially with those words he uttered towards her.

"Do not be." Ishtar stated, turning to face them once again. "He thought of all our work as pointless. Then again, he was a bit...different in a way. So we just tolerated it. But he began disobeying rules and encouraging others to join his cause. That was when we tried to put a stop to it. But they were just too stubborn. It was not long when he and his men fled and thrived as bandits." He trailed off.

"How did you find us?" Seto asked. Drama was never his thing. And the intense emotions that accompanied Ishtar's words were not minded even though he could sense them with such clarity.

"I was given a sign." Ishtar said, wearing a solemn look. "By the great Inpew and the Eye of Ra. They had led me to the desert, where I spotted you and your friend being attacked." He then stopped, both in words and his tracks.

Mana and Seto mimicked Ishtar's move. They stared ahead of them, eyes wide when the vast blue of the sea met their eyes. The squawking of water birds. The crashing of waves. The rushing of the wind. It was like music to their ears. They had finally reached the sea. The joy within their heart was immense as that fact settled in.

"I was also told that we should assist you in crossing the vast waters." Ishtar started, breaking the two out of their trance like states. "In order for you to reach the land of the invaders." He gestured to the side, making the two tired hearts further leap in joy at the sight of a small boat.

Before anything else, Mana had thrown herself on Ishtar, locking the man in a loving embrace. "Thank you so much. You are so kind to use despite the way we treated you. How could we ever repay you.?" She said through tears. She could not believe how everything was happening. Their efforts have finally paid off. She could not even recall the tragedies they have experienced with this much joy flooding her heart.

Seto just watched, a rare smile on his face. The gods were lending them a hand. That was a good sign. He may not show it but deep down he was ever grateful. Footsteps from behind him made him turn, meeting the approaching figures laden with all sorts of goods one needed for travel. There was a tug on his robe. He turned and smiled as Mana beamed at him. Both began helping the tomb keepers as they prepared the vessel for their journey to Rome, believing that nothing will hold them back from seeing their beloved Pharaoh once again. Everything seemed to be going smoothly...

Too bad those hooded figures watching them did not want it to last...


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

* * *

**Trapping a Soul**

The loud neighing of horses made them all turn. Their eyes widened in horror as those hooded figures charged at them from a dune, swords raised and ready for decapitating anyone who got in their way.

"YOU MUST GO NOW." Ishtar roared as he shoved Seto and Mana into the boat. "BEFORE THE ROGUE ONES GET TO YOU."

"But" Mana interjected. However, she was cut off by the other tomb keepers who began forming a human shield before them, Ishtar in the lead.

"We'll hold them off." Ishtar stated before turning to focus on his Heka. "I summon my Ka, Gravekeeper's Visionary" In a flash of blinding gold and navy blue light, said shadow creature loomed above its summoner.

"Why my dearest father" One of the bandits sneered, sickly blue aura emanating from him. "I knew that it was you who rescued those two." He gazed at Mana and Seto, his murderous purple eyes sending shivers down many spines. "Who else could whip a storm with a simple command to his Ka?"

"Leave us be, Malik." Ishtar growled. "You are no longer welcome here."

"Aw...I am hurt." Malik purred, clutching his chest dramatically. "Is that how you treat your son?"

As they watched the exchange, Seto and Mana were about to summon their Ka. But something hard landed on the boat, making them lose balance. Both turned to stare at the powerful and horrid shadow creature that bore down on them.

"To those who do not know yet." Malik stated, gesturing towards the monster that entrapped them. "That is my Ka, Legendary Fiend, out to destroy those who will not obey me." He smirked and held out his hand. "Now give the rod and the necklace to my Ka, unless you want me to take it by force."

At his words, the shadow creature held out its claw, waiting for said items to be within its grasp.

Seto clutched the rod tightly. He had to use every strength he had not to smirk. Malik has just made a hige mistake. And he was not going to let that pass. But the problem was the rogue's father. He allowed a glance at the elder man, slightly surprised to see Ishtar looking at him, and – to his surprise – nodding in agreement. Most would probably think that the elder Ishtar agreed with Malik for him to surrender the Items. But those eyes. The look in those eyes were ablaze with determination. It felt as though the elder man was agreeing to his plan and was encouraging him to go on with it. He was not so sure. But he was willing to let his instincts guide him, making him proceed with his own motive.

Making sure that his expression had not changed, Ishtar breathed a sigh of relief. From the looks of things, the High Priest understood his message – to do what must be done to protect the Items. But he could not help but feel an aching emptiness growing within him. His rogue son never paid attention to him whenever they talked so Malik just had no idea what the Rod was fully capable of. And that was the advantage they got. He could see that the High Priest knew what to do. He was well aware of what will happen and there was nothing that could be done.

Malik has sealed his own fate...

After a small nod, Seto took out his rod and gestured for Mana to hand him the necklace, to which the latter was horrified of.

"You can't do this." Mana hissed, turning away from her companion in an effort to keep the necklace around her neck from his grasp.

"Just trust me, Mana." Seto whispered back, mentally begging for Mana to play along.

With those words, Mana's stance slackened. She could see in those blue eyes that Seto has a plan in mind. In a gentle motion, she removed the necklace from her elegant neck, faking a defeated look as she handed it to her companion.

Upon receiving the other Item, Seto stiffly walked towards the frightening Ka, ignoring the horrible sound it was emitting. A foot separated him from the beast a moment later. He held the rod, eye facing the creature. He watched carefully as the creature reached out to take it.

Everything seemed to be happening so slow. Tension was high in the air, enough to choke them. All waited agitatedly, but with separate motives.

Then came the time. Seto's eyes glinted and – in a move that was quicker than a blink – he pushed the rod right into the creature's exposed chest, successfully stabbing it with the two points of the rod's eye.

A gut-wrenching howl burst from the Ka's throat while dark light burst from where it was hit. The scene frightened the horses, making the beasts flail away their riders in a desperate attempt to block out the noise. The bandits were caught off guard. They were all down on the ground, clutching their heads. Those who managed to stand ran away as fast as their legs could carry.

Malik dropped to his knees, his chest being consumed by shadows. He could feel the pain of his Ka as the rod slowly began sealing it. He struggled to reach for his father, raising his machete menacingly.

Ishtar and the rest of the tomb keepers just stared at the fallen rogue before them, expressions as hard as stone. The Malik they had known was long gone. And this pathetic wretch before them was nothing but a dark shadow of the one lost. Though they felt pity, it was not enough to dominate the anger they felt towards their former fellow.

"I WILL KILL YOU" Malik roared as he staggered towards his father, raising the sword menacingly. To his crazed delight, his father did not move. It was as though the elder man wanted him to do it. So he took his chances.

Ishtar just watched as his son neared. He knew his son was lost. He knew that all his son's attempts had been and will be in vain. Going against the will of the gods often resulted in that. He just closed his eyes, knowing that the blade will not hit him anyway.

Just as expected, Malik's blade was stopped in midair by the much larger sword of Seto's Ka. Crazed lavender eyes met stoic blue and a nasty screech was made as the rod's eye flashed before the rogue tomb keeper, sealing the dark soul in the forever nightly depths of the Shadow Realm, and leaving the lifeless body to slump unceremoniously to the ground.

Daylight shined through the cell, making the battered prisoner cringe from its early rays. The simple act of cringing made him flinch in pain. Every part of him hurt and bled. All thanks to the beating he had last night. The bags beneath his eyes were awfully dark and heavy. He was deprived of sleep for the whole night, the guards made sure of that. Whenever he passed out, cold water was splashed on him, immediately pulling him from sleep only to meet the harsh whiplash, the red hot iron, dull spear, and whatever it was they could throw, jab, stab, hit him with.

He sighed and inched away, allowing his eyes to flutter close, trying to make the most of his time. A second has not even passed when the doors burst open amidst the bright light behind it, allowing bulky guards to enter and haul him away.

"Don't you think he has had enough, considering what Omarius had done to him just last night?"

"Well, that is not our choice. Besides,the news of his defiance must have reached the Emperor. So it is no surprise that the Emperor sent for him almost immediately."

"I kinda feel sorry for him."

"Better him than us..."

The voices around him was vague and muffled. He never bothered trying to understand. His stay had taught him how to be detached. He simply allowed the owners of those voices to drape a cloak over him and drag him towards somewhere that seemed so familiar. As he tried to recall this path, there was a sudden burst of light just before him, revealing the pure white innards of the Palace above the accursed dungeons he was imprisoned in.

"What! But how?" Came the shocked inquiry of the Princess as she jumped from where she sat, turning around to face her bodyguard, Honda.

"I do not know, My lady." Honda answered while looking away. "But it seems it will commence soon." He closed his eyes as the eyes of his charge began shimmering.

"So last night was not enough?" The Princess growled quietly.

"It seems your father sees it that way, My lady." Honda added gravely. He only watched as the Princess strode passed him and disappeared through the door. With a sigh, he followed her. Together, they watched the scene happening in the hall below them.

"Trouble again, I see..."

There was a small thud as the Pharaoh's battered form was slammed on the hard marble floor. Servants, guards, and even the Emperor and the Royal Family watched as the former monarch remained silent, tightening his grip on the blanket draped over him, and not at all fighting the foot that was pressing against the side of his head. The foot was soon replaced by a set of hands, forcing him up, and leaving him on his knees.

The Emperor began to circle his slave, keeping his azure orbs locked on the prone form while his mind raced through memories. "I have been told that you kept on refusing your meals for some time now... Care to tell me why?"

There was no response...

Gritting his teeth, the Emperor continued. "It reached such a point that force feeding you has become a common practice among the guards..." He took a glance at the Pharaoh, frowning when the latter kept still and silent. "Is broth not your type?"

Again, there was no response...

The Emperor stopped in his tracks and glared at the still kneeling slave before him. "So, Is this how it will end?" The Emperor asked in mocked naivety. "You still playing strong, ending your own life by your own hand no matter what it takes...rather than accept what is. To die a brave and confident king rather than live an obedient and submissive slave. I've experienced those kinds of slaves. Killed themselves before they can be taught their place." He shrugged. "If you think you are being brave by starving yourself, then you are wrong. What you believe in is all wrong." He grabbed the former king by the neck, ignoring the sudden yelp. "Whether you live or die, you will always remain what you are now – a good for nothing, filthy slave. You are no longer a brave and confident king. You are not fit to be a king to begin with. You are such a self absorbed waste. Useless and nothing more."

As the Emperor's insults went on and on, Atem could do nothing but stay on his knees, bow his head low, and keep his silence. The Emperor's words were the equivalent of swords, each letter piercing him to the bone. Yet he unleashed no backlash in any form. He just remained as he was, meek and quiet, his only goal being to avoid another beating.

The Emperor growled. His own speech had infuriated him, making him want to lift up and throw away his own throne as far as he could. The silence that followed was not helping in easing his growing frustration. What's worse, his captive was not shaking in fright nor letting loose stuttered answers. Everything was not going well for him. And that made him feel anger like he never felt before. With a restrained growl, he grabbed the flagellum from Omarius and raised it high above his head, determined to make the Pharaoh's cry the loudest it had been.

Before he could strike, a force had retrained his beating arm. But in his anger, all he could see was the Pharaoh. He did not mind nor see the source of the force but he did yank himself free, pushing the owner away in one swipe. He would have lashed out on the Pharaoh were it not for the screamed plea that burst in front of him.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

* * *

**Unexpected Healing**

The flagellum fell from the Emperor's loosened grasp, rolling away a few feet from the shocked wielder and gently bouncing off the foot of the one who had shielded the Pharaoh. His eyes had widened. His breathing nearly stopped. He just could not believe what he was seeing...

His own daughter, standing before him, arms outstretched and shielding the Pharaoh from his blow.

There was silence. No one moved. No one spoke. Everyone seemed to be frozen in the moment until...

"Please, Father." pleaded the Princess, tears were streaming down her face as she spoke. "That's enough. Please. He has been through too much. Let him rest. Please."

It was as though he was only hearing every other word his daughter was saying. He just looked at her, mouth agape in disbelief just like everyone else in the room, everyone save for the Pharaoh.

Atem struggled to stay conscious. His vision continued to blur nonstop. And he never recalled his eyelids to be as heavy as rocks. It took a lot of strength just to keep himself from closing his eyes. The sounds around him were as bad as his vision. It was all garbled up, hazy, and what not. He felt as though he was riding a boat, moving back and forth, up and down, in a nauseating manner.

But his mind was clear...sorta. He was expecting the blow to come. But it had not. Why did it not come? He did not know. It probably had something to do with the blurry figure towering above him. But whatever was the reason, he no longer cared. He was dizzy, weak, and feeling heavy all over. And soon, he simply gave himself away to the force that pulled him to the floor.

There was a thud. The Princess looked behind her. She covered her mouth, shocked to see the Pharaoh on his side, eyes barely open, chest barely heaving, and being so stiff and limp all the same. Now that he was free from the dim lighting of the dungeon and that tattered cloak that covered him, she could see clearly that the little uninjured skin had turned a shade of sickly gray while the aged wounds – especially the ones on his back - were a gnarly mash of brown, yellow, and red and oozing with blood and some kind of liquid. The fresh wounds almost bathed him in blood. And the bronze of the skin had been completely lost to the burning red that took over. Also, the outline of bones could be seen through the sickly skin. Not much flesh was left to cover his almost gangly body.

All that was needed were a few flies hovering over him for him to be mistaken as a corpse.

The Emperor must be thinking the same thing for he too was shocked by he sight. Now that he had actually taken a good look at the Pharaoh's entire body in such a bright light and without that covering cloak, he wished he had not. He had never seen anyone this weakened, physically and still alive. And he has almost always witnessed the suffering of those slaves he had.

But the shock he received from seeing the Pharaoh's injured body was nothing compared to the one he felt upon seeing his daughter standing before him, defying him. He could not believe that his obedient, meek, and beautiful child would throw herself against him like that. She has never done it before. He was beyond shocked and unbelieving. The lady standing before him, protecting the one he wanted to tear to shreds, was someone new to him. He no longer knew what to think. A part of him wanted to punish her for her disobedience. But a bigger part wanted to know the reason as to why she had done what she did.

People do have reasons for sudden changes after all...

There was a moment's silence until...

"Take the Pharaoh to the infirmary." The Emperor stated stiffly. "Have him treated immediately."

There was a small shuffle as the guards stalked forward, grabbed the Pharaoh, and dragged him like a rag towards the place where the Emperor wanted him to be. Everyone watched in silence, shocked at seeing a the Pharaoh still alive despite all those horrendous injuries that covered his prone body.

"That was disgusting..." Gatus muttered when everyone had resumed back to their daily duties. "Just seeing him made me lose my desire for prandium" With a nasty scowl, he walked away, leaving behind his sister and parents.

There was a small and uneasy silence until...

"Stay strong, daughter" The Emperor said as he gazed at his teary eyed daughter, deciding to confront her later regarding her actions. "I apologize if seeing the slave like that frightened you. But please learn to control yourself. You are a strong princess. Not a weeping child"

The Princess paused. She wiped a stray tear before responding. "I apologize, father" With that she turned away and left, leaving behind a stunned Emperor and Empress in her wake.

"What has gotten into that girl?" The Emperor mused. He was – now more than ever – determined to know why she had stood up against him, risked herself for the Pharaoh. He frowned when one possibility came up. And it made shivers run down his spine. That was when he felt a couple of gentle hands giving a reassuring squeeze to both his shoulders.

"As you said, the sight of the Pharaoh frightened her." The Empress stated. "Even I wanted to put a stop at what you were doing. With all the blood and the sickly wounds, you were making the sight far more uncomfortable for us to bear." She trailed off.

The Emperor kept his silence before letting out a proud humph. "You and the others should learn to be strong. You cannot all be squeamish." With that, he too left, carrying with him the very thought that he wanted to shun.

Inside a rather large chamber where beds lined the walls, the Pharaoh was laid, sheets covering his battered form. His eyes were barely open and barely seeing. Servants were there, scuttling around for what they need to heal him. Not much sound was around him, other than the pattering of footsteps and the occasional murmurs. He closed his eyes and relished the peace.

Something reached his ears – a distinct patter of footsteps he knew was heading towards him. Opening his eyes, he turned towards the door, smiling ever so slightly when the elegant form of the Princess came into his view.

"Hello" Came the Princess' calming tone as she sat on the chair settled at the edge of his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Just fine..." answered the Pharaoh, his face relaxing further and his tone a wavering rasp. "Thank you by the way for standing up for me." He continued. A frown creased his brown. There was a question he had always wanted to ask. And now seemed the perfect time for him to do so. He locked his eyes with hers. "I just want to know Princess. Why did you help me in the first place?"

The Princess shrugged, a blush staining her cheeks."I just could not take seeing both you and my father like that." At the mention of her father, her face fell, sadness emanating from her. "I apologize for what he has been doing to you."

Despite the pain, the Pharaoh reached out, laying his hand atop hers. "His ways are not your fault. I do not blame you for what he has done to me"

There was a small silence until...

"It's just hard." She said, meeting the eyes of the Pharaoh. "Accepting the fact that my dear father is such a...brute towards others. He never acts like a horrid beast towards us."

The Pharaoh sighed. "He is your father. As a father, he ensures nothing but your well being. But to those outside his family, he is an Emperor, and he does whatever it takes to make his power known." He looked away. "Even if it means destroying the lives of others."

"Again, I am sorry." The Princess whispered, grasping his weakened hand in both her own. "For you and your people."

There was silence. And – like before – it was disturbed by a new arrival. But this arrival made the Pharaoh tense up in fear. He knew who was coming. He could see it in the way the servants were fearfully finding ways out of the room.

The Princess was also quick to identify who was coming. She immediately let go of the Pharaoh's hand and stood up just in time for the Emperor and his adviser to enter.

"Teana?" The Emperor inquired upon seeing her daughter. "What are you doing in here?"

the Princess gulped. "I was only trying to see the damage done."

The Emperor eyed her suspiciously. This seemed like the perfect time to voice out that nagging suspicion. He stepped aside and raised a hand toward the door. "I would like to talk to you in private."

The Princess obediently went out, head bowed but stance straight. Her father soon followed after her. Once outside and clear of other ears, he began.

" It is funny." He started. "I thought you had stood up for that slave only because you can't stand seeing him and his disgusting form."

The Princess looked down. "I apologize for standing against you."

The Emperor continued to watch her with growing suspicion. "Might I know the real reason?"

The Princess took a deep breath and faced her father square in the eye. "The way you acted back there. It was...It was...horrible." A lump was beginning to form in her throat. "I have never seen you act like that and...I just can't stand it..." Tears began forming in her eyes. "I can't stand it at all." She began sobbing.

The Emperor – upon seeing her daughter break down – locked her in an embrace. Other than not getting what he wanted, the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt his daughter and his family. And seeing them distraught because of his acts often sent him in a flurry of guilt. "I am sorry if my actions frighten you, My dear."

"Why do you have to do such things, father?" asked the Princess. "It is just so hard to believe that you are capable of such things."

As he continued to stroke her back, the Emperor could only offer soothing hushes to calm her down. He could not find an answer to her question. He could not explain to her his strange wants. He knew she would never understand. After all, he himself did not understand.

Standing by the corner of the room, Dartz rolled his eyes upon hearing the sobs of the Princess. He never understood those kinds of things and he found them a waste of time. He frowned. The Emperor had promised to give him the Pharaoh in exchange for the wealth seen. But he knew that he was still at the losing end. The Emperor could always change that royal mind. And he had to do everything in his power to make sure that would not happen. He locked his eyes with the Pharaoh, smirking when the latter's eyes widened in response. Just a little more and the Pharaoh will crack. And that all powerful soul would be his for the taking.

_Time to have some fun..._He thought as he straightened up and strode towards the frightened Pharaoh.

* * *

***lol. Romans have three names. And I was planning to state them all here. But then again, it would be a mouthful and I really do not want to explain the whole name concept of Ancient Rome. That's why this took so long. Sorry. Anyway, R&R**

***Prandium- Ancient Roman for 'lunch'**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

* * *

**A Difficult Choice**

"Good morning, Pharaoh" Dartz greeted in a mock pleasant tone. "It is one lovely dies mercurii is it not?"

Silence...

Dartz smirked. He knew the Pharaoh was frightened. He could feel it. And he had to make sure that that fear would expand. Seeing that the Pharaoh was trying to see through the door, he began. "I see that you are concerned about the Emperor's daughter." He smirked on the inside when he watched the Pharaoh avert his gaze quickly. "Do you have feelings for her?"

"I-I-" The Pharaoh stammered, a blush creeping up his face. He often obtained this funny feeling whenever he thought about the Princess. He felt safe, secure, and... loved? "It is not what you think..." he said quickly. "I wouldn't-" But the feelings remained. The ones that made him so insecure and indecisive.

"Oh?" Dartz said in mock disbelief. "Do you even know what I think? Are you a mind reader? can you read my mind?"

The Pharaoh fell silent. He did not know where this was going. But one thing was for sure, he was not liking it one bit. He could tell that this man had a hidden motive. He just did not know what. He was already feeling too confused and nervous as of the moment.

"No answer?" Dart sighed. "And here I thought I was about to be impressed." He sat down on the chair.

Finally, the Pharaoh could no longer hold it all in. The feelings brought about by the man's words made him so uncomfortable. He did not want to be with this man for a second longer. He had to do whatever it took to get rid of him. "What do you want?" He rasped, a fire lighting in his eyes.

"What do I want..." Dartz mused as he settled his chin on his hand. He rolled his eyes, settling both orbs on the Pharaoh. "To tell you the truth of things of course. Can't always have you in the dark"

The Pharaoh looked at the adviser, confusion written all over his face. This man was just as mind boggling as he was strategic. "What do you mean?"

Dartz visibly smirked. "You know." His eyes narrowed. "The real things. The going ons, the reasons, the happenings, and what not." He added nonchalantly. "The things that are going on when you were literally in the dark."

Atem frowned. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Dartz relaxed on the chair. "Ah, the questions that the young mind often ask." He glanced at the Pharaoh. "You are a little slow for someone who is considered a genius." He shifted. "So I am going to put this clearly. Why do you think the Princess has been secretly visiting you in the first place?"

The Pharaoh's eyes widened. "How did you-" His eyes widened further. He could have promised he saw Dartz's green eye shine.

Dartz simply chuckled. "I have my ways. Now. You still have not answered my question. Why do you think the Princess has been secretly visiting you?"

The Pharaoh pondered for a minute. He had been boggling over that question himself. There was one answer to it. But his mind kept pushing that possibility in the dark. Who was he to think that the Princess cared. But maybe she did. She seemed to be the type who had a good heart. But he knew better than to jump to conclusions. Maybe she had another motive.

That was when it hit him. He had thought about it before, at the very beginning of their encounter. The Emperor had been interrogating him for the 'secrets' of his past success. Perhaps the princess was his way of trying to coax it out of him.

He shook his head in disbelief. The Princess seemed so nice. So generous, caring, so sweet, and kind. And pretty much the light that kept him going through this dark tunnel. He just could not think of her as such. Turning to face Dartz, he wore a defensive expression. "Why should I answer your questions..."

A backlash. And a thick one at that. Dartz never expected the Pharaoh to build a wall so high when it came to a simple topic like that. But he knew that he had stirred doubt within that injured frame. His work was done.

"You have been seeing him now haven't you?"

It was more of a statement than a question. Like a matis to a bee, the Princess jolted up upon hearing those words leave her father's lips. But she kept her head down, fearing what she would see should she do otherwise.

The Emperor sighed as he too looked away. "I have received reports that the Pharaoh had been found covered and medicated during the past few days. Were you the one who did it?"

No answer.

Relaxing his stance, the Emperor calmed, face losing a bit of its hard exterior. "Teana, I love you. And you know that I would never do to you what I do to others." He placed his hand on the side of her face. "Now tell me. How long have you been seeing the Pharaoh?"

The Princess looked away. "For some time." She said meekly.

The Emperor pulled back, azure orbs still taking in every detail of his daughter. He may not be known for it, but he could 'read the signs' people put up in their actions. He was an intelligent man. And he could see just how much his daughter had fallen for the Pharaoh.

But as surprising as it may, he was not feeling angry – at his daughter, anyway. He understood the complexities that made love so impossible to control. He could not blame his daughter for falling in love.

But he did blame the Pharaoh for attracting his daughter in the first place...

What she had seen in that former king, he had a little idea. He had heard so much about the Pharaoh having a lion's heart balanced with a fox's craftiness and a puppy's kindness. Plus, that former king was a handsome man – minus all those injuries. And he cursed him for it. If he could rip that tri-colored head off with his bare hands, he truly would. He wanted him to suffer, to beat him until he was nothing but mush. He wanted to kill that Pharaoh as soon as time allowed it.

But doing so would hurt his daughter in ways that could never be healed...

He was torn in two...

His daughter...

Or his desire...

He could not choose between the two...

But there was one more option...

"I do not want you to see him again."

There. He had said it. The neutral answer. The third option. His daughter would be in pain. But at least it would be a lighter one.

The Princess gazed at her father, surprised. But soon, her surprised had died down, replaced by a look of understanding and compassion, much to her father's relief.

But she was not finished...

"Father..."

He looked up upon hearing the meek call of his daughter. He watched quietly as her pretty face was embodying the look of pure hope.

"I will stay away." She said, clasping her hands over her heart. "But I ask that you shall not harm him in return."

It was as though a shadow had draped over the palace

Leaving only the Emperor and his daughter in the light.

The silence that followed was just as thickening.

"But" blurted the Emperor "I-"

"Please Father." The Princess begged. "Prove to me that you are not the monster I have lately seen"

The Emperor's heart nearly stopped. "daughter, I-"

"Please Father." Tears were now streaming down her eyes.

There was a thickening silence that seemed to last forever.

A choice was to be made.

And it could be for the better...

Or for the worst...

* * *

*** dies mercurii- ancient Roman for 'Wednesday'**

**This signifies the beginning of the story's drama (for me anyway...)  
**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

* * *

**A Change of Heart, A Change of Plans**

Days have passed, taking with it some of the Pharaoh's wounds...

Everything began to take a turn for the better the moment he was left to heal. The food had been more edible. The sheets warm and soft. And the treatment fairly well.

He finally regained some of his strength back. And he no longer felt like a boulder.

The only thing that bothered him...was the fact that the Princess no longer showed herself since the time her father had asked to speak with her alone. He frowned at that. Perhaps she was the reason as to why his suffering was slowly being lifted.

He struggled to his feet. But before he could actually touch the ground, a set of hands gently pushed him back towards the bed.

"Not yet, Pharaoh." said an aged lady whose dark hair was mingled with strands of wizened silver, framing energetic orbs of deep honey. "You must rest yourself some more."

Atem smiled, allowing the woman to push him down. "I can't thank you enough for taking care of me, Sophia. But I feel the need to stand and move a bit. Being like this for three days is making me rather sore. "

Sophia smiled in response. "Of course, young one. Anything to get you to feel better." She said as she helped him up, letting go when she was sure that his footing was stable.

Atem smiled. Other than the Princess, Sophia had been the nicest one to him during his forced stay in this land. Perhaps it was her obligation to be. But he did not care. So long as anyone gave telltale signs that he won't be harmed by their hand, he was willing to let loose his trust...a bit anyway.

He took one small and wobbly step forward, like a child walking for the first time. And he almost lost his footing. But it was not caused by his weakened legs. Rather, it was brought about by the entrance of a dreaded someone – accompanied by two soldiers - who stared at him as though he was some sort of item to be purchased.

"Your majesty." Sophia greeted respectfully as she gave a gentle bow.

The Emperor grunted in acknowledgment to her greeting. But his eyes were focused on the Pharaoh. He seemed to be looking for something. And whatever it was, he eventually found it. He flicked his fingers.

Atem cringed. The look on the Emperor's face was cold. But it held something different. Something he could not place. Before he could ponder on it, two burly forms stood on either side of him.

He expected them to haul him up. But to his surprise, they helped him to his feet, holding onto his arms to keep him steady rather than prevent his escape. He gazed at the Emperor who immediately left before he could confirm that look.

The soldiers immediately followed, leading the Pharaoh out and after their ruler who continued to walk ahead of them in silence.

Atem glanced around. There were rooms on all sides of this corridor. And he has never been to this place before. There was a sharp turn. To which he did not notice until he was pulled, revealing to his widened eyes a simpler corridor right in front of an agricultural garden.

The servants immediately stopped what they were doing and fell to their knees as they passed.

The Emperor stepped aside and gestured towards the soldiers who immediately brought the Pharaoh into a room.

Atem just could not understand what was going on. He was confused and – no matter how much he denied it – scared. He closed his eyes, thinking that he was going to be led to another torture room. But something in the air seemed...comforting. He opened his eyes, widening them upon seeing what was laid before him.

It was a bedchamber. Probably that of a servant. There was a simple cot by the side. A table near it. And a comfortable ambiance that surrounded the area.

He was even more shocked when he was released. Gently released. He turned around to see the guards leaving, leaving him alone with the Emperor.

"This will be where you will be staying from now on." The Emperor said in a blunt tone. His eyes sharpened. "But don't get any ideas. You are still my slave. And that fact will never change."

With that, he left, leaving Atem alone to be acquainted with his new surroundings.

Unaware that he was being watched...

"Princess..."

The gentle call had snapped her out of her focused watch on the Pharaoh. She turned around and away from the splendid view of her balcony, meeting the chestnut eyes of her loyal bodyguard and dear friend.

"Yes?" She inquired.

Honda shifted and avoided eye-contact. "It seems your wish has been fulfilled, my lady." He said.

"It seems it was." The Princess repeated. She knew of course that of all the things her father was, a lying cheat was not one of them. He would keep his word. She was sure of it.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly...

Or was it...

Deep within the dark and underground temple...

"_My King, I think I have found a way to 'coax' out that needed information from the Pharaoh..."_

Amidst the silence thicker than the tablet lined walls...

"_I do not think that would be necessary, Dartz..."_

The Emperor's trusted adviser sat motionless on the altar, a shadow hiding his eyes...

"_But what about the treasures you have seen? Do you not wish to possess them?"_

He pursed his lip...

"_I have all I could want here... There is no need for any more..."_

He clenched his hands...

"_But sire...what of the Pharaoh?"_

He took the dagger from the altar...

"_He will be spared..."_

With an almost feral roar, he threw the ornate blade as far as he could, his eye glinting in accordance with the green gems encrusted on the dagger's hilt.

He did not know why but the Emperor had decided to hold back on the bargain. And he was enraged because of it. The Pharaoh's fate was no longer in his hands. He was no longer free to end the Pharaoh's life and take that powerful soul.

_So...Close..._

He stood up and strode towards the fallen dagger.

_Standing in front of his king, Dartz had to stop himself from yelling. He just could not believe it._

"_But...Sire..." He sputtered, hands shaking. "What of our bargain? Will I still have the Pharaoh?"_

_The Emperor just looked at him with that same stoic expression._

"_I am sorry to say this..." The Emperor began in a tone that was all but regretful. "But I do believe I could no longer keep my end of that bargain..." _

_With that, he left..._

_Leaving Dartz alone to dwell on the situation..._

Picking up the dagger with firm hands, he gazed at the metallic reflection, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

_I will have what I have worked so hard for..._

An image of the Pharaoh floated into his corrupted mind, bleeding and crying from whatever agony he was determined to lay.

_And this time, I will take matters into my own hands..._

_

* * *

_**AN: o.O**

**Ominous...**

**That's one way I could describe this chappie.**

**short...**

**Yup. Most definitely.**

**Great...?**

**Not on my watch... If you are itching to send me flames, a candle would do. No arson please... **


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

* * *

**A New Beginning?**

It was the fifth day after the Ides. And it was one hot day. But that did not stop the daily on goings of the Emperor's palace villa.

Atem straightened up and wiped the sweat from his brow as he marveled at his work. His body had miraculously recovered. Lacerated parts have darkened, scabbed over, making him look like a human tiger. His form was no longer gangly. Rather, it showcased a beautiful built which often earned awed looks and giggles from many females...

He paused. The weeks have passed smoothly. He was no longer beaten. But he was still a slave nonetheless. He had been tasked to do plenty a thing that servants were tasked. He tended the gardens. He aided the other slaves in housekeeping. He worked in the farm – which was what he was currently doing. He kept the stables clean. And he was tasked to serve all the meals of the royal family – especially when they had guests.

All that he had to learn. To which he did well and quick. But it did take some time and getting used to. He was once Pharaoh and he never expected to do the simple yet backbreaking tasks of common servants.

Looking up into the bright blue clouds, he sighed. From Pharaoh to slave. Quite a long fall from power and prestige. That horribly stung his pride. But he had no choice. It was what happened. It was what fate had in store.

Before the pain could strike, he shook the thought off. He prepared to haul a basket much bigger than he was and filled with cabbage. With a grunt, he heaved the bottom end onto his shoulder. He would have toppled to one side were it not for the helping hand that took the heavy basket from him.

He blinked twice before looking up, a small smile tugging on his lips when the large form of his fellow slave and Egyptian looked down at him. "You need not do that, Segerdjew." He bowed his appreciation. "But thank you for your help anyway."

Segerdjew placed a hand on Atem's shoulder. "There is no need to bow before your faithful servant, My Pharaoh."

Atem smiled halfheartedly as he shook his head. "I am no longer Pharaoh, soldier." He said.

That hurt. That hurt a lot...

Segerdjew grunted as he gave a silent nod. "But you are still and always will be our king." He said as he gazed behind him, revealing three other Egyptians who smiled at their king. He then turned away, carrying with him Atem's load.

Atem smiled and shook his head. Life was much harder. But it was better than being imprisoned for so long in a dark dungeon. He cringed upon remembering the horrors he faced.

The sizzling metal. The lashing whips. The restraining chains. The spilled blood. And the piercing screams. Those kept on tormenting him, making him want to just huddle in a corner and cry. . Nightmares always leave him awake in the dead of night. Like his wounds, the trauma was still there, though scabbed over and no longer bleeding. But it was still there. However, as former Pharaoh, his emotions were no match for his pride. Such painful feelings were locked deep inside...

Growing, festering...

He continued harvesting the green clumps, desperately trying to make his mind wander somewhere else. Namely,.

_Escape..._

He paused, eyes wide. This was a great chance. He could recover, talk to his fellow Egyptians, and disappear... but...

_Leave my people?_

Thousands of Egyptians were slaves to this Empire. And even if he could escape...how could he free them all?

_Nurture the Heka..._

That was a great solution. The only problem was that he had been so badly damaged and drained. True, he recovered a bit. But it was slow. And freeing his people would require so much Heka that he was sure he could not come up with in due time...

_Mana..._

He paused. Just the mere thought of her sent his heart and mind in a frenzy. He missed her so badly. He dreams of their parting every night. And, coupled with the nightmares of his torture, it always disabled his ability to sleep, making him spend the night weeping under his sheets.

He remembered the day they parted. How he first sentenced himself to slavery.

And how he kissed her...

He never intended to. But then again, he acted on his emotions. For so long, he saw Mana as someone more than a friend. He, however, did not know nor have the time to express it. He was shocked himself when it happened. And he would have pulled away immediately...

If she never kissed him back...

"This is for you..."

Atem flinched, pulled away from his thoughts. Tears were about to spill from his eyes. He silently showered all the thanks he could give to the one who interrupted him. He stood up and turned around, meeting a hooded figure who was handing him a goblet, to which he took gratefully. Dartz's words had not gotten to him. So he relaxed. "Thank you, Princess." He said as he gulped down the drink.

The hood was gently lifted, slightly revealing the Princess' face – which was streaked with a faint blush as she focused her eyes on the Pharaoh's glistening body. Despite her father's order, she had been seeing the Pharaoh, devising many plans to make sure it stayed hidden from her father. She just could not help it. And the more she met with the him, the deeper she fell for him.

"I have told you. Call me Teana." She said with an attempt to sound authoritative, only to fail when the Pharaoh's eyes met hers.

"As you wish, My Princess."Atem said as he bowed low, not noticing the looming shadow of the slave driver until...

"The Emperor requires your presence." The slave driver said as he gave Atem a nudge, making the latter look up. "Come with me." He noticed the hooded figure. "And as for you." He said, unaware that the hidden face belonged to the Princess. "Get back to the gardens. Do not let me catch you wandering away from your task again." He grabbed Atem's upper arm and pulled the latter into a walk towards the palace.

Carefully looking back, Atem smiled warily upon seeing the Princess look at him before she too walked away.

Within one of the rooms was a rectangular table laden with meals. To which the Emperor, his son, the senators and equestrians sat upon, discussing important matters regarding the Empire.

"So..." The Emperor began as he turned to one of the equestrians. "I do recall appointing you the prefect of Aegyptus, Camarius..." He waved a careless hand. "Do tell me why the reports I have asked often state that the land has yet remained in rubble?

Camarius cleared his throat. "I have made attempts to prepare the land for agriculture, My lord." He paused, unsure of how to begin his next statement. "But the men sent often came running back, refusing to enter the land."

One of the senators rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Is that a proper reason to even begin with?" He chuckled. "Quite the pathetic excuse to say that those slaves of yours are useless."

Murmurs were heard. All agreeing with what the blue-eyed senator just stated

Camarius glared at the said senator. "I am not making excuses, Androchus." He said, his fists clenching and his green eyes wavering. "There is something in that land. It drives the people out. All of them out. Not one of them wanted to stay no matter how much aurei or threats I give them."

"What of you?" Androchus pressed. "Were you not sent there?"

Camarius looked away. "The land seemed to be pushing us away. No matter how much we enter, we can not seem to go on. Many perish just by stepping on its ground."

"So are you saying the land is cursed?"

"That would explain the horrible scenario left when the army arrived..."

"And this heat wave that came upon us."

"The land was probably ravaged by an earthquake. Nothing to be pondered on."

"Then why won't any man go there?"

The men kept on going. Each battering out their own thoughts until...

"SILENCE"

Everyone stopped as the Emperor barked the command. They watched him warily as he sat back down and turned to face his most trusted adviser/consul. "What do you think of this situation, Dartz?"

Dartz opened his eyes, to which shocked the most for his green eye shined. "I believe only one could answer that question."

Before anyone could ask him who, the doors gently opened, letting one person in, to whom Dartz turned to. "And that would be him." He said, gesturing over to the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh paused like a startled cat, inwardly slinking away from the stares he received from the men in the room. In his hands was a tray of roasted dormice, much to his embarrassment.

But the feelings were locked away before they could be displayed...

The Emperor chuckled. The senators and the equestrians relaxed, occasional chuckles would escape them. And the Roman Prince simply looked smug.

"Pharaoh." The Emperor greeted as he motioned for Atem to approach, to which the latter did with great apprehension and embarrassment. "How good of you to join us...Please, come sit." He added in an exaggerated welcome as he took away the tray from the former Pharaoh and gestured towards the left of his consul.

Atem did as told, keeping his eyes to the floor when he sat down. Being around the Emperor made him instantly submissive – and he greatly despised it. But his fear of the man got the better of him. And to prevent anymore beatings, he had no choice but to be obedient.

He was dressed in a simple white tunic. His crown, though dull, was still in place. But the collar around his neck still made him feel so humiliated and insulted.

A hand was slapped on the chair's wooden frame. He looked up, doing what he could to keep his face neutral when the Emperor looked down on him.

The Emperor glanced up at his men before straightening up, letting go of the wooden frame as he began moving around. "I do believe, as a former king of Aegyptus – I mean Egypt – that you are familiar with your land?"

Following the Emperor's every move with his eyes, Atem remained silent, his muscles tensing as the very air seemed to choke him. "Yes..." he spoke at last upon feeling the Emperor's frustration.

The Emperor huffed as he strode back towards the former Pharaoh, resting his arm on the table. He turned to the senators and equestrians. "Ask away..." he said nonchalantly with a wave of his hand before he sat back down.

Camarius and another senator shared a nod before the former leaned forward. "There seems to be a strong repelling force upon your – I mean – the new province of Aegyptus. It has killed off thousands of men in freakish accidents and literally drove everyone away." He pulled himself back. "Has there been any form of magic-" A cough cut him off, but he recovered quickly. "Upon that land?"

Atem remained still, absorbing Camarius' word. It was no doubt that Heka and even the divine ones were involved. But he could tell that giving them the truthful answer would lead to a lot of questions. He was uncertain.

And that was when it hit him...literally...

An invisible force had struck him, like an arrow to his chest. He could feel the Heka surging through him, burning him,

telling him something...

"What's going on?" The Emperor asked in panic. All of them had stood up as Atem fell to the floor, curling up into himself, his crown falling from his head...

And he was not the only one...

Dartz also fell down, clutching his green eye as it continued to shine. The senators and equestrians had gathered around him, helping him up while others shouted to the guards to get help for the two fallen ones.

Pushing the others away, Dartz staggered forward and out the door. He took in ragged pants and gasps as the pain continued. But soon, the throbbing ebbed away, leaving him to gather his breath and watch as the guards dash passed him, carrying with them the unconscious former Pharaoh.

_What just happened?_

"Are you alright, Dartz?" The Prince asked as he grabbed hold of a still dazed consul.

"Yes...I am fine." Dartz began, finally recovering. He moved forward, but stopped when something nudged his foot. He looked down. And with a confused awe, picked up the Pharaoh's fallen crown.

"ERON"

He whipped around just in time to catch the Empress running passed him, her daughter trailing after her. He watched as the confused Emperor explained to them what he knew happened...

That was when an idea had formed...

He smirked.

Destiny was about to hand him the Pharaoh's soul in a sliver platter...

* * *

**Aegyptus- Roman province of Egypt**

**Equestrians- below the senators**

**Senators- members of the Roman Senate**

**Consuls- served in the highest elected political office**

**aurei- gold coin of Ancient Rome**

**prefect- ruled Roman provinces**

**Ides- thirteenth or fifteenth day of the Roman month**

**Sorry to say that this story is not historically accurate. According to what I have read, Ancient Egyptian civilization began around 3000 BC. Back then, the Romans were still at a Stone Age and Rome was not founded until 753 BC. **

**So this entire story is already jumping and mixing in various timelines. Hehe... For the purposes of this story, I would be utilizing the Roman Empire rather than the Roman republic, to which the latter should have been earlier. So the terms I used, well, are what revolved around the Roman Empire. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

**Okay. To those who thought of Atem wearing his crown in this as illogical since he is a slave, well this might make it sound a whole lot more logical.**

**Emperor Eron wants everyone to know that Atem is a former Pharaoh. A former king. He believed that having a king as a slave was a show of power. And to prove that his slave is a former king, he made him wear his crown as a mark of who he once was. **

**Hope that makes things go with the flow of logic...**

**Anyway. On with the chappie...  
**

* * *

**Unexpected Turn**

Near the shores of the land, a dozen men fell face forward into the sand, knocked down by an invisible force the moment they turned to see the two new arrivals who came to shore...

"That should take care of them..." Seto said coolly, lowering his rod.

"So..." Mana began uncertainly as she turned to look at her companion. "Are they...you know..."

"No..." Seto answered. "They will awaken soon, with no memory of us."

Mana nodded, though still apprehensive. She looked and listened as she took small steps through the sands that were so similar yet so foreign.

The smell of the blue waters played with her nostrils as she watched the olive trees beyond her. This was it. They were finally here. Rome...

Her eyes glazed over at the thought. Months have passed since that day. The very day her home had been destroyed, further remains crushed by the ravaging invaders of the land she was in right now.

The very day a beloved someone was taken away from her...

"Mana..."

She turned around. Standing where the port melted with the land, Seto motioned for her to follow, to which she did without further delay. When she reached him, he turned to face forward. She followed. And what she saw shocked her.

There lay the City of Rome. In all glory. Marvelous white structures bulged out the land, bordered by various and crisscrossing roads to which people were walking upon.

It was a marvelous site, like a sculpture of marble amidst the lush surroundings...

"It's beautiful..." Mana whispered. But her awe was shattered by her companion's huff of annoyance.

"But home to our enemy" Seto said as he jumped down, making his way towards the city. "The sooner we find our Pharaoh, the quicker we can leave this place."

Mana stood still for a moment, shocked at Seto's choice of actions. She jumped down after him. "Wait..." She called, stopping him in his tracks. "We should blend in with the people." She gestured to him then back at herself, indicating the worn out clothes they wore. "I do think we will stand out with our clothing."

Seto chuckled, much to Mana's confusion. "Are you not a magician?" He asked rhetorically as he crossed his arms. "Or do I have to make the obvious even clearer..."

Mana scowled. "There is no need to be sarcastic. I knew. I just thought you did not" With a wave of her staff, white tunics of simple folk replaced their tarnished attire.

Seto huffed, but chose not to comment on her remark any further. "It looks far." He began. "We should start our journey now if we are to make it there before dusk."

Mana nodded and followed her companion as he began a brisk walk. She could tell that the high priest was in a rush to find the Pharaoh. That made her smile. Though he may not show it, she could tell that he deeply cared for Atem

_Atem..._

She pulled herself deep into her mind. There she began to relive her memories.

Whether happy or sad...

_Wherever you are..._

Meaningless or pointless...

_Just know..._

Good or bad...

_That we are here..._

So long as they were all together

_That I am here..._

Bolting up from his bed, Atem panted and gasped. Nothing and no one startled him. Nor were there dreams to wake him up so suddenly. So why did he wake up as though he crashed to the ground?

There was no one in the room. To that, he sighed in relief. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to rub away the odd sensation all over him. The last he checked, he was serving the Emperor his meal. His eyes widened.

He recalled the burning feeling that attacked him, trying to bore a hole into his forehead.

It felt like the Eye of Horus. Only a hundred times hotter than he was used to. It was then something clicked. It could only mean one thing and one thing only. His heart leaped to his throat upon the realization...

Mana and Seto were near!

Tears of joy were pricking in his eyes. First, the Emperor's sudden disinterest in torturing him. Then this? The Gods were being kind to him.

Perhaps everything was going to get even better?

This was just too good to be true...

"Hello"

The gentle voice snapped him out before he could even begin doubting. He looked up, tense muscles relaxing upon seeing the Princess standing by the edge of his bed.

"Good day to you, Princess." Atem said lightly. He smiled when the Princess seemed to shy away from him. The reason for it, he will never understand.

After getting over herself, Teana smiled back. She glided towards him, stopping when she was by the side of his bed. She looked down shyly when Atem sat up and made room for her to sit down – to which she did after a few moments of warring with her actions.

She was not supposed to be here. Yet she was. And she enjoyed it. She did not like disobeying her father. But she felt as though she needed to come down and spend as much time with the Pharaoh as possible.

"What brings you here?"

Now it was her turn to be snapped out of her thoughts. She looked up, meeting the face of the one who haunted her dreams. She shrugged, hiding the blush that began to stain her cheeks. "I heard that you were one of those who were attacked by a mysterious force when you were with father and his council." When the red subsided, she mustered the courage to look up, quickly regretting it when she was met with that gorgeous set of amethyst purple eyes.

"There was another one?" Atem asked in quiet surprise. He could see that the Princess was having a hard time talking to him. But he would let her go on her own pace. He wanted to know who was the other one who could have felt the powerful magic that washed over him at that time. "Who?"

Teana had to suck in her breath. He was so close to her – even though there was still a foot between their faces. But it was making her feel so uncomfortable. There was an urge deep within that made her want to close that distance even more. "Dartz..." She said quickly.

Atem pulled himself back in order to contemplate the situation. So Dartz had been the other one who felt the magic. It could be possible. The Emperor's consul seemed to be magically oriented. And he might be given that ability to sense any form of magic as well... including the Heka. He looked to the Princess after that thought and was slightly shocked upon seeing her swaying back and forth, about to lose balance. "Princess?"

Teana couldn't seem to hear nor see clearly. She had held her breath far too long for her not to feel fatigued. She struggled against the dizzying force that was determined to pull her down somewhere dark and deep. But she was failing. She would have been taken away to the darkness were it not for the hands that held her still, the grasp feeling so real, so clear amidst all the wave of nausea that it had helped regain the clarity of her senses – to which she deeply regretted upon seeing the face of the Pharaoh before her once again.

"Are you alright?" Atem asked, voice laced with worry when the Princess stared at him in horror but was soon relieved when that horror was replaced with a calm and happy expression.

"Yes." She said quietly as she moved to stand. But her legs wobbled and refused to carry her weight, making her topple over the shocked Pharaoh, whose body cushioned her before the bed could.

Despite the growing disturbance beyond the walls, the only thing that could be noticed by the two occupants were their ragged breathing. The Pharaoh's eyes were wide and in disbelief. With mouth partially open, he looked down, confirming that the Princess was indeed resting upon his chest. And she was looking up at him, her expression mirroring his own. But with a hint of something else.

"Princess..." He gasped, struggling against the blush that formed on his cheeks. "I will get help." He moved to stand but was held back by the gentle hand that held his shoulder.

"No..." Teana said. She had never felt this safe and good. And she had come to realize that only the Pharaoh could bring her such sensations. His body felt so perfect under her touch. Just like in her dreams. Forget holding back. She wanted him. Now more than ever. "Stay here with me..." She cupped his cheek and made a move for a kiss, ignoring the disturbance – now sounding like yells and panicked calls from the outside - that began to reverberate around the room...

Atem could not believe what was happening. Or rather, what would be happening if he did not move away. A part of him wanted to kiss her back. But another part was making him think otherwise. The Princess was a kind woman. And he loved her because of it. But...

_What about Mana?_

He froze. She was still out there. Probably coming to get him at this moment. He still loved her. He still thought of her. He still longed for her whether she was out there or not.

But what were these feelings that often reached out to...the Princess?. Teana was kind and loving and...beautiful...and...He mentally slapped himself. He can't and will not fall for the Emperor's daughter. Mana will always be his one and only. Nothing could change that. He could never fall for another. Especially not for his enemy's daughter...

But a part of his heart ached, longing for love and compassion, telling him otherwise...

He had to choose...Fast...

As the lips of the other was about to brush against his own, he turned away. He just could not do this to Mana.

The Princess fell in silent dismay as the Pharaoh turned away from her. She looked down, ashamed at what she almost did. With a sigh, she moved to stand, turning her gaze to the door rather then face the Pharaoh. But she froze upon seeing the person standing there in wait. She pushed herself off of Atem as her father entered the scene, carrying the Pharaoh's crown with him.

"Father..." She stuttered as the Emperor stormed towards the Pharaoh who was too shocked to move. She scuttled to stand before the former king but was shoved aside as her father grabbed the Pharaoh's throat.

"HOW DARE YOU." He roared, tightening his grip when the Pharaoh attempted to pry his fingers away.

With tears in her eyes, Teana tried to get her father off of the Pharaoh. "Father please..." She begged. "He did nothing...I-" She was cut off by her father's furious stare.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DID NOTHING?" The Emperor boomed. That was when she noted the pinprick of tears in his eyes. "HE MURDERED YOUR MOTHER"

* * *

**O.o...Bet ya'll didn't expect that comin...^^**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

* * *

**The Forum**

"What?" The Princess asked quietly, not believing what she just heard. At that moment, she forgot that her father was choking the one she loved.

"You murderer." The Emperor growled in Atem's face. He pulled him to his feet, pushing him into the arms of the waiting guards. "Take him to the cells." He barked upon their retreating backs.

Once they were alone, the Princess approached her snarling father with caution. "Father..." She said meekly, gently gripping his arm. "What-" She pulled back when the man she looked up to leered at her.

"As for you." He growled, stalking towards her as she backed away. "I specifically told you not to see him again." He restrained himself before he could grab her throat. "But I suppose you thought that the punishments were not much of a threat..." He flicked his fingers.

That was when two slave maidens entered. Both settled on either side of the teary princess.

"I'll deal with you later." He whispered. He pulled himself back. "Escort my daughter back to her quarters. And make sure she stays there."

Once the three disappeared, the Emperor took a while to ponder on the situation. His grip on the Pharaoh's dull crown tightening in the process before he marched out, heading for the dungeons.

"NO"

The moment they stepped into the chamber of pain, Atem completely lost himself. Pride and dignity flew away from his senses. His pupils had turned to pinpricks. His breathing became erratic. And he struggled far more than a slippery fish could. Just the mere sight of the chamber brought about all that was buried so long ago, shoved mercilessly in his face. He no longer cared what the others thought of him as he glued his feet to the ground and screamed out his pleas. He desperately did not want to face the horrors again.

He pulled against their dragging grips, ignoring their attempts to choke him into submission. Unfortunately, number and size was against him. And the soldiers -around three of them – managed to subdue him, strip him of his garments, and chain his hands above his head, letting him dangle from the ground.

At the back of his mind, he wanted to calm himself down and tell them that it was not he who killed the queen. But fear had clouded his rationality. Fear made him act on his emotions.

He was openly sobbing now. He never thought he would actually go through hell again.

Fire cackled, licking his sides, making him sob and scream at the same time. Then something slashed at his back, making him scream ever more when the once healed flesh was ripped open, blood cascading down like the tears from his eyes. He never bothered holding back.

A face appeared before his teary eyes, seemingly smirking at his tormented state

"I knew a filthy lowlife such as yourself would stoop to something so low as murdering our beloved queen." The gruff voice sneered.

Atem looked away when the breath of the other wafted over his face. When it disappeared, it was replaced with a searing pain to his chest, making him scream until his throat burned.

"This is bigger than I had first thought..."

Seto could only nod his head as he too looked around the large structures that towered over them. The Forum. It was a large place. Like a center piece of the puzzle. Many streets led to it. Said streets were bordered with shops of all kinds. Right now, they were in the street of Via Sacra where people of high status strode passed them with heads held high. With a squeeze to his companion's shoulder, he made her follow as he moved forward. "Now to find the palace."

Mana nodded back, but at the same time, allowing her eyes to wander amidst the structures and the people.

It did not take much thought for them to know where the palace was located. They have seen it from the distance. Yet it was blocked by other structures and crisscrossing roads, namely The Forum and its streets. It was like the centerpiece of the large labyrinth they were now in.

They began their pace, weaving themselves amidst the crowd of citizens that passed them. Gossips were all around them, not that they paid much heed.

"Have you heard?"

"What?"

They pushed on, ignoring the same questions that echoed all around them.

"The queen has been murdered. By a slave nonetheless."

"Oh yes. I have heard that the deed was done by one of the newest slaves brought to the land. And get this, this slave was once the powerful Pharaoh."

That made them stop in their tracks. Seto had to stop himself from wheeling around and grabbing the two gossiping ladies behind him. Both he and Mana were shocked just by hearing the title of their beloved king/cousin/friend. That must mean he was still alive. He inwardly smiled at that. But the relief was soon turned into dread. If what the ladies said were true, he would not be alive that much longer. He turned to Mana, not at all surprised when a frown was also upon her brow. She was sure to be thinking the same thing.

"Was it really the former Pharaoh who killed the queen?" Asked the lady to her friend.

The other one shook her head slowly. "Nobody has witnessed the act of killing. But evidence was found against him" She sighed. "Poor lad. Maybe it was just his way of avenging what was done to him and his people."

Her companion huffed. "Not a very smart move even if it was for justice..."

That was it. Mana could not take it anymore. Before Seto could stop her, she turned around and made her way towards the two ladies, ignoring the looks she got from them and Seto.

"Excuse me, Ladies." She said, putting together the most charming and innocent look she could muster. "I am just curious as to what I have heard you say." She blinked and tilted her head. "Just what was the evidence against the Pharaoh?"

One of the ladies looked at the other while scrunching the side of her stola. With all the jewelry that adorned them, it was obvious to anyone that they were of high status. The other seemed to be looking her up and down, scrunching her nose in disapproval.

"Why are you here in the Saeptia?" She huffed as she held her head up as though avoiding something insignificant. "Shouldn't you be in Subura with the other filth?"

Mana opened her mouth indignantly. She may not know the places they just mentioned. But judging from the way they spoke of it, it was obvious that it was an attempt at a degrading insult. "I—Um-You" She was cut off when Seto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Forgive the rudeness of my sister, ladies." He said to the two who had fallen silent upon seeing him. "She was just curious as to the going ons of the state." Noting the looks he was receiving, he continued. "I apologize for my sister's rude behavior. We will be leaving now." With that he dragged Mana away, ignoring the stares the two ladies were giving them.

"libertis.." One lady said with a huff before both left for the forum boarium

Once they have rounded a corner, out of sight, Seto released Mana.

"What was that for?" Mana hissed, crossing her arms while Seto checked that they were not being followed.

Seto sighed before turning to her. "Romans judge the status of people by the clothes they wear." He gestured to himself then back at her. "Considering what we are wearing while we are in the wealthy part of their streets, we are bound to be the subject of their suspicion if we kept on catching attention to ourselves."

Mana's shoulders slumped upon hearing it. "Sorry." She said quietly.

Seto relaxed. "We do not have much time for that now." He pulled Mana deeper into the alley, hoping that it would lead them somewhere near their destination.

As they emerged, they were shocked at what they saw.

The Roman Palace Villa stood magnificently. A plaza was before it, clear and well decorated with the most beautiful of plants and architecture.

"That's it isn't it?" Mana asked excitedly. She could not believe it. Just a little more and she would see Atem again.

Seto nodded his head absentmindedly. With a smirk he turned to Mana. "Now let us go. Our Pharaoh would be delighted to see us."

And they made their way towards the Palace, unaware that they were being watched...

* * *

**The Forum  
- center of Roman Life. Where the affairs of state were debated. (AN: kinda like a park or something. Like a town square I suppose. Or a plaza probably. I don't understand it much.)**

**Via Sacra  
- oldest Roman street**

**_forum boarium__  
_the market for luxury goods. **

**The Subura  
the poorer part of Rome, not merely housing the less fortunate, but also the many prostitutes of the city. **

**_saeptia_  
where the wealthy Romans would go near for shopping. It is where the luxury shops could be found, selling amongst other things the most expensive slaves in Rome. **

**Libertis  
freed slaves**

**AN: Sorry if it seems rushed. Time is pretty much against me right now.  
**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

* * *

**Investigation**

"I really don't believe it..."

"Jono, the evidence was there..."

"But still... I just can't believe it..."

Standing watch by the door that led to the outside of the Princess' quarters, Honda and Jono continued their hissing argument. The former was analyzing the whole situation. The latter simply in denial. But both desperately did not want to accept the fact that their queen died in the hands of their 'new-found friend'

"Jono" Honda began."His crown was found right next to the queen's body." He sighed. "I think that that in itself is proof that the Pharaoh murdered our queen..."

"He did not do it, Honda..."

Both guards stopped. They turned to face the source of the voice...

Huddled in the center of her bed, Teana just continued to stare ahead. Tears were freely falling from her eyes. She had not moved since she was locked in her room. Her emotions were tied in crisscrossing knots that made no sense. She did not know what to think of or where to even begin with. All was too much in just one morning.

But one thing was for sure. The Pharaoh could not have murdered her mother. Someone capable of such compassion could never harm another soul – let alone an innocent one like her mother.

Emotions were not a matter right now. What she needed was to confirm her belief. She turned to face the two guards, completely not holding back when two more tears marked their descent.

"Princess..." Honda whispered. But before he could continue...

"Do you remember what he did for you and Jono?" She asked. This time, she wiped the next set of droplets that attempted to escape.

Honda paused. How could he forget? The Pharaoh stood up for them, took the beating for them. They did not even know each other well, yet he gave himself up for their safety.

Like a real friend...

"Yes..."

Jono nodded. "Someone like him could never stain his hands with blood." He turned to Honda, smirking triumphantly when the latter slowly nodded.

"Honda..."

Both guards turned to their Princess, tensing a bit when she was up on her feet. The Emperor had threatened them their deaths if she would get past the door.

"You were there at the scene..." She said factually. "Please tell me what have you seen..."

Honda nodded. "The tragedy happened by the balcony in the dead of the night, my Princess." He took a deep breath. "And the queen often spends her time their alone at night..."

"She had the guards shooed away, as always..." Jono interjected. Both he and Honda did not have to be too formal around the Princess. It was her order. They were childhood friends after all...

"Right..." Honda said in acknowledgment. "And apparently that was when it happened..." He took a deep breath. "When morning came, the guards found her body covered with blood. They could not find the weapon used to murder her. But they did find the Pharaoh's crown right by her side."

"So they did not actually see the Pharaoh do it..." The Princess concluded as she sat back at the edge of her bed. "It was just his crown being there..."

"Maybe he was framed up..." Honda said immediately. He cringed when the Princess shot him a look.

"It is not a 'maybe', Honda..." She said bluntly. "He was framed up. And that is for certain..."

"But that alone is not enough to prove the Pharaoh's innocence..." Honda said quietly.

"Nor is it enough to prove that he is the perpetrator..." The Princess shot back.

Honda sighed. The princess had a point. He was defeated. "You are right, my lady." He bowed. "I apologize for fighting back..."

The Princess smiled. "It is alright Honda...I could use a challenge once in a while..."

Honda smiled back. He looked away, blushing ever so slightly.

"Awright then..." Jono started determinedly. Now he no longer cared whether his head was on the line. Turning to his trusted partner, he could tell that he felt the same way – judging from that challenging smirk he had on his face."Time to prove the Pharaoh's innocence...Tell us what to do, Princess. And we will gladly do it."

Teana smiled. Her childhood-friends-now-her-guards were truly a trustworthy pair.

"Let us go find my brother..."

...

With a smirk in place, Dartz watched as the two intruders got past the guards unnoticed – after witnessing a few tricky moves performed by the smaller of the two. Green eye glowing, he turned away from the balcony. He never expected the High Priest and apprentice magician of the Pharaoh to come to this land. Not that he had anything to worry about. The Pharaoh was imprisoned in the deepest of cells, constantly guarded by the watchful eyes of the many guards.

After all. Everyone believed that he murdered the queen...

He chuckled. Who knew that the simple act of leaving a blunt crown would cause such a stir.

_It was the time of night. The night guards were in their posts, keeping a watchful eye on anything that might be out of the ordinary. _

_With a sigh, the queen relished the cool air that gushed passed. She enjoyed nights like this. And she preferred to enjoy it alone. _

_She never knew that it would be her last..._

"_Good evening, your highness..."_

_Before she could even see the new arrival, a blade shot straight through her chest. Her screams were silenced by a hand to her mouth. Blood was forced out of her. And when the perpetrator sensed that her energy was lost, she was released, made to topple unceremoniously to the floor. _

_With half open eyes, she fixed her gaze with the merciless stare of her murderer. There was a glint of green. Then everything went black..._

And that very same glint was in his eye. All that was his doing. His carefully planned, and devious doing.

Everything had been set, sealed, and merely waiting. Nobody could stop him from achieving his goal. The High Priest and the Apprentice Magician would pose no threat to him now.

_But just to be safe..._

_...  
_

"Tell me again, How did you make it to be Mahaad's apprentice?"

Hiding behind a bush, Seto and Mana panted for breath. They had gotten past the guards. Just barely. But still, using the Fissure Spell and watching their dumbfounded reactions as the ground opened in front of them had been worth the risk...

But Seto seemed to think otherwise...

"I'm Mahaad's half-sister..." She said with a huff. Hearing and saying the name of her beloved brother no longer stung that much. "In case you have forgotten...But that was not the reason why he chose me to be his apprentice."

Seto motioned for the argument to stop. He straightened up. "I should have been the one to use Heka." He grumbled, dusting his simple robes. He glared at Mana. "That stunt you pulled would truly alert them to something..."

Mana looked away. The heat began boring down on her. She looked up, wiping the sweat from her brow. "I never imagined this land to be as hot as Egypt."

Seto acknowledged the comment with a wipe to his brow. He followed Mana's gaze, watching the ball of fire with squinting eyes.

It was then he noted something...

From the midst of the ball of flame, a black shadow could be seen. Further squinting of the eyes told them that it was a pair of flapping wings, growing larger and larger as it neared.

It reached them quickly, touching the ground with such grace and elegance. Its feathers gleamed amidst the powerful light that emanated from it. Its powerful eyes – in the perfect shape of the Eye of Horus focused on them as they stepped back, awed by its beauty and mere presence.

* * *

**AN: Hey people... So how'dya find this chappie? Was it good? Hope so... We are nearing the end, after all...Oh, and just a lil challenge for ya'll. Can you guess what creature showed up? Here's a clue... It is a mythical creature of ancient Egypt. **

**Happy Guessing!  
**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

**I'm sorry for not updating this for quite some time. I was having difficulty as to how I am gonna portray the ending (which is probably two to three chapters away) So here it is. Hope you likey. **

**And the answer to the little mind boggler I left is right here in this chappie. See if you got it right...  
**

**

* * *

**

**Stirring Action**

"Brother..."

The Prince of Rome looked up from his work. He turned to the door, eyes widening upon seeing just who was standing there, accompanied by two guards. "Little sister..." He breathed as he stood up and approached her. "You are not supposed to be out of your room." He scolded. "What would father say about this disobedience of yours?"

"I need to talk to you..." The Princess said. "It's about our mother's death..."

Gatus paused. Then straightened up. He turned to the two guards on either side of his sister. "Leave us..."

"No brother..." Teana said firmly. "They can stay. They also need to know of what I have to ask you..."

Gatus raised his brows before stepping aside to let the three in. He turned to them. "Just what is it that you wish to ask of me..."

Teana took a deep breath. She then looked her brother in the eye. "It is about that meeting held when something struck Dartz and the Pharaoh."

Gatus slowly nodded, not getting anything at all. But he was willing to go with it. He trusted his little sister. When she said it was important. It was indeed important. Even if he had no clue whatsoever."What about it?"

"When the Pharaoh fell unconscious.." Teana began. "Did you see what happened to his crown."

Gatus pondered on for a moment. He did see the Pharaoh wearing his crown. But when the former king was being carried back to his chambers...

Something clicked...

"It was on his head. As always..." Gatus began. His eyes widened as the realization sank in. "But it fell off when he collapsed." He pressed his fist onto his open palm. "Dartz was the one who took it..."

There was a mixture of emotions within the chamber. Relief, surprise, fear, anger, dread,

and uncertainty...

"But Teana..." Gatus began slowly, finally getting where his sister was going. "We cannot say that Dartz was the one who murdered our mother." He met her eyes. "What if he placed it back in the Pharaoh's quarters right after he took it from the ground?"

"He could not have..." Teana said quietly.

Gatus raised a brow once again. "How can you be so sure?"

Teana avoided her brother's hawk-like eyes, desperately trying to hide the blush that tinted her cheeks. "I was in the Pharaoh's quarters the whole time since he was taken there. And I never saw anyone come in with his crown in hand..."

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air. She dared herself to look up. Her brother was biting his lip. Jono was staring at Honda. And Honda looked as though he had swallowed something hard. She took a deep breath, waiting for it...

"What were you doing in the Pharaoh's quarters in the first place?"

Just as expected. Teana looked up, face embodying pure determination. "I was worried about him..." And she looked down, blushing ever more furiously while her heartbeat increased in speed. But before any of the men could focus on that particularly uncomfortable topic, she snapped her head up. "I know you have questions regarding why I was with him in the first place. But that can wait. We need to warn father of the traitor that is Dartz..."

Gatus looked uneasy. "Teana, I am not so sure about this. Dartz has earned our father's trust-"

"-And he murdered our mother..." Teana interjected. "Brother, think of what he could do if our father continues to trust him..."

Gatus crossed his arms. He had suspected it. Now he was willing to bet on it. "How do I know that you are not only doing this to spare the Pharaoh... I can tell that you fancy him..."

Teana was taken aback. She was genuinely hurt. "Brother...How could you say that?" She said quietly, doing what she could to restrain her tears. "How could you accuse me of being capable of such things?" She frowned, clenching her hands into fists. "I would never put the crime on one who is innocent..." With a huff, she turned around.

"Tea-"

She was gone before he could even finish her name. He pinched the bridge of his nose. This was just a little to much. Even for him. As the two guards disappeared after their princess, he allowed himself to slump back on his chair. After what just happened, a relaxing day was completely out of reach.

…...

"Holy-"

Cut off by a nudge...

But Seto barely felt the pain. He was too focused on the glowing creature before him, staring at them as though it was waiting for one to make the first move.

Sensing that neither beings would act, the Bennu flapped its elegant wings, heat gushing from it as it flew over Mana and Seto before landing again. It allowed its sacred eyes to pierce their respective gazes before moving its head back and forth, impatience wearing its tolerance thin.

"Now we know where this intense heat is coming from."

"I think it wants us to follow."

They began walking. It was then the Bennu took off, casting a bright light that shriveled the plants that were in its path. Walking had turned into outright running as the Bennu's speed increased. To their surprise and advantage, there were no people in their midst. No one was stopping them.

And like a mirage, the Bennu vanished, right outside the dark mouth of what seemed to be a corridor.

"_Go...before it is too late..."_

They didn't need that ghostly voice to tell them. They were off in a heartbeat.

…

Sitting on the cold floor, back against the grimy wall, and arms, pulled up by merciless chains, Atem whimpered. Over the months, he had learned to work and become what most deemed as a good servant. All that to avoid the hell he was forced to go through. He had thought that the beatings had ceased, permanently because of his efforts.

But guess he thought wrong.

All it took was one word against him for everything to come crashing down. Everything he worked so hard to avoid, was easily brought back by something found against him. Something that they still have not thought of telling him.

The queen's death was hung on his neck. And when and how it came to be, he didn't know. He was never told. Only screamed at and dragged to the dungeons for the punishment they had devised for him. They never gave him a chance to speak his side, how he was not even with the queen to begin with. They only allowed, or rather, made him scream as they tore, whipped, burned, and cut him like they did when he first came to their land.

He resumed sobbing. What's the point of hanging on to pride when it would do nothing but cause pain? Everyone of this kingdom aimed to break him, strip him of his pride. Might as well give them what they wanted. They had the power. And they were more than willing to use it. Let them bask in the fun as they watch him shatter to a million pieces and be reduced to a whimpering mess so long as they would stop beating him.

His sobbing grew louder, making him unaware of the door's creak as it opened.

* * *

**Bennu- Egyptian correspondence to the phoenix and is said to be the soul of the Sun God Ra**

**So, to those who said phoenix, congrats. And to those who at least tried, well, thanks for trying. it means a lot. R n R on your way out...pls...  
**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

**RAPE ALERT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...**

* * *

**A Way with Trust**

"Pathetic... Just the way I like it..."

Atem froze. That all to familiar voice made his blood run cold. Footsteps. A lot of them, echoed getting louder and louder.

And then they stopped...

"look at me"

He wouldn't move..._This can't be happening..._

"Are you deaf?"

Only one spoke. But he knew there were many of them, standing over him, cornering him like helpless zebra meat..._Not again..._

Someone's breath wafted over his face.

"I said look at me"

Slowly, he did as told. There was a glimpse of granite. Then smack. His head snapped to the side.

"Don't look me in the eye, slave."

He cringed and looked away. Before long, fingers buried themselves in his disheveled hair. Shackles were unlocked, replaced by hands that threatened to crush his fragile wrists. By instinct, he struggled. But all that amounted to nothing but entertained jeers from his captors.

**"It seems I do not have to worry about breaking you..."  
**  
That cold voice, a cross between a hiss and a growl, flitted in the air like a viper's sly tongue. It cut through the men's jeers and rang in his mind, taunting and agonizing.

**"...as the creatures you sacrificed yourself for are doing it all for me..."**

It was close. He could feel it. The demon's voice, formerly coming from no specific direction, now came just inches from his right ear, making the sensitive hair on his neck stand on end upon feeling that disgusting warm breath.

"Are you listening to me?"

Atem flinched, shuddering in the many grasps. He was on his back now. And the one talking was above him. He felt a restraining weight above his hips. The realization hit him hard, made him shudder even more.

The soldier was straddling him.

Omarius smirked as he leaned closer to the former pharaoh.

"Now I get to have my way with you..."

Those words came out as a dark whisper that sent Atem in a state of inner frenzy. His eyes widened dubiously. His heart was threatening to burst out of his chest. His mind racing as horrors came flitting back. In a rush of panic, he lashed out. But before his flailing hands could hit his target, they were grabbed, restrained above his head by another burly soldier.

Omarius' hard eyes hardened even more. "I was thinking of being gentle. But after that act of defiance, I think doing the opposite would be more appropriate."

There was an eruption of cheers as their leader readied himself. With a knife, he sliced open the humble loincloth that covered his victim, all the while, focusing his eyes on the frantic face of the once king.

Atem shuddered. The laughter, the ripping of his only hiding place, everything seemed to be happening painfully slow. And it was making him feel worse. His heart clenched. His breath hitched. And he felt frozen. He wanted to get away. No more of this. He can't and won't take it.

"P-please d-don't"

It came out as a pathetic whimper. He couldn't help it. He was just so afraid.

And that was just what his tormentors wanted.

Omarius smirked and stroked the former king's face. "I've always wanted to do this to one of royal blood." He shifted ambiguously. "I am hoping for it to be..." without warning, he shoved himself in, smirking when the former king screamed. "...surprising"

The next thing Atem knew, he was going through hell. They were everywhere. All over him, in and out, squirting their load, even in his mouth, burning him from top to bottom while they bit, scratched, and licked him like he was some sort of addicting appetizer.

And so it happened. Again. This one being exactly like the first. Brutal. Agonizing. And a complete nightmare. The pain he felt when it happened to him in the ship came crashing back down into him. It was an awful, and suffocating sensation.

He was openly sobbing now and fighting hard not to throw up. He didn't like this. Not one bit. He wanted to claw them. Punch them. Get them to stop. But he couldn't. His arms were still pinned above him. He could do nothing but endure their assault.

This sort of thing was not supposed to happen to him. He was a man. Men don't get raped.

**"But you are not a man..."**

He whimpered when that cold voice hissed once again.

**"You are just a pathetic child..."**

His attacker shoved in exceptionally hard, making him grunt and whimper when he felt something rip inside him.

**"Born to be a plaything..."**

He cried out. And that proved to be the wrong move. His cry was cut off, muffled when something hard and achingly hot was forced down his throat and left there. He looked into the eyes of the other man who was directly above him, keeping him quiet. He moaned, tears falling as he silently pleaded with the other attacker to stop.

"Sorry to disrupt you. But fun is over..."

The smooth voice flowed through the room, catching everyone's attention. Everyone but the victim. Omarius moved to stand. "Just WHO THE HE-" He was cut off upon seeing just who was at the door. As quickly as he stopped talking, he dropped to his knees, his fellow guards doing the same. "High Consul Dartz... I-I-" Dartz held out a hand. And he stopped.

Without so much of a sound, Dartz entered the chamber, grimacing upon seeing the grime and blood all over the walls. The men parted, allowing him to see the former Pharaoh, bloodied and splayed unceremoniously on the dirty floor. "Upright him..."

Omarius stood up and took the limp Pharaoh's wrists in one firm grip. He was about to cuff them when...

"Didn't you hear me?"

He gulped, doing what he could to avoid those piercing eyes. He stayed silent.

"I said to upright him. Not chain him."

"Sorry, High Consul." He muttered, propping the semi conscious Pharaoh on the wall with surprising gentleness.

"Now leave us..."

The closing of the doors left an echo to linger as the guards left. Silence reigned within the cell, broken only by the gentle cackle of the torch flames and the slow, labored breathing of the pharaoh. Dartz huffed._...It is time..._. He turned to the figure slumped on the wall. With cuts that deep and amount of blood loss that much, the pharaoh looked as good as dead were it not for the rise and fall of his bloody chest. Pity sparked in his eyes for a second before replaced by a look of indifference. He lowered himself to the ground, leveling his piercing eyes with the half lidded ones of the pharaoh. Raising a hand, he began tapping the pharaoh's bruised cheek, stopping only when the bloody king looked at him.

The Pharaoh's eyes widened slightly and he attempted to move away. Dartz had to suppress a smirk, practically enjoying the fear he could feel from the poor king. But of course, he needed to be assuring. He needed to earn his trust even just for this moment.

"Do not fret, young pharaoh..." he whispered soothingly. "I shall not harm you the way they did." His lips formed a gentle smile. "I am here to put an end to all your suffering..."

ooo

_"Find him...hurry..."_

_"We've already done what we can..."_

_"It is up to you now..."_

The whispers echoed as they ran through the corridors, hiding from Roman eyes, and occasionally casting spells and charms to silence those who caught even a glimpse of them. They mustn't be seen. They have to move fast.

"Mana..."

The young mage was pulled into a corner, narrowly missing the two soldiers walking past. With a sigh, she turned to the one who grabbed her. "Thank you..."

Seto nodded before carefully peering out of the corridor. Once they made sure that no one was there, they quickly dashed through, being as quiet as possible...

_...We're almost there my king... We are coming...  
_  
"Oi... You there...HALT"

Before they could react, a sword was pointed at the base of Seto's neck. Curse their lack of stealth. Making sure that his face didn't betray the slight fear he felt, he turned around, glaring daggers at his captor.

"Don't even think about it woman..."

Mana bit her lip and placed her staff back down, making sure her eyes did not leave the hazel orbs of the man who had them...

"Hands where I can see em...

Both of them slowly raised their hands. Once sure that they were unarmed, the soldier nudged Seto with the sword. "Start walking...no-"

"Honda"

Thank the gods for the blessed opportunity. The moment the man turned to acknowledge whoever called him, Seto punched him in the gut, making him land on his knees and drop his sword. Grabbing Mana, he began "Mana, no-" He was cut off when another fist came flying to his face, knocking him off his feet.

The new arrival came to aid his fallen comrade."Honda, are you alright?" He asked quickly.

"Jono, alert the others..." Honda gasped as he tackled Seto back to the ground. "And get the princess out of here"

Teana watched as her two friends/body guards struggled to restrain the intruders. Honda and Jono fought as one, successfully binding the High Priest, and giving Honda the chance to corner the girl.

Mana stepped back, teeth gritted and ready to fight. She was frightened. But she was not going to let her fear control her. Not when the only ones left in her life were in danger. Holding her staff in front of her, she muttered a spell. And soon enough, Honda and Jono were sent flying, crashing into the wall but still conscious. Taking the opportunity, Mana dashed to Seto's side. She began to cut the ropes, but her companion nudged her away.

"Mana, just go... You mustn't waste any time..."

The two guards were nearing them...

"But-"

"Go now..."

"STOP"

All four of them did as told, their eyes landing on the one who had spoken.

Despite her outcry, Teana still seemed stiff, her eyes fixed on Mana. Finally snapping out of such a state, she carefully moved towards the cornered mage.

"PRINCESS"

She ignored Honda's worried call, not even backing down or flinching when the young magician pointed her staff right at her. "So..." She began quietly. "You're Mana..." She gazed at the bound one. "And you must be Seto" Both Egyptians were shocked. The Princess smiled at that. "I take that as a yes..." She focused her eyes on Mana and to everyone's surprise, smiled at her.

"The Pharaoh has been waiting for you..."

And it happened so fast. Seto did not even know what to think as he watched Mana lunge at the princess and cast a spell to restrain and silence the two soldiers. He never knew that such a meek and cheerful person could get this frightening once angered.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?" Mana shrieked, keeping the Princess flat on the stone floor, and not paying heed to the fact that she just announced their presence to the entire place.

And surprising enough, Teana did not yell for help nor struggle under the mage holding her down. She couldn't even bring herself to be angry with the girl. Not when those emerald eyes were prickling with tears. "I haven't done anything to harm him..." She soothed. But her eyes were cast in sorrow. "But I cannot say that he is well..."

ooo

"This way..."

"It came from over here..."

The voices of the other guards could be heard in the distance, nearing them with each pass of time. But Mana did not seem to care. She was frozen on top of the princess, sobbing quietly. She couldn't bear to think, let alone discover, what the horrors her Pharaoh had gone through. It hurt so much. To the point that her body refused to move.

"I will help you find him...and free him..."

Until now...

She gazed into the azure depths of the princess. Truthfulness and assurance gazed right back at her. But she was unsure.

"Hurry... whoever they are, they mustn't escape..."

Footsteps were pounding. Eyes were staring. Everything was resting on her decision.

To trust...or not to trust...

* * *

**AN: Almost there. Nearing the end. Review on your way out...**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

**AN: hehe...sorry for the previous chappie. I was watching Centurion when I was writing it. And well, Centurion was about a few Roman soldiers trying to escape this girl who wanted revenge on what the Romans did to her and her family. I won't go into details. But with what she went through, no wonder she was out to destroy every Roman soldier she could find. **

* * *

**Last Resort**

She sighed. Slowly she got up, allowing the princess to stand. With a graceful wave of her hand, the two soldiers and Seto were released. Before Seto could do anything, said soldiers took the opportunity and sprang at her. But they were stopped when the Princess stood in their way.

"We will be assisting them..." The Princess said quickly.

Jono and Honda had no time to react. Other soldiers had joined them. All armed with weapons, ready to kill as they trapped them all in a circle.

"My lady..." One of the soldiers said as he neared the Princess, bowing when he reached her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." The Princess responded. "Nothing is wrong, soldier. So I suggest you leave us"

"But we heard-"

"I am simply exploring the lower parts of the palace together with some servants and guards" She said, gesturing to Jono, Honda, Mana, and Seto. "As you can see, there is nothing wrong..."

Slowly, the guards parted, disappearing through various pathways beyond sight. Once they were alone did Teana turn her attention to the newcomers.

Mana struggled to keep her tears from flowing. But it proved to be futile. Small droplets tend to escape, streaking down her face despite her silence. Hands were on her shoulders, making her flinch. She looked up to see Seto looking right back at her, expression set in –miraculously- silent understanding.

"How did you know of our names?"

It was Seto who spoke, voicing out the question that had been on their minds the moment she mentioned them.

The princess smiled a small yet genuine smile. "He talks in his sleep, often times murmuring both your names like a plea."

Mixed emotions stirred at that. Hurt that they were not there when their king needed them. Happiness that he never forgot them. And determination now that they knew he was waiting.

Taking the silence as an opportunity to enlighten two more who seemed to be in the dark, Teana turned to Honda and Jono. "These two are the pharaoh's close friends. And we will be assisting them in freeing the pharaoh"

Jono and Honda shared a glance. "As you wish, my lady" Honda spoke solemnly as he and Jono bowed.

Teana nodded determinedly. Turning to face Mana and Seto, she began. "the pharaoh is being held in the farthest and most guarded of cells. It would be best if you were to follow us." Seeing their nodding compliance, she continued. "Now let's go. Quickly."

ooo

"No more pain..."

**"No more hope"**

Crack...

The Pharaoh looked up meekly, assessing the blurry being before his eyes

"No more suffering..."

**"Nothing to live for"**

Crunch...

He felt a cold hand cup his face...

"All you need to do... is to close your eyes..."

**"And know the fact that you are pathetic"**

He feebly pulled himself free from the jewel adorned hand that attempted to soothe him.

"Just let me take care of you..."

**"A helpless, useless, sorry excuse for a king"**

With a moan, the pharaoh closed his eyes, not bothering to stop the tears from falling.

Dartz smirked. Slowly, he buried his hand in his robe. A glow of mystic green filtered into the room as he pulled out a shard of green crystal. With amazing silence, he backed away, letting the green shard hover in the air he released it in...

"Everything will be over soon, pharaoh..."

**"Everything is already over..."**

The shard landed with feather-like grace to the ground.

"Nothing will hurt you..."

**"No one is left for you..."**

A circle of green light, forming an age-old symbol, encompassed the floor of the dungeon.

"No one will hurt you..."

**"No one is coming..."**

Slowly, the circle began to compress around the slumped Pharaoh who didn't seem fazed by it.

"You will feel...nothing at all..."

**"Not even those fools whom you trust..."**

His eyes widened. Darkness, one that sported gleaming red eyes, began clouding his vision.

Shatter...

With a scream, everything went black...

* * *

**AN: I know. Short. I am still debating whether to make the next chappie as the final one. And if it will be so, it is going to be one long final chapter. **

**R&R please. I live off of 'em nice reviews. **


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

**AN: And then I lied...lol... Sorry guys. This chappie won't be the last one. But I assure you, this fic won't go past fifty chaps. ON WITH THE FIC  
**

* * *

**Dark Burst 1**

CRASH...

That was what happened. That was what everyone could comprehend as that awful, gut wrenching shatter of hard stone thundered in their ears. The earth roared, shaking till some of the tallest pillars came crashing down, sending the people in a state of panic. And then as soon as it came, it stopped, giving the frightened people a chance to absorb what just happened.

"What just happened?"

That was the first thing spoken between them. And it came from the princess.

"An earthquake... We should get out of here..." Honda reasoned, protectively holding onto his charge. "There could be an aftershock..."

"But we-"

"Honda is right, my lady..." Jono intercepted. Noting that their two foreign companions had kept silent, he turned toward them, eyes narrowed in suspicion. They were standing there, seemingly frozen on the spot. "OI..." he called, his footsteps echoing as he neared. "What is-" he was cut off when Seto's hand flew to his mouth. With a seething growl, he pulled the alien limb off. "What-"

"Quiet..." Seto hissed, earning him a glare from the Roman blonde. But it was not like he cared. Something big was going on. The quake. The rumble. It sent a strange sensation through him, made him feel as though liquid lightning was running through his veins. And judging from the look on Mana's face, he was not the only one who felt it...

The air became heavy. And whatever energy they felt must've grown stronger for the three Romans seemed to have sensed the change.

"Is there something wrong?" Teana pipped up

Her question was left unanswered.

The earth roared again. And this time, it came back with a force ten times stronger than the last. The walls groaned and shook. And soon, the walls gave way

"LET'S GO...NOW"

They all ran. All except for one...

Mana looked back, regarding the crumbling corridor with desperation. "What about-"

"MOVE NOW"

She never got the chance to finish. Seto had grabbed her arm, locking it in an iron cast grip. He dragged her through the shuddering path, determined to reach the light at the end of it. The light's glare invaded their eyes the moment they reached the corridor's end. When it faded, they were met with a sight they wished never to see again

The sky had darkened. Screams filled the air. What was once a beautiful palace was now reduced to rubble, scattered around the clawed feet of the towering darkness.

Zorc roared, his dragonic pelvis shooting red flames at everything and everyone in his path. Buildings were annihilated. Streets reduced to charred filth. What took years to build, crushed in mere seconds as the demon passed.

They ran for cover as the demon released another breath of death flames, reducing the once bustling Forum into a deep crater.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?"

Seto barely had time to recover from the attack when a set of strong but trembling hands hauled him to his feet. He looked up, snarling at the Roman blonde who began shaking him. With a growl, he shoved the Roman off. "Keep your hands to yourself, you filthy Roman dog."

Jono snarled. He attempted to lunge at the High Priest but was stopped by his good friend, Honda. "What Jono means..." Honda huffed as he struggled to hold his raged friend. "...is that you might know what that thing is since it came when we found you"

Seto and Mana remained silent...

"Do you know what is going on?" Teana asked in restrained calm.

The demon roared, the earth shaking along with it. The three Romans held onto each other as what remained of the Palace garden was further destroyed. What was once a lush garden, loamy dark soil, and slightly parched plants, was now reduced to a barren land in mere minutes. Cracks appeared on the now dry soil, snaking through the entire ground visible through the rubble and fallen debris.

"TEANA"

The Princess whirled around to see her brother staggering towards her. His clothes were slightly tattered, crown askew. But nevertheless, he was still fine. He grasped her shoulders with trembling hands, focusing shaky orbs of azure with their twin. "Are you alright?" He asked, breathless.

"I-" Her eyes widened. A ball of red fire was heading straight for them. They widened even more when two gigantic cylinders appeared, absorbing the blast and sending it flying back from whence it came.

Ignoring the Romans' stares, Mana began. "We have to find the Pharaoh"

"Are you INSANE?"

"But the palace has collapsed. He could be-"

"HE'S OUR ONLY CHANCE"

Panting hard from his outburst, Seto said. "This demon terrorizing your home is what brought Egypt to the state you found her in."

Roman eyes went wide. "That means-"

"Unless we find the Pharaoh..." Seto continued as though the prince had not interrupted. "We will all perish"

"FIRE THE BALLISTAS"

They all turned at the sound of that gruff voice. Countless arrows flew over their heads, hitting the demon square in the chest. The demon laughed, not even a scratch obtained from all the attacks the Roman army was throwing at it.

"YOUR MAJESTIES"

Roman soldiers came their aid. And while they were getting the Prince and Princess to safety, Mana and Seto disappeared into the chaos, not one noticing them as they went to look for their king.

ooo

One rock fell after the other, soon allowing the Pharaoh a chance to breathe. What was once his holding chamber was now reduced to a pile of rubble that still had him pinned down. He tried to push the former dungeon wall off of his now paralyzed legs, but to no avail. He was too weak, especially after Zorc's escape.

He moaned quietly, slumping back down. Despite all the pain the Romans had put him through, he still managed to keep that spark of hope in his heart. And that was what kept the demon at bay. But at that moment, at that very moment when he finally believed he was all alone, he snapped. That last spark, the only chain leashing the darkness to his soul, fell. The demon was released, once again free to terrorize this plane.

_...I...Failed..._

He looked up, tears falling from his eyes as the sight he knew and dreaded came back, causing every living thing misery. He could sense the darkness all around him, feasting on the Ka of the helpless people.

"PHARAOH"

He felt someone grasp him. Out of fear, he attempted to struggle. But the only thing he achieved was a slight twitch in his left arm.

"PHARAOH, it's us..."

Colors clashed before his eyes, blurry and nauseating. But he could faintly see an outline of wild brown hair and emerald orbs.

"Atem..."

His eyes widened. His vision began to clear. He couldn't believe what -or rather who he was seeing, just who were over him.

"Mana? Seto?"

Slowly, the vision cleared. Indeed, Mana and Seto were there, looming over him protectively. Such joy filled his heart. He never thought he would ever be given the chance to see them again. The gods were kind as they were cruel. A part of him screamed that this was nothing more than an illusion, the last will forged by his dying mind and lost hope. Before he could comprehend anything or say anymore, he was locked in a fierce embrace. And time seemed to slow down.

Mana tightened her hold, fearing that if she would let go, he would forever be lost to her once more. Seeing him in such a battered state brought tears to her eyes. She was thankful that he was alive, but at the same time, horrified upon seeing the injuries that marred every inch of skin she could lay her eyes on. "Atem..." She murmured, sensing that he didn't return her hug. "It's us... It is really us..."

The voice rang in his head, stinging his tear-filled eyes. It sounded so real. It was just too good to be real. He recalled times in which he would attempt to visualize them, to imagine them by his side when his 'masters' were especially cruel to him. Those purposeful hallucinations were barely even realistic, blurred and tampered by the injuries on his mind and psyche. He moaned quietly, closing his eyes. He had lost all hope. There was nothing and no one left for him on this plane. The gods were probably trying to ease him with these illusions as they work on taking him away forever.

She could sense his growing discomfort. It made something ache inside of her to know that someone she cherished so much ended up being so frightened of the world. "Atem" she coaxed again, voice trembling from the sobs buried underneath. "We will never hurt you...please." she attempted to soothe him, gently prodding him to open his tight shut eyes. "Please open your eyes. It's us."

Watching the two childhood friends, Seto felt as though ice had encased his feet. His dearest cousin was there, half-dead, and not responding. But he was still alive. For that, he was thankful. He just stood there, his shock icing his feet. Emotions flooded his senses. Anger, pain, sadness, pity. Seeing the many scars and the obviously damaged state his cousin was in, he began thinking that perhaps Zorc being unleashed in this land wasn't such a total horror.

"Mana"

She watched as he opened his eyes, relief coursing through her veins. He blinked, assuring himself that this was not another hallucination. His eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat."Mana" he gasped, tightening his grip on her hand. she squeezed back. For the first time in months, he felt real joy. This was definitely not an illusion. Not bothering to stop his falling tears, he hugged her with all his might, feeling his heart flutter when she hugged back.

Seto did not know what came over him. Seconds ago, he was frozen in shock. The next thing he knew, he wrapped his arms around the two. He kept silent, allowing his cousin the comfort and assurance of his presence.

ooo

"IT'S NOT WORKING"

"RETREAT"

Soldiers attempted to scramble out of the way as a gigantic ball of red energy slammed against the fortress of men and weapons. There were yells and screams as some unfortunate souls failed to escape in time. Cackling madly, the mass of darkness loomed over them, enticed by the fear he could clearly see.

"What in the name of..." the Emperor gasped, robes slightly torn. He had escaped his crumbling home with only half his advisers alive. The destruction itself was a shock to him. However, the beast before his eyes was nothing he had ever seen. And he was beyond frightened. Of all his conquests, Of every blood bath he had witnessed, all those could barely be compared to the raw terror and horror that was happening right before his very eyes. He was shocked, frozen in fear – a kind of fear he had never even knew he could experience.

"FATHER"

He blinked, shaken out of his stupor by his son's trembling hands. In an insentient manner, he looked up. Indeed, his son was in front of him, hands on his shoulders. Beside him was his daughter. Both were flanked by guards.

"Father..." The prince pressed on "This monstrosity can't be taken down by the mere force of arms"

The Emperor nodded absentmindedly. "I can see that..." He rasped, clutching his temple. "I can very well see that."

Everything seemed to slow down. The crashing debris, the screaming and running people, the hopelessness of the situation. The prince watched, shocked himself when his father's usual tone of arrogance was brimmed with defeat. With a growl, he tightened his grip on his father's shoulders. "Father, we mustn't lose hope. We must fight. That is what you have taught us."

"I know that as well."

"Then-"

"But why fight a losing battle?"

Teana had to fight back a sob. She had never before seen her father like this. "Fa-"

"This creature takes our onslaughts with barely a scratch. If only Dartz were here. He might know what to do. But he went to the Pharaoh right before the palace came down. Who knew if he made it out."

And speaking of the Pharaoh, Teana's mind lit up. "Father..." She began. "The Pharaoh may be able to put a stop to this menace."

The Emperor snorted. "And what pray tell could that pathetic slave do to bring an end to this?"

"This menace is the reason why Egypt was found in rubble."

The Emperor froze, recalling the first time he had set foot on that land. And it reeked of destruction and terror. True, there were no signs of that monstrosity when he arrived. But the aftermath rendered the Egyptians completely and utterly defenseless.

Before the Princess could further elaborate, she was stunned by the sudden change in her father. His eyes were tidal pools of rage, focused on something to his right. There were no signs of defeat he had earlier. This was one of pure rage. Slowly, she followed his gaze. Her own eyes widened at what she saw.

The Pharaoh. He was supported by the two she had met earlier. Even though the cloak draped over him practically swallowed him up, his hair still stood like a beacon in this sea of chaos.

A deafening roar in place of her father had made her gaze back. She barely had time to react when her father shoved her and her brother aside aside and ran menacingly towards the Egyptians.

"GET THEM" He roared. "DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE"

The soldiers were quick to react. Seto and Mana barely had the chance to cast neither spell nor charm when they were tackled. Hands were clasped over their mouths as they attempted again and they were pinned to the ground the moment their injured king was torn out of their grasps.

Atem was forced on the ground, sprawled pitifully as he no longer had the strength to even support himself. He yelped when his hair was pulled, forcing him to face the mad Emperor who was stomping towards him.

The Emperor growled as he pulled his sword, holding it high above his head. "YOU BROUGHT THIS MONSTER HERE" He brought down his blade. "FOR THAT YOU WILL DIE"

Metal clanged with metal. Atem's half-lidded eyes had widened. Everyone who was a witness was in shock.

The Prince had blocked his father's strike.

* * *

**O.o...My little OC just turned hero. but I am doing what I can to avoid Mr. Gary Stu. Anyway, I finally got the courage to upload two of my artworks in deviantART. If you wanna see, the links to 'em are in my profile. **

**Please click the cute little button below when you finished reading... ::works on the final chapters::  
**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

* * *

**Dark Burst 2**

The father and son quickly broke apart. The Roman Prince stood defensively in front of the Pharaoh. Though his sword was not raised, his grip on it was tight, alert for any retaliation.

"Gatus..." The Emperor snarled. "Step aside..."

"No" The Prince countered. "Father, listen to reason. You said it yourself that every bit of our attack has no effect on the beast. Teana and I have been told that the Pharaoh is the only one who can stop this menace. He's our only hope."

"DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF?" The Emperor roared. "Why don't you take a good look at our only hope as you so graciously coined it. He could barely even stand. How do you expect him to banish this new enemy that even we could not put a scratch on? He's worthless. We'd be better off with him DEAD"

Teana screamed when her father shoved her brother to the side. However, the Prince was quick. He pushed his father before he could pierce the Pharaoh's heart. The darkness has just unleashed its powers to the sky, causing the now black ambiance to rain down lightning. Despite all that, the Emperor and the Prince were still locked in battle, ignoring the many eyes that were watching them in confusion and shock.

.  
"HOW DARE YOU" The Emperor roared once more. "HOW DARE YOU GO AGAINST ME. HOW DARE YOU GO AGAINST ALL OF ROME"

"Father." The Prince reasoned in a biting tone. "I am doing this for Rome's sake and yours. YOU ARE ABOUT TO KILL THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN PUT AN END TO THIS"

Teana snapped. She couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't bear to see her father and brother fighting against each other when they should be working together, especially with their current predicament. Before Jono or Honda or any of the soldiers could even stop her, she ran to the two fighting royals, grabbing the arm of the older one as he attempted to punch the younger. "STOP" She sobbed. "YOU SHOULDN'T BE FIGHTING EACH OTHER"

Breathlessly, the Emperor stepped back, watching with wide eyes as his daughter steadied his son. Both of whom were now standing in front of the Pharaoh.

"Father..." Teana began quietly. "Gatus is right..."

Crack. His pupils were shaking. Not his daughter too...

"The Pharaoh is our only hope against this..."

Shatter. With a roar, he pushed against his two children who were quick to hold him back. His eyes, in a new shade of merciless blue, were focused on the Pharaoh. "YOU CORRUPTED MY CHILDREN'S MINDS." He struggled and struggled. "I WILL KILL YOU. I WILL KILL YOU."

Thunder and lightning boomed and flashed. The moment he broke free of his children's grasps, shoving them away, a powerful bolt of lightning struck him. Everyone watched, too shocked to move, as the emperor's body disintegrated before their very eyes. There was a mad cackle, and the situation went for the worse.

"FATHER" Teana shrieked, sobbing as she staggered towards the charred soil where her father used to be. She fell to her knees, crying hopelessly.

Gatus stared from where he had fallen. His breathing was labored, constricted as though someone was pressing hard on his chest. He stared unblinkingly hard at where his father once was, not able to believe what has happened. Seeing his sister, he stood up and padded towards her. But someone had beaten him in his intent. So he just watched quietly as Honda draped a cloak around her shivering form and helped her up. Slowly, the guard and his princess approached him, allowing her to bury herself in his chest when they were within reach.

"The Emperor..."

The panic around him had increased tenfold...

"...the Emperor is dead"

The once brave soldiers were beginning to succumb to fear,

"Rome is doomed"

And with that, the army dispersed, running away, just in time for a barrage of shadow balls to hit them. Screams filled the air as the stronghold of Rome fell to the darkness.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES"

"THE END IS HERE"

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF"

"WAIT" the prince called as his father's men fled. "WE MUST STAND AND FIGHT" but his orders were ignored as the men pushed passed him in desperation.

"We shall stand and fight with you to the very end, your majesty."

The prince turned around. It was Honda who had spoken. Both he and Jono knelt down in complete loyalty. Of all his father's trusted men, they were the only ones who have not fled. He gave them a solemn nod and turned to where the Pharaoh lay

Having been dropped by the guards, Mana and Seto rushed to their fallen king's side. They gently propped him up, heaving a relieved sigh when they found him conscious.

"Are you alright?" Mana asked.

"I've been worse..." was the hoarse answer. Seeing a pair of muddy boots in front of him, Atem strained to look up. Only to find that the owner had knelt down before him.

"There is a way to defeat this thing...right?" the prince asked in trembling tone.

Slowly, Atem nodded his head. He slumped down, allowing either Mana or Seto to further elaborate. But the prince held a hand out.

"Then I beg of you." he began. "Please do not hold what was done to you against us. Help us destroy this beast."

They braced themselves as the earth shook, an aftermath of the demon's mere movements.

"Then we must complete the ritual..."

They all turned to the one who had spoken. Atem slowly raised himself and continued. "...for this darkness to be re-contained. But the demon must be distracted. If he discovers our attempt, he could put an end to it"

"Alright then..." the prince stated, unsheathing his blade. "We trust you"

The Romans then began planning a strategy, leaving the Egyptians alone. Atem turned to his fellows. "I would need one of you to assist me in the ritual."

Mana and Seto gazed at each other. They knew that it would happen. Their king would still go on despite his injuries. But they couldn't help but be slightly disappointed. They had hoped that he would not push the ritual through.

Now there was the issue of who was going to assist their noble king...

"I will do it..."

Her throat constricted when those words were released. Tears were about to fall from her eyes, yet she stayed firm. She was going to help her king go through with this. No matter what it took.

"Mana..."

She turned to Seto, still maintaining that determined look. But Seto knew better. He knew how much it hurt to help seal the fate of a loved one. And he was not about to let Mana experience that kind of pain. "you-"

"I will do it." she repeated firmly. "Your Ka is stronger than mine. That is why it would be better for you to help distract the demon..."

Seto nodded, backing down. He could tell that there was no use arguing his case. So he agreed. Taking one last look at his cousin, he stood up, padding towards the four waiting Romans.

Turning to Mana, Atem began to speak. "Are you ready for this?"

Mana nodded with a slight smile. "Ready whenever you are..."

ooo

"FIRE"

The demon just laughed as the large stone hurled by the catapult was harmlessly absorbed within him. He smirked, not bothering to counter. Toys that squirmed were far more fun to play with.

"We mustn't stop" The Prince began, turning to face the two soldiers operating the ballista. "Keep firing"

And so the attacks were launched, doing no more than tickling the gigantic mass of darkness. The demon absorbed it all, eyes narrowed as he regarded the few courageous ones. **"My turn" **He fired a blast of energy, cackling madly when the Romans cowered as it approached them.

Then there was a wall of light, a recoiling bounce, and soon enough, the attack he threw went straight back at him. He doubled over, toppling down the few standing structures.

"AURA SWORD"

A blast of golden light hit the demon straight in the chest. It actually hurt. He could tell that it was not one of those pathetic attacks this new land was throwing at him. Oh no. He could feel the pulsing power of the Ka and the Ba empowering it. With a menacing growl, he narrowed his eyes, trying to see if his hunch was correct.

True enough, Seto was standing before his would be victims, the Mirror Force charm he had used fading as its purpose was fulfilled. High above his head was his Ka, the Duos. Zorc frowned. Though Duos was nowhere near as powerful as he was, it was still a stubborn prick.

The Prince and the other Romans watched the Ka and Heka with awe. They were frightened, yes. But a quick realization told them that the caster of such magic was on their side. So they relaxed, not bothering to distract Seto with questions.

The demon got up with a rumble then laughed menacingly. **"So now you are defending these insignificant fools... After everything they have done to your precious pharaoh..."** He spread his wings. **"You are more foolish than I initially thought." **

Seto grunted, holding his ground. To be honest, he was so tempted to step aside and let the demon incinerate all of Rome. But he could not. Rome may have hurt his cousin, but not all the people could be held responsible. There were innocents as there were guilty ones. "I won't let you destroy more than you already have"

At that Zorc laughed a cold and chilling laugh that made the many Roman survivors cringe. Ambiguously looking past the large demon, Seto watched the forms of his cousin and friend slink away, sending a silent prayer for them to succeed. Blue eyes ablaze, he glared at the demon, his Ka's weapon glowing madly. "DUOS, AURA SWORD ONCE MORE"

ooo

"Here... This seems like an appropriate spot"

Mana obliged and stopped. Carefully removing her dear friend's arm from her shoulder, she set him down the ground devoid of any stones or splinters that might make him uncomfortable. Closing her eyes, she focused on one particular Dimension Hole spell.

It opened before her as commanded, not making even the slightest of noise. She reached a tentative hand inside the black and purple swirls, pulling out the sack that contained their most important instruments for this ritual to commence: the Millennium Items and their mother tome.

The air around them tensed, as though sensing the powerful Heka. A small gale whipped around them as Mana slowly took the items one by one. The last piece of the puzzle - the tome itself - was held in trembling fingers as she slowly opened the page where the most forbidden of spells were located.

But there was just one problem...

She could not understand a word written on it.

And then something unexpected happened. From within the tome, one line glowed and a voice hissed.

_"Carve upon the soil"_

She tensed. From the corner of her eye, she saw something glint. She picked it up. It was a metal wand, carved with images of the gods warding evil.

And by some unknown explanation, she knew what must follow. Looking up, she held Atem's gaze, nodding when he gave her a determined look. Slowly she closed her eyes and pointed the tip of the wand to the ground. Something tingled in her arm that made her want to gasp. It felt as though something wet and cold was slithering. The next thing she knew, her hand – instead of leading – only held onto the wand uselessly as it drew a symbol around the earth Atem was lying on.

The Items glowed and fell to rest upon the former pharaoh.

_"Essence of imprisonment...upon the yb"_

A mild green glow was revealed in Mana's hand. The sealing essence. Slowly, she placed the seal right above the pharaoh's heart, trembling while she was at it.

There was a mild glow of gold and black. The preparations have been made. Her assistance no longer needed. She stepped back as the glow encompassed her king. It was time for the ritual to begin.

ooo

"NO"

Seto gasped as his Ka was shattered by the powerful flames of the demon. Clutching his chest, he fell to the ground, catching himself on one trembling knee. When a Ka was destroyed, the person died with it. However, he was still hanging on. The stone tablet of his Ka must still be standing.

He struggled to stand but the loss of too much Ba consumed him, making him collapse. He was still however conscious, watching the looming demon through tired eyes. Zorc laughed, the scratches and bruises from Duos slowly healing.

"FIRE"

The demon barely even flinched when a particularly large arrow pierced him in the chest. He looked down, smirked, pulled it out, and hurled it back from where it came

The four Romans scattered just in time to escape the destruction of their last ballista. They gathered around the fallen Egyptian, cowering as the demon neared.

Zorc smirked once more, preparing to fire another lethal blast of dark energy. But he paused. He could sense the change in the ambiance. Something was happening.

Seto was glowing. A bright white glow that felt so familiar.

_"Protect..."_

That voice. He may have heard it only a handful of times, but he recognized it immediately. And the sensation coming from the light. He knew its signature, belonging to the one person who had given him her life.

"Kisara..." He whispered, fisting his hand as he recollected the last memories of the white haired maiden... "Lend me your strength..."

The white light grew, forming something gargantuan overhead. Immediately he knew what he must do. Raising a hand, he roared. "WHITE DRAGON COME FORTH"

The light has finished forming the shape, revealing the mighty White Dragon defiantly hovering before the now scowling demon. People paused to stare, hope in their eyes. Perhaps this dragon would bring them their freedom...

ooo

He awoke in a place that was darker than Nut herself. Everything was deathly silent as well...

He knew where he was. after all. This was where he intended to go. He was at the origin. The beginning.

The Primordial Waters of Nun...

He knew what he must do. With the power he held, he willed the dark waters to his command. The waves shifted. Great power coursed through his fingertips.

But that great power came with an equally great price...

ooo

"KISARA" Seto roared as the white dragon was slammed onto the ground, wings torn from the demon's bite.

Zorc laughed menacingly, a ball of red energy in his palm. **"Now, you die..."** he shoved the power forward. However, the energy ball fizzed out before it could come in contact with his target. His eyes widened. Something was restraining him.

"Ba imprisoned in my chosen item..."

"Ka erased from my yb..."

Panic grew in his red eyes as black Water-whips began binding him.

"Ren as the key to your release..."

"The sacrifice for your imprisonment..."

Assisted by the Primordial Heka of Nun, Atem stood, the items hovering like a wide halo over him, spinning and spinning into a golden ring.

"I SEAL THEE..."

Those who were a witness were in awe. The demon was reduced to wispy shadow. Roaring madly, he futilely attempted to fight the dark tendrils that began pulling him into the golden ring of spinning items – specifically, the Millennium Ring.

The moment he vanished, the sound of the lashing tornado that accompanied the demon's sealing disappeared with one burst. The people shielded their eyes as a blow of energy swiped through the land.

There was silence...

And then, to everyone's joy, the darkness that clouded the kingdom dispersed, allowing the normal non-scorching sunshine to appear.

They had won...

Cheering erupted from all sides.

Standing a good feet away from the celebrating Romans, Seto breathed a sigh of relief. He could no longer sense the shadows. His cousin truly did it. But somehow, he still felt void, like a hole was in his heart. Turning to the charred soil where the White Dragon once was, he sighed..._Thank you...Kisara..._

A sounding roar echoed in the distance, followed by a cool wind. There was no eerie voice whatsoever. But he knew she was there. She always was. With that he smiled. As the wind ceased, his smile vanished, attention caught by Mana's familiar and fidgeting form nearing him.

"You should relax. We won..."' He said, laying a hand on her trembling shoulder. But his words were ignored. Mana was still shaky, pale as though she had seen the undead. He frowned when he saw the look of utter terror and grief in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Mana had to stop her voice from trembling. "I can't find Atem anywhere..."

* * *

**dun dun dun... what happened to him? **


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...** So I am obviously just a fan who wholeheartedly loves the amazing original show and writes fanfictions (such as this...duh!...and all my other stories that have the said disclaimers on them), for fun, gaining no monetary profit whatsoever...

**AN: O.O... I am so so so so so sorry. I can't believe I made you guys wait for the end for so long. I am so so sorry. Some crackhead with a bad habit of scaling roofs in the dead of the night stuck his filthy hands in my room, making a souvenir out my laptop. luckily, I kept my files in a flashdrive. And no, I don't have a new laptop. I just beat my bros to the desktop. lol.**

**Anyway, on with the chappie...  
**

* * *

**Dark Burst 3  
The Finale**

It was as though everything came to an uneasy halt, reduced to a struggling stand still. Loud and distorted cheers brought about a nasty migraine, adding to the frustration and discomfort the once High Priest was feeling.

And to make matters worse...

"We're safe" The Prince almost cried, clamping strong hands on Seto's trembling shoulders. "I do not know how you did it, but still" He locked Seto in a manly embrace, not taking heed of the discomfort emanating from the Egyptian. Pulling back, he continued with a beaming smile. "You've done it. The beast is gone. Everything turned out just fine for everyone..."

That did it...

He shoved the Prince with all his might, growling as the Roman royal fell back down. Pure rage ran through his veins as he bore down on the shocked royal. Silence fell as everyone within range watched, holding their breaths. Swords were drawn, all pointing at the Egyptians.

"Brother..." Teana gasped, rushing to the Prince's side. Glaring up at the offender, she seethed. "Just what is wrong with you?"

"Everything turned out just fine for everyone?" Seto snarled, yanking his arm out of Mana's terrified grip. "You think everything turned out just fine for EVERYONE?"

Silence...

Emotions were not something he was used to. Controlling them was no issue as he had done so for years. But this time, it seemed that even his supreme stoicism could not suppress the powerful anger – the kind that drove him to do something drastic. He had felt this kind of rage before. And the result? A quick end to the life of the one who wrought it.

"Priest Seto..." Mana pipped up as he held onto his arm, hoping that her touch would be enough to calm him down. She knew how he felt. Heck, she probably felt worse. But unleashing the anger on these people was never the answer. She just hoped that he knew that.

"Yes. You should be thankful that the demon is gone." Seto began. "But it was not by our hand..." He swallowed the lump on his throat. "If there is anyone you should thank, it should be our Pharaoh – the one whom you so cruelly tortured and shamed." Many heads bowed but he was not done yet. "He paid a great price to save your pathetic lives. And you dare assume that it was well for him. You dare consider that it was just fine to sacrifice him for all of you worthless brutes?"

The Prince looked down, shadows hiding his eyes. Slowly, he raised a hand. "Put down your weapons" Immediately, the command was obeyed, having come from the new emperor himself.

Seto turned, grabbing hold of Mana. "If you have any decency, you will mend what your father has broken. It is the least you can do for what our king did for you..." With that they left, the crowd parting out of fear and shame

000

In the vast plain of rubble overlooked by the relieved crowd, a being stirred, struggling to stand on mangled legs. His current situation was the personification of Deja vu. Not that he cared. Every part of him hurt to the point that simple twitching brought about an unbearable wave of agony.

"The strongest and hardiest soul I have ever met..."

A set of footsteps–cold and commanding–thrummed against the dirt, the voice that accompanied screamed at his defenses. He couldn't just lay low. With all the strength he could muster, he raised his head, following the source of that dreaded voice. Regret was quick to follow the action. He let his strength fall, allowing gravity to hold him to the ground as Dartz finally loomed over him.

Kneeling next to the paralyzed man, Dartz spoke in that ever calculating tone. "With your power, I could finish what I have started..." a frown graced his face. "But you just had to be so noble. You just had to delay me from getting what I need, don't you, Pharaoh?"

Atem leaned back as far as his current state would allow. Darkness was emanating from this man. Whatever this Dartz person had in store for him, he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He could barely move. He could barely speak. He was as helpless as a newborn.

Dartz smirked, a complete eerie opposite of the expression he wore not too long ago. Perhaps he should have a little bit of fun. After everything that has happened, he needed something to amuse him. With a sigh, he pushed himself back on his feet and began padding around the rubble, assessing each and every piece his eyes could lay upon. "This ritual you have sealed yourself into will take your soul the moment you die...am I correct?"

Atem did not –or rather, couldn't respond. Breathing alone was becoming a challenge. Despite that, Dartz seemed to have obtained a self interpreted answer while running a curious hand against the various objects that littered around him. Silence followed suit. It was suffocating as it was disturbing. But it was soon broken by the sound of snapping wood. Looking up, he was met with the sharp, splintered end of a wooden pole.

Chuckling, Dartz adjusted his grip, aiming the pointed edge above the battered royal's heart. Atem struggled, trying to scoot away from the imminent threat. But a firm foot on that battered stomach stopped the futile attempts for escape. "Why don't you relax..." The beam was raised. "And let me finish what you have started..."

And the pointed end plunged

Blood bubbled and spilled from his lips, turning what would have been a piercing scream into a choked gurgle. Agony burst through every fiber of his being, speeding through his veins like a lightning bolt upon the dark sky. It was intense, threatening to tear him in two. Shaking hands attempted to grasp the wood that impaled his already battered body. He struggled to get it out, only to have Dartz push the lethal weapon deeper and deeper until it speared his heart.

His breath hitched. His body felt limp. And his energy was being drained at an alarming rate. He could tell that the wood had broken free of his back's remaining flesh, burying deep into the ground. Trembling, sputtering, and whimpering, Atem tried one last time to fight for dear life. But it was in vain. Darkness was clouding the edges of his vision. This was it. This was truly his end.

_...Mana... _He moaned.._...I'm sorry..._

There was a hiss, a pair of shadowy tendrils, and an eerie voice...

_"Our part has been done...Now, it is your turn..." _

And the world as he knew it, turned black...

000

Movement vanished. Resistance disappeared. Letting go of the wood, Dartz examined the Pharaoh. His face was frozen in mid cry, eyes wide and glassy. Blood found its roots within his mouth and the the wood's point of contact with the bloodstained flesh. Emotion flickered in his eyes. The Pharaoh was too young to die. He suffered horribly. And now, died in fear. He almost pitied the boy beneath him.

Almost...

_...sacrifices must be made..._ He repeated, gingerly lifting his foot from the Pharaoh's stomach... "We will meet again, Pharaoh." He whispered. "By then, nothing will stop me from taking your soul." As he turned to leave, something caught his eye. A little spark just a few feet from the dead Pharaoh's body. He approached it, brushing the little rubble obstructing his path until the source was revealed. It was a pendant–triangular in shape with an eye at its center. Crisscrossing lines of gold snaked their way from the eye. The entire pendant was glowing, blinking an ethereal gold. Looking up, he could see six other golden objects littered just beyond him. All were glowing, but a little different compared to the triangular one.

He reached for the triangular pendant, holding it in one hand. It felt like a warm heart beat, thrumming with life. Realization hit him quick.._..It looks as though we will be seeing each other sooner than I thought..._

"NO"

Dartz didn't have time to turn around. Something hard had slammed into him, pinning him to the rough terrain. Jagged stones and rubble met him head on, making him gasp.

"What do you think you're doing?"

From the corner of his eye, he could make out a few details. Tanned skin, worn out linen. It was the Pharaoh's High Priest.

"Minister Seto." Mana huffed, coming to a halt by the High Priest's side. "What's going on?"

Dartz chuckled, despite being pressed to the ground. Observing Mana from one eye, he began. "I think the appropriate question should be: What happened to your dearest Pharaoh?"

Mana's eyes widened. "Wha–". One slight turn of the head was all it took to understand.

There–a few meters to their right–lay the Pharaoh, half naked, bloodied, and motionless. A long pole had his chest as a base. Even though they were not close enough to tell whether he was alive or not, just seeing how he was impaled told them the answer...

Something within her snapped...

With a scream, Mana ran to where her friend lay, clumsily tripping over rubble. She stumbled, knees scraping the dirt, as she reached for the Pharaoh's motionless form. Momentarily forgetting about her abilities, she struggled to pull the pole embedded deep in Atem's chest. Moaning and crying as she did so.

Seeing what Mana saw, Seto bolted to where his cousin lay. All thoughts and energies were focused on that one intention, leaving Dartz to slink away, a triumphant smirk on his face. Disregarding Mana's presence, he cast a spell. The spear was removed, leaving a bloody hole in its place, where his heart should have been.

"No no no no no no no..." Mana whimpered, cradling Atem's head. She pressed her forehead with Atem's, nuzzling him, hoping that he would wake up. The logical part of her mind whispered that he was gone. But she refused to accept it. Just thinking about it made her heart ache so much, she could practically feel herself being torn in two. The sensation was so painful, so frightening, that it could be passed off in a literal sense.

Biting his lip, Seto fought the internal war raging within him. His anger was as strong as the professional mask of cool he had as a forefront. He reached out, using every bit of strength he had not to tremble as his hands touched the pained face of his cousin, gently pulling the lids over the terrified, glassy orbs. He wanted to reach out and comfort his crying companion, to tell her that everything was going to be alright

But how could he? How could he when things were clearly not alright?

People had gathered around them, keeping a respectful distance. They watched quietly, which made Seto slightly grateful. However, he was still mad at them – at their entire civilization. Hesitant footsteps were coming their way. Suppressing a growl, his eyes located the source.

The Roman Prince stopped in his tracks. Behind him, Jono and Honda were trying to console a sobbing princess. Seto stood up, making sure he was between his cousin and the Roman royal should anything unwanted happen.

The Prince quietly cleared his throat in a way that showed how lost he was. He didn't know what should be said. He didn't want to offend these people after everything they have done and could do. To put it in simple terms, he was deeply sorry, frightened, and uncertain. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. Sincerely, he was.

Seto simply gave a small nod and looked away, his face the epitome of stoicism.

"He was a good man. Always risking his well being for others."

Again, Seto nodded.

"I apologize for thinking of him as a murderer."

Seto visibly flinched

"Someone with his kindness could never have murdered my mother."

"Obviously" Seto muttered through gritted teeth

"I will do what I can to make amends." Gatus started. He gulped as the first thought came to him. But still, he spoke it out, watching the motionless body from the corner of his eye. "I will arrange a fine burial for the Pharaoh."

Mana, who had been as stiff and silent as a statue after weeping, visibly hunched forward. She kept silent, her face devoid of any expression as she tenderly stroked Atem's face, careful not to brush too harshly on his wounds. The sight was too much for the Prince. He looked away, taking another deep breath.

Seto barely reacted to the Prince's offer. He simply crouched down beside his now dead cousin. "No..."

The Prince snapped his head up upon hearing Seto's barely audible answer. But before he could say anymore, Seto continued. "Our Pharaoh would want to be home, to be buried near his loved ones."

The Prince nodded his understanding. "I will do what I can... to send you home" He began. He looked around. Faces–tan and ivory–were a mix in the crowd "Everyone my father has... captured." He looked at Seto. "You have my word as... the Emperor."

000

It was dark – a thousand times darker than a starless night.

"Hello?"

The hoarse baritone bounced off unseen walls.

Atem cringed, backpedaling from the chill that accompanied the echoes.

_Hiss..._

Purple mists appeared, swirling, hovering, and snaking around like trapped smoke.

_"Why are you here?" _

The voice. It sounded like it came from one who was lying on a death bed. He gasped. Something cold and ghastly had grabbed his wrists and ankles, stretching his limbs uncomfortably and holding him from the ground, though whether this place had a ground or none was hard to tell by means of sight.

_"Why are you here?" _

It came again. And this time, it was joined by a dozen others, hissing, gasping, and chilling to the bone.

"I..." His eyes widened. Something just snapped within him.

Whatever had a hold of him got aggravated by his lack of answer. He cried out as an agonizing chill raced from the restraints that held him.

_"Why are you here?" _the voices chorused in a growl

"...don't know..."

The voices seemed to mull the information over before gasping out another question.

_"Who are you?"_

Pain coursed through his veins. His reaction to it was no more than a cringe. Something else had grasped his concentration entirely. And that something was his honest answer to the question.

"I...don't know..."

000

Mana sighed, absentmindedly counting the stars. Time had passed since the Romans have returned them home. Under Seto's leadership, they began to rebuild what was left of their shattered land. Times were trying but they still persevered. Everyone had almost returned to their normal lives, especially after the burial of their beloved former Pharaoh.

"I wish you can see us, Atem..." Mana whispered. "Everything seems to be going well since we arrived." she smiled. "Seto's the Pharaoh now. And you were right. He does make a great leader." Eyes glimmered with tears. One hand resting upon the Item that adorned her neck. "I really wish you are here right now"

"Priestess Mana. Pharaoh Seto requests your presence."

She stood up, rather hesitantly, ambiguously rubbing her eyes free from tears as she followed the servant girl to the throne room. A flight of stairs, a series of corridors were the obstacles. But in due time, they reached the throne room. It looked pristine to the point that one would not be able to tell that it had been nothing but rubble a few weeks past. She smirked. The possibilities brought about by Heka alone never ceased to amaze her.

Sitting on the mighty throne, surrounded by the new council of priests was Pharaoh Seto. She got to her knees, her escort leaving with a bow of her own as Seto rose. Soon, a pair of feet was in front of her.

"Rise..."

Mana did as told. Seto gave her a slight nod before turning to the other priests. "You know what we must do."

Silence fell upon the room. Only the sound of clinking gold was heard as the Items were gathered, placed around a golden box. Mana bit her lip. In order to ensure the imprisonment of darkness, they had to destroy all traces to the key. Since the key happened to be their former Pharaoh's name, they had no choice, but to erase him from the records.

_...it's not fair... _Mana thought. Having one erased from history signified that he or she had done something so horrible that the world was better off forgetting it. But their beloved former Pharaoh did the exact opposite of that. It was because of him that they were still here. That they still had a world. That they will still have a future. They all owe it to him.

And of course, she was not the only one who thought that. Everyone had come to love Atem more than they did any Pharaoh. He had been a great leader with an iron confidence and a heart of gold. Everyone else was always his first priority, his own being the second if not last.

"I know that banishment from history is the gravest of punishments, given only to the dirtiest of criminals..."

Mana chanced a look up while Seto paused to clear his throat.

"But know this, one need not be written to be forever remembered. History may take for granted what our beloved Pharaoh has done. But not us." Deep blue eyes surveyed the new council. "He was a great man who had given his very soul to save us all. He will forever be in our hearts."

If the situation wasn't as solemn and meaningful to her as it was, she would have smiled. It just wasn't usual to hear such things coming from Seto.

"But if course, one like our Pharaoh does not deserve to be deprived of rest." He continued. "We shall not allow such fate to befall him."

The council nodded, murmuring to each other their agreement.

"Ishtar." Seto called. The addressed man came to him, bowing low. "I entrust you and your family with that task." His eyes softened. "Guide our Pharaoh home." He looked up. "As for the rest of us, we shan't allow our Pharaoh's death to be in vain."

Voices echoed about, all agreeing with fierce determination. Mana smiled, catching Seto's eye. Both shared a determined nod. Looking away, she focused her gaze upon her staff, clutching it with an iron grip. A memory flashed before her mind's eye.

_"We will be together" Atem spoke. "No matter what."_

Her grip tightened...

_...I will wait for you, my love. No matter how long it would take..._

000

Slowly, he lifted his head. The voices had left him alone some time ago. He didn't know whether it had been a long or short time since. Who knew how long he had been here, bound by cold, shadowy tendrils he could barely see.

**"We meet again..."**

A pair of red eyes gleamed right in front of him. The shadows stirred, forming a cohesive whole, revealing a frightening demon. He kept calm, determined not to show any fear as Zorc locked his neck in an iron grip. But his resolve was broken by the feeling of suffocation.  
Gasping, he choked out. "Let...go..."

**"You chose this fate..."** The demon said smoothly, tightening his grip. He smirked as his victim's face contorted in raw agony. **"Do not fret. You will not die."** if possible, his smirk turned even sinister. **"Rather, you can't die."** He further tightened his grip, relishing the snap of bones and the whimpers coming from the former Pharaoh. **"You won't perish no matter how mutilated you will get."** He crushed the neck. **"No matter how much blood you will lose"** He raked his claws on the Pharaoh's chest.**"No matter how painful it would become."** He thrust those claws deep into the Pharaoh's broken body, watching with manic glee at the pitiful expression worn by his little toy as he moaned, whimpered, and let out cry after mangled cry. **"You won't die, you won't fall unconscious. And you will heal only for the purpose to be broken again and again"**

Atem struggled, thrashing against his bonds. The demon smirked at this. **"Both of us are prisoners. But you have forgotten. I am the lord of the power fueling our prison. I may not be able to go out. But I still have power within this realm."** He raised his claw once more.** "I intend on using it to my further advantage"** And brought it down on the already bleeding wounds. **"Until the puzzle is solved, we are going to have so much fun..."  
**  
Flesh was torn. Red mixed with black and purple. Atem's screams echoed throughout the realm, drowning out the demon's sadistic laughter

And it went on. Hours turned into days, days turned into years, years turned into decades, decades turned into millenniums. But none were aware. Only the pain of the unfortunate good soul was apparent. The screams proved that.

Without death as a means to escape, insanity was inevitable.

When the Puzzle was solved, the Pharaoh was released, very much changed. Strong and kind purple eyes were dyed a malicious red from the pain and suffering he endured. The beautiful bronze was bleached from lack of light, warmth, and hope. There were no physical wounds that left lasting scars but the horrors made more than just a dent in his personality. The merciful kindness was mutilated into a cruel sense justice. Confidence became arrogant cockiness. The desire to protect was tainted with the obsessive drive to win no matter what the cost. But his light leaked through, keeping his intentions good and his heart –though colder than when in the past– in the right direction despite some sidetracking along the way.

And yes. The pain was there. It was always there. He just learned to mask it all. Emotional displays was a source of weakness.

So the merciful, kindhearted king, turned into a vigilante gamer. One who was driven by determination, confidence, passion, righteousness,

And Fate...

END

* * *

**AN: Waaaa! I can't believe it's over. This has been my longest, in-progress series. 11 months. wow. Thank you ya'll for staying with me for so long, for all those who left me lovely reviews and messages. You guys are the best.**

**Okay...next series fic? I still have not decided. But don't worry, I'm still gonna post (Magicians and Dragons being one of the first in that to be posted list) Just not the big fics...not yet, anyway.**

**Anyway, it's been a blast. **

**Paalam ^^u  
**


	48. Author's Note

**Hello Ya'll!**

** Sorry guys, this ain't an epilogue. I know I know. The ending wasn't really that fabulous. But to be honest, I intended it that way. The ending is my explanation as to how exactly Atemu ended up as a fair skinned, red-eyed psycho (Season 0). And I wanna try something other than happy endings. **

** Regarding the fic. Sealed Fate seemed 'skippy', jumping through a lot of major events. And again, that's done on purpose. This Saga ain't completely over guys. I'll be giving you something bigger than an epilogue.  
**

**Again, Thank you for reading. **

**Paalam**

**Pharaohfox **


End file.
